A Crossdresser and a Fujoshi's Adventures at Ouran
by Elias Cook
Summary: One twin has a fear of women and so is crossdressing as a girl. The other is a fujoshi with a bittersweet middle school past. They transfer to Ouran for a new start. What could possibly happen? Oh right, the Host Club: crushing on Haruhi, teasing from the twins, nicknames from Tamaki, and demon Kyoya's antics. T for swearing. KaoruXOC. No real yaoi or incest.
1. Going to Ouran

**Hi everyone! I'm baaaack with a new Ouran story! :D Jk anyway please read this with a grain of salt, especially when it comes to Ryuu lol. This is a light-hearted story with no definitive plot and no definitive ending. I'm also not sure where this story may go. There's more at the end about this. For now, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Hello everyone! My name is Ryuu Mazawa and this year, I'll be a high school first year! Spring is such a great season, after all, it's the season for love!_

…

_Damn it Emi! Why did you make me read that super cliche shoujo manga?!_ Ryuu sighed, slumping against the pink wall. He adjusted the black high ponytail, pushing it behind his shoulder. He still wasn't used to this long hair wig business, but Akimi had suggested it. The disguise would be more convincing with long hair than short hair.

_I like girls with short hair though._

"Hello beautiful Princess," a blond, Prince-like character swept over to Ryuu with a smile. He pulled a rose out of the air and handed it to a reluctant Ryuu. "You must be a first year. I can tell by that adorable, innocent maiden look you have. Are you lost? Is there any way I can help you?"

Ryuu bit back a snarky response. It was early in the morning and he was too sleepy to deal with flirts like this blonde. So he just smiled politely. "No thanks."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked. His charming smile transformed into a enthusiastic grin. "I can help you if you're lost! Are you looking for your classroom?"

Ryuu shook his head. "No. I'm just waiting for someone." _Emi! Hurry up and come back! I can't believe class hasn't started and I'm already getting hit on! These guys at Ouran just can't get enough of my good looks. Ahhh, what am I going to do if I get confessed to?_

"Who are you waiting for?" The blondie just wouldn't give up.

_Ah, so annoying!_

"Can you just leave me alone?" Ryuu asked.

The blond flinched, and his eyes seemed to water. "I-I see. I'm sorry if I was a nuisance. I'll be going now." He walked away like a kicked puppy, making Ryuu feel very, very guilty.

"Wa-Wait!" Ryuu held up a hand to stop the blond. "Actually, um, could you point me to where the main office is?"

The effect was instantaneous. His eyes widened and he beamed, sparkles suddenly surrounding him. "Of course! Let me show you the way!"

"Uh… Thanks." Ryuu sweat-dropped.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, by the way, 2nd year."

_Oh damn, a senpai. _"Ryoko Mazawa."

"It's nice to meet you Princess!"

"Um, same here." _Why is he calling me Princess? This guy is so weird. I bet he flirts with everyone. Maybe even the guys… Ah no, that'd be bad. It'd just feed Emi's-_

"Ryu- Ryo!" Emi came striding down the hall, coming from the main office. "I got our schedules and a map of the school. Here." She held out the folded up sheet. Ryuu didn't even want to know how big this bright, flashy, and extremely pink school was but he took the map anyway.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Your sister?!" he asked Ryuu excitedly. He nodded rather proudly.

"You already made a friend?" Emi said, lifting her eyebrows in interest.

Ryuu shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Tamaki knelt down on a knee and took Emi's hand, while plucking a rose from the air once again. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Mazawa."

_Tsk. He is a major flirt!_

Ryuu shoved Tamaki away, knocking the rose out of his hand too. "Don't flirt with my sister!"

Tamaki gasped and froze from shock. "So-So violent!"

"Good job scaring away your first friend," Emi said as the two turned to go back towards the main staircase.

"Whatever, who wants to be friends with a playboy like him anyway?" Ryuu muttered. He tugged at the puffy yellow dress. _I hate this. Ah, why did I come up with this idea? Why did I- ugh, whatever. This is for the better. If I'm a girl, then girls won't attack me. I'll be just fine…_

"Wrong way," Emi called, grabbing his arm and pulling him down a different hall. "Make sure you memorize that map, Ryuu- Ryo."

"Yeah I'm not used to it either," he whispered. He took her hand and felt that familiar reassuring feeling swell through him. Being with Emi always calmed him down.

_Ah well, at least I have Emi! Yup, high school will be just fine if she's with me. Besides, if I was a guy, that'd just bring a ton of trouble on her. Plus I do look pretty hot as a girl._ _Let's see. If I was in a manga, I'd give Emi an introduction right? Emi Mazawa, my twin sister. She was born about ten minutes before me, so she's the older one. _

Emi had shoulder-length black hair and full bangs. Her brown eyes matched Ryuu's, dark and slightly cold, but they were hidden by her huge, bulky glasses. _Emi's the cutest!_ Thinking this, he hugged his sister, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a tired sigh as they finally arrived at the classroom. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep."

Just then a boy with auburn hair and bright golden eyes brushed past Emi. "Excuse me," he said with a polite dip of his head. Then he entered the classroom.

_Huh. Pretty handsome guy,_ Emi thought.

"Hello, you two must be the Mazawa twins!" Sensei greeted the two of them by the classroom door just as the bell rang. "Why don't you come in with me and introduce yourself to the class?"

"Okay." Emi nodded. Then she nudged her brother with her shoulder. "Get up Ryo."

"Noooo."

The Sensei smiled before entering the classroom. "I'll wave you in."

"You can sleep later," Emi whispered. "If not, I'm flipping you."

Ryuu chuckled. "Go ahead. And try."

_Tsk. You wanna challenge me? Fine then._ Her hands grabbed his right arm, then she bent forward and flipped him over her shoulder.

_Thud!_

The students inside jumped. _What was that sound?_ they wondered.

"Well, students, there are two new transfer students today!" Sensei said cheerily. "Let's welcome them in okay?" She glanced over and found Ryuu lying on the ground and Emi staring down at him. "Um, twins?"

Emi pulled Ryuu up to his feet. "That hurt, Emi!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head as she dragged him into the classroom. "Have some consideration! Do you want to kill all my braincells?"

She sighed as they stopped in front of the class. She smiled calmly. "Hello, everyone! I'm Emi Mazawa. And this is my twin, Ryoko. I look forward to getting along with you all. Please take care of us!"

She bowed, pulling Ryuu along.

"Twins?"

"Wow. They do look alike."

"Now we get another pair of twins in class."

"Too bad they weren't two guys though."

Emi forced a polite smile and elbowed Ryuu to do the same. He just frowned. Sensei then said, "Go ahead and take any empty seats."

There were a few empty seats in the back, but only one area where two were next to each other. The twins headed straight there, even if it meant sitting behind the other pair of twins.

_Wait-Wait a minute!_ Emi came to a realization as she sat down. _Those two twins are sitting on both sides of another boy! This… Could this be?_

_[Emi Otaku Theater]_

_Twin 1: Brother, I'm so sorry but I-I've fallen in love with another! _

_Twin 2: What? Who is this man?!_

_Twin 1: That handsome beauty with the luscious brown hair._

_Twin 2: No way… But Brother, I love him too!_

_Twin 1: What? No! I will never hand him over to you!_

_Twin 2: Well I won't either!_

_Twin 1: Actually, Brother, the truth is, I don't want him to have you!_

_Twin 2: Me too… Let's stay together forever…_

[-Meanwhile, in reality-]

Emi was dazing off, staring into space while her eyes sparkled. Ryuu knew exactly what this meant. She was daydreaming, imagining some ridiculous scene.

_Damn it! I have this wonderful, smart, kind sister… So why did she just have to be a fujoshi?! And, whenever she sees anything even close to suggestive, she immediately goes into her little daydreams and imagines who-knows-what! I sure don't want to know._

He waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't even twitch. Then the twins turned around in their seats with matching grins.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," the one on the left, sitting in front of Ryuu, said.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," the one on the right said.

Emi blinked, returning back to reality. She smiled in that polite and sweet way of hers. "Nice to meet you. Please turn back around before Sensei notices."

"Boooring," the twins said, frowning.

"Are they clones?" Ryuu asked his sister in a serious whisper.

"Of course not. They're obviously twins," she replied. The two turned to stare at the back of the Hitachiin twins' heads. "Or… they could be connected to each other. Maybe they share thoughts." _And, maybe they share lovers! Kyaaa!_

She made a fangirling face that Ryuu was quite familiar with. He quickly shook her roughly. "Pay attention Emi! Look! The history teacher just walked in!"

"Poop." She made a face before pulling out her pencil and textbook.

_Ugh, I hate school. I hate studying. I hate homework! _Emi glanced over at her brother, who was staring with a sleepy and bored expression at the board. _He looks weird. Sure, he looks like a girl but still it's really weird. Geez, even though I have this awesome, handsome, and lovable brother... So just why did he have to be so popular?! It's his popularity that landed us in this situation! Well I guess it's _his _situation but still._

_I hate school._

* * *

The moment the bell rang, signaling the end of first hour, the twins turned around. "Allow us to introduce our friend," Hikaru said.

The boy in the middle glanced behind. "What?"

"This is Haruhi Fujioka," Kaoru said. "He's a commoner."

_Cause we really care,_ Ryuu thought.

_So he's the twins' secret lover! _Emi thought. _A threesome! Yeeeees!_

"Hi," the Mazawa twins said.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Haruhi smiled, blinding the twins in her dazzling cuteness.

_Cute!_ Emi's eyes widened. _So cute! Omigosh, I can see why the twins love him so much!_

Ryuu noticed the glimmer in his sister's eyes. _Oh dear. But this guy seems better than that Kei bastard._

"So why'd you guys transfer here?" Hikaru asked curiously. Other students leaned closer to hear too.

"Well we just wanted to attend a better high school," Emi replied.

"Where'd you transfer from then?" Haruhi said.

The twins exchanged glances. "Kyoto," they said in unison.

"Oh? The private academy there?" Kaoru said. "That one's really good too."

"Not as good as Ouran," Ryuu said.

"True." Hikaru smirked.

_What does that mean?_ Emi thought.

"Hey, Mazawa-san," one girl approached the twins. "Um, can we just call you two by your first names?"

"I don't mind," Ryuu said.

"Sure." Emi smiled.

"I'm Sumiko Fukuyama. Ryo-chan," the girl said with a smile. "You came from Midoriyama Middle School, right?"

"Ah," he replied. They began chatting, shooting more and more questions at the twins.

"Oh, you know what, Ryo-chan? You should visit Music Room 3 after school!"

"Yeah, you really should!"

"It's a lot of fun!"

"What is it?" Ryuu asked skeptically.

The girls shared a grin. "You have to see for yourself."

"Oh yes," Hikaru smirked at them. "Please do go."

_Wait, that makes me want to go less! _Ryuu thought. But he felt someone grab his sleeve, and turned to see an excited Emi.

"Let's go!" she said. Her eyes were sparkling, a look she usually had when she was reading her manga.

"No, please, let's not," he said.

"But aren't you curious?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm more scared of what I might find," he replied.

"Aw, come on!" She smiled. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

There was no way he could say no to that cute face. He hugged her. "Eh, R-Ryo! Come on!"

"Aw, they're such a cute pair of twins!"

"I wish I had a twin sister too!"

"D-Do you think they're like the Hitachiin twins?"

"Eh? You mean like that?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Oh! But I'm not much of a fan for yuri!"

_Yuri?_ Emi's ears perked up at the word. _Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? Oh my gosh, is there a fellow otaku in this large school? I must believe that there is!_

"Class is starting! Take your seats please!"

* * *

"What's in Music Room 3?" Ryuu asked. If he had to go, then he had to know what to expect.

"The Host Club," Haruhi replied calmly.

"Host-" Emi said.

"-Club?" Ryuu said. "What is it? Why does such a fancy school have something like a host club? Is it filled with men? And only men?" Haruhi nodded. He frowned.

"What's with that reaction?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't all girls love being surrounded by men?" Kaoru said. _A reverse harem!_ Emi thought, eyes blazing to life. She nodded with surprising vigor.

"Don't agree with them, Emi!" Ryuu said. "At times like these, you have to say no!"

She made a face at him and turned away.

"So why should we go to this Host Club?" he asked.

"You'll love it." Hikaru smirked.

_Not after you said that,_ Ryuu thought. He dropped his head onto the desk. _It's only the first day but I'm already exhausted. _

"We're still going though," Emi said quietly, bumping her knee against his.

He let out a long sigh. "Fiiiine."

When the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch, the students quickly filed out of the classroom. Emi and Ryuu followed their classmates out.

"Haruhi-kun!"

"Hikaru-sama!"

A bunch of girls swamped Haruhi and the twins.

_I should have known!_ Emi thought, watching as the three began chatting with the girls. _There's no way someone as cute and nice as that would not be popular!_

"Emi, come on." Ryuu grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction.

"Are you trying to go to the cafeteria?" Emi asked.

He paused. "Uh. Yeah."

"Then you're going the wrong way," she said. "Come on. It's this way. Your sense of direction is as bad as Roronoa Zoro's."

"What? It's not _that_ bad! I just haven't had time to really study the map!" Ryuu said.

"Then please study it well."

They found a table in the cafeteria and sat down to eat their own bentos. Glancing around the large room, Emi noted that everyone was purchasing their lunch here.

"Maybe we should buy school lunch too," Emi said.

"Yeah," Ryuu replied, as he tossed his carrots into her lunch. "Then there wouldn't be carrots every single time."

"Hey! Akimi-nee-chan puts them in to get you to eat them!"

"But I hate carrots!" he whined.

"Hi, can we sit with you?" a voice interrupted. It was Sumiko Fukuyama and three of her friends, all their fellow classmates.

"Yeah!" Emi smiled. "Please do."

"So Ryo-chan hates carrots?" one girl asked with a giggle as she took a seat beside Ryuu. "That's cute."

"C-Cute?" Ryuu began to blush. He glanced at the small distance between him and the girl, as a wave of anxiety struck him. He shot a panicked glance at Emi. She rolled her eyes and reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of strawberry milk. She placed it into front of him and kicked his shin lightly under the table.

"So how long have you guys attended Ouran?" Emi asked, smiling pleasantly. Ryuu grabbed the strawberry milk and took a big gulp. He should have thought of bringing strawberry milk himself.

"I've been here since middle school," Sumiko said.

"Third grade."

"Kindergarten."

"Seventh grade."

"Wow," Ryuu said, having calmed down a bit.

"You like strawberry milk, Ryo-chan? I do too! But I like banana milk the best!" the girl seated beside Ryuu said.

"Banana milk?" Ryuu shook his head. "That stuff's nasty!"

"What? I think it's delicious!" the girl smiled.

And so, their lunch turned out to be quite smooth and enjoyable.

As they were heading back towards class with the same group of girls, Ryuu latched onto Emi's sleeve. He whispered into her ear, "I have to pee."

Emi quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Excuse us, but we're going to the restroom."

"Ah, okay. We'll see you guys in class."

"Yeah, see ya."

The twins broke away from the group and entered the nearest ladies restroom. They were immediately greeted by smiling maids. Towels, perfumes, and a wealth of other unnecessary objects were spread out for anyone to take and use.

"I did hear that this school was very glamorous," Ryuu said. "But I never expected it to be like this."

There were a few girls. One was applying makeup. The other was just standing around on her phone. Emi nudged Ryuu and then entered a stall herself. He clearly wasn't used to the idea of just waltzing into the girls' bathroom.

_This idea really was kinda stupid,_ Ryuu thought tearfully. _Of course cross dressing isn't as easy as manga portrays it! How could I be so stupid and get tricked into this? It's too late now, unless we transfer to a different school. But Emi seems to like it here, and this is the best high school in Japan. _

The Hitachiiin twins were walking by when the two exited the bathroom. Hikaru smiled and waved. "Hi, twin buddies!"

"Twin buddies?" Emi said.

"We're all twins!" he explained, wrapping an arm around Ryuu's waist. He recoiled from the touch and whirled towards Emi in a state of panic.

"So why don't we get along?" Kaoru said, as he did the same to Emi.

"No! No no no!" Ryuu wrenched away. He pulled Emi towards him with one hand while shoving Kaoru away with the other. "Don't! Don't touch Emi!" He hugged her tightly.

Kaoru stumbled and fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed to his brother's side. "Are you okay?" He clasped Kaoru's hand, while the two stared earnestly into each other's eyes.

"Ryuu," Emi mumbled. He glanced down to see her staring, obviously annoyed. She pushed him away and turned to watch the brothers.

"Don't worry, Hikaru," Kaoru was saying. "I'm fine."

"Really? Are you sure?" Hikaru asked. His grip on Kaoru's hand tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut. "If anything were to ever happen to you…"

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" a loud outburst came from the nearby fangirls.

Ryuu jumped. "Wh-What was that?" Turning, he noted how many girls had been watching the previous exchange, and the ridiculous hearts that danced in their eyes. "Seriously, Emi, can you believe tha-"

Although there weren't any hearts, there certainly were sparkles in her eyes. She grinned at Ryuu. "What? What? Coming to this school was the right idea, right?"

He smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair. If this school really made her this happy, then they were definitely staying. He couldn't back out of this now.

Which meant, he would have to survive the next three years as Ryoko Mazawa, a girl.

* * *

**Ok, so like I said above, I'm not sure where this story could go. So please tell me what you think! And tell me where you think the story could go! I was initially going to do a KaoruXEmi story, (cause there's not enough Kaoru stories, all the love goes to Hikaru) but now I'm not too sure. The story could also go in an OCxOC way (no twincest, sorry). It really depends on what my lovely readers would like.**

**Regardless this will be a fairly humorous, hopefully, or at least amusing story. Some OCs will appear, preferably not as many as in Honey-Filled Days lol. Do you think I should follow the anime storyline? Of course, you won't be reading a text-version of the anime, but each episode will at least be mentioned or snippets will appear. **

**Just tell me what you think please! Really need some input to know what to do. Thank you!**


	2. Going to the Host Club

**Thank you Taiga Flipsvilla, GlassyTheRosePen, diaaan, JadeCrispy, NaruSasuSupporter, Queen Livykins, and crazyman90 for the awesome reviews! :D**

**And thanks for the follows and faves!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

After school, the two ventured off to find Music Room 3.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course! Aren't you curious?" Emi said.

"I'm more worried," he replied. "What if it's a just a room full of dirty womanizers and pervs?"

"Then it wouldn't be spoken so highly of by these high-class ladies, right?"

He sighed. "There's no way I can persuade you to not go huh?"

"Yup!" Emi smiled happily. "And there's the room!" She pointed at the majestic double doors. "Who do you think is part of the club?"

"Pretty boys," Ryuu replied. The blond prince from the morning popped up in his head as Emi opened the door. "Ah, maybe that Tamaki Suoh."

"Who?" Emi asked.

Suddenly rose petals were fluttering everywhere, drizzling through the air. As the petal storm cleared, seven figures began to appear.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Flashy," Ryuu muttered. "Excessively flashy."

Emi smiled at the seven boys and then bowed. "Nice to meet you! I'm-"

"Emi Mazawa," the glasses-boy said. "And, Ryoko Mazawa." He pushed his glasses up while smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh it's the lost princess from this morning!" The blonde hopped off his chair to take Ryuu's hand. "I knew it. Our meeting this morning must have been fate. It seems we were destined to be-"

"Get away!" Ryuu shoved a hand into Tamaki's face. "And don't flirt with my sister either!"

"What's with you?" a familiar voice said.

"Aren't a bit _too _protective of your sister?"

The Hitachiin twins waved. "Hi."

"Geh! What are you two doing here?" Ryuu asked, pointing at them.

"I'm here too, Mazawa-san," Haruhi said with a friendly smile.

"You too?!" he said.

"Fujioka-san's here too?" Emi said. "Wow! I'm not surprised!"

The glasses boy smiled while watching the exchange. "Allow me to introduce myself and our remaining hosts. I'm Kyoya Ootori. And these two-" He gestured to the cute blond boy and the tall stoic one. "-Are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka."

"Nice to meet you." Emi bowed again.

"You're being way too polite, Emi!" Ryuu said.

She scowled. "Other than Fujioka-san and the Hitachiin twins, they're probably all our seniors."

"What makes you think that?" he said.

Emi smiled. "Based on my wealth of otaku knowledge, do you really think such a popular club like this could exist with only first-year boys? They would need a diverse group of boys, ranging in age, appearance, and personality."

"I see you're well-versed in such matters," Kyoya said. "So who would you like as your designated host?"

_Designated…_ Emi slowly turned towards Ryuu.

_Host?_ he thought. There were plenty of girls in the room by now, seated at various tables, waiting for their "designated host."

"You pick," Ryuu said.

"Then, um, Fujioka-san, please," Emi said.

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks, Mazawa-san. You can call me by my first name, you know?" She led the two twins towards her table.

"Eh? No way, no way." Emi shook her head. "Th-That's impossible."

"Haruhi-kun," Ryuu said.

_Darn it, Ryuu! Don't do that!_ Emi thought, shooting him a stare. He smiled back innocently.

"Is being called Fujioka-san bad?" Emi asked. She took a seat on the couch between another girl and Ryuu.

"Of course not," Haruhi replied. "It's just that everyone calls me Haruhi-kun, so it's a bit strange."

_Strange. I see. _"I-I'm not really ready to call you by your first name yet," Emi said quietly. "So, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Take your time. I don't mind." Haruhi smiled softly.

_Wow! What a cute smile!_ Emi's eyes lit up again and she smiled back.

_That was too quick!_ Ryuu thought. _One day and she's already in love? Please tell me that's not true._

"Should I call you Emi-san?" Haruhi said.

Emi twitched as a familiar face surfaced into her mind. She forced a smile. "I'd rather not. Emi-chan or Emi is fine."

"Okay. What about you Ryoko-san?"

Ryuu blinked. "Me? I don't care."

"Okay." Haruhi nodded. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Emi smiled. Ryuu relaxed onto the plush couch and closed his eyes briefly. He was tired from the day's events, and frankly, he could care less about what they did in the Host Club. As long as they didn't touch or flirt with Emi too much.

"Fujioka-san, do you have any siblings?" Emi asked.

"No, I'm an only child," Haruhi replied.

"Isn't it lonely being an only child?" another girl asked.

A wistful smile appeared on Haruhi's face. "A bit, I suppose, but I'm used to it. And I always have my dad and my friends at school."

_Aw,_ Emi thought, as her heart melted a little. _Fujioka-san's so adorable! The perfect bishonen! _

Ryuu's head dropped onto her shoulder and he snuggled closer to her.

"Emi-chan, you and Ryoko-chan are really close, huh?" Haruhi said with a chuckle. "It's cute."

_Cute? Cute?! He thinks I'm cute? Wow!_ Emi beamed. "No-Not really."

Meanwhile, across the room, Kyoya observed the new twins. He was quite satisfied of gaining two new customers. It was evident that Emi would become a regular customer for Haruhi.

But Ryoko Mazawa was clearly not who she claimed to be. The Mazawa family wasn't particularly known in the business world. Although they owned plenty of land, there weren't too many personal files on them. The father of the twins had recently become the head of the enormous Mazawa family, and so was more busy with family affairs than business dealings and the like. The mother, from an upper-class family of doctors and engineers, was a well-respected surgeon, equally busy with her job and her very own hospital.

_But I'm positive the Mazawa family had one boy, one girl. _Kyoya thought, analyzing the twins' actions. _Ryoko's lack of interest in the Host Club should be proof enough. _He smiled, as his glasses glinted ominously. _How interesting._

* * *

"Ryo." Someone was shaking Ryuu gently. "Ryo, wake up!"

Ryuu jerked awake. "Wh-What? Who? Where am I?" His eyes darted around quickly before finding Emi in front of him. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh. Hey, Emi. What?"

"Club already ended," she said. "I can't believe you slept through all that."

_Slept-_ "Ah!" Ryuu jumped to his feet. "Did-Did they do anything to you?"

Emi rolled her eyes. "I talked with Fujioka-kun, that's all. And enjoyed some pleasant tea. You didn't even drink your tea, so I drank it for you."

"Oh. Okay." Doing a quick sweep of the room, Ryuu found that only the hosts and themselves were remaining. "Gah! What are we doing all by ourselves in a room full of men?!"

"Calm down." Emi tossed him his schoolbag, while wishing she could say, _More like, what am _I _doing in a room full of men?_ "We're leaving anyway."

"Pardon me." Kyoya stepped in front of her. "But I have a question for you, Ryoko Mazawa."

"What?" Ryuu said, coming to Emi's side.

His sister smiled. "What is it, Ootori-senpai?"

Kyoya smiled. "Just Kyoya is fine, Emi-san." The girl flinched. "Ryoko-san, why aren't you interested in our club? As Vice President, I would like to know why our club activities don't interest you."

"Eh?" Ryuu scratched the back of his head. He glanced at Emi for help. "Well-"

"It's because Ryo's a lesbian," Emi said.

"Wh-What? Emi!" Ryuu yelled, blushing furiously. _First day of school, and suddenly I'm a lesbian?! Sure we agreed on this cover-up to explain why I'm not comfortable around girls and not interested in boys. But, that was too soon!_

"A lesbian?" the twins said. They suddenly leapt in front of Ryuu and began to scrutinize him. "Wow. It's our first time seeing one."

"She's not an exhibit," Emi said, slapping a hand over the closest twin's eyes, Kaoru. "What's wrong with being gay?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Fujioka-kun, you don't care about it?" Emi asked. A sparkle of hope lit up within her.

Haruhi shook her head. "Gender doesn't really matter much to me."

_Then, maybe Fujioka-kun can accept the fact that I'm bisexual!_ Emi thought excitedly.

"Ryo-chan's gay?" Honey popped up in front of the Mazawa twins.

_So cute,_ Emi thought. "Haninozuka-senpai, may I please hug you?" she asked.

"Sure!" Honey beamed. _So cuuuuuuuute!_ Emi glomped the short blond in front of her.

"Emi! Don't just hug random boys!" Ryuu said. He watched anxiously as Emi grinned in delight like she was in paradise. Honey seemed just as happy.

"Emi, isn't that enough?" he said, tugging on the back of her dress.

"But-But he's so cute!" Emi said and squeezed Honey even tighter. "Ah, why couldn't I have had a cute younger brother?"

A hand fell on Emi's shoulder. Mori stared down at Emi. "Could you let go now?" he asked quietly. "You might hurt Mitsukuni."

"Ah, sorry!" She quickly released her hold on Honey.

"I'm fine, Takashi!" Honey said with a grin. "Emi-chan, you can hug me whenever you want!" He hugged Usa-chan to his chest while saying this.

Emi smiled. "Thanks, Haninozuka-senpai."

"Just call me Honey!"

"Anyway, your question is answered, so we're leaving now," Ryuu said, taking Emi's hand.

"Just a moment, Ryoko-san," Kyoya said. He was scribbling in his black notebook. "Would having female hosts here make you interested?"

"No." Ryuu shook his head. "No thank you."

"Then are you yourself interested in hosting?" Kyoya asked. "You could host girls, or boys."

"No." Ryuu kept shaking his head.

"No." Emi joined in. "Ryo is not hosting, ever. At all."

Kyoya stared at the twins for a moment before returning to his notebook. "Hm. So even if your sister was hosting, you would have no interest in the club?"

"If- Wait, what?! Why the hell would Emi host? There's no way you're making Emi host." Ryuu hugged her protectively. "I'd rather host myself than-"

Emi elbowed him, effectively silencing him.

"Ow! Emi! What was that for?" he whined.

"Don't say stupid things like that or he'll hold you against them," she whispered.

Kyoya smiled. "Thank you for answering my questions. I hope you'll come back tomorrow."

"Yup!" Emi smiled back. "Thank you! Bye!"

"Bye Emi-chan." Haruhi waved.

"Bye twin buddies," the twins said.

"Bye Lost Princess!" Tamaki yelled.

"Who the hell is the lost princess huh?" Ryuu yelled back as Emi hauled him out of the room. "Quit calling me that, you freak!"

"Fr-Freak?!" Tamaki squealed. The doors shut. He quickly dropped into his depressed corner, poking a stick on the ground and mumbling. "Freak… I'm a freak. She called me a freak."

"Come on, senpai, she just doesn't like nickname you gave her," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki hugged her while tears streamed down his face. "Haruhi's the best!"

"Senpai, please let go."

* * *

"How was school?" Akimi asked. Although she was a maid of the Mazawa family, to the twins, she was more like an older sister. She had long and curly light brown hair tied up. And she was wearing black leggings for ease of movement, along with a plaid blue and red collared top.

"Pretty good," Emi replied.

"You think it'll be better than Midoriyama?" Akimi said.

"Yeah." Emi smiled.

"And you, Ryuu?"

"If Emi likes it-"

"Don't give such a lame reply!" Emi and Akimi said at the same time.

"Okay, okay. It's good. I think this will work out," Ryuu said, reaching up and pulling the wig off to reveal his slightly curly, short black hair.

"If you're going to take the wig off, then please, my God, take the dress off," Emi said.

Ryuu blushed. "Going!" He dashed up the stairs.

"Berty's not back yet?" Emi said, glancing around the quiet house.

"Nope. He really wanted to go pick you two up, so I had him run some errands. Did you make any friends?" Akimi asked as the two headed over to the kitchen, where Emi sat down at a bar stool.

"Sort of," Emi replied. "We went to this Host Club."

"Host Club?" Akimi said. "What's that?"

"It's a place for womanizers!" Ryuu shouted from upstairs.

"Ryuu!" Emi yelled. "It's not like that, at all, Akimi-nee-chan! So there are seven guys and you can pick one of them - well some of them work in pairs. And basically they flirt with you, and you can drink tea and eat cookies."

"Huh." Akimi nodded as she leaned on the island bar, musing over the description of this Host Club. "I see. That-That-"

"That what?" Ryuu said as he joined them in the kitchen. "That's stupid and creepy right? Emi shouldn't go, right?"

"No! That's pretty amazing!" Akimi's eyes lit up and she grinned. "I'd love to see what the club's like myself!"

"Yeah? Doesn't it sound so cool?" Emi smiled. "It's really fun. There's this one guy there, called Haruhi Fujioka. He's a commoner and a scholarship student. He's _super_ smart and really cute! And he's really nice too!"

"Wow! A nice guy! That's rare these days!"

"Yeah! There's also a prince guy, this really cool guy with glasses - you know, that calculating, smart type - and this super cute third year who looks like he could be in elementary school and his cousin who's really tall and kinda scary but cool. Oh and two devil twins who have this really hot twincest act."

"What?!" Ryuu sputtered. "Twin-Twin-Twin what?"

"Twincest," Emi replied. "Ever heard of it?"

"No, but I have an idea of what it is. And if it is what I think it is-"

"Yeah it is." She smiled, entering Fangirl mode. "It's so amazing! Kaoru Hitachiin, the younger brother, totally fits being the uke. And Hikaru's the seme. Kyaaaaa!"

Ryuu facepalmed. "Oh God. I'm kinda glad I slept through it all."

"You slept through it all?" Akimi said. "How could you sleep through it all?"

"I don't want to see any twincest!" he said.

The door opened and someone entered. "I'm back."

"Berty!" the twins called in unison. "Welcome home!"

Bertrand Larosa entered the kitchen, dipping his head down in greeting. He was a tall, lean, and tan man, with dark brown hair in a buzz cut. He was a close friend of the twins' father and their personal butler and bodyguard. He took off his sunglasses to reveal hazel eyes and a warm smile.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Good!" The twins smiled.

* * *

"Akimi-nee-chan."

"Hm?" Akimi looked up from where she at in the kitchen on her computer. "What is it, Ryuu? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Emi's asleep," Ryuu replied, sitting down across from her.

She sighed. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you really think about the Host Club?" he asked with a determined stare.

"Hmm." Akimi shrugged. "Emi seems to be enjoying herself, which should be enough for you to like it too. And I already looked into the members of this club. They all come from decent backgrounds, except for the commoner girl, so I doubt they'd do anything seriously horrible."

"I see." Ryuu nodded. "Thanks then." He got up to leave, ready to go to sleep.

"Ryuu."

He turned around.

"Emi's a lot tougher than you give her credit for," she said with a small smile. "You don't have to be so protective."

"Yeah but-"

"The fact that she has moved on, and you haven't, proves something, don't you think?"

"I get it." Ryuu sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks and good night."

"Good night."

He was already in bed when something came back to him. _Wait. Wait wait wait! Did Akimi-nee-chan say, "commoner _girl_?!"_

* * *

The next day, as the twins were walking to their class, an arm suddenly wrapped around Emi's waist.

"Wa!" She found Kaoru beside her, smirking.

"Morning, Emi-chan!" he said.

"Oi! Don't touch Emi!" Ryuu yelled as he pushed the Hitachiin twins away. "If you keep doing this, I'll get a restraining order on you!"

"Don't be so uptight," Hikaru said, slinging an arm around Ryuu's shoulder. Then he whispered, "Do you want us to expose your secret?"

"What secret?" Ryuu asked.

"Your sexual orientation secret," Hikaru replied quietly.

"I don't care." Ryuu threw Hikaru's arm off his shoulder. "So quit touching Emi! And Emi! Don't just let him hug you like that!" He pointed at Kaoru with his arm around Emi's shoulder.

"This isn't a hug," Emi said, slipping out of Kaoru's grip.

"We're all going to the same classroom anyway," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a spoil-sport." Hikaru grinned while poking Ryuu's cheek.

He fumed, curling and opening his fist continuously. Emi reached over and took his hand in an effort to calm him down.

"Ryoko-chan." The twins grinned at each other. "We've decided that you're going to be our new toy."

"Toy? What toy?" Ryuu's hand balled up into a fist again.

"Could you two please stop?" Emi said, aware of Ryuu's building temper. "She's gonna blow and punch you two."

"Oh really?" The twins leaned closer as their grins widened. "We'd love to see that."

"Grahh!" Ryuu swung his fist around to punch Hikaru's stomach. Emi lunged forward, barely managing to grab her brother's arm and pull him away from the Hitachiins. She planted herself between him and the twins.

"Ryuu, what the heck are you doing?" Emi hissed. "They didn't even-"

"They were pissing me off!" Ryuu yelled.

"I know, but-"

"Move away!" He tried to get past her, back to the twins. The twins were watching curiously while keeping their distance.

"Calm down!" Emi grabbed Ryuu's face. "Calm down and look at me you dummy!"

Ryuu's brown eyes focused on Emi's face. The last time this had happened, Emi hadn't been there to intercept, and she had punched him back when she found out. But this time, her eyebrows were knitted together in concern, not anger.

"You can't go around punching people," Emi said. "Do you know what would happen if we made ourselves enemies of the Hitachiins? Of the Host Club?"

"What happened?" the murmurs began to spread throughout the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"A fight?"

"No one's hurt though."

"Ryuu?" Hikaru wondered out loud.

_Shit! _Ryuu thought. _Our cover's blown._

"Oh it's just an old nickname," Emi said before bowing at the twins. "I'm sorry about Ryo's terrible temper! Ryo, you too!" She straightened and glared at him. He reluctantly bowed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"We should apologize too," Kaoru said quietly.

"That's right. You should!" Ryuu yelled, pointing at the Hitachiin twins. "If you're gonna bother people like that, you should expect them to get pissed and punch you at some point!"

Emi sighed. _I can't help but agree with him._

"We're sorry." The Hitachiin twins bowed.

"Keep your temper in check, you dummy," Emi said, smacking Ryuu's back lightly. "Let's go to class."

"I never knew Emi-chan could get mad too," Hikaru said as the four headed to class.

Emi frowned. "Of course everyone gets mad at some point."

"She's usually mad at me," Ryuu said. "And only me."

"You cause too much trouble," she replied.

The Hitachiin twins snickered. Ryuu shot a glare at them. He ran a hand through his hair. _Ugh, I gotta stay calm. If I seriously punch someone, Emi would be so mad at me! She'd kill me! I can't let the twins get to me. Aghh._

"Oh yeah," Hikaru said. "The physical examination day is coming up."

_Physical-_ Emi swung to meet Ryuu's eyes.

_Examination?!_ Ryuu's mouth dropped open. _Shit! My cover's really gonna get blown! Damn it!_

"When is this?" Emi asked.

"It's coming up this week," Kaoru replied. She nodded and then smiled reassuringly at Ryuu. But it wasn't enough to keep him from mentally panicking.

_Gaaaah! What am I gonna do?_

* * *

**Another question for my readers:**

**Do you want me to reply to your reviews? If yes, how? Through a PM or through the chapter text?**

**Still accepting pairing ideas! Tamaki and Haruhi are out of the running cause they were made for each other 3 So the farthest things will go when it comes to those two is unrequited crushes. Or no pairings would be fine too. **

**Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Going to the physical exam

**Thank you JadeCrispy, GlassyTheRosePen, and Guest for reviewing! Sorry for the slow update, but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

After lunch, Emi, Ryuu, Sumiko Fukuyama, and her three other friends headed to class. _It's a good thing we became friends with Sumiko-chan!_ Emi thought. _Fitting in to Ouran is a lot easier than I expected it to be!_

Meanwhile, Ryuu was thinking quite the opposite: _That Sumiko must have something up her sleeve. Seeing as she approached us so easily, she must be one of those type! Yes, the type that pushes the heroine down sometime before the heroine snags the hero and then says, "I've always hated you!" Gotta be careful. If it's not her, then it must be one of her friends._

"Um, Ryo-chan, Emi-chan," Sumiko said, having fallen behind her other friends to walk beside the twins. "Do you two happen to know a Kei Sasaki at Midoriyama?"

_Kei-kun!_ Emi paused halfway through her step and almost tripped.

_That guy?_ Ryuu quickly swiveled his gaze to Emi.

"Yes, we knew him," Emi was already saying with a smile.

"Really? You did?" Sumiko's eyes widened and she smiled back happily. "Wow! Were you guys friends?"

"We were classmates," Ryuu said hastily.

"Oh, of course!" Sumiko nodded. "Then, um, you two wouldn't happen to have his cellphone number or email address would you?"

"Why do you want it?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, which only earned him an elbow jab from Emi.

"I went to Midoriyama in elementary school. You know how it used to be an all-girls academy right? Well they opened it up to boys when I was in like second grade, and Sasaki-kun transferred in. We were really good friends, but then my parents wanted to be in Tokyo, so we moved after elementary school. That's why I transferred into Ouran in the start of my middle school."

_Well, this is an awfully long explanation,_ Ryuu thought.

"I lost contact with him. So, it'd be nice if I could meet him again," she said in a bashful manner.

"Want to exchange phone numbers and email addresses, Sumiko-chan?" Emi asked. She already had her phone out.

"Definitely!" Sumiko pulled hers out too and the three stopped in the hallway to exchange contact information. "You too, Ryo-chan!"

"Okay, okay."

"Now, I'll send you Kei-kun's email address," Emi said.

"Eh? So you really do have it?" Sumiko grinned. "Yay! Thank you so much, Emi-chan!" She suddenly sprang forward and gave Emi a brief hug.

_Here it is!_ Ryuu watched in mild horror. _That strange ability to suddenly attack someone with a hug! An ability that only girls possess! _

_No wait, that wasn't what I was trying to say. _

_Here it is! Sumiko just gained something from being friends with Emi! Next she's going to start getting Emi to do her homework! Ahh, I gotta be careful!_

"But calling him Kei-kun," Sumiko said. "You must have been close to him, huh?"

"Eh?" Emi shook her head. "Not really."

_Is that modesty at play or is she gonna lie?_ Ryuu wondered. _I never really know what Emi's thinking when it comes to that jackass._

"But just classmates wouldn't-

"Owhadduyaknow?" he practically yelled, flinging the classroom door open while smiling enthusiastically. "We're at the classroom!"

"Yeah, we are!" Sumiko smiled at him as she entered.

Emi just stuck her tongue out at him. "Dummy."

_What? What? What did I do to deserve being called a dummy? Ah but Emi's too cute when she's making a face like that. Too… Cute!_

* * *

"I don't want to go to the Host Club, Emi," Ryuu whined as the twins headed towards Music Room 3.

"Maybe we'll find an idea on what to do," she said. _About the physical examination day thing. I suppose we could bribe the doctor, but they're probably already so well-paid, would they really accept our bribe?_

"Or I suppose you could go home first," Emi said. "And I'll go to the Host Club myself."

"No! Definitely a no! I'm not leaving you in a room full of boys!" he replied just in the way she had expected.

"It's more a room full of girls than boys," she said.

_That's true,_ Ryuu thought.

"Should we go sit with Fujioka-kun again?" Emi asked her brother.

"Do you think I care?"

"You're not curious about the other ones?" she said.

He shook his head. "I don't want to know how they go about hosting, Emi. I really don't."

"Then let's sit with Fujioka-kun!" She smiled and pulled him towards Haruhi's table.

"Hello, Emi-chan, Ryoko-chan." Haruhi greeted them with her usual smile.

"Hi!" Emi smiled back cheerily.

_Ugh I haven't seen that kind of smile since those bastard Kei days. _Ryuu crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _May as well take a nap then._ He was always ready to go to sleep, but for some reason, a nagging feeling kept him from doing so. A feeling like someone was watching him.

Ryuu's eyes snapped open and he glanced around in an effort to detect whomever may be watching. But everyone seemed absorbed in their hosting or their being hosted. _Or whatever it's called. _

He closed his eyes again, but that feeling still hadn't subsided. He turned towards the direction he believed it was coming from, then opened his eyes.

Kyoya smiled at him from across the room.

_Oh my God that guy can not get any creepier than this!_ Ryuu thought. Kyoya nodded at Ryuu before turning back towards his guests. _He's been staring at me? What the hell. Does he like lesbians or something? Or-_

"Is there something on my face?" Ryuu asked Emi, pulling on her arm.

"Huh? No," she replied.

_Then why was he staring at me?_ He watched Kyoya, who interacted with his guests calmly. _He's always got that cool smile on his face. It's hard to tell what he's thinking. So creepy. Definitely got to keep him away from Emi._

"Ah!" a shout came from the nearby table that the Hitachiin twins were occupying. Kaoru apparently had dropped a plate with a slice of cake on it, and it had shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand, inspecting the small cut on his finger. "Are you okay? This is all because you're thinking about other things. All you have to do is think about me." Hikaru placed a gentle kiss on the cut.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, staring at his brother with a tender gaze.

"Kyaaaa!" the girls sitting around squealed.

"Oh, I can't watch this!" another girl said, practically fainting on top of her friend.

_What is this? Why does it look like some ridiculous scene from a shoujo anime? _Ryuu frowned. _I can almost see the hearts flying out from the fangirls. Oh wait, Emi-_

Emi was watching with interest, completely zoning out what another girl was saying to Haruhi.

_Oh no. The Hitachiins are just feeding her fujoshi-self!_

Meanwhile, Emi was trying to keep her inner fangirl from screaming, "Kyaaaaa" at the top of her lungs. She would just have to do with grinning and giggling.

"Emi, you scare me when you're fangirling," Ryuu said quietly from behind her. She jumped and grimaced at him.

"You-You! Just take a nap!" She shoved his face down with her hand. It was embarrassing for her brother to see her like this.

"Wa! Emi!"

_Geez._ Ryuu thought. _It's not like this is the first time I've seen you like this._ He closed his eyes. _I hope that demon Kyoya isn't staring at me anymore. Then I can actually take a nap._

"Emi-chan," Haruhi said. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes please!" Emi smiled. _Coming to Ouran was such a good idea!_

* * *

After school, the Mazawa twins sat at the kitchen countertop, devising their counterattack against the upcoming physical examination.

"So these are our only options?" Ryuu asked, peering down at the sheet in front of him.

"Yes. I must apologize, but our resources are lacking," Emi replied in a serious tone. She pushed her glasses up.

"And you said the first two are our best bets?" he said.

She nodded, while maintaining a dark and grim look. "Yes. Our greatest chances of success lie in the first two plans. So, Boss? What shall we do?"

"Emi! Stop it!" Ryuu yelled, pointing at her. "This isn't the time to be joking around!"

She nodded again. "You're right, Boss. I deeply apologize for my poor behavior."

He groaned and decided to settle with the reliable face-palm. "Anyway, show me what you have planned for the first one."

"Yes." Emi stood. "Allow me to show you what I have prepared for Plan A, also known as, the-plan-to-pass-Ryuu-off-as-a-legitimate-human-female." She began heading towards the stairs.

"Why such a long name?" he mumbled as he followed behind. _Oh well, Emi doesn't do this kinda stuff often._

"Try wearing this." Emi held up a pink tank to Ryuu when they arrived at her bedroom.

"Whaaa?"

"When the doctors measure you," Emi said. "They'll obviously have you stay in your underwear. What do you wear under the dress?"

"Nothing," he replied with a sigh.

"So wear this." She waved the pink tank in front of him.

"Why's it pink?" he asked. He sat down on her bed.

"To make you appear more feminine." She tossed it at him and he caught it. "Just try wearing it. Go, Boss! Before I throw you into the bathroom!" She pointed at the connected bathroom.

"Got it, got it." He trudged in and proceeded to pull the tank on. "Wait, Emi, is this yours?"

"Yeah," came her quick reply.

_Asdfjkl;!_

"Don't worry, I've only worn it a few times."

"Emi."

"What?"

"This is so embarrassing."

"It's okay, come out."

"No. Oh my God. Prepare the wig, please."

"Okay. It's waiting for you. Come out now."

Ryuu slowly opened the door. The pink tank was a bit too short, exposing a small part of his chest.

"Hm." Emi stared at him thoughtfully.

"Wig! Wig, Emi, wig!" He waved his hand for the wig, and Emi plopped it in his hands without looking away.

"It's too short, huh?" she said after he'd fixed the wig on. "Ah, it's okay. It's not like there are abs peeking through." She smiled and dismissed the problem easily.

"Emi! Come on! This isn't gonna work!"

"And why not? The doctors will just think you have a super flat chest."

"Exactly! I have _no_ boobs, Emi! The doctors will probably think there's something strange happening, like some growth deficiency!"

"Calm down, maybe if you get an old doctor with bad eyes…"

"That's not gonna happen at fancy-schmancy Ouran!"

Emi sighed. "Man, this would have been a great idea if you weren't so flat."

"I'm gonna change out of this then." He entered the bathroom again. _Agh, what Emi said was so true. If only-If only I had some man boobs!_

* * *

"Okay, here comes Plan B!" Emi declared loudly. "Also known as, the-plan-where-we-bribe-the-already-overpaid-doctors-at-Ouran!"

"I get it. Move on to the details." They'd returned to sitting at the kitchen table. Berty was just starting to cook dinner.

"So," Emi said. "We first investigate the doctors that will be there. Then, we find someone who has a lower salary and seems willing to lie about this kind of stuff. Then, we manipulate the system so you just perfectly get that doctor. Then I go in with you and we talk to this doctor, and we discuss the bribe amount. And-"

"Too complicated," Ryuu said.

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is." He nodded stubbornly. "Besides, we probably don't have enough money to bribe a doctor."

"Fine then! Moving on to Plan C! Also known as, plan-B's-cousin or the-plan-where-we-blackmail-"

"Emi! Get to the point!"

"Okay." She cleared her throat. "Here, as you _would_ have been able to tell if you had just listened to the entire plan's name, is where we blackmail the doctor instead."

"So that's why it's Plan B's cousin?" he asked in a deadpan way.

"Correct! We investigate the doctors and see which one has some sketchy stuff on him or her. Then we blackmail him or her!"

"Sounds simpler than its cousin," he said.

"That's because I just gave an extremely vague summary," Emi replied. "So that you wouldn't go all I've-had-enough-time-to-flip-the-table-and-move-on."

"What? I don't do that," he said.

"Yes you do. Every time you yell, I picture you flipping a table," she said.

Ryuu sighed then let his head drop to his arms on the table. "No good. I'm doomed. Just call me a pervert and expel me from this school already."

"Pervert! You're expelled from this school!" a different voice said cheerfully.

"Akimi-nee-chan," Emi said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Cheer up, Ryuu!" Akimi patted his arm. "The doctors are from the Ootori Hospital."

"Ootori?" Ryuu said.

"As in Ootori Kyoya-senpai?" Emi asked.

"Yup! And I'm already speaking to one of the doctors there," Akimi replied. "I think I'll be able to get you through this one, Ryuu."

"Akimi-nee-chan," Ryuu said as tears began to form in his eye. He grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much! You're waaaay more reliable than my real onee-chan!"

"Hey!" Emi smacked him light on the head. Well, lightly was an understatement.

"Ow! Emi!"

"It wasn't my idea to go crossdressing you know," she said with a frown. "And I didn't support it either."

"That's right." Akimi nodded. "I did, and that's why I will do my best to see you safely through all the way. Just leave this to me, Ryuu."

"Yes!"

* * *

"We will now have a physical examination for the 10th grade. We are very sorry to bother you, but everyone in the 10th grade, please come to each campus's nurse's office."

"Time to go!" The Hitachiin twins sounded rather excited as class A headed towards the first nurse's office.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a long row of smiling nurses and doctors. "Welcome!" they said, bowing graciously as the students.

"Creepy," Ryuu whispered to Emi.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Ladies, please come this way," a nurse said, leading them away from the boys. Ryuu gulped nervously. "We'll be measuring your height and weight first."

"Ah, okay," Emi said. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

_It's okay. It's gonna be okay! Akimi-nee-chan already arranged everything!_ Ryuu told himself.

"Come with me, Mazawa sisters-sama," a nurse said. Two nurses came over to measure their heights.

"Oh my, Ryoko Mazawa-sama, it seems you have grown two centimeters!" the nurse measuring Ryuu said.

"Emi Mazawa-sama, you have grown 0.2 centimeters!" the nurse measuring Emi said,

_You're saying that and have the gall to smile so cheerfully at me?_Emi thought trying not to get mad. Instead she went to Ryuu and began bumping her head against his chest.

"E-Emi? What are you doing?" Ryuu asked.

"Zero-point-two," she said slowly. "Gahh. Why am I not growing anymore?!"

"You're still growing, Mazawa-sama," the nurse said. She was still smiling innocently. "Don't worry."

_Say that to me once I'm 165 centimeters!_

"Time to measure your weight!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The twins jumped just before they stepped onto the scale and turned towards the source of the noise. The majority of the girls were watching the Hitachiin twins, who were holding each other's hands while shirtless.

_Skin! Bare skin! So much bare skin everywhere!_Emi thought, trying to keep her gaze on the fangirls or the Hitachiin twins' faces.

"What's going on?" Ryuu asked.

"Fanservice?" she said.

"Fujioka-sama, are you ready?" a nurse was calling for Haruhi.

"Yes." A tall man stepped out from behind the curtain with black hair similar to Haruhi's. Suddenly, the nearby fangirls broke out into shouts:

"Why, Tamaki-sama?!"

"Is it a cosplay of Haruhi?"

"Kyaaa!"

"As expected of Tamaki-sama!"

"You look hot with black hair too!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"What's going on?" Emi asked Ryuu.

"That's what I should be asking you," he replied.

"Mazawa-sama sisters, it's time to see the doctor," a nurse said.

"Okay."

As they headed away from the scene, Ryuu couldn't dispel the feeling that something wasn't right. There was something strange about Haruhi Fujioka.

_But there's no way a girl could be dressing as a guy at this school right? Surely the school would catch it and-_

_Oh wait. I'm a guy dressing as a girl._

* * *

In the end, the physical examination day passed by fairly peacefully, and then it was the weekend.

"Wow, you two survived a week!" Akimi declared happily. "This calls for a celebration, don't you agree, Bertrand-san?"

Bertrand nodded. "Of course! Shall I cook red bean rice then?"

"It's not that great!" Ryuu said. "Let's just drink some strawberry milk."

"You're gonna get a cavity from drinking that sweet stuff all the time," Emi said.

He made a face at her while grabbing a bottle from the fridge. "Like I care."

"Oh yes, I have some more good news!" Akimi clapped her hands together. "Your mom's coming back for a short visit."  
"I don't get why she can't just leave her stupid hospital alone," Ryuu grumbled after taking a sip of the milk. "It's not like it'll collapse the moment she leaves."

"Now, now, Ryuu, you have to understand how much your mother loves her hospital and her job," Akimi said.

"Obviously she loves it more than us," Ryuu said.

"Ryuu!" Emi swung a leg out at him from where she at. He caught her foot effortlessly and matched her frown. "Mom's working hard so that we can go to such a rich and fancy school like Ouran."

"I never asked to go to Ouran," he replied.

"Ryuu-sama," Bertrand said, coming over from the stove. He overshadowed Ryuu easily. "Your mother loves you a lot. And your father also loves you two a lot. Please understand."

Ryuu nodded. "Y-Yeah, I know." It was hard not to be intimidated by Bertrand when he stood directly in front of Ryuu.

"Now, let's eat dinner," Bertrand said. He turned the stove off.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Akimi smiled at them.

As Emi dug into the scrumptious meal solely prepared by Bertrand, she thought, _I haven't seen Mom since… middle school graduation? Yeah. It's been a few weeks. Ryuu's usually happy about seeing Mom, but now he's just annoyed. What the heck. Isn't he used to this by now?_

* * *

**Again, please share your thoughts with me! I really appreciate any feedback! Anyone want me to reply to your review? If no one says anything, I'll just assume you're fine with me not replying. **

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	4. Going to fight

**Thank you silverlight2000, tokyoghoul234, FlamingNobody, GlassyTheRosePen, and Queen Livykins for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome. :D**

**To answer some questions:**

**FlamingNobody: At the very least, Ryuu will be having crushes and stuff, but I don't have any relationship kind of romance planned (i.e. getting a girlfriend) Would you like for that kind of stuff? If that does happen, it's most likely going to be with an OC, since Haruhi is taken lol. And thanks for the feedback. ^-^**

**As for when the Host Club is going to find out about Ryuu, it'll happen soon. But it's no fun if they find out right off the bat.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Emi darling! Ryuu dear! I'm hooooome!" a singsong voice called.

Emi perked up from where she sat at her desk. She quickly dropped her pencil and dashed for the stairs. Passing Ryuu's bedroom, she paused and found him lying on his bed, a book covering his face.

"Oi, Ryuu! Mom's home, come on!" Emi said.

After a moment of silence, he said, "I don't care."

"If Mom hears that, she'll be sad, you know," she replied sternly. "Quit being a tsundere about this and get down." Then she headed down the stairs.

"I am not a tsundere!" Ryuu yelled after her.

_That's what all tsunderes say,_ Emi thought. _While blushing._

"Mom!"

Emi's mother was standing by the door, chatting with Akimi. She hadn't even taken off her soft, brown and white, fur coat yet. She looked up and found Emi bolting down the stairs.

"Emi darling!" their mother cried out joyously. She held out her arms, and Emi ran into them without hesitation. "Ah, you're as adorable as I last saw you! Did you grow taller? Oh, my dear Emi has grown taller! Kyaa! It's great to see you again!" She hugged Emi tightly.

"I missed you," Emi said quietly.

"I missed you too!" their mom said, squeezing Emi. "Now, where is that brother of yours?"

"He's being tsun-tsun right now," Emi replied as they parted.

"I am not!" Ryuu yelled, having emerged on the staircase. He glared at her. "I am _not_ a tsundere! You always say I am, but I'm not!"

"It's okay to be a tsundere, Ryuu darling. I'll still love you. Now come give me a hug," her mom said. She beckoned for him with her opened arms.

He sighed and came forward to give her a brief hug. Then he went back to glaring at Emi. "Take back what you said," he said.

Emi sighed. "Okay. You're not a tsundere."

"Don't fight you two," Akimi said.

"Yeah, you're not little kids anymore," their mom said, reaching out and ruffling both their heads. "How is Ouran?"

Emi and Ryuu met each other's gazes as the group headed towards the kitchen. Emi mouthed the words, "Don't be mad at me."

He responded by sticking his tongue out.

_Ugh,_ Emi thought. _I know we used to fight a lot when we were kids, but we don't fight that much nowadays. Why is he so freaking irritable?_

* * *

"Ryo-chan! Emi-chan!" The twins glomped the other twins. "It's been so long!" Hikaru rubbed his cheek against Ryuu's while his brother did the same to Emi.

"Get the hell off me!" Ryuu shoved Hikaru violently away. "And, Emi! How many times do I have to tell you to not let guys touch you so casually?!"

Kaoru hid behind Emi. "Don't let him kill me, Emi-chan," he said.

"Ryo, calm down," she said. "You've been grumpy all weekend. Can't you give it a rest?"

"Grumpy?" he yelled. "Who's grumpy?!"

"You are," she replied. "And ridiculously overprotective."

He frowned, glaring at her. "Fine! Be that way. Bleeeeh!" He stuck his tongue out at her and then stomped away.

"Shouldn't you follow after her?" Kaoru asked when Emi just continued towards the classroom.

"Why bother? She'll just get herself lost, burn off some steam, and come back semi-sensible again."

"That's kinda mean," Hikaru said.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Oh, Haruhi!" The twins quickly left her side when they spotted the commoner.

_Ryuu's such an idiot. Can't he tell that randomly touching people like that is just the way the twins show affection? They obviously bother Fujioka-kun a lot more than they bother the two of us, combined._ _Probably because the two of them both have a crush on him._

Emi took in a sharp breath as her imagination began to work its magic. _I bet the twins have always hungered for attention. They're twins after all. People are bound to get them mixed up, so they want someone who can see the two as separate people. And Fujioka-kun does just that! Kyaaa, I bet they both love him! And they annoy him just to get his attention!_

_[Emi Otaku Theater]_

_Hikaru: Hey Haruhi, who do you like more?_

_Kaoru: Hikaru or me?_

_Haruhi: I can't decide at all. The two of you are both great! I love how Hikaru is so aggressive, and I love how Kaoru is so gentle. Do-Do you think I can have you both? *blushes cutely*_

_Hikaru: Of course. I love Kaoru too._

_Kaoru: Hikaru… *stares into Hikaru's eyes lovingly*_

_Hikaru: Kaoru… You and Haruhi, that's all I'll ever need._

_Kaoru: Oh Hikaru. You have no idea how much I need you._

_Haruhi: Don't forget me too, guys! *pouts cutely*_

_Hikaru: Of course not, Haruhi! We love you the most!_

_Kaoru: Yeah, let's all stick together! Forever!_

_Haruhi: Yeah!_

_Well, I don't think Fujioka-kun would agree that quickly. What a shame…_

* * *

The bell was going to ring any minute now, and Ryuu still wasn't in class.

_What the hell am I doing? Where's my stupid map? Agh, how could I get myself lost?! And I'm fighting with Emi. There's no way she'll come and find me._ Sighing, he pulled out the enormous map for the equally enormous school. _Let's see. I'm in front of… the main office? No wait, this is…_

Ryuu pushed the double doors in front of him open. Inside, he found rows and rows of desks, with two seats facing each other at every desk. _What the. Where am I?_

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Ryuu jumped and quickly turned around towards the voice. She a pretty girl, with long, light-orange hair, bright sea-green eyes, and an elegant air around her.

"Um," he said.

"That's the Chess club room," she said. "Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Shouldn't you?" he shot back.

She smiled. "That's right. I'm on my way to class. But someone peeking into the Chess club room got my attention. What were you doing?"

"Um, well." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm lost. And I was trying to figure out where I was. Where I am."

She glanced at the map in his hand. "Where are you trying to go? Your classroom I hope?"

He nodded. "1-A."

She stared at him before chuckling briefly. "I'm not sure how you got here, seeing as this is the second floor. 1-A is on the first floor. You're here right now." She pointed at a particular spot on the map. "If you go like this… you'll get to your classroom." She traced a path through the hallways to the classroom. "Now I have to go before I'm late." She waved. "Bye. Don't get lost again."

He bowed at her. "Thanks! Um, your name-"

"Hatsumi Ariwara," she called. "Third year."

_Third year?! Third year, aw shit. _He bowed again while blushing. _God, so embarrassing. In front of such a pretty senpai too. Gah, I better fix my terrible sense of direction!_

* * *

Emi shunned Ryuu during the class breaks. And he frowned at her. The twins ignored them both, deciding to bother Haruhi instead.

"Um, is something wrong?" Haruhi finally said, turning to the Mazawa twins seated behind her.

"Nope," Ryuu said.

Emi smiled at Haruhi. "Don't worry, Fujioka-kun."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Because it feels like you two are fighting."

Emi turned to Ryuu with a smile. "Are we fighting, Ryo?"

"Yeah we are," he replied.

"Why are we fighting?" she said. "Remind me, dear sister."

He clicked his tongue at her. "It's because you let guys touch you however they want. You have no understanding of being careful!"

"And you have no understanding of when to draw the line," she said, all traces of a smile gone. "You don't know when to stop worrying about me! Do you know frickin' annoying it is? Having you hovering above me twenty-four-seven? Breathing down my neck every single second?"

"I don't do that!" he yelled, slamming a fist on his desk. "It's because you aren't careful enough that I get worried easily!"

"So you admit to being worried easily!"

"And you admit to not being careful!"

"I know how to be careful! I know who to trust!"

"Yeah, just like how you trusted that basta-"

"Stop calling him that!" Emi screamed at the top of her lungs, standing up abruptly. The classroom hushed as all the attention fell on the fighting twins. She gulped and blushed, a rare sight. "Sorry!" Then she bolted out of the classroom.

"Shouldn't you chase after her?" Hikaru asked Ryuu.

"Why should I?" he grumbled as his head dropped onto the desk. "It's not like _she'll_ get hopelessly lost."

"Oh, that's what made you late to class huh?" Hikaru smirked.

"I don't have the energy to bicker with you right now," Ryuu replied. "So please shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

"God your mouth is dirty," Hikaru said.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Kaoru said.

_I'm absolutely positive… that I'm not a girl,_ Ryuu thought. He just sighed and closed his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Guys." Haruhi tugged on the Hitachiin twins' sleeves, easily gaining their attention. "Don't you think we should do something?"

"Like what?" they replied, shrugging at her. "Just let them fight."

"It's none of our business," Hikaru said.

"They'll figure it out themselves," Kaoru said.

"But-" Haruhi glanced back at the exhausted and peeved Ryuu. "I feel like it'll be bad if this continues."

"Don't worry so much." The twins patted her head. "They'll be okay."

"Hm." She wasn't as convinced.

* * *

Lunch time, Ryuu decided not to go eat with Emi and Sumiko. _Let her get pushed down by Sumiko! Like I care! _But worry still nagged in his stomach, and he soon followed other students to the cafeteria. He sat down at an empty table and began to eat.

"Are you and Ryo-chan fighting?" Sumiko asked Emi, when she saw Ryuu sit down a few tables away. "The two of you didn't come together either."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Emi replied airily. "She's being an idiot. As usual."

Sumiko raised a concerned eyebrow. "Are you sure…?"

Emi nodded.

"If you say so then," Sumiko said.

_Ha, Ryuu! What are you going to do when you see the carrots huh? Haha, if you throw them away, you know Akimi-nee-chan will be pissed. _Emi thought smugly. But she still glanced over at her brother. He was poking at his lunch box while glaring at it. _Glaring at carrots won't make them disappear you dummy._

After lunch, Emi treaded carefully behind her friends back to the classroom. Her arms instinctively tightened around her lunch box whenever she passed someone in the hallway.

"Emi-chan!" a voice called from behind.

Emi jumped and immediately stopped. Turning, she found Haruhi smiling.

"Ah, Fujioka-kun!" Emi smiled back in relief. Noting the obvious lack of the twins, she continued to say, "Where are the Hitachiin twins?"

"I don't eat lunch with them," Haruhi replied. "Not often anyway."

"You guys are really good friends right?" Emi asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "I guess."

_Aw, so cute!_ Emi thought, hugging her lunch box in glee. But while she was busy ogling Haruhi, she hadn't noticed where she was going.

"Ah, Emi-" Haruhi called out.

It was too late. Emi collided into the person in front of her. She quickly jumped backwards, holding her hands up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She bowed several times. She cringed at her own mistake as she kept her eyes glued to the floor. _Don't look. Don't look at whatever scary face that person's making._

"It's okay."

Emi glanced up. _Huh? A joke? A prank? Bad hearing?_ But it was just Kaoru standing in front of her. _Oh it's Hitachiin-kun._

She let out a sigh in relief. "Are you okay, Hitachiin-kun? I'm sorry I ran into you."

"It's fine already. Chill, you didn't have to apologize so much," he said. "I shouldn't have just been standing around anyway. Hey, Haruhi, do you know where Hikaru is?"

"I don't know," Haruhi replied. "Why isn't he with you?"

While chatting, the two entered the classroom and Emi followed after. _I almost had a heart attack when I ran into Hitachiin-kun. Ugh. Wait, is Ryuu still going to go to the Host Club?_

* * *

After school, Ryuu found himself pacing back and forth in front of the Host Club doors. A furious debate on whether or not to enter the room was currently ongoing in his head. He had no interest in the Host Club, but concern for Emi just wouldn't die down.

Suddenly shouts came from within.

"You'd better stop while you can, your math scores are obviously lower than mine!"

"Hikaru, you should work so much harder, in your language abilities!"

_A fight?_ Ryuu thought. He opened the door and peeked in curiously.

"You're so annoying when you bury into my blanket while I'm asleep!" one of the twins was yelling. Ryuu couldn't quite tell them apart.

"I only do that because I thought you were lonely!"

And, even though there was such an intense battle occurring, the fangirls were still fangirling.

"Kyaa!"

"Kaoru's mad!"

"Can you just imagine the two of them snuggled together?"

"Oh it'd be so adorable!"

"Kyaaaa!"

_I see…_ Ryuu thought. _Fangirls are the toughest beings in existence. They never waver, even in the face of a fight like this._ He found Emi in the crowd, and she was gaping at the twins. _Uh._

"Sever all ties!" the twins finally screamed at each other.

_Well that escalated quickly._

* * *

Pink. Hikaru came to school with bright pink hair.

"Which twin is that?" Ryuu asked Emi unknowingly.

"That's Hikaru," she replied.

"Ah." He nodded. Then, realizing that he was talking to her, jumped away and quickly seated himself.

"What, you still want to fight?" She scowled. She watched as Kaoru entered the classroom.

"I had a nightmare that I dyed my hair pink!" Kaoru was telling Haruhi. Irked, Hikaru jerked Kaoru's chair away right before he sat down.

_I'm glad we don't fight in such an immature way,_ Emi thought. _Poor Fujioka-kun, caught between the two brothers' fight!_

"Fujioka-kun." Emi tapped on said girl's shoulder.

"Ye-Yes?" Haruhi turned around, a tired look on her face.

"We can switch seats if you want," Emi replied. "Since you're stuck between those two." She pointed at the twins.

"Hah?!" The twins glared at her. "Haruhi's staying right here!" They both grabbed her shoulders.

_Poor Fujioka-kun!_Emi thought, grimacing. "It looks kinda scary there, Fujioka-kun!"

"It's okay, it's okay," Haruhi reassured with a smile. "I'll be fine. More importantly, have you made up with your sister yet?"

Emi and Ryuu exchanged glances.

"No!" Ryuu said, crossing his arms. "Not until you promise that you'll stop letting random people touch you."

"Not until you stop being overprotective," Emi replied. "Can't you tell touching people is how the Hitachiin twins express affection?"

"Huh?!" the twins glared at her again. "We don't touch people to express affection!"

"But you touch Fujioka-kun all the time," Emi said calmly. "And it's obvious you both really like him." _Probably really love him!_

"Haruhi's just a toy!" they snapped.

"You guys are pretty in-sync for siblings that are fighting," Ryuu said.

"Yeah no kidding. Don't you two do this?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Emi shook our head. "We fight a lot but we definitely aren't this in-sync with each other."

"Your fights seem a bit… cold," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, they are," Ryuu said. He turned to Emi with a glare. "So if you'll just promise-"

"Didn't I already say that the twins touch whoever they like?" Emi said.

"That doesn't mean you can let them touch you however they like!"

"I don't! They do what friends do!"

"Guys," Haruhi said.

"Stay out of this!" Ryuu snapped at her.

"Don't be rude to Fujioka-kun!" Emi said.

"That's not the problem we're discussing right now!" Ryuu replied.

"We're not discussing anything right now!" she said. "Now apologize to Fujioka-kun!"

"No, Emi-chan, it's okay," Haruhi said.

"Just stay out of it Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"Seriously. You don't want to get involved," Kaoru said. Then he and Hikaru exchanged glares. Haruhi sighed.

"Time for class!" the teacher announced, walking into the classroom. The Mazawa twins shot each other a final glare before turning towards the front.

_We'll settle this some other time,_ Ryuu thought.

* * *

"You know what, we'll just solve this the old-fashioned way," Emi said. It was lunch time, and the two were standing in the now-empty hallway.

"As if I could do that," Ryuu replied. "I'm not going to throw you."

"You won't have to." She smiled. "Because you won't be able to."

"Tch." He gritted his teeth while thinking. "Fine then. If I win, you don't let the Hitachiin twins touch you. At all."

"Okay. And if I win, you'll quit nagging me every single day about the Hitachiin twins or about the Host Club. Or about boys in general."

"Deal." Ryuu held out his hand, and Emi shook it. Then they stepped away from each other, taking on defensive stances. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Ryuu took a step forward. "Wait!" He held his hand up, as if finally realizing something. "I'm totally at a disadvantage, Emi! I've never fought in a dress before! Let alone, _this_ kind of dress!" He plucked at the bright-yellow dress.

"Hey, I'm wearing the same thing," she replied. "Quit whining. Come on."

He frowned. "Fine." He rushed for her, aiming to grab one of her arms. She jumped away. He feigned a punch at her face, but she barely flinched. He barely managed to pull his fist away in time.

_Damn it. Emi always knows when I'm really gonna hit her or not!_

This time, he aimed for her stomach, intending to really hit her. She jumped away, though, while swinging a punch at his chest. He blocked with his other fist. They stared at each other some more.

Then Ryuu lunged forward with his left hand. Emi was about to jump away again, when he stuck his right foot out and tripped her. She fell to the floor loudly.

_Ouch. Sorry Emi!_ Ryuu was about to pin her down when she swung quickly back up, landing a light blow on his stomach at the same time. He stumbled backwards. Her fist came sailing towards him again, but this time he caught it.

"Heh." He smirked.

Then she stepped on his foot. He released her fist while howling in pain. "Emi! Do you have lead in those shoes?" he asked, hopping away from her. "You know what-"

He regained his balance and then came charging at her. And he successfully tackled her to the ground.

"Ow," Emi said.

"Sorry," Ryuu replied, pinning both her arms down with his hands. "Now give up."

She glared at him and planted her foot on his chest.

"Hey-" he said.

Suddenly, Ryuu was in the air. And someone was lecturing them.

"Fighting is bad!" Honey helped Emi to her feet and then continued. "I'll share my slice of cake with you two, if you'll stop fighting and make up."

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" Ryuu gaped at the third-year. "You interrupted our fight! And right before I was about to win!"

"Yeah right," Emi scoffed. "I was about to kick you off and win."

"Really? Why don't we try this again huh?" He squirmed around to stare at Mori who was still holding him. "Put me down already!"

Mori set Ryuu down on the ground gently. Then Mori stared at Emi curiously.

"Okay! Let's try this again!" Ryuu stepped forward, ready to restart the fight.

"No!" Honey shouted, waving his hands in the air. "Fighting is bad! You can't just solve your problems by fighting like this! You have to talk them out or nothing will change!"

_I can't believe… _Ryuu stared at Honey who stood stubbornly between the twins. _I feel like I'm getting scolded by a ten-year-old. What the hell._

"You're right, Honey-senpai." Emi bowed at him. "I'm sorry you had to see Ryo and I fighting."

"It's okay." Honey smiled. "Want some cake now?" He held up a slice of cake on a plate.

"Really? You can't expect us to solve our problems with cake," Ryuu snapped.

"Don't be rude to Honey-senpai," Emi said.

"Quit nagging me!" he said, glaring at her.

She frowned back. "It's because no one nags you that I have to. You have zero understanding of manners!"

"I-"

"Guys!" Honey yelled, silencing them. Then he held up the plate. "Cake?" He smiled sweetly.

"We don't want your damn cake!" Ryuu smacked the plate out of Honey's hands, and everyone watched as the cake tumbled to the ground.

"_Ryuu_!" Emi couldn't contain her anger any longer. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously. She grabbed the collar of his dress. "That is so- That was ridiculously rude! Apologize! Now!"

"It-It's okay, Emi-chan." Honey had a shaky smile on his face. "I-I have more cake."

"See? He's fine, Emi," Ryuu grumbled. "That cake monster-"

"Don't call him that!" Emi shook her brother roughly.

"Ta-Takashi," Honey turned to his cousin with pleading eyes. "I seem to have made things worse."

Mori patted Honey's head gently. Then, he lifted Emi up into the air.

"Eh-"

"Hey!" Ryuu yelled. "Put Emi down! Now!"

"Hm," Mori said thoughtfully. He placed Emi back down, further away from Ryuu. "You two should talk. Not fight."

_He-He spoke!_Ryuu froze in shock.

"Uh, ye-yeah." Emi nodded slowly. She forced a smile at Ryuu. "Shall we talk this out, my dear twin?"

Ryuu pointed at Mori. "Did he just-"

Emi nodded.

"He really did? I'm not going crazy? Hallucinating?" She continued to nod. "Wow. Okay."

"We'll be on our way then!" Honey said, beaming. "I hope you two make up, okay?" The flowers bloomed around his head, then he began humming as he skipped cheerily down the hallway. Mori followed behind.

Ryuu watched as the two disappeared down the hall. Then he said, "That kid is-"

"A third year," Emi said.

"But he looks like-"

"A kid," she said.

"Why do you keep-"

"Finishing your sandwiches?" Emi said.

"God damn it, Emi!" Ryuu said. "Don't quote that stupid movie!"

She smiled, then crossed her arms. "Since Mori-senpai spoke up, let's talk this out."

"A truce." He held out his hand.

"Since it was going to be a tie anyway," she said. She took his hand.

"Yeah right!" His grip suddenly tightened. "I would have totally won."

Her eyes narrowed, and she grabbed his hand was equal strength. "Oh really? Shall we have another go at it then? I'm sick and tired of always relenting to you, you know?"

"When have you ever relented to me?" he asked. "I'm always the one listening to you."

"Yeah right. You're a tsundere, and you know it. But I took back my words so you'd stop childishly fussing over it!"

"I don't fuss over- I'm not a tsundere!"

And so their bickering continued…

* * *

**They wouldn't stop fighting. No matter what, haha. Whatever.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review. And thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Going to be discovered

**Thank you JadeCrispy, AnimeBestie (Hiiiiii, so good to see you again!), Guest, and GlassyTheRosePen for reviewing! :D It means a lot to me.**

**Here's a longer chapter this time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Emi, let's sit with a different host this time," Ryuu said.

"Why?" She glanced at him curiously.

"Well, just…" He shrugged. "But not the Hitachiin twins!"

"Okay then." Emi examined the other Hosts, and then smiled. "Let's sit with Tamaki-senpai then!"

_Wait, hang on-_ Ryuu watched as she skipped off to the most rosy and dramatic area of the music room. _I take that back! Anyone but that blondie!_

"Oh, Lost Princess, you've finally decided to join us?" Tamaki said, taking Ryuu's hands into his while gazing lovingly. "I'm so happy."

"Th-That's great." Ryuu gently pushed the prince away and scuttled behind Emi. "Why him? Of all people, him!"

"You did say no the Hitachiin twins," Emi replied, trying to hide her smirk. They seated themselves on a couch and watched Tamaki's flamboyant flirting.

"Recently, we've been drinking commoners' instant coffee!" Tamaki held up a package. "This time we'll be having espresso!" He then had Haruhi prepare the instant coffee for everyone to have a taste.

"Would you like to try some, Lost Princess?" Tamaki asked, holding a steaming cup towards Ryuu.

Ryuu stared at the dark liquid. He never was fond of the coffee Akimi was always drinking, so he shook his head. "No thanks."

"If you're scared," Tamaki leaned closer, cupping Ryuu's chin with his hand. "I can feed it to you mouth-to-mouth."

"Why the hell would I want that?!" Ryuu screamed, rising to his feet.

"Then how about you, Emi-chan?" Tamaki smiled at Emi.

"No way! No way!" Ryuu shook his head furiously.

"I'll just drink it by cup." Emi smiled as she accepted the coffee. "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai."

"And just when were you on first name basis with him, Emi?" Ryuu asked.

She took a careful sip while considering his question. Then she smiled at him brightly. "It might be because he reminds me of you. Just instead of easily angered, he's easily depressed."

"Huh? Him? Me?" Ryuu whipped his gaze back and forth from Tamaki, who was now flirting with another girl, to his sister. "In what way? How? Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?"

"Positive." Emi took another sip. "It's not bad. There's hardly any flavor though. Tastes like water. Um, Fujioka-kun."

Haruhi glanced over. "Yes?" She smiled in that amiable way of hers.

"Do you drink this kind of stuff?" Emi asked.

"Sometimes," Haruhi replied. "But I prefer tea."

"Me too!" Emi beamed. "Tea is more soothing."

Haruhi nodded. "It is. It's really nice drinking tea while studying."

"Right?"

_What is this? It's just like listening to some girls talk,_ Ryuu thought, as he dropped down on the couch. _That Haruhi is really girly. He even looks kinda like a girl. No wonder he seemed too cute to be a guy._ _So, he really is a girl? How can I confirm this? Ask Akimi-nee-chan? But-But-_

"Ryo, since you aren't too happy here, why don't we check out some other hosts?" Emi asked.

"Sure."

"Are you two Host-hopping for the day?" Haruhi said. "It's a bit lonely without you, though, Emi-chan."

Ryuu swore he could hear the sound of Haruhi's words piercing into Emi's heart. She smiled anyway. "Ryo's just curious about what the other hosts are like."

"Of course." Haruhi smiled back. "I hope you'll choose to stay with me though."

Emi's eyes widened. "I'm sorry for betraying you, Fujioka-kun!" She grabbed Haruhi's hand in hers while staring tearfully into Haruhi's eyes. "Ryo, let's sit with Fujioka-kun now!"

"But-"

"Or you can go sit with others if you'd like," Emi said with a shrug, already following Haruhi back towards her table.

"I think I'll do that," Ryuu replied. He tromped away towards Honey and Mori. Glancing back, he saw Haruhi beaming at Emi.

"Thanks so much, Emi-chan! It really means a lot to me," she was saying.

"Anytime, Fujioka-kun!"

_Now I know why Haruhi is called the Natural type. He's a natural at manipulation… And Emi has totally fallen for that trap!_ Ryuu thought with resignation.

"Oh, Ryo-chan, you're gonna sit with us?" Honey looked very excited. "Wow! Would you like some cake, Ryo-chan? Today, it's strawberry shortcake!" He held up a slice while beaming, as flowers popped up to surround his face.

_Flowers? Where do those come from? Am I hallucinating?_Ryuu rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. The flowers had vanished.

"I guess I'll eat some." Ryuu accepted the plate.

"This is really good, Honey-senpai!" one girl said.

"Isn't it? Strawberry's my favorite!" Honey grinned.

"Kyaaa!" the girls suddenly burst out.

"So cute!"

"Honey-senpai, you can have my strawberry then!"

"Mine too!"

_So no matter where I go..._Ryuu thought. _The fangirls react to every little thing these guys do. Just why did this happen to me?_

Mori was watching Ryuu as he ate cake. "What is it?" Ryuu asked.

Mori shook his head, which, for some unfathomable reason, caused the nearby girls to gasp.

"Kyaaa!"

"Mori-senpai's stoic face is just too handsome!"

"His eyes are so beautiful!"

Ryuu sighed, trying to tune out their ridiculous fangirling. _Seriously… Why?_

* * *

"Hey, Ryo, I'm going to the bathroom real quick," Emi said, when the bell rang to signal the start of lunch the next day.

"Okay."

"Stay there. And stay put." She pointed at his seat. "I'll be back."

But the moment Emi left, doubts quickly filled Ryuu's mind. _I should have just gone with her! What should I do now? Just wait here? Ah, I'll go find her in the bathroom. Who knows what might happen if I'm not there?_

Ryuu got up and headed out of the classroom, maneuvering around the mass of girls that had surrounded the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi. _Geez, they're so freaking popular. All 'cause of their above-average looks._

He headed down the hall. _Where's the nearest girl's bathroom? Wasn't it this way? Yeah, I think it's this way. I'm pretty sure I studied the map well._

Meanwhile, Emi finished washing her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. An uneasy feeling sat like a heavy stone in her stomach, and no matter what she told herself, it wouldn't disappear. _I knew I should have just asked Ryuu to come with me. Ah, no, that'd be too selfish. Besides, we have to get used to not being around each other all the time. Are we going to keep clinging to each other even in college? I'm in high school now. I have to toughen up!_ To make her point, she slapped her cheeks several times. _Now let's get Ryuu and eat some lunch._

Upon entering the classroom, she found it to be completely empty. _What?_ Even her bento box was gone. _Did Ryuu take it? Oh my God. Is he that much of an idiot?! Did I not clearly tell him to sit still and wait? I wasn't even gone for five minutes!_

Emi frowned. "Ryo? Are you playing hide-and-go-seek or something?"

There was no response. She sighed and headed back out of the classroom, almost colliding with someone who was trying to come in.

"Oh, Hitachiin-kun," Emi said.

"Just call me by my first name," Kaoru said. He smirked. "If you can tell which twin I am."

_First name? I can't talk so casually to guys like that. I'm not like Chiharu._ "Um," Emi said, turning back around. "Do you know where Ryo went?"

Kaoru looked up from where he was rummaging through his bag. "Oh, I saw her leave the classroom."

"Do you know when?" Emi asked.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked back.

"You're Kaoru Hitachiin," she replied. "Do you know which direction she went in at least?"

Kaoru stood up, a wallet in his hand and pointed to the left. "She went that way. Want me to help you find her?"

_Huh? He's actually being semi-nice?_ Emi shook her head while smiling. "It's fine. Thank you, Hitachiin-kun."

"Sheesh, just call me Kaoru already," he said, following her out of the classroom.

She shook her head. "It's too-It's too casual for me."

"We're classmates," he said. He had his hands behind his head, strolling beside her.

_Is this what Ouran's like? Everyone addresses everyone else by first name? Even between boys and girls? No way!_ "I, uh-"

"Besides, how would I know if you're calling for me or for Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

_I don't really want to call either of you at all! _Emi thought. _I'm happy just watching you two together._ "Look, it shouldn't bother you that much, right?"

"It does," he said.

"Why?" Emi asked.

He glanced at her. "Well, it just seems like you can't tell who's who, so you just call us by our last names. Like you don't have to know who we are and can still talk to us and-"

"Okay, I get it. I'll call you Kaoru-kun then," she said.

Kaoru smiled. "Okay."

"Oh, I'll just call that idiot." Emi realized as she pulled out her cellphone. _Maybe I'm the idiot here. No, he's also an idiot for not calling me first. I'm glad the hallway's empty though._ The phone rang several times before someone picked up.

"Emi?!" Ryuu shrieked. "Where are you?"

"Where are you?" she asked. "Didn't I tell you to stay put? What are you doing running away? Are you a dog who saw a squirrel or something?" Kaoru snickered.

"No! I just got worried and I went to find the bathroom and I don't know where I am anymore! Why is this school so damn big?!"

"It's your own fault! Use the stupid map I gave you!"

"I tried. After I got lost." He sounded close to tears.

"Ugh, describe where you are."

"Um, well, like… The wall's pink."

"Every wall in this school is pink!" Emi yelled, earning another giggle from Kaoru.

"Okay, okay! I'm by a classroom, uh, room 3-B?"

"How did you wander into the third years area?"

"I'm sorry!" he said. "Just come and find me!"

"If you know which room you're next to, can't you use the stupid map to get to the stupid cafeteria?" Emi said. "Or are you so stupid that you can't use a stupid map? Or did you lose the stupid map too?!"

"Ah, Emi! Stop yelling at me! I'm sorry, okay?" he said.

"You're always doing this!" she continued.

"I know, I know."

"Oh, Kaoru! That's where you were!" Hikaru came running from down the hall. "Geez, what took you so long?"

"Emi's looking for her lost sister," Kaoru said.

Hikaru grinned and then began laughing. "The Lost Princess really is a good nickname for that girl!"

"Emi," Ryuu said quietly. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes. I'm coming to get you so-"

"Put me on speakerphone," he said.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Please!"

She sighed and turned on the speakerphone. "Okay. They can hear you now."

"You two better not touch my sister or I will whup your asses, you hear me?" Ryuu screamed loud and clear. The twins jumped, staring at Emi's cellphone.

"You know, when you say that," Hikaru said, wrapping an arm around Emi's waist.

"It just makes us want to touch her even more," Kaoru said as he did the same.

"Grahh!" Ryuu let loose a scream of frustration. "Emi get over here, right now!"

"It's your fault," she said.

"I'm sorry! Just please! Hurry! Or else I'm gonna eat all your lunch!"

Emi snapped the phone shut. _He wouldn't dare..._

"Oh? Are you gonna try and punch us now?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"I'll see you two later!" Emi then bolted down the hallway, taking a sharp turn to the right. _If I remember correctly, the third year classrooms are on the second floor in the West wing. Just how did he wander that far?_

"Emi, wait up!" Kaoru yelled.

Glancing behind her shoulder, she saw that the Hitachiin twins were following after. "Why are you guys following me?" Emi asked.

"Because it's fun!" Hikaru grinned.

_Okay. These people officially have way too much time on their hands._ She shrugged it off. If they wanted to follow her, then so be it.

Emi whizzed by another hallway.

"Oh! Hikaru, Kaoru! That's where you two were!" Tamaki said, as the twins breezed right past him. "Hey, you guys! Wait!"

The Hitachiin twins turned and saw the excited blond running after them. "Look! Look at what I found!" He ran beside them to show them something in his hands.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, glancing between Tamaki's magazine and Emi who was still going at the same speed.

"There's going to be an art exhibition at the commoners' mall next weekend!" Tamaki said, eyes glistening. "We should all go!"

"Sure," Hikaru said with an indifferent shrug.

"What are you doing Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" Now Honey had joined the mix. He was riding on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Yes, what are you two doing?" Tamaki asked. "Why are you running through the halls?"

"Why are you guys running with us?" the twins said back.

"I wanted to show you this!" Tamaki said, waving the magazine in the air happily.

"It looked like fun!" Honey said. Mori was as silent as ever. Finally, the classroom was in sight, with an annoyed and concerned Ryuu pacing back and forth nearby.

"Ryo!" Emi yelled, sounding not the least bit out of breath.

"Emi!" Ryuu was about to smile at his sister when he noticed the strange horde behind her. _Why are there- Why are they all following Emi?!_ To him, it looked like the Hitachiin twins had gathered the rest of the Host Club, harassed Emi who then ran away, and was now chasing after her. "You bastards! What were you trying to do-"

He was cut off when Emi flew into his arms. "E-Emi, uh-"

She let out a sigh. "Ryuu," she whispered.

"Emi." He pulled her into a tighter hug. "I'm sorry that I got lost and that I'm an idiot."  
"Oh? Oh? What's going on?" Tamaki asked, looking extremely excited.

"How did you get here?" the twins said as they surveyed their surroundings. "This is really far from the classroom."

"Sh-Shut up!" Ryuu blushed in embarrassment. He buried his face into Emi's shoulder.

"Heeeh, so even Ryo-chan can be embarrassed." The twins grinned mischievously.

"I think it's cute!" Honey said, now on the ground. Flowers bloomed around him as he beamed.

"So just what were you guys doing?" Ryuu asked. He tugged on Emi's arm, ready for her to let go.

"Just a bit longer," she said.

"Okay," he replied. He understood why. Being apart from each other was both terrifying and unnerving.

"We were following Emi!" the twins said.

"And we were following the twins!" Tamaki and Honey said. Mori nodded.

"Okaaaay," Ryuu said.

"Ah, what do you two think about commoners?" Tamaki asked as he showed Ryuu the exhibit on the magazine.

"They're normal," Ryuu replied. "Emi, want to-"

Emi broke away from the hug and smiled. "You didn't really eat my lunch did you?"

_Like I could possibly do that and live,_ Ryuu thought, as he held up her lunch. "Of course not. Here."

"You guys bring your own bentos?" Tamaki said, eyes widening. "Haruhi does that too!"

"That's great to know," Ryuu said, making sure to lay the sarcasm on thick.

_Fujioka-kun's lunch! I wonder what it's like. Fujioka-kun's own, homemade lunch. _Emi wondered curiously as the group began heading towards the cafeteria.

Hikaru suddenly reached over and ruffled Ryuu's hair.

"Ah! What the hell!" Ryuu yelled, a hand flying to keep his wig secure. "Don't touch my hair! Actually, don't touch _me_!"

"What a nasty tongue," Hikaru said.

Kaoru picked up some strands of Ryuu's long hair too. "Nice hair. Can we style it sometime?"

"No," the Mazawa twins chorused.

_If they style it, he's so screwed! _Emi thought, trying to stay calm.

"Aw, why not?" Hikaru asked, petting Ryuu's hair. "It's very silky."

_Cause it's fake,_ Ryuu thought. "Stop!" He smacked Hikaru's hand away. But Hikaru's grip on the wig was strong and just like that, it slipped off.

"Gahhh!" Emi screamed.

"Gahhh!" Ryuu screamed too.

Everyone fell silent, staring at the Mazawa twins.

"Uh…" Hikaru stared at the limp wig in his hands. Emi's eyes darted between the Hitachiin twins and Ryuu, who seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Ryo-chan?" Honey was the one to break the suffocating silence.

"Y-Yeah?" Ryuu squeaked.

"Are you a boy?" Honey asked.

Ryuu's eyes met Emi's, pleading for some sort of help. _I don't know what to do either, Ryuu! Don't look at me! We never accounted for meeting nosy boys who like to touch people's hair!_

"Are you?" Honey prompted, leaning closer. "Cause you look like a boy to me."

_Damn._ Ryuu thought. _We're caught._

"Y-Yeah," he said quietly.

"Gross!" Hikaru tossed the wig onto the floor. "I've been flirting with a _guy _this entire time?"

"So you admit to flirting with me?" Ryuu shot back.

"I can flirt with whatever girl I want," Hikaru said.

"And now you admit to being a playboy!"

"Says the pervert!"

"I'm not a-"

"The Lost Princess is…" Tamaki trailed off tearfully, effectively silencing Ryuu. "A-A boy. A-" He slumped to the ground, going into full-blown Depression mode.

Honey turned to stare at Emi instead. "But Emi-chan's a girl, right?"

"I-I'm a girl," Emi replied. She nodded, gulping nervously. "Please don't doubt me."

"Oh yeah," the twins turned to her. "What if you're also a guy?" Hikaru grabbed her hair, while Kaoru's hands reached for her chest.

"Ow! Stop it!" She lurched away, trying to fend off their hands.

"Don't touch Emi!" Ryuu yelled, having reattached the wig.

Then suddenly, she was in the air. _Huh? What? What is going on? _She found herself above everyone else's eye level. Mori set her back down and then nodded.

_Gyaaaaaa!_ Emi tackled Ryuu in a hug as realization hit. _He touched me! He touched my chest! Even if it was just a bit! Even Kei-kun never did that!_

"Oi, what the hell was that for?" Ryuu asked. His arms went around Emi protectively.

"Well, that explains a lot of things," the twins said with a sigh. "What a disappointment. It would have been more fun if you really _were_ a girl."

Tamaki was still in his depressed corner, muttering strange things.

"Tono, quit it." Hikaru nudged him with his foot. "Let's go eat lunch."

Seeing that they were leaving, Emi quickly let go of Ryuu and turned towards the Host Club. "Wait! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Why are you the one saying that?" Kaoru asked.

"A boy should come to a school as a boy!" Reinvigorated Tamaki said.

"Look, Ryuu's doing it for-"

"Ryuu huh," Hikaru said. A look of annoyance crossed his face. "That's your real name? Not just some 'old nickname.'"

Ryuu nodded.

"He's doing this for a reason," Emi said.

"Obviously," Hikaru snapped.

"It's not like he likes it," she persisted.

"Really?" the Host Club chorused.

"So crossdressing isn't just a hobby?" Honey asked. Ryuu nodded.

"Then why are you doing it?" Kaoru asked.

"Because-" Emi glanced at Ryuu. She wasn't sure if he wanted to say.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a long story."

"Make it short then," Hikaru said. His eyes narrowed in irritation.

Ryuu met Emi's eyes. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to say it, but she nodded at him. "Um, long story short, Midoriyama Middle had a ton of girls. It used to be an all-girls school so there weren't that many guys. And, this may sound arrogant-"

"You always sound arrogant," Emi said. He frowned at her. "Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, I was pretty popular there," he said. "And, there were these girls, like a small group of them, that had this tendency to throw themselves at me."

"Like what Emi did?" Kaoru asked.

"Sort of. They would..." Ryuu paled at the memory. He swallowed, trying to continue.

"Basically they'd break his personal bubble, hug him and kiss him on the cheek randomly. Sexually harass him," Emi said. "Which led to him developing a fear of women and-"

"A fear of women?" the twins said, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Emi nodded.

"A fear of women? Ahaha!" They burst out into laughter. Even Honey giggled a bit. "That's so ridiculous! That's the lamest thing to be scared of!"

Ryuu blushed. "Shut up."

_I suppose these two clearly haven't read enough manga,_ Emi thought. _A fear of women has appeared quite often as a plot device._

Tamaki clapped a hand on Ryuu's shoulder with a hardly-concealed look of pity. "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up!" Ryuu sputtered. "I don't want your pity!" This only made the twins laugh even harder.

"Will you two please be quiet?" Emi asked, looming over the twins who were rolling on the floor. "It really isn't that funny."

The twins stopped and quickly jumped to their feet, still giggling. "Okay, okay, don't make such a scary face."

"Look I thought coming to Ouran as a girl, I wouldn't be attacked like that," Ryuu said. "And so far, the plan is working. No attacks. No crazy fangirls. No-" He glimpsed at Emi. _No Emi getting hurt._

"And so, please keep this a secret," Emi said.

"Sure, if you'll be our toy," the twins said.

"Me? Or both of us?" Ryuu asked.

"No, just Emi," Hikaru said, slinging an arm around Emi's shoulder. "We don't want you, Ryuu-chan." He stuck his tongue out.

"Don't call me that! It's Ryo! Ryo!" Ryuu yelled. "And don't! Touch! _Emi_!"

* * *

**The secret's out! Please review! :) I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Going to host

**Thank you AnimeBestie, JadeCrispy, AFandomAuthor, and GlassyTheRosePen for the reviews! :D**

**AnimeBestie: You're twin friends are lucky to have you as a friend. ^-^ Thanks for your fun review as usual! And you remembered their names! Lol.**

**Here's a longer chapter than usual. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ryuu didn't want to go to the Host Club, and Emi decided to follow his wishes for the day. When they arrived home, Ryuu immediately slumped down at the kitchen counter. "It's over. I'm doomed. They're all devils disguised as handsome guys."

"You think they're handsome too?" Emi asked.

"That's not the point," he said. He didn't even have the will to try and combat Emi's fujoshi ways. She was clearly trying to ship him with someone.

"At least we survived a week and a half before you got found out," she said. "I didn't even think we'd survive a day."

"What happened?" Akimi entered the kitchen. Ryuu moaned and buried his head in his arms.

"The Host Club found out that Ryuu's a boy," Emi replied.

"How?" Akimi asked, taking a seat. Emi quickly retailed the events. Ryuu was silent the entire time.

"I'm doooooomed," he said once she'd finished. Emi could picture bits of his soul escaping through his mouth. "I'm so dooooooooomed."

"But not everyone in the Host Club knows, right?" Akimi said.

"They'll probably tell each other," Ryuu said. "And if not, then that Kyoya guy probably already knows."

"What makes you think that?" Emi asked.

"He's the all-knowing type," he replied. "Like an omniscient narrator who sees everything and knows everything."

"Akimi-nee-chan, he's going crazy." Emi pointed at her brother.

Akimi laughed. "Don't worry too much. The Host Club doesn't seem like a bad bunch of people. Besides, if you properly told them your reason for crossdressing, then they'll probably understand and sympathize with you."

"Yeah, one of them sympathized with me _too _much," Ryuu said, thinking of Tamaki.

"I know!" Emi punched his shoulder while grinning. "Ryo-chan and Tamaki-senpai would look really good together!"

"Nooooo please like just stop Emi please. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. Can't you see I'm miserable and dying?"

"Cheer up." Akimi patted his arm. "Go drink some strawberry milk, and I'll tell Bertrand-san not to cook any carrots tonight." She got up and began heading towards the door.

"Yes!" Ryuu shot up in his seat. "Strawberry milk time! Wooooo!" He hopped off the stool to the fridge, where he grabbed a small bottle of strawberry milk.

"Strawberry milk is like magic huh," Emi said.

"Strawberry milk is love! Strawberry milk is life!" Ryuu declared.

"Okay okay."

* * *

"Why didn't you come to the Host Club yesterday?" the Hitachiin twins asked the moment Ryuu and Emi arrived at the classroom the next day.

"We didn't want to," the Mazawa twins replied in unison.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked, curious now.

"Ryo gets tired of it sometimes," Emi said. "And since she accompanies me all the time, I feel like I should accompany her home sometimes too."

"Mm-hm." The Hitachiin twins nodded slowly, clearly unconvinced. "Well, make sure you two come today."  
"Or just Emi would be fine," Kaoru said.

"Yes, since Emi's our toy now," Hikaru said.

Ryuu glared at them, stepping between Emi and the twins. "Emi is not a toy! She is a human being and my sister! So if you bas-"

"Okay, okay." Emi pulled him back towards her. "We'll come," she said to Haruhi.

"That's great!" Haruhi smiled.

Ryuu eyed Haruhi suspiciously. _So Haruhi Fujioka is a natural manipulator. The twins are evil dogs. Tamaki is a crazy… prince. Kyoya is an omniscient creep. Honey is a cake monster. And Mori is… a stone mask. Or a robot under the cake monster's control._

"I don't know what you're thinking right now," Emi said quietly, as they sat down. "But I am positive that it's an extremely rude thought that you should banish immediately."

_Ugh. It seems these brilliant nicknames will have to stay in my head,_ Ryuu thought, feeling rather disappointed. _Or maybe I could share them with Kyoya, the omniscient creep, cause he'll already know about them._

* * *

The Host Club was fairly normal that day. The only difference was that, once club had ended, Tamaki dashed to the Mazawa twins and asked for them to stay for a short while.

Once all the girls had left, Emi and Ryuu sat on the couch, twitching and fidgety while waiting for whatever verdict the Host Club had to pass.

"So," Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Ryuu Mazawa, you are a boy enrolled here in Ouran as a girl named Ryo Mazawa. Correct?"

Ryuu nodded. He couldn't quite trust his voice right now.

"Please don't report him," Emi said. "Tamaki-senpai and the others have already heard Ryuu's story. He has a good reason, so-"

"Oh, we're not going to report you." Kyoya smiled.

"Really?" Emi let out a sigh of relief. Ryuu couldn't share her feelings, though. He was sure there was some sort of catch, a condition behind it all.

"We'd just like to know if you're interested in hosting," Tamaki said with a friendly smile.

"Well before that," the twins interjected. "We have to see how good looking you are."

Hikaru pulled the wig off effortlessly. "So strip!"

"HUH?!" Ryuu said. He dropped his falsetto, returning to his normal voice, which was clearly a guy's. The twins picked Ryuu up and hauled him into the backroom.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Ryuu's shouts could be heard clearly. "Jesus, I can take off my clothes myself! So stop it!"

_Oh my God!_ Emi thought. _Ryuu and the Hitachiin twins! Of course they would go along very well too! Hikaru-kun being rough with Ryuu... Trying to rip Ryuu's dress - clothes - off. _

_Ah, as I suspected, it's weird to imagine things when Ryuu's involved. It's disturbing._

"So, Ryo-chan is a boy?" Haruhi finally spoke up. She glanced at Emi. "But you're a girl, right?"

"Ah, ye-yeah, I'm a girl!" Emi held her hands up, as if they could somehow help her case.

Haruhi smiled. "No wonder Emi-chan always seemed cuter than Ryo-chan."

_Ohemgee!_ A light blush crept up Emi's cheeks. "Th-Thanks, Fujioka-kun." Haruhi just smiled innocently, completely unaware of her words' effect.

"We're done!" The twins beamed as they left the backroom. Emi stood and tried to prepare herself for whatever was to come out.

"What the hell," Ryuu grumbled as he stepped out. He was in an Ouran High School male uniform, and his black, unruly hair had been trimmed a bit.

"Wow," Tamaki said. "You really don't look like the Lost Princess."

"I agree," Haruhi replied.

"Then what should I call you?" Tamaki muttered to himself. "The Lost Prince? But no, that doesn't seem right either. The… the Lost Noble? Lost Lord? Lost-"

"Who cares?!" Ryuu screamed at Tamaki. "Just call me Ryuu when I'm a guy and Ryo when I'm a girl! It's _that_ simple!"

Tamaki stared at Ryuu with his puppy eyes. "But-But-"

Ryuu groaned and face-palmed.

"What do you think, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, busy writing in that black notebook of his. "Do you think he'd make a good host?"

"Just based on appearances, he'd do fine," the twins said.

"Yes, it's the personality that's troublesome," Kyoya replied. "Tell me, Emi-san, what sort of host can you imagine your brother being?"

"Sort of host?" Emi repeated.

"Just like how Tamaki is the Prince type, and Haruhi is the Natural type. In order to be a host, Ryuu-san will need a type," he explained.

"A type, huh…" Various ideas bounced in her head, mainly involving manga and anime. Then an idea struck her. "I know!"

"What?" Everyone leaned closer, including Ryuu, curious to hear what it could be.

"The tsundere type!" Emi said, smacking a fist into her open palm.

"Not again!" Ryuu said.

"Tsundere?" Haruhi questioned out loud.

Kyoya went to his computer, while the twins exchanged confused looks. _As expected of a group of non-otakus. They clearly do not understand the concept of a tsundere,_ Emi thought. She was already used to the disappointment.

"Ho ho ho!"

Suddenly the room shook as a rotating platform came out of the ground.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ryuu asked no one in particular. No one could have possibly answered his question anyway.

"Oho ho ho!" the same strange cackling continued. Finally the platform stopped. The lights shut off, while a single spotlight remained, illuminating the platform. A young girl was seated there, holding a cup of tea. She set it down as she stood up with a dramatic toss of her dark-blond hair.

"Yes! A tsundere! If there is one type missing from the Ouran High School Host Club, it is the classic, ever-popular tsundere!" the girl declared.

"Who's that?" Ryuu whispered.

"Renge Houshakuji," Kyoya answered. "She's in your class. Didn't you know?"

"Obviously I didn't," Ryuu bit back.

"Could you explain to us what a tsundere is?" Tamaki asked politely.

"Of course, you plebeians." Renge sat back down. "A tsundere is best described as one who acts cold and hostile, or tsun-tsun, on the outside. But deep inside, that person is actually a big sweetheart! And sometimes that big sweetheart comes out, revealing a tsundere's dere-dere side. Kind, gentle, and loving. Oh, it's always so amazing seeing the dere-dere side! And hearing the classic, 'It-It's not like I like you or anything, stu-stupid!' line."

"Yeeeeees!" a voice said.

Emi was gazing at Renge as if she'd finally found her soulmate. "Yes! An otaku!" She pumped her fists in the air. "And you understand the charm of a tsundere?"

"Of course!" Renge said. "Is there any otaku in this world who doesn't?"

"Do you read manga? How about anime? What genres? Please tell me that you love BL. Oh my God do you know how hard it is to find another fujoshi in this world? Do you play any otome games?"

Renge hopped off her platform, and the two clasped hands. They went off to a corner of the room, chattering nonstop about some manga.

"Um, what?" Haruhi said.

"That's what I'd like to say," Ryuu said with a sigh. He shook his head. "Anyway, I don't want to be a host."

"Why not?" the twins asked. "It's not like you're really a lesbian."

"Or are you actually interested in men?" Tamaki's eyes were wide.

"I'm not!" Ryuu yelled. "Definitely not interested in men! You guys clearly know that I'm uncomfortable around women! So why should I go out of my way to spend time and flirt with them?"

"It will be an excellent way to get over your fear," Kyoya replied.

"No it won't. I've been fawned over before, and that's why I'm scared of women."

"Don't worry," Tamaki said. "We'll protect you, our Lost Friend!"

"Stop it with the lame nicknames!" Ryuu said.

"In all seriousness," Kyoya said. "Our guests are aware that they can not suddenly jump on their hosts. It's poor etiquette and frowned upon amongst our guests. You can host without being worried that you will be randomly touched. Don't you think this is an excellent way of getting over your fear? It will certainly work faster than crossdressing as a girl."

"What makes you think that?" Ryuu crossed his arms. He was paying attention now, though. Kyoya raised a few good points. "Becoming friends with girls is a fine way too."

"Yes, but they are looking at you as a fellow female, not as someone from the opposite sex. Unless you plan on crossdressing for the rest of your life, don't you think you should get used to being looked at as a male?"

_I should revise his nickname from omniscient creep to omniscient, persuasive, and creepy smarty-pants,_ Ryuu thought. He was starting to consider it now. Hosting a few girls wouldn't be bad. He certainly wouldn't mind the attention. Flirting with them... That was a bit different, though. He'd never actively, consciously flirted with a girl before.

"No."

Ryuu's attention snapped to Emi, who had returned to their circle of discussion. Renge and her strange platform had disappeared.

"No?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Ryuu is not hosting." She crossed her arms across her chest and planted her feet shoulder-width apart. She was getting into her stubborn pose, ready to fight with tooth and claw.

"What do you mean?" Ryuu asked. "Didn't you hear what he just said? It really might help me."

"Yes, but it could also backfire. What if people find out you are Ryo? Or are you going to start coming to school as Ryuu now?"

"_No_, I'll come to school as Ryo, and host as Ryuu."

"And just how would you explain your appearance's similarities? How would you explain why whenever Ryo is around, Ryuu isn't and vice versa? What if girls still stalk you and touch you outside of the Music Room? What if things happen all over again?"

"They won't," Ryuu said tightly. He was gritting his teeth now. "I won't let that happen."

"But you don't have any control over other people's actions," Emi replied.

"But this really could help Emi! Don't you want me to get over my fear of women too?"

"Of course I do! Just not this way!"

"Well you didn't support the crossdressing idea, so why are you supporting it now?"

"Because I think it's better than this one! You're jumping on the fastest train, and disregarding whether or not it's reliable and safe!"

"Trains?" He gave her a look of disbelief.

"It's a metaphor." She glowered.

Kyoya cleared his throat, and they were reminded that they were not alone.

"I'm sorry Ootori-senpai, but Ryuu will be declining this offer," Emi said.

"No I'm not!" he said. "I accept! I'll be a host!"

Emi frowned. Her eyebrows bunched together. Her eyes narrowed. "Ryuu! Come on!" She turned towards him in protest.

"Don't come on me! This is my choice! It has nothing to do with you!"

"How can you say that? You're not even going to ask Akimi-nee-chan's advice?"

"Nee-chan?" The twins perked up. "You two have an older sister?" They smirked.

"She's not our real sister," the Mazawa twins said together without even looking at the Hitachiins.

"Anyway, she also has nothing to do with this! It's _my _choice," he said.

"Yes, but it will affect other people too. What if someone else finds out that you're crossdressing? It'll ruin our family's reputation! And cause tons of trouble!"

"Emi-san," Kyoya said. "If Ryuu-san joins us, the Host Club will do everything in its power to protect his secret."

She watched him warily. "Why would you do that?"

"It wouldn't be good for our reputation if word got out that one of our hosts was crossdressing as a girl." Kyoya smiled.

"You should just let him join, Emi-chan," Hikaru said.

"If he messes up, he'll just dig his own grave," Kaoru said.

"I don't want him to dig his own grave!" Emi said.

"So you're just worried about him, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course!"

The Host Club turned to Ryuu. "What?" he said, upon noticing their expectant gazes.

"Please discuss this with your family, Ryuu-san," Kyoya said. He pushed his glasses up while smiling. "It'd be best if you do this with your family's full support." He glanced at Emi and gave her a nod.

Ryuu sighed. "Okay. I get it. Emi was just worried about me. Blah blah, mushy gushy-"

"Let's just go home," Emi said, feeling very tired.

"Okay."

* * *

They did discuss it with Akimi and Bertrand. Akimi didn't think it was a bad idea, but she did want them to be careful. Bertrand believed that they should discuss it with their parents.

"As if mom or dad would care," Ryuu said. "They didn't even bat an eyelash when I told them I wanted to go to Ouran as a girl."

"But you'll be _hosting!_" Bertrand said.

"What's the big difference?"

"You'll be shamelessly flirting with women!" Bertrand said.

"Shamelessly- How is that- Why does that mean we should discuss this with mom and dad?"

"I don't think he should do it," Emi said.

"Come on Emi," Ryuu pleaded.

"It's risky!"

"I'm just-" Ryuu sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Give me a chance, Emi. Please. You heard what Kyoya said right? It could really help."

Emi bit her lip. "I know, but-"

"So just help me. Put some trust in me," he said.

"Ryuu."

"_Please_." He put on his puppy-eyes, knowing that Emi couldn't resist. She looked away.

"If you screw up, it's your fault you know," she mumbled. "I'm not going to help you."

"Thanks Emi!" He squeezed her into a hug.

"Wait, we still need your parents' approval!" Bertrand held the phone out to Ryuu.

"Who should I call?" Ryuu asked, as he took the phone.

"They're both already on the line," Bertrand said.

"Huh?" Ryuu whipped the phone to his ear. "Hello? Mom? Dad?"

"Ryuu dear!" His mom's voice was loud as always. "I heard you want to do some hosting thing at school?"

"Yeah, like, to help me get over my fear of women," he said.

"And what's wrong with your current plan?" his dad asked.

"It-It's not as effective," Ryuu said.

"Can you see this plan through all the way then?" his dad said.

Ryuu swallowed. "Yes."

"Good. You have my approval then. I'll come see you two as soon as I have time."

"Okay," Ryuu said.

"Well then you have my approval too, Ryuu dear! Just make sure you and Emi have some fun in high school. Watch out for that dear girl, will you?"

"Okay."

"I love you Ryuu! I'll be back for summer break, okay?"

"That long from now?" Ryuu said.

"It'll fly by real quickly," she said.

"Do you want to talk to them, Emi?" Ryuu held the phone out towards her. She shook her head. She was messaging her parents almost everyday. "Okay then, bye Mom and Dad."

"Bye darling!"

"Bye."

Ryuu ended the call and looked up at Bertrand. "They approved."

No one was really surprised.

* * *

"Then, from now on, you are Ryuu Mazawa, Ryo and Emi's cousin," Kyoya said. "We'll just pretend that you're visiting your cousins, and so you won't be an Ouran student. So, you may wear whatever you'd like."

The twins wheeled out a long rack of clothes. Then they grinned. "Dressing up time!"

"What?" Ryuu's jaw went slack. "I'll just go with-"

"No. We can't trust your fashion." The twins shook their head. "Now come with us!" They grabbed Ryuu and disappeared into the backroom.

"Serves him right," Emi grumbled.

Haruhi smiled. "Don't worry, Emi-chan. He'll be fine."

Emi just frowned. She pulled her cellphone out from her schoolbag and then left the clubroom. She stood outside Music Room 3 and placed a call.

"Hello? Emi?" a familiar voice said.

"Chiharu!" Emi smiled. "How are you?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Chiharu said. "You don't call often. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, that stupid twin of mine made a stupid decision," Emi said.

"Haha!" Chiharu's hearty laugh never failed to make Emi feel warm inside. "What did he do? Did he proposal to someone? Break a window? Beat someone up?"

"Nothing like that. Fortunately, I think."

"Then what? I wanna hear this!"

Emi glanced around to make sure the hallway was empty. Then she said quietly, "He's joining the Host Club I've been telling you about."

There was a brief silence before Chiharu burst into laughter. "Ahaha! Seriously? Even though he was hating on it so much! Ahaha, that's so like Ryuu!"

Emi smiled.

"Hey." The door beside her opened, and Kaoru poked his head out. "Ryuu's ready. Do you want to see him?"

"Ooh, is that a guy's voice I hear?" Chiharu asked. "Which host is it?"

"It's Kaoru Hitachiin," Emi replied. She nodded at Kaoru and followed him back in. "I have to go."

"Okay. Thanks for calling, Emi. I miss your voice."

"Thank you, Chiharu," Emi said. "You cheered me up."

"Eh? Really?" She chuckled. "I didn't do anything though. Oh well. Call me again later, okay? Or message me. Oh! Will you please send me a picture of the Host Club? I want to see how hot they are."

Emi giggled. "Okay. Sure. Bye."

"Bye!"

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Chiharu?" Ryuu said. There wasn't anyone else Emi would have called, especially when she wasn't in a good mood.

Emi nodded while taking in Ryuu's appearance. He was wearing khaki jeans, blue Converses, and a navy-blue hoodie. He ran a hand through his hair, making it messy again.

"If your hair was any longer, you'd look like Haru from Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun," Emi said. "But younger-looking…"

"What?" everyone said. Emi sighed. This was why she didn't like being with non-otakus.

"Who's Chiharu?" Kaoru asked.

"It's none of your business," Ryuu said, shooting a glare at Kaoru.

"She's my friend," Emi said, sending a similar expression to Ryuu.

Tamaki jumped in front. "Now then, Ryuu, we shall begin your hosting training!"

"Uh, what?"

* * *

"When you're having any problems, it's good to go for a lower perspective," Tamaki said, giving an example by staring up at Ryuu from below.

"Okay, I got it already," he said. "Can I just try this?"

"Well, I have taught you all my tricks!" Tamaki said, as he struck a dramatic pose. "There is no way you can fail now!"

"Hang on, hang on." Emi stepped forward. "If you're going to go with the Tsundere type-"

"Who said I was?" Ryuu said.

"It's already been decided," Kyoya said.

"When? Why?!"

Emi grabbed Ryuu by the shoulder, while staring in his eyes. "Listen to me. If you don't pull off a good tsundere, you will shame every tsundere out there in the world!"

"I get it. You don't have to be so dramatic," Ryuu said. He was starting to think that Emi was more similar to Tamaki than Ryuu could ever be.

"Then show me your tsundere act!" Emi sat down on the couch opposite her brother and folded her arms. "Come on! Flirt with me!"

"Eeeeeh?!" Ryuu squeaked. "There's no way I can flirt with my own sister!"

"We could use Haruhi instead then," the twins said.

"Why me?" Haruhi asked.

_Probably because he's a girl!_Ryuu thought. His eyes narrowed but no one said such a thing. _That's right. Joining the Host Club means I can find out if Haruhi is a girl or not!_

The twins pushed Haruhi down on the couch beside Emi.

"Go ahead then." They smirked at Ryuu. "Show us what you've got. If you want to be a Host, you have to make at least one of them blush."

_Huh? Huh?! But why? And Emi doesn't blush easily! And that Haruhi is a guy! Or possibly a girl, but still! A girl who can flirt with girls like that probably doesn't blush easily!_

Everyone stood, waiting for him. _Fine. I gotta do this. To get over my stupid fear!_

Ryuu leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. He was well aware of what tsunderes were like. "What are your names?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm Emi Mazawa." Emi smiled.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi didn't look very comfortable with this. Ryuu could understand. Everyone's gazes were locked on the three of them.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked.

Emi's smile froze. "I'm here cause I want to meet the new host."

"Me too." Haruhi said with zero emotion.

"Um." Ryuu glanced around the room, trying to think of something to do. Then he spotted the teapot on a cart to the side and stood. "Do you two want some tea?"

"Sure." Emi smiled. Haruhi nodded.

_Seriously, maybe this was the wrong thing to do,_ Ryuu thought, as he poured the two of them some tea. He handed the steaming cups over.

"Ah!" Emi almost dropped the cup from the heat.

"Aw crap! Sorry Emi!" Ryuu said. "Are you okay?"

Emi smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

He frowned and quickly looked away. "I wasn't worrying about you! Stupid!"

She chuckled.

"So that's…" the twins said. "A tsundere?"

"So, uh, Ryuu-kun," Haruhi said. "What do you like to do?"

"Like in my free time?" Ryuu asked, sitting back down. Haruhi nodded. "I like playing video games and watching anime. What about you?"

"Me? I like to cook," Haruhi replied.

_So freaking girly!_ Ryuu thought. "Wh-What kind of foods do you like to cook?"

"Anything's fine. I like cooking my mom's recipes the most though." A soft smile appeared on Haruhi's face.

"Ah, my daughter is so adorable!" Tamaki said, crushing Haruhi in a sudden hug.

"Se-Senpai!" She looked like she was suffocating.

_Daughter?_ Ryuu glanced at Emi to see if she'd picked up on that word, but Emi was just watching in mild concern and excitement - mainly excitement.

_Tamaki-senpai and Fujioka-kun! Of course! Why didn't I see this pairing earlier? They would be so cute together! _Emi wanted to squeal in delight. _Oh my, this means the love triangle is expanding! Into a… love arrow?_

While Haruhi was being wrestled out of Tamaki's death grip, Kyoya said, "That was enough. Please remember to be courteous to our guests. Now, let's open the doors and introduce you."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Going to host (Part 2)

**Sorry for the slow update! Thank you ****FlamingNobody, JadeCrispy, AnimeBestie, and AFandomAuthor for the reviews! :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Everyone, please welcome a very special guest: Ryuu Mazawa!" Tamaki gestured as Ryuu stepped forward to face the guests. "He will be hosting with us until…" Tamaki leaned towards Ryuu. "Until how long?"

"Uh." Ryuu glanced at Emi, who just shrugged at him. "Like, end of summer."

"Summer!" Tamaki smiled at the girls.

"Emi-chan, do you know him?" Sumiko asked, pointing to Ryuu.

Emi nodded. "He's-"

"Ryuu is Emi and Ryo Mazawa's cousin!" Tamaki said. "He is staying with their family for a while, so please take good care of him."

Ryuu nodded at the crowd. His hands were stuck in his pockets, and he was trying very hard not to panic. The girls were staring at him as if he were a feast, and they were starving to gobble him up.

"He's so cute!" Emi could hear one girl say to another.

"Right? I love his hair!"

"I bet it's soft and fluffy!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Emi shuddered. These words were a bit too similar to what she'd heard before. "Now, to celebrate this," Kyoya said. "Whoever can correctly guess Ryuu's type will win a special prize."

"Oooh," said the guests.

"What kind of prize?" someone yelled out.

"It's a surprise," Tamaki said. He pulled the girl who asked the question out of the crowd, an arm wrapped around her waist. "But, if you really want, I could be that prize."

And they burst out screaming.

"He looks a lot like you," Sumiko said.

"A-Ah, yeah." Emi nodded, reminded that she was at Ouran, not Midoriyama. "We get that a lot."

"So he's from your dad's side of the family?" Sumiko and Emi headed towards Ryuu, as the girls split to their designated hosts.

"Yeah, our dad's side has a lot of relatives," Emi said. This was certainly true.

"Do you guys all look this similar?"

"Sometimes."

Ryuu was already seated at his table. He might not have looked nervous to the girls, but Emi could tell from his slightly paler complexion that he was nervous. Very nervous.

"He-" Ryuu paused to clear his throat and collect himself. "Hey."

The girls immediately squealed. "So cool! He's like Kyoya but a darker version!"  
_A darker version? _Ryuu wasn't sure if what he heard was correct. _Are you kidding me? Kyoya is way darker than me!_

"Emi-san, he's your cousin right?" one girl in their class, Akiko Sano, said. Emi nodded. Akiko smiled and leaned in to whisper into Emi's ear. "He is _so_ cute."

Emi managed to smile back.

"So. Wassup?"

_What the heck._ The disappointment was clear on Emi's face. _That was so lame. God, Ryuu, why are you so nervous?_

The girls giggled anyway.

"So, Ryuu-kun, is it okay if we call you that?"

"Sure." Ryuu shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Okay, Ryuu-kun! Why are you staying with Emi and Ryo's family?"

"Ah, some family stuff," Ryuu said.

"Like?" one girl said.

He frowned and looked away. "It's none of your business."

_Wow. It just turned so chilly here,_ Emi thought. The girls at his table could feel a cold wind blow by.

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl said. She was blushing from embarrassment.

Ryuu glanced at her. "It-It's okay."

"Then, Ryuu-kun," Akiko said. "Why'd you join the Host Club?"

He perked up on this question, and a slow grin appeared. "Ah, those guys just begged me to join."

"As if," two voices said from behind Ryuu. He jumped and whirled around. The twins leaned against the couch and stared down at Ryuu. "You were the one begging to join."

"I didn't do anything like that!" Ryuu said.

"Oh really?" The twins had a bored expression on. Their eyes were dull.

"I clearly remember you grabbing my leg," Hikaru said. "While crying, 'Please, great Hitachiin-sama!'"

"And I remember you worshipping Tono when you first met him," Kaoru said.

"Why the hell would I do something stupid like that?" Ryuu stood up.

"Ryuu," Emi said. "Could you calm down and sit? You'll scare the girls away."

Ryuu glanced at her. "No! Today, these twins go down!" He turned back to the Hitachiins and began cracking his knuckles. "Come on. I'll fight you two at the same time."

"No thanks," the twins said, still maintaining an indifferent look. "But maybe we'll consider…" They pulled matching caps out from their pockets while smiling. "If you win in the Which One Is Hikaru game."

"Bring it on!" Ryuu said.

"Ooh, I love this game!" Akiko said, grinning.

"Ryuu-kun is really short-tempered huh?" another girl said.

"I guess it's kinda refreshing," another one said. "Since all the other Hosts have pretty good temperaments."

"The twins can be short-tempered too."

"Then is Ryuu-kun the Short-Tempered Type?"

Emi giggled. _Short-tempered type. Fits him more perfectly than the Tsundere type._

"He's… a bit like Ryo," Sumiko said.

Emi tensed. "Ye-Yeah. That's why Ryo and Ryuu don't get along very well," she said. "So they avoid each other whenever they can."

Sumiko laughed. "Really? You have interesting relatives, Emi."

"Now, which one is Hikaru?" the twins asked. They had twirled around until no one could tell who was who, and the caps covered their distinctive bangs.

Everyone studied the two carefully.

"Hikaru is the one on the right!" Akiko guessed, pointing.

"Okay! I'll go with that one!" Ryuu said. "The right!"

"Wrong!" The twins stuck out their tongues. Emi stared at them some more. With the hats on, they really did look identical, almost like clones. She stood up and went a bit closer.

"What, Emi-chan?" the twin on the left asked, smiling more than he was smirking. The one on the right narrowed his eyes.

Emi smiled, noting the differences. "You're Kaoru-kun!" she said to the left twin.

"Huh?" the twins said.

"Am I right, Fujioka-kun?" Emi said.

Haruhi paused from where she stood in the room and stared at the twins. "Kaoru's on the left, and Hikaru is the on right."

"So I was right!" Akiko said.

"Woo-hoo!" Ryuu turned around and held his hand up to her. She grinned before high-fiving him.

"Now then, twins! I have won!" Ryuu turned back towards the twins, but they were busy interrogating Emi.

"How could you tell us apart?"

"What was it, huh?"

"Um…" Emi tried to explain it too. It was hard to say, but there were very slight differences to their appearances. If she just stared at them long enough, she could tell them apart, a bit. "Well, Kaoru-kun has a gentler feel to him." _Cause he's a perfect uke! Ah, but I can't tell them that. They wouldn't understand, but Kaoru just gives off the aura of an uke! One look of him screams "Uke!" While Hikaru gives off the aura and has the appearance of a seme._ "And, um, Hikaru-kun has this rougher aura to him."

"Hah?" Ryuu was as confused as the twins.

"Plus your voices are slightly different! And Kaoru-kun is nicer, so of course he'd be the one to ask me 'what' in a nice tone."

The twins harrumphed and then headed back to their area, messing up Haruhi's hair along the way.

"Wait! Get back here so that I can beat yo-"

Emi shoved Ryuu back onto the couch. "Be nice, you idiot!"

Ryuu puffed his cheeks out and pouted while crossing his arms. "I am being nice you idiot."

"KYAAAA!"

_There goes my eardrums,_ Ryuu thought. He had to force himself to sit still and not clamp his ears shut with both hands.

"So cute!"

"That was so… dere-dere like!"

"Yeah, it was adorable!"

_I did not expect that,_ Emi thought.

_I shouldn't have done that,_ Ryuu thought.

Emi sat back down. This plan was beginning to be more stressful for her than for Ryuu, who just had to be himself.

"Okay, do you guys want some tea?" Ryuu asked.

"Sure!"

"Yes please!"

He got back up and poured the girls a cup. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thank you, Ryuu-kun!" Akiko smiled.

_Uwaa, what a blinding smile!_ Ryuu didn't even react when his fingers brushed against hers. He was too distracted by the dazzling warmth of the girls around him. Yes, they were fangirling over him, but they weren't jumping on him. Maybe, just maybe, this would work out after all…

* * *

Ryuu couldn't sleep. Even though he was exhausted from hosting, he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't understand how the other hosts could stand flirting with girls _every_ day. He felt drained to the core.

But he couldn't sleep.

Ryuu sat up in his bed, staring at the shadows of his room. The house was silent. He kicked the covers off and left his bedroom, opening the door right across the hall. He expected it to be as dark as his room, but instead, there was a lamp on at the desk.

"Emi?" Ryuu shut the door behind him. The light was too bright for him.

"Ryuu? What are you doing up?" Emi was seated at her desk. Her laptop was opened in front of her.

"What are _you_ doing up?" Ryuu asked. He pointed at her computer while heading towards her. "And you're on the computer?"

"I can't sleep," she said, turning back to the screen.

"Well neither can I." He sat down on the chair, and she scooted over so he'd have room. Then he looked at the screen and regretted it immediately. "Oh my God, Emi!" He fell to the ground, so that he couldn't see the terrible images. "What the hell are you reading?!"

"Keep it down," she said. "Do you want Berty to hear us?"

Ryuu peeked over the desk and saw it again. He squeezed his eyes shut. "That is so… so… what the hell did I just see?!"

"Yaoi, at its finest," Emi said.

"That's its finest? I've seen some of what you read but that has got to be the worst stuff I've seen in a while." His hands dug into his eyes. "Gross. It's like porn! For girls!"

"It's not as dirty as-" Emi paused in her reading to consider his words. "Okay, kind of, but they're just drawings. It's not like actual pictures."

Ryuu stood up, trying not to look at that _scene_ on the computer. Then he pulled the cover down and grabbed her arm.

"Ryuu!"

"We're going to sleep. Come on."

"I was at a good part!" Emi's eyes were bloodshot, and she looked just a bit crazy when she grabbed his shirt. "I was at a good part!" she said again, this time emphasizing each word.

"I get it. I get it. You'll still be at a good part ten minutes from now," Ryuu said.

"No you don't understand. They were finally going to become a couple!" Emi's eyes bulged. "They were going to finally do it!"

"Ew why do you even want to see that?" he said. He was sure that he would never be able to understand any fujoshi's mind, even Emi's. "And they were already doing… _that_! And they're not a couple?!"

"You don't understand!" she said.

"I know. I know." He started pushing her towards the bed. He reached past her shoulder to turn off the lamp.

"Haven't you ever read yuri?"

"No. I haven't."

"How? Aren't guys supposed to dig yuri?"

"No we aren't. We're supposed to dig 3-D girls." Ryuu pulled the covers up and slid into the cold bed. Emi must have been up for a while now.

"How dare you call yourself an otaku," she said, joining him. "It's cold."

"Cause you were up reading that stuff."

"It's called yaoi. You can say it out loud, you know."

He shuddered. "No thanks. Warn me the next time you're reading it."

"You should know by now, Ryuu. It's not like I read anything else."

"Fanfic."

"Ah, but that's also yaoi fanfic too."

"Shoujo manga."

"Occasionally. Like, once out of ten mangas maybe."

"Shonen manga."

"That's like one out of ten too."

"I get it. It's just yaoi for you, huh?"

"Yup! Just like how you love strawberry milk so much."

"No, I don't think I like strawberry… Ah, yeah. Never mind. I do."

"See?"

"Okay, let's just go to sleep."

After a moment of silence, Emi spoke up again, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I just couldn't," he said. He rolled onto his side to face her, but he couldn't even make out the lines of her face in the dark. "And you?"

"I just couldn't too," she said.

But they both knew that the other was lying.

* * *

"_We already told you to stay away from him."_

"_Yeah, but you still keep sticking right next to him."_

"_But I'm-"_

"_So? That doesn't mean you can follow him everywhere. I swear, every second the two of you are together, and it's really annoying."_

"_We know you're doing it on purpose too."_

"_No I'm not-"_

"_You just want to keep him to yourself. You don't him to get a girlfriend right? So you keep all the girls away from him."_

"_Even those girls you 'helped' by giving their love letters to him."_

"_I gave those letters! He just didn't-"_

"_We don't want to hear your stupid lies!"_

_A shove and I fall to the floor. Someone wrestles my school bag out of my hands. "Hey!" Then the door slams shut. _

"_Wait, wait!" I stand up and shake the door knob. It won't budge, so I start pounding on the door. "Come back here!"_

"_This is to teach you a lesson! Quit clinging to Ryuu-kun!"_

"_I'm not!" I yell, but I can hear the fading footsteps. "I'm not! He's not used to this school yet so he likes to stay by my side! And I-"_

_Another door closes. I keep smashing my fist against the closest door. This wasn't supposed to happen. Didn't this kind of stuff only happen in mangas? Was I too naive? I knew I shouldn't have followed those girls into the old school building. Nobody was going to check here. It was going to be demolished in another week._

What am I going to do? _I fall to the floor and begin searching the closest. There was only the broken head of a broom, an empty container of soap, and a half-cracked bucket. I take the broom and ram the door with it. _Someone… hurry and find me!

_Ten minutes past, and the broom is even more broken. The door is slightly scarred. I kick the door a few times, hoping it'll give way. It's old. Maybe the hinges are rusty, but it won't fall down. Action movies are such liars._

_I sit on the floor and wait. Ryuu will find me missing, and he'll tear down the entire town until he finds me. _

Who were those girls again? They were third years, right? If I have their names, I can get them into trouble. _I pick at the broom head, pulling each straw piece off one at a time. I lean against the door and try to hear sounds of anyone._

_But it's silent. I close my eyes in resignation. Someone will find me eventually. I'll just have to wait. _

_And wait._

_And wait._

_When I open my eyes again, I don't know how much times has passed. I don't have a watch, and everything I had was in my school bag. And those girls had taken it._

_I put my head against the dusty ground to peer under the door. I can see light from under it. Maybe it was a flashlight?_

_I pound on the door again. "Hello? Is someone out there?"_

_But it's silent._

No way. There's no way it's already the next day! _I look under the door again, and this time I can see the light coming from the windows. _No way, no way! How could Ryuu not have come looking for me?

"_Ryuu? Someone? Hey!" _

_There's still no sound. It really is the next day._

But it's Saturday! No one's going to be at this school until Monday again! Oh my God. Why hasn't Ryuu come yet? Why aren't Berty and Akimi-nee-chan looking for me? _I slump against the door. I am hungry, thirsty, and I have to pee._

Just how long will I have to wait?

* * *

Emi woke up to a sense of terror. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted in the darkness, then she pushed herself up.

_A dream? No, that was… a flashback. Haha, I thought this only happened in mangas!_ Emi ran a hand through her hair. Her stomach was churning from the old memories. That day had probably been the worst day of her life. Trapped in a closet for so many agonizing hours.

Emi glanced at her brother, who was sound asleep. She laid back down facing him. There was just enough morning light for her to make out his peaceful face. _Why is he such a heavy sleeper?_Emi scooted closer towards him. _Why can't he wake up and hug me? _

She closed her eyes, but those images came back. Lying on the cold floor, trying to keep her mind off of how hungry and thirsty she was. Resorting to peeing in the bucket because there was no other way. Hitting the door so many times that her hands hurt. Screaming and yelling until her voice didn't work anymore.

Emi couldn't sleep. She couldn't even shut her eyes. _I'm at Ouran now. It won't happen again. And even if it does happen- No. It won't happen again. Besides, that was one time. One time only. It won't happen again._

She was pressed up against Ryuu now. She could feel his warm skin and hear his even breathing. _I'm at Ouran now. There's Fujioka-kun and the rest of the Host Club who can help me. I don't have to fight alone._

_Yes. Just like Chiharu and Kei-kun. _

_I miss them._

The next day, the moment Ryuu and Emi entered the school, a bunch of girls swamped the twins.

"Your cousin is so cute!"

"He's really handsome!"

"Why is he staying with you guys?"

"Is he going to transfer in?"

"Uh, uh-" Ryuu froze up from being surrounded by so many girls. One was squeezing his arm while grinning. It felt like he was trapped and waiting for his death. He felt his throat begin to constrict. "E-Em-"

Emi grabbed his other arm and pulled him behind her. "Ryo doesn't really get along with Ryuu, so asking her isn't any use."

Ryuu let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't know what he would have done if Emi wasn't there. Probably just faint on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her while listening to the girls' upset cries.

"Eh?"

"Seriously?"

"Then Emi-saaaaaan!"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"Um." Emi racked her mind for something to say. "Well, first of all, he came from Kyoto. He's from my dad's side of the family."

"Uh-huh." The girls all nodded eagerly, latched onto every word Emi said.

"Second of all, he'd probably prefer you just ask him yourself."

"But he told Sekorin that why he moved over was none of her business!"

"Then that means he doesn't want you to know for a good reason," Emi said. The girls sighed together.

"Then is he going to transfer in?"

Emi shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You should ask him yourself," Emi said. "Now, please excuse us, we have to get to class."

The girls moved aside, chatting between themselves.

"He'll be here today right?"

"Yeah, didn't he say he'd be here until summer break?"

"But summer break is coming up soon!"

"We have like a month."

Once they were well out of earshot, Emi shrugged Ryuu off her shoulders. "See? What did I tell you?"

"I didn't think-" Ryuu's voice came out as a squeak. He cleared his throat. "I didn't expect that to happen. I was prepared to get jumped on but not like that."

Emi sighed. "You'll have to come up with your own answers to their questions." She opened the classroom door.

"Okay. Thanks Emi," Ryuu said. The twins were already in the classroom, talking to Haruhi.

"Oh hey Ryo-chan." The twins looked up as they came down the aisle. They smiled. "You missed your adorable cousin yesterday."

Ryuu frowned. "What a bummer."

"Mm-hm." The twins nodded. The bell rang, and the teacher stepped into the room.

* * *

"I like spicy foods," Ryuu said.

"Do you like sweet things?"

"Eh, not really. I prefer salty foods."

"Like what?"

Emi sat back down on the couch. Today she was sitting with the twins, because their table was closest to Ryuu's.

"Oi, Emi, quit worrying about your cousin," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, look at us instead," Kaoru said. His fangirls shot her glares from the special attention.

"Sorry. You have my undivided attention," Emi said. The twins continued their hosting, while Emi gripped the bottom of the couch.

_I knew I should have just sat with Ryuu today. It's been over a week now, and nothing bad has happened. Things should be fine. _Emi stood up. _I have to get out of this room, or I'll just keep worrying about him. _Their midterms were coming up soon anyway. "Excuse me." She nodded at the twins. "I'll be leaving now."

"Hm?" The twins were confused, but they didn't stop her as she left the room. She went to the library where she sat down with her homework. The jumble of numbers and words were enough to keep her mind off of Ryuu. And the past.

_Jing-ga-ling!_

Emi picked up her buzzing phone. It was a message from Chiharu: "_Hey Emi! What are your plans for summer break? I wanna meet up with you… x"_

Emi smiled and typed a reply back: "_We're going to Kyoto for the summer to stay with Dad. Let's meet! ^-^"_

* * *

**Please review! Share your thoughts with me! :D And thanks for reading!**


	8. Going to the beach

**Special thanks to ****Joliegold09, JadeCrispy, and AFandomAuthor for the wonderful, wonderful reviews! :D Love you guys! And thanks for anyone who followed and faved this story. **

**Some KaoruXEmi in this. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Emi spent her time after school at the library, while Ryuu continued hosting. They'd go home together, and Ryuu would tell her how it went.

"You should have come today Emi!" Ryuu said as they entered their home. "The theme was Arabian Kingdom."

"Oh. Cool? Did you take any pictures?"

Ryuu's smile froze. "Uh. No. Crap, I should have done that right?"

"It's fine." Emi headed towards the stairs. "I have to study."

"Still? You've been studying for like hours!" He followed her up the stairs.

"Only two, and that was doing homework," Emi said. It was during times like these that Emi wished she was more like Ryuu. He had a knack for learning things quickly. He usually only had to study the week before exams, and he'd do very well.

"I'll study with you then!"

"Sure."

The week before exams, clubs were all cancelled so students could study properly. Then, it was exam time…

"The beach!" the twins chorused on the last exam day. They were in Music Room 3 for a Host Club meeting. "Haruhi, let's go to the beach!"

"Huh? The beach?"

"Where do you want to go? Hawaii? The Caribbean? Fiji?" the twins asked the girl.

"What was this meeting for?" Ryuu said. He was standing by the door waiting for something actually worth his time to happen.

"Are you two sexually harassing my daughter?!" Tamaki smashed the twins into the sky.

_There's that daughter thing again. What the hell?_ Ryuu watched the chaos continue. He was starting to get used to it, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Actually, if it's the beach, I wouldn't mind," Haruhi said.

And that sealed the deal.

* * *

"The beach?" Emi said.

"Yup. The beach. Yay," Ryuu said.

"Ryuu-kun!" Akiko waved at him. "Come play with us!"

"That sounds dirty," Emi said.

"You read too much dirty stuff, that's why!" Ryuu said, but he blushed anyway. "Co-Coming, Aki!"

"Aki, huh," Emi said. She watched him run to his guests, still fighting that blush. _Exactly, what am I doing here?_

"Haruhi, you're not going to swim?"

"Why? Watching is more fun," Haruhi said. Emi's attention snapped over there, and she leaned closer to hear Haruhi's words.

"Then should we watch together?"

"No, you go on. It's really cute, finally seeing you in your swimsuits."

"Kyaaa!"

Emi bit her lip, trying not to squeal too. It made her want to take off the t-shirt she had on over her bikini. But it was her first time wearing a bikini, and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was walking around with it.

_It's like you're in your underwear,_ Emi thought. She wadded into the water. It was cool and refreshing when compared to the heat of the sun. _Hehe this is pretty fun! I guess it's good that I came._

"Emi!" Sumiko waved her over to a deeper part. She was in a striped bikini, and Emi couldn't help her gaze as it swept over Sumiko's curves. She was slender and beautiful, and her long, blond hair tied in a bun was quite cute.

"You're not going to take off that shirt?" Sumiko asked.

"No." Emi shook her head. "It-It's embarrassing."

"Aw come on!" Sumiko grabbed the shirt.

"Sumiko!"

She pulled the shirt off, and Emi let herself drop into the water. "Uwaaa, Sumiko! I'm not ready yet!"

"But it's cute," Sumiko said with a grin. "Besides, that cousin of yours is way too overprotective, making you wear a t-shirt over your bikini. He really is a lot like Ryo."

"He didn't make me. A bikini is like underwear, Sumiko." Emi blew bubbles in the water.

"Then why'd you wear it?" she asked.

"Cause everyone else is wearing a bikini," Emi said. "Plus I wanted to try it out."

Sumiko grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her out of the water. "Then go!" She shoved Emi towards Haruhi. "Seduce him, Emi." She gave her a wink before splashing away towards Tamaki's area.

_Seduce him?!_ Emi thought. She was blushing now, heat rushing to her cheeks. _As if I know how to seduce guys! _

"Oh Emi-chan, you're in a bikini huh?" Haruhi smiled. "It's cute."

_Uwaaaa! Rather than seducing him, I'm getting seduced!_

Emi plunged back under the water. "No it's not."

"What was that?" Haruhi couldn't hear her.

"Nothing." Emi turned away.

"Kaoru, stop running away!" Hikaru was saying while chasing after his twin.

"It's not me that's running away, it's the ball," Kaoru said.

_Wow. Live-action yaoi. Well it's more like shounen ai, but live-action shounen ai is good too._ Emi watched them from within the water. _I'm glad I came._

Kaoru finally caught the rolling beach ball and smiled, looking very satisfied and almost proud. And Hikaru caught his brother, wrapping his arms around him.

_Kyaaa! _Emi grinned.

"Oh, it's Emi-chan!" Kaoru said. He ran over to the water edge. "What are you doing just sitting there?"

"Nothing," Emi said. She blew some more bubbles. The water was salty. To her left, Haruhi was chatting with her guests. To the right, Ryuu was splashing around in the water with his guests, and he seemed happy. If the twins would just continue their fanservice act, everything would be great.

"You're wearing a bikini?" Hikaru asked.

"Ooh, we wanna see," Kaoru said. He grabbed Emi's arm.

"Hey, wait!"

Hikaru took her other arm, and they both pulled her out of the water. Emi blushed as they stared at her.

"You're skinny," Kaoru said.

"Your hip is a lot skinnier than I thought it was," Hikaru said.

"And you're not that flat either," Kaoru said.

"Gee thanks," Emi said, wrenching her arms out of their grip. "And why were you thinking about how skinny my hip was?"

"Cause we might need to make clothes for you," Hikaru said.

"Why would you ever need to do that?"

Hikaru smirked. "You never know."

"So why are you still wearing your glasses?" Kaoru asked. His hand reached forward towards her glasses.

"I can't see without them, okay?" Emi backed away. She didn't like it when her vision was blurry; it made her feel open and vulnerable.

"Stay still," Hikaru said with a grin. He hugged her waist, while Kaoru tried to take Emi's glasses again.

"Wait!"

Then a beach ball slammed into Hikaru's head, and the twin crumpled into the water.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my-my cousin?!"

"Heeeh." Hikaru staggered to his feet, using Kaoru as support. "Don't you think you sound too much like _Ryo-chan?_"

Ryuu shut his mouth, glaring at the twins. He clenched and unclenched his fists then turned around. He stomped back towards his guests, ignoring the confused and amused looks from the girls.

"He got you good, Hikaru," Kaoru said with a giggle.

"It's not funny," Hikaru said.

"Sorry," Kaoru said. "But he hit you right in the head. And down you went." He giggled some more.

Hikaru frowned. Then he turned around, an arm going across Kaoru's neck to pull him along. "Let's go back to the volleyball game."

_Yes, I can keep on enjoying the show!_Emi submerged under the water and prepared herself for some more delightful live-action shounen ai.

* * *

"Wow this is a cool cave," Emi said. There were skulls and cobwebs along the edges of the cave, apparently decoration to set the mood, and it led to a cliff over the ocean.

"You know there's a story about this cliff," one girl said as they followed Haruhi out the cave. "If you fall off the cliff, you'll never come back up."

"What? How scary!"

"Don't worry girls," Haruhi said with a smile. "It's probably not true."

Emi wasn't so sure if she wanted to be heading towards a cliff. But when they finally arrived, the scenery was worth it. The sky and ocean met together at the horizon where the setting sun sat, streaking everything in shades of red, orange, and yellow.

"Wow," one girl said.

"It's beautiful," another said.

_Yeah,_ Emi thought.

"What's this? You can get to the beach from here," a voice said from behind them.

"Oh and there are girls here too."

"Wanna play with us?" one guy grabbed a nearby girl's arm.

"Isn't it boring for you women to be by yourselves?" another guy said. Emi frowned, and she stepped forward to teach those guys a lesson.

"Please stop. This is a private beach," the girl said.

"So you're a rich chick? That'll be even more fun. Why don't we-"

Then a bunch of sea urchins, shells, and the like crashed onto the guy. "Let her go," Haruhi said.

_Ooh, Fujioka-kun to the rescue!_ Emi thought, excited to see more of the host's cool side.

"She doesn't like it," Haruhi said. "Stop pestering her."

"This kid…" The guys glared at her. Emi edged closer towards Haruhi.

"Who do you think you are, talking to us like that?" They shoved Emi to the side with complete disregard, while beginning to pick on Haruhi.

"Hey!" Emi grabbed one of the guy's shirt, trying to pull them away. But the guy just elbowed Emi aside.

"Matchstick arms like yours." They started roughing Haruhi up. Emi's eyes narrowed and she yanked on the guy in front of her, jerking him away from Haruhi.

"Get away," the guy said with a scowl. Emi swung a leg out and tripped the guy. He fell to the ground with a sound "Ooph!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came sprinting towards them.

"Fujioka-kun!" Emi reached for the girl, but the other guy grabbed her and pushed her away.

She was about to punch him when she tripped over the guy still on the ground. Her arms pinwheeled as she tried to catch her balance.

Then she felt herself falling.

_No no no no!_

Emi's hand wrapped around the closest thing, the guy who'd pushed her, and she managed to steady herself. But then she saw how close she was to the cliff, and she finally realized just how high up she was. If she fell, there would be no going back.

_Oh my- No no no._ Emi froze in place. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt sick to her stomach. _Move Emi! Goddamnit, move! Fujioka-kun… I gotta go help Fujioka-kun! So move, you stupid legs! _

But her feet were glued to the ground. Her eyes were stuck to the cliff edge and the vast distance between where she stood and the crashing waves below.

_Move! Please!_

Emi managed to lurch away from the edge, bumping into someone, but she still couldn't turn around. She couldn't face her back against the large drop.

Then a guy punched Haruhi, and Haruhi tumbled down the cliff.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's arm shot forward, but he missed her. And he fell into the ocean after the girl.

"Tamaki-sama! Haruhi!"

"Kyaa!"

"Fu-Fu-Fujioka-kun," Emi said. Her brown eyes were wide as she watched the two figures falling out of the corner of her eye.

"Ha, are you scared?" one guy said. His breath tickled her ear.

"You jerk!" Emi slammed her fist into the guy's stomach. Frustration kicked in, but she still couldn't move from her spot. Her eyes prickled, and her face burned in shame. "Fujioka-kun, Fujioka-kun, he-"

"Haruhi! Emi!" The twins dashed up to the cliff. They immediately tossed the guys to the side. "Where's-"

"Ta-Tamaki-senpai, he went after him," Emi said. Her voice was trembling, as Kyoya joined them and began confiscating the men's IDs.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked.

Emi nodded, gulping. She risked a glance back and regretted it immediately. She was so far up above the ground. Too far. If she fell, she might die. And Haruhi had fallen, and Tamaki had fallen with her.

"Fujioka-kun," Emi said. She staggered forward and crashed into Kaoru. Her head fell against his bare chest. Her hand latched onto the edge of his opened shirt. "I'm sorry. Fujioka-kun, he fell and-" She swallowed as her legs collapsed, and she dropped to the ground. "I'm so sorry." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Emi, it-it's okay." Kaoru knelt down beside her. He patted her shoulder. "Haruhi's okay. See? Tamaki already pulled him out. He'll be fine."

Emi shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight. If she hadn't frozen in fear, she could have saved Haruhi. Haruhi wouldn't have fallen into the ocean. Haruhi wouldn't be hurt. It was all because she was scared of heights, all because she couldn't move at that very moment.

Then she felt soft fabric wrap around her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she saw Kaoru's gentle gaze and his smile, and his yellow shirt draped over her. "It's not your fault, Emi," he said. "So please don't cry. You look a lot cuter when you're smiling." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Emi! Emi!" Ryuu came sprinting up the cliff towards her. His eyes were wide with concern. Kaoru moved aside as Ryuu dropped to the ground beside her. "Thank goodness you're alright." He pulled her into a hug, and she could feel him shaking just a bit. The Hitachiin twins began heading down the cliff towards the beach.

"I-I'm fine, Ryuu," she said.

"Why would you even go near a cliff?" he asked, pulling away but continuing to grip her shoulders.

"The view," she said. She swallowed, although her throat still felt like it was coated in sand. "And Fujioka-kun. He-He-"

"I know," Ryuu said. He stood up and held his hands towards her. "Come on. Let's go check on him."

She stared at his hands.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Emi shook her head and grabbed his hands. He pulled her up to her feet, and they walked hand-in-hand towards the beach. Hikaru was running towards Haruhi and Tamaki, while Kaoru lagged behind, glancing back at the Mazawa twins.

"You feeling okay?" Ryuu said. Emi shrugged, so he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Emi!" Sumiko hurried towards them as they reached the beach. "You okay? Gosh that must have been scary."

Emi shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "Fu-Fujioka-kun, he-"

"He's fine," Kaoru said.

Emi looked at him. His amber eyes held her gaze with calm and steadiness. She found herself nodding at him. "Okay." Her voice was so quiet, she wasn't sure if he heard her.

"You guys should go to your hotels," Hikaru said, coming to join them. "Or wherever you're staying."

"Okay," Ryuu said. His hand went around Emi's shoulder. "Come on."

"But Fujioka-kun-" Emi tilted so that she could see past the twins, who were returning to the other hosts. Tamaki was yelling at Haruhi, and Haruhi was yelling back. Then Tamaki stomped away. "Why is Fujioka-kun getting yelled at? He didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry about it," Ryuu said. He took her shoulders and turned her away.

"But if it's anyone's fault, it's mine," Emi said, letting him guide her towards the awaiting vehicle.

"No, it's not."

"I could have beaten those guys, but because-"

"It's not your fault," he said in a tired voice. "So just forget about it, okay, Emi? Let's go to the hotel and eat some dinner."

Bertrand was waiting for them, holding the passenger door open. "Emi-sama, Ryuu-sama."

"Hey Berty," Ryuu said. They climbed into the car, where Ryuu immediately dug into a bag on the ground and pulled a towel out. He put it over Emi's lap before noticing the shirt that Emi had. "Where did that come from?"

"Huh? Oh. This." She stared at the shirt, fingering the cotton fabric. As expected from the son of a fashion designer, it had a trendy design. "Kaoru-kun."

"Tsk."

"Don't do that," Emi said quietly. She was tired from the day's events, and she didn't want to deal with anything right now, like Ryuu's disapproval on who knows what. Her eyes slid shut even before Berty began driving. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

Ryuu didn't bother waking Emi up. He carried her out of the car and into the hotel. Bertrand fussed over the two, insisting that he carry Emi instead, but Ryuu refused. He didn't want to let go of Emi. Ever.

Akimi was waiting for them in the hotel room.

"I heard something happened." She rushed over towards them.

"Yeah, Haruhi got pushed off the cliff by some guys," Ryuu said, laying Emi down on the bed. "Emi was around when it happened."

"She's okay?" Akimi said.

"And awake," Emi said as her eyes cracked open.

"Oh good." Akimi sighed. "Are you guys hungry? We can order room service, or I can go out and buy something."

Emi didn't have any preferences, so they ordered some room service. While they waited for the food, Emi took a shower.

"Ryuu, are you sure Fujioka-kun's okay?"

"Yes," Ryuu said, flipping through TV channels.

"But they even called a doctor."

"It's just a precaution. Tamaki seemed fine, so Haruhi should be fine too."

"But-"

Ryuu set the TV remote down and turned towards the fretting Emi. She didn't worry like this often. He rubbed his thumb over the creases in her forehead. "You're gonna have a bunch of wrinkles here if you keep doing this."

So Emi pouted instead.

"Do you want to check up on him then?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah."

"But-"

"Don't say I can't," she said.

"Then how about I check on him?" he said. "They're staying at the mansion near the beach right?"

"Yeah, Nekozawa-senpai's mansion," she said.

"Who's that?"

Emi sighed. "Sometimes I wonder who's _really _in the Host Club."

Ryuu decided to ignore the remark. "After dinner I'll go over there and check up on Haruhi. Okay? I'll take pictures or whatever you want."

"Can you get his phone number?"

He was about to nod but stopped himself. _Wait, could she want the phone number for a hidden motive? So she can text Haruhi whenever she wants? _"But Emi-"

"Ugh, I hate it when I know what you're thinking. Fine, just let me talk to him."

"Okay."

* * *

The sun was gone, and the world dark, when Ryuu rang the doorbell to the huge mansion. The building seemed to have a gloomy aura around it, and he could just imagine the cobweb-covered corners, broken window shutters, and dust coated floors.

The door opened, and a maid smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Ryuu Mazawa. Could you tell one of the hosts in the mansion who I am and that I came here to check on Haruhi Fujioka?"

The maid nodded. "Of course. Please come in to wait."

Ryuu entered the mansion, prepared for something right out of a horror movie. But the house was clean and orderly. The lights weren't very bright, and there were some strange decorations here and there, but nothing close to what he'd expected.

"Ryuu-sama." Bertrand came in behind him. "Should I wait at the door?"

"Sure," Ryuu said as the maid returned.

"This way please, Sir," she said. He followed her down another dim hallway until they reached the dining area. Piles and piles of crab shells sat on plates, while servants bustled around cleaning. _Damn those hosts eat a lot!_ Ryuu thought, unaware that a fair portion came from Haruhi.

"This way." The maid continued down another hallway, past the dining area. They finally reached a wide hallway with doors on both sides.

"Oh." The twins were standing in the hallway with Honey and Mori. "It's Ryuu."

"Ryuu-chan!" Honey sprang into Ryuu's arms.

"Um, hi." He spun Honey around in a circle before setting the third-year down.

"What are you doing here?" the twins asked.

"I came here to get some proof that Haruhi is a-okay," Ryuu said. "Or else Emi won't be able to sleep."

"Huh? She's still not over it yet?" The twins furrowed their brows.

"Yeah. So where's Haruhi?"

"Haru-chan went over there a while ago." Honey pointed down another hall. As if on cue, Haruhi stepped into the hallway. In a pink dress.

Ryuu's jaw dropped, and he blushed.

"Oh," the twins said. "Whoops."

"Haruhi's a girl?!"

* * *

**It got so dramatic hahaha. So much for being a light-hearted story hahahaha. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Is this kind of drama good? Bad? Suggestions and feedback are highly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Going to traps

**Sorry about the delay everyone. I've been busy studying for APs. ;_; And this week is APs, so yeah. I haven't been able to write at all. Time to go grow mushrooms in a closet.**

**Anyhoo. Thank you anyone who has followed or favorited this story! And super super special thanks**** to JadeCrispy, Joliegold09, AnimeBestie, and AFandomAuthor for your frickin awesome reviews! :D **

**Note about this chapter: I am very confused by the timeline. I've been following the manga, but only covering what happens in the anime. And t****he twins themselves said before the beach that "all we have to do is wait for summer break" so what? And after this is Honey's 3 Bitter Days during Valentine's Day, but there's no way they'd go to the BEACH before February unless they plan on getting hypothermia...**

**So yeah. I'm just gonna go with the flow. I hope you all will go with the flow with me. :) **

**Now, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_So it was true! That pretty boy is a girl! I should have seen this coming. I just didn't expect her to suck so much at hiding the fact that she's actually a girl. Like really? Just walking around in a dress? Wow._

Ryuu blinked at Haruhi.

"Oh." She stared at her own outfit. "Yeah. I'm a girl."

"But… why?"

"Cause I was born this way?" Haruhi said, tilting her head in confusion from Ryuu's question.

He shook his head. "No, I mean, why are you hosting?"

"Oh, I broke this super expensive vase," Haruhi said. "So I'm paying them back by hosting. Please don't tell anyone."

"Including Emi-chan," the twins said.

"O-Okay." Ryuu gaped at Haruhi. Now that she was in a dress, she really _did _look like a girl. He was starting to wonder how he hadn't noticed it before. Haruhi's face was so feminine. Her skin was paler than a normal guy's, and her eyes were huge.

_She's… cute._ Ryuu blushed again.

"Heee." The twins leaned on Ryuu. "Don't tell me you're falling for Haruhi?"

"No way!" Ryuu said, but his cheeks flushed a deeper red. "I just came to check on you. I mean, not me. I came to check for Emi. But I wasn't not worried for you or anything. I mean I do worry but-"

Haruhi giggled. "It's fine. I get it. Emi-chan's still worried about me?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah. Um, she wants to talk to you. Through the phone. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Haruhi nodded.

"Okay." Ryuu called Emi and waited for her to pick up. "Hello? Hey Emi, Haruhi's with me right now."

"Okay," she said.

Ryuu handed the phone to Haruhi, who said, "Hello? Emi-chan?"

"A-Ah, hi Fujioka-kun!"

"Hi," Haruhi said, a smile lighting up her face.

_Damn she's really cute! No wonder Emi likes her!_ Ryuu thought as he watched Haruhi talk on the phone.

"Are you okay?" Emi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're not saying that just to make me stop worrying right?"

Haruhi laughed. "No, I'm not."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said I was fine. I'm really okay, Emi-chan, so please don't worry about me. How about you? It was scary for you too right?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine, Fujioka-kun. I didn't get pushed down a cliff like you did."

"But it was probably still scary."

"Haha, it was scary watching you fall but nothing else."

Ryuu found that he couldn't look away from Haruhi's warm smile. "Okay. That's good. I'm glad you're fine, Emi-chan."

Ryuu knew Emi was red in the face right now. _She's a girl right? So why is she so good at flirting with girls? Maybe Haruhi's actually a lesbian? Or bisexual at the very least? No, please tell me that's not true._

"I-I-I'm glad you're fine too!" Emi's voice was loud enough for Ryuu to hear. Haruhi chuckled. "Um, then, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you."

"Bye."

Haruhi handed the phone back to Ryuu, but the twins intercepted and snatched the phone. "Hello? Emi-chan?" Hikaru said.

"Hm, eh?"

"Oi give it back," Ryuu said, holding his hand out.

"Yo Emi," Kaoru said. He leaned on Hikaru's shoulder to speak into the phone. "Get over it already."

"Yeah quit worrying about Haruhi. He's perfectly fine," Hikaru said.

"It's not your fault, okay? You're an idiot if you think that," Kaoru said.

"She's not an idiot!" Ryuu said as his open palm curled into a fist. "Now give me back the phone!"

"Um okay." Emi chuckled. "Thanks, you guys."

Hikaru handed the phone back to Ryuu, but Emi had already hung up. Ryuu frowned and tucked the phone away. "Then I'll be leaving too," he said.

"Eh? You're not going to stay?" the twins asked.

"No. Why would I?"

"You're a host too!" Honey said. "So you could stay with us."

Ryuu shook his head. "No thanks. Bye."

"Bye!" Honey waved with a grin.

"Bye." The twins were less enthusiastic. Haruhi smiled and waved too. Mori just nodded. As Ryuu headed out of the mansion, he wondered where Kyoya and Tamaki had been, and why Tamaki and Haruhi had been fighting earlier.

_Whatever. None of my business._

* * *

Ryuu woke up to the sound of something clacking. He rolled over towards Emi and found the spot empty.

"Emi?!" He sprang up and saw his twin sitting at the hotel desk with her laptop opened. "Seriously Emi?"

"Keep it down," she said without a glance at him.

Ryuu sighed and rubbed an eye. "Can you come back to sleep?"

"No. Hang on."

He checked the clock. It was four in the morning, and he had no idea how long Emi had been up. "You're not reading manga right?"

She shook her head, still typing away on the keyboard. "I'll go back to sleep soon, so you sleep."

"What are you doing?" he asked. He kicked the blankets off and trudged over to the desk. A word document was opened, covered in lines and lines of text. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Writing." Emi was smiling as if she were reading one of her most favorite yaoi mangas. It was a crooked, delighted grin that still unnerved Ryuu, no matter how many times he saw it. "It's a fanfic, Ryuu! You see, when I saw Mori-senpai holding Fujioka-kun today… I realized! Gosh that pairing would be amazing too!"

"I don't get it," Ryuu said. He could see the hosts' names throughout the document. A lot of Haruhi's, a fair amount of the twins and Tamaki's, and scattered Kyoya's, Honey's, and Mori's.

"It's a love web!" Emi said. Her eyes were shining now. "You see, Tamaki-senpai has a crush on Fujioka-kun. And the Hitachiin twins also have a crush on Fujioka-kun, but they also love each other. So there's a lot of angst between the twins as they try to decide on whether they want to fight each other over Fujioka-kun, or one of them gives up Fujioka-kun for the brother, or they just ditch Fujioka-kun and be together. And then there's Mori-senpai who also has a crush on Fujioka-kun, but he's quiet so he doesn't let it show that much."

_Why am I even listening to this?_Ryuu sat down on the nearest couch as Emi continued her rambling.

"And then-And then, there's more!"

_Of course. There's always more._

"And Kyoya-senpai also likes Fujioka-kun-"

"That's a harem, Emi, not a love web."

"Wait, wait! That's not all!" Her arms flailed as she shushed him. "So Kyoya-senpai also likes Fujioka-kun, but he _used_ to like Tamaki-senpai, like when they were in middle school before he met Fujioka-kun. And so Kyoya-senpai still has some lingering feelings for Tamaki-senpai, and of course Tamaki-senpai doesn't know. And Honey-senpai actually loves Mori-senpai since they were kids, but they're cousins and Mori-senpai kinda like serves Honey-senpai. So Honey-senpai knows that he will never be able to be with Mori-senpai. All he can do is secretly love Mori-senpai, and let no one know about. Waaa, Honey-senpai has the saddest story of them all."

"That's great." Ryuu stood up. "Are you done now? Can we go back to sleep?"

"You sleep!" Emi turned back to her computer screen. "I'm almost done with this chapter!"

He sighed. "Why are you writing this fanfic? Can't you just be satisfied with the idea in your head?"

"No! Gosh Ryuu are you _sure_ you're an otaku?"

He went back to the bed. "Yes. No. I don't know. I don't care." His voice became muffled as he burrowed his face into the pillow.

"Anyway, just the idea isn't good enough. There's no substance to it, you know? So once I finish this chapter, I can start posting it!"

"Post it where?" he said, glancing at her.

Emi stared at him from her seat. "Are you sure you're in the Host Club?"

"Agh, can you stop with that insult already? Is that even an insult?"

"There's a website for the Host Club guests, so you've probably never been on it. But the girls can post pictures of the hosts or what they saw the hosts doing today and fanfics of the hosts! There's a lot of HaruhixTamaki, HaruhixHikaru, HaruhixKyoya, some KyoyaxTamaki. Lots of threesomes. And, of course, the usual ReaderXHost stories."

_Oh man. Emi doesn't know Haruhi's a girl. So maybe all the Hosts are interested in Haruhi, since she's a girl. The twins probably do, and that idiot prince… It really is a harem._

Emi watched Ryuu close his eyes and then went back to writing. He could feel himself dozing off to sleep, listening to the hum of the lamp and computer, and the clackity-clacking of Emi's typing.

Ryuu woke up again about half an hour later. Emi was still writing. "Emi, come on," he said. He really wanted to sleep.

"Hang on. Almost done."

He felt himself drifting away again, in and out of sleep. A few minutes later, he woke up when Emi closed her laptop and turned the lamp off.

"Finally," he mumbled.

"Why don't you go sleep in your bed?" she said as she hopped under the covers. "There's another bed right there."

"Mm." He rolled towards her. "Can't."

"What can't? Course you can."

"G'night," he said, already falling asleep.

"Good night," she said.

* * *

They soon returned to school. There were a few weeks left before summer break, and Emi just wanted to go see her parents and Chiharu. But since their finals were over, Emi could attend the Host Club once again.

"Where did Fujioka-kun go?" Emi sat with Haruhi's other guests, waiting for the host to appear.

"Oh we sent Haruhi out to get some commoners' coffee," the twins said from where they sat. They were dressed in knight uniforms this time, although Tamaki looked more like a prince. The twins looked more like squires, and Honey… he looked as cute as ever.

_I wish Hikaru-kun would push Kaoru-kun down already. _Emi thought watching the twins. They flirted with their guests and flirted with each other. _Why won't they just kiss already? _

Some girls sitting off to the side were griping about Tamaki's cheesy lines. "Pretending to be gallant by repackaging it in those sweet words in their own ineptitude of not being able to preserve his own life," one girl was saying.

"Then which type of words would you prefer?" Tamaki said.

"Yes, if it were me." The door opened, and a young man came in with Haruhi, who was carrying a paper bag full of coffee. "I would never leave her alone. If you're gonna fight, then fight together. If you can't accomplish it, then you should end your life together."

The young man knelt and kissed Haruhi's hand, causing the room to burst into screams. "I vow that I shall never leave your side till the day my life ends," he said.

The whining girls hopped off the couch to join the guy.

"Who-Who is that?" Ryuu said.

"Which one?" Emi said. "The tall guy? The pretty girl? Or the cute one?"

"All of them."

"You're not from Ouran, are you?" Tamaki asked, after a failed attempt to rescue Haruhi out of the three visitors' arms.

"That's right," the tall one said. Then they threw off their Ouran uniforms.

Emi leaned forward in interest. _Wow. It's like I'm watching those magical girls transform from their plain school uniform into glittering color-coded outfits in live action! Except, this is way faster and far more practical, and-_

"St. Lobelia Academy, 2nd year, Benio Amakusa," said the tall one.

"Same school, 2nd year, Chizuru Maihara," said the elegant, pretty one.

"Same school, 1st year, Hinako Tsuwabuki," said the shorter, cute one.

_-I gotta learn how to do that!_

"Saint Lobelia Girls Academy's 'White Lily Group,' also known as, 'Zuka Club!'" They posed. They were as dramatic as Tamaki on any given day.

"That was cool," Emi said.

"In what way?" Ryuu said.

Tamaki froze up in shock, while the twins burst out laughing from the club name. Kyoya began escorting the guests out.

"Let's go too." Ryuu grabbed Emi's hand. "While the hosts are still busy, let's scram!"

"You make it sound like we're trying to escape," she said, but picked up her things anyway. "But I kind of want to talk to these people. They seem interesting."

"No no no no no." He shook his head. He could tell from the glint in her eyes that the Lobelia girls had attracted her attention. Maybe it was the fact that they were lesbians and could possibly share Emi's feelings. "If you want yuri, go read some manga!" He pushed her out of the door.

Emi sighed. "You're no fun Ryuu. Do you think I'd switch my crush from Fujioka-kun to one of those girls so quickly?" The door shut, muffling the chatter from the two clashing clubs.

He blushed. _How can she admit to a crush so easily?_ "Sa-Say, Emi, what do you like about Haruhi?" They headed down the hallway.

"He's really cute. He's really nice and gentle and polite. Plus he's smart!" She smiled. "He's just really sweet, you know?"

_I feel like I've heard these words before. Ah yeah, that jackass Kei._ "But he's a host. There's no way your love will ever be requited," Ryuu said.

"True." Then Emi's smile turned into a smirk. "But you're a host too." She nudged him with her elbow. "You never know what will happen if I hang around long enough."

"Emi! What if someone heard you say that?" he said, glancing around. The hallways were empty though. "What if people targeted you because of that?"

"I think it would have happened already," Emi said.

"Really?"

_I wonder how far Lobelia is,_ Emi thought. _Maybe we should have gone to Lobelia instead. It's an all-girls school right? That'd be one quick way to get Ryuu used to being surrounded by girls, but he might have been discovered even sooner. _

_I want to meet those Lobelia girls again._

* * *

Emi's wish was quickly fulfilled. After the last class, when she and "Ryo" were leaving Ouran to go home - the Host Club was cancelled for the day - Emi remembered something.

"Ah! I forgot to give Fujioka-kun the book I said I'd borrow him." Emi stared at the book that had sat the entire day in her bag. "Come on Ryo! I heard he's going to the Host Club today!" She turned around and ran towards Music Room 3.

"Can't you give it to him tomorrow?" Ryuu said, following behind.

"But I promised today," Emi said with a frown.

The doors to the room were open, and it seemed like the entire Host Club was still there. Someone was laughing and saying something about not transferring to Lobelia. Emi turned into the room, and her eyes lit up immediately.

"Traps! Traps! Traps eeeeeeverywhere!" she said, squealing in delight. The Hosts were all in dresses and wigs, except Mori.

Ryuu burst out laughing. "You guys look ridiculous! Nothing like real girls!"

"Exactly!" Benio glanced back at Ryuu to agree with him, but seized up the moment she saw him. Her hand curled into a fist. Her teeth clenched, and her eyes narrowed. "What is this?" She swung her fist at Ryuu, cutting off his laughter.

"Wh-What?" Ryuu jumped back.

"Are you also trying to make fun of women?" Benio said.

"This one is really cute though," Hinako said, cupping Emi's chin in her hand. "You're a first year like me, right?"

"Eh?" Emi froze, snapping out of her otaku daze. She wasn't used to girls flirting with her.

"Sorry, but Emi-chan is our toy," the twins said, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from the Lobelia girls. "What's a trap, Emi-chan?"

As Emi was explaining what a trap was, Benio's face was darkening. "Who do you think you are? Do you think you can so easily duplicate the beauty and purity of a lady?"

"Huh? Huh? What's going on?" Ryuu backed further and further away from Benio, scuttling towards the Host Club.

"You're so obviously a boy!"

Emi jumped, as her attention returned to Benio. "How can you tell?"

Benio jabbed a finger at Ryuu. "How can anyone _not_ tell? He doesn't have the soft, delicate skin like you do. Nor does he have the pure look in your eyes."

_Pure look? _Ryuu glanced at his sister. Her eyes were still glimmering from encountering so many traps at once. _When has Emi ever had a pure look in her eyes? Definitely not when she's reading her manga._

Benio's fist landed on Ryuu's chest. His hands shot up in the air, prepared to surrender. "You are just the example of how much more inferior men are compared to women."

"A-Ah, i-is that so." His voice was a mere squeak now.

"Don't be like this, Princess Benio," Tamaki said with his usual prince smile. It looked weird because of his outfit, wig, and makeup though.

"Shut up you half-blood!"

Tamaki shrank into his depression corner.

"Nonsense, Amakusa-san," Emi said. Her smile was wobbly, and it looked like she putting all effort into smiling. "If guys weren't around, yaoi wouldn't be able to exist, and what would we do without yaoi?"

"What nonsense is she spouting, Benio?" the pretty girl whispered.

"I-I'm not sure either," Benio said. "Excuse me, but what is yaoi?"

Emi's eyes widened. She gasped as a look of horror took over. "You don't know what yaoi is? What world do you live in?"

Benio's jaw dropped open, before she turned and stepped away. "Hmph! Whatever. I will not give up! I swear, I will save you, Haruhi Fujioka, and destroy this Host Club garbage! And-" She pointed at Ryuu. "-I will have you expelled."

Then the three Lobelia girls left.

"I don't like them anymore," Emi said. "I thought they might be nice, fun people, but I guess not."

"If you want nice, fun people," Hikaru said, whispering into her ear.

"Just come play with us," Kaoru said.

"Get away from Emi!"

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Ryuu rolled over in his bed. The sound was barely registering in his mind.

_Ring! Ring!_

He could hear the annoying sound better now. Ryuu's hands moved to search for the source. It wasn't his alarm, since it didn't make such a sound. He found his cell phone lying on the bed stand and grabbed it.

_Ring! Ring!_

Ryuu pushed himself up and stared at the caller ID. It was anonymous. He quit the call and then dropped back onto the bed.

A few seconds later, his phone started up again. _Ring! Ring!_

_Geh, again?_ Ryuu snatched the phone up, saw that it was the same caller, and hung up again. Before he could drop the phone, it screamed again.

_RINGGGGG!_

_Who the hell is it?!_ He finally picked up. "Hello? You better have a death wish, calling me at this time."

"Good morning to you too, Ryuu," a fake, cheery voice said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh? You can't recognize his voice?" a different voice said.

"Ah, it's a Hitachiin twin," Ryuu said.

"What do you mean by 'a' Hitachiin twin?" the second voice said. "Besides, that's not a Hitachiin."

"Ah then it must be the Omniscient Creep," Ryuu said, still half-asleep.

"And who is the Omniscient Creep?" the first voice said.

"What do you want Kyoya?" Ryuu asked.

Hikaru started laughing. "Ahahaha! Omniscient Creep? What kind of name is that?" There was another giggle too, probably a different Host.

_Shit. I just said that?_ Ryuu blinked and rubbed his eyes. _Crap. Am I going to be Kyoya's dinner for today? Or did I just make it onto his hit list? _

"Anyway." Kyoya cleared his throat. "Tamaki wants to visit Haruhi's home."

"Why would he do that?" Ryuu said. "It's Sunday morning."

"Who would like to come?" Kyoya asked, ignoring Ryuu.

"Of course we're coming," Hikaru said.

"Me too!" This must have been Honey. "I'll bring cake!"

"Okay. What about you Ryuu?" Kyoya said.

"No thanks. You guys go and bother Haruhi. Poor girl." Ryuu laid back down.

"Come, Ryuu," Hikaru said. "If you don't, we'll kidnap Emi-chan."

"As if I'll let that happen. Besides, you guys don't want her to find out that Haruhi's a girl right? And won't Haruhi be in a dress if she's at home?"

The line fell silent.

"Let's hurry up and go, you guys!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah. Bye Ryuu-chan!" Honey said.

And then the line was dead.

_The hell is wrong with them?_

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! :D Thanks for reading!**


	10. Going to the Host Club's special events

**Tenth chapter! Woo! APs are almost over! Woo! :D**

**Thanks to anyone who followed or favorited. And, of course, thank you so much for reviewing, Neon Wish, JadeCrispy and GlassyTheRosePen. You guys rock! ^-^**

**On to the chapter! It covers both Honey's 3 Bitter Days &amp; the Newspaper Club one.**

* * *

It was just another day at the Host Club, with Valentine's day approaching. Tamaki was spouting his extravagant lines. The twins were messing around - with each other and with Haruhi. Kyoya was being all-smiles while selling Host items. And Honey was eating his cake with his usual grin.

"Honey-senpai, you're still eating cake? You might end up with a cavity if you're not careful," Haruhi said. She was going around, changing the empty tea pots for new ones.

"It's okay! I'm brushing my teeth diligently!" Honey grinned, taking a bite into a cake. Suddenly, he froze and pressed a hand against his jaw.

"What's going on?" the guests whispered among themselves as the Hosts surrounded Honey and tried to make him open his mouth.

The door opened, and Mori entered. "Mori-senpai hurry! It's Honey-senpai!" Haruhi waved him over. Honey now had both hands clamped over his mouth, refusing to let go.

Mori rushed over, pushing Honey down while forcing Honey's mouth open.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Emi fit right in with the other fangirls, enjoying the fanservice. _What a great ship! What a great ship! If only it would sail into Port Reality!_

Honey had a cavity. "Tamaki," Mori said, glancing at the club president.

"Ah, yes!" Tamaki nodded and proceeded to ban all sweets in the club. "Cooperation mode!" he called it.

"Wait-" Ryuu grabbed the nearest host - which turned out to be Haruhi.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. Ryuu stared at her and realized that he was touching _a girl._ He quickly dropped her arm, blushing.

"Um…" He couldn't look her in the eye either. She had pretty eyes. How had he not noticed it before? "Does that mean we won't be getting chocolate? Fr-From the guests! The guests!"

"I guess so," Haruhi said. She was oblivious to Ryuu's sudden nervousness and the cause of it. "I was kinda looking forward to it actually."

_Huh? She was looking forward to getting chocolate from other girls? She has got to be gay!_ Ryuu nodded, feeling numb. "Okay then. Okay." He trudged back to his table.

"Aw, I really wanted to give Mori-senpai chocolate," Ryuu heard one girl whisper to another.

"You can still confess," the other girl said.

_Wait! That's right! That means Emi can't give Haruhi chocolate! Mwahahaha, that's not bad then! Thank you Honey for getting a cavity, and thank you Mori for taking such extreme measures, and thank you Tamaki for having the entire club participate!_

Ryuu smiled, feeling very smug.

"Why are you smiling?" Emi said.

"Hm?" He looked at her, eyes lit in delight. "Nothing. Nothing."

Akiko started to giggle. "You're so cute, Ryuu."

The smile disappeared, replaced by wide eyes and a red face. "Sh-Shut up! Don't call me cute!"

The girls at his table giggled. Emi rolled her eyes and went back to Haruhi's table. _I guess that means I won't be able to give Fujioka-kun any chocolate. I was really looking forward to seeing his smile. It's not like I would have confessed! Right now, I don't stand a chance with him._

She knew why Ryuu was so happy. When they were eating dinner, she said, "Since I can't give Fujioka-kun any chocolate, I think I just won't make any chocolate this year."

"Wait what?!" He almost dropped his chopsticks. "Wh-What?"

"Aw, I was looking forward to your delicious chocolate, Emi-chan," Akimi said with a smile. Bertrand nodded in agreement.

Emi made a face at the two. "Maybe I'll make it for you two, but Ryuu, I'll just give you some of my allowance and you can go buy some chocolate."

"Nooo, please no. Why Emi? Why are you being so cruel?" His mouth dropped open.

She frowned at him. "Maybe cause you were _clearly_ happy about this sweets ban. It's not like I would have confessed to Fujioka-kun. I just wanted him to have some of my chocolate."

"Well it's not like he'd eat it anyway. So why bother giving it to him?" Ryuu said. "Can you imagine how much chocolate he'd get?"

Emi's frown disappeared. Her brown eyes darkened. She stuffed the rest of her food into her mouth, stood up, and set the bowl in the sink. "Thanks for the meal, Berty."

Bertran nodded, and then Emi left the dining room table.

"Shit," Ryuu said. He stared at her empty seat.

"Don't swear, Ryuu-kun," Akimi said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I messed up," he said with a sigh. "How the hell can I mess up with my own twin sister?"

He chomped on his chopsticks, grumbling while thinking of a way to apologize. _If only I could tell her that Haruhi is a _girl. _Emi has different tastes when it comes to girls anyway, so maybe she'd stop crushing on Haruhi. Ughh._

* * *

"Emi, you're still mad at me?" Ryuu asked, as they entered school the next day. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"Yes, you apologized. No, I'm not mad," she said.

"Yes you are."

She sighed. "It's just that you _always_ get in my way. You never like it when I have a crush on someone. Seriously, you're like my worst enemy and my best friend at the same time. It sucks. It'd be nice if you'd, for once, approve of who I love and give me some support."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. "But, you always fall for the wrong people."

"How is Fujioka-kun a wrong person?" Emi said.

"He's…" _A girl._ _Impossible to get. Probably in some complicated love triangle rather similar to your love web but not as crazy._

"Exactly," she said when he still couldn't think of anything to say. They turned the corner and saw Mori dumping Honey's school bag upside down. Piles and piles of candy fell out.

"I was only looking," Honey said. Mori handed him an advertisement covered with cakes. Tears filled Honey's eyes.

"Wow, that's harsh," Ryuu said.

_So this is what Mori-senpai's tough love looks like!_ Emi thought. She pulled a notebook and pen out and began writing.

"What are you doing?" Ryuu asked.

"Taking notes," she said. She glanced between the 3rd years and her notebook while trying to record as many details as possible. _I have to add this to my fanfic!_

"This is too much." The Hitachiin twins appeared from another hallway.

"Oh hey you guys," Haruhi said.

"Hi." Ryuu nodded but didn't look at her. He was sure his behavior was bordering rude, but he was too flustered and confused to care. _Why did I have to find out that he was a girl? That she was a girl? That- wait, what?_

"What is Emi-chan doing?" Kaoru asked, watching the girl scribbling like crazy.

"Taking notes," Ryuu said. "Apparently."

"Of what?" The twins leaned towards her.

Emi snapped her notebook shut before the twins got a good look. A triumphant glint was in her eyes. "Yes. This is great material. I can't wait to go home now!"

The twins didn't understand. Ryuu hardly could.

"Anyways, I never would have imagined Mori-senpai to be so forceful," Hikaru said. They began heading towards their classroom.

"Right? Right?" Emi said. "Isn't it refreshing? Seeing this new side of him?" She was grinning, clutching her notebook to her chest, practically buzzing with excitement.

"Suuure," Ryuu said. The Hitachiin twins just gave her a weird look.

"Won't it be tough for you two if there's no Valentine's Day this year?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah right." Kaoru said. "If we got chocolates while Honey-senpai didn't, we'd be digging our own graves."

They headed to class, while Emi began thinking of what to write next in her fanfic. _Yes, yes! Wouldn't it be so nice if Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai got together?_

* * *

"Emi, could you help me?" Akiko asked Emi at the end of the day. "I have to take a makeup test for Japanese Literature tomorrow but I don't understand anything at all."

"Eh, me? Why me?" Emi glanced at Ryuu. He had always been better at studying.

"I heard you were smart and that you did well on the test," Aki said. She clapped her hands together while pleading. "Pleeeease. I know you want to go to the Host Club, but just for one day."

"Sure," Emi said.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Aki grinned and gave Emi a quick hug.

"Let's go to the library then," Emi said as she stood and grabbed her things. She nodded at Ryuu. "See you at home, Ryo."

Ryuu nodded back. "Okay."

_Guess I'll just have to go to the Host Club by myself._

Meanwhile, Akiko and Emi chatted while going to the library, and Emi found herself really liking the girl.

_I think she's my type. She is totally my type. She's like Chiharu but more optimistic and really cheerful._ _And dang is she cute._ Emi tried to let it not distract her. She still liked Haruhi more anyway.

"Hey, I know this might be a bit unfair," Akiko said, about an hour into their studying. "But do you think you could give your cousin my chocolate?"

_Right. She likes Ryuu._

"I don't know," Emi said.

"Please? Even if it's just one piece of chocolate?"

Emi's mouth fell open. She wanted to say yes, but it would go against the Host Club's current rules. Plus she felt bad for Honey not being able to eat anything sweet.

"Ah, never mind. Never mind! I'm really sorry for asking, Emi!" Akiko said. A conflicted look crossed her face. "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry, it wouldn't be fair of me."

Emi relaxed and smiled. "It's fine, Aki."

"Ryuu is so cute though!" Akiko continued. "Hey, if you or Ryo were a guy, would you two look like that?"

Emi laughed. The idea of "Ryo" being a guy was too ironic. "Yeah, probably."

"Ahh that's so cool!" Akiko grinned, waving her arms around.

* * *

"Emi! Emi!"

Emi was packing up her things in the library when Akiko came running in. It was the day before Valentine's day, and Emi wasn't sure whether she wanted to go to the Host Club. Last she heard from Ryuu, Honey had been trying to get sweets from the guests and hosts. She wasn't sure if she could abstain from giving Honey candy, so she'd been hanging out in the library.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"I got a 76!" Akiko said, holding her test high up in the air. "Woo! It was all thanks to you!" She gave Emi a hug with a huge grin.

Emi tried not to blush. "N-No it wasn't. You worked hard, Aki. You totally deserved that."

"You're so modest!" Akiko punched Emi's arm lightly. "I'll treat you to ice cream or something later, okay?"

"Sure." Emi smiled. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay, see ya!" She waved as Emi left the library.

_Gosh she's cute._ _Super cute._

Emi was about to open the doors to Music Room 3, when the door flew open and a bawling Honey burst out, running right into Emi.

"Wah! Honey-senpai?"

Honey's arms wrapped around her waist, picked her up off the floor, and kept running. _Huh? Huh?_ Emi watched as the double doors became further and further away. She was almost hanging over Honey's shoulder, yet Honey kept on running, as if he wasn't carrying someone two times his size.

_What is going on? Why is Honey-senpai crying? Why did he pick me up? Why is he running away from the Host Club room? Oh, but this is a bit like a manga… except usually the guy is taller than the girl… And um usually the guy isn't crying._

"Ho-Honey-senpai, could you please put me down?" Emi said.

The third year was still crying but he slowed to a stop and set Emi down gently. Then he started crying into her dress, arms wrapped around her. Tamaki came out, leaving the door open and hurrying over.

"Honey-senpai," Tamaki said, prying the boy off of Emi. "Please listen to what Mori-senpai has to say."

And so they headed back towards the room and listened to Mori's sad tale of punishing himself. Honey ran back in, tears falling like crazy, and into Mori's arms.

_Aw, they're so cute together! They're so perfect for each other!_ Emi gushed over the sight.

"Now then everyone, let's prepare for tomorrow's Valentine's day event!" Tamaki said, clapping his hands together. "Dear guest," he said to Emi, pulling her close and taking her hand. "I wish tomorrow to be a pleasant surprise, so if you would kindly leave."

"Oh of course." Emi grinned. "See you later then, Ryuu."

"Eh? Wait what?" Ryuu said. He was quite lost about the turn of events, but Emi was gone before she heard the rest of what he had to say though. "What are we going to do? I thought Valentine's day was cancelled!"  
The twins chorused their agreement.

Tamaki chuckled, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Didn't I tell you that I'm a French gentleman?"

* * *

Ryuu cleared his throat as the Mazawa twins walked down the hallway. "So, um, are you sure you want to come to this thing?"

"Of course," Emi said.

"But it's uh…" He looked away, scratched his head in thought, and then sighed. "Fine. I'll see you in a while then." He disappeared into Music Room 3 to prepare.

_Now I'm really looking forward to what the Host Club has prepared!_ Emi thought. _Boy am I glad that I'm not a host! I can enjoy this properly!_

Everyone was pleasantly surprised, as Tamaki had wished for, when they entered the music room and saw mountains and mountains of beautiful roses.

"Hey there Emi-chan," Kaoru said, holding out one of his orange roses. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Emi's eyes lit up, and she grinned. "Wow! Thanks Kaoru-kun!"

"Don't forget mine either," Hikaru said, handing her a blue rose.

"Thanks Hikaru-kun. Where's Fujioka-kun?" Emi asked. She wanted to see what color rose Haruhi had.

"Over there." Hikaru pointed to another corner of the room, and Emi skipped over.

"Fujioka-kun!" Emi said.

"Hi Emi," Haruhi said with one of her usual smiles. "Would you like a rose?" She held out a red rose.

"Wow, as expected of Fujioka-kun! You have the best colored rose!" Emi said as she accepted the flower. "Thank you."

"Emi!" Sumiko came over to her friend. "Isn't this so awesome?'

"I know right?" Emi was practically bouncing on her feet.

"I can't believe it! It's so sweet of them to do this," Sumiko said.

"Yeah."

"Oh hey Emi." Ryuu maneuvered through the crowds of guests, hosts, and roses towards his twin. Then he spotted the three roses in her hands, and immediately shoved one of his roses into the mix. "I'll be back!" And then he disappeared into the crowd again.

Sumiko giggled. "Your cousin is weird."

"Yeah." Emi looked at the new rose. It was a peach color, and just as pretty as the rest. "I wonder where they bought these roses from."

"You could go ask Kyoya-senpai," Sumiko said.

Ryuu came back, holding more different colored roses in his hands. "Here you go, Emi!"

"Why are there so many?" Emi asked, taking them.

"Uh, the lavender one is Kyoya's," Ryuu said, pointing at the flower. "And this pink one is Honey's, and then this dark blue one is Mori's, and the white one is Tamaki's. Now you have everyone's rose!"

Sumiko giggled some more. "Why would you get her every one?"

Emi sighed. She knew why. "That way it won't seem all that special if I have Fujioka-kun's rose."

"And Hikaru and Kaoru's," Ryuu said.

"At least try to pretend that's not the reason why," Emi said.

"No point in doing that since you'd see right through me." He shrugged.

_Whatever._ Emi stuck her tongue out. Then she turned around. "I'll be with Fujioka-kun today."

"Of course," Ryuu said.

"He _is_ like Ryo," Sumiko said as they headed towards Haruhi's table. "Are you sure he isn't actually Ryo's twin?"

"Thank God they aren't, because if they really were twins, they would be a big pain in the butt," Emi said.

Sumiko laughed. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

Pink cherry blossoms, peaceful breezes, and handsome men. What better way to spend the afternoon?  
Emi sighed happily as she took a sip of tea. Haruhi looked very cute in her Heian Aristocrat cosplay. The large flowing robes, however, didn't quite suit Ryuu.

"They're hard to move in," he grumbled, trying to push the sleeves up his elbow to no avail. The girls around him giggled and gushed about how cute he was, which only made him blush and yell, "Who's cute? The only cute ones here are you girls!"

Which led to the girls blushing and squealing some more.

_Somehow he's pretty good at this. _Emi thought, observing while sitting on a blanket under a blossoming cherry tree. _I guess experience is making him a better and better host. Wait! What if this leads to Ryuu becoming a terrible playboy? And he goes around flirting with every girl until he has won all their hearts? What if he ends up dating five or six girls at once? Nooo, Ryuu don't turn into such a terrible person!_

"Emi, you're thinking of something weird again, aren't you?" Ryuu asked.

"Nonsense," she said.

"Hey, Ryuu! Let's play soccer!" Hikaru called, dribbling a ball between his feet. He kicked and sent the ball flying towards Ryuu.

Ryuu caught the ball easily, and a smirk appeared. "Sure. If it's soccer, let's play!"

_Yes, please play. Play with each other,_ Emi thought.

"I wonder what Haruhi's thinking about while looking at the cherry blossoms with such benevolent eyes," a guest said, pulling Emi's attention away from the other hosts.

Emi turned. Haruhi indeed had a benevolent gaze (in reality, it was a blank look masking Haruhi's usual rude thoughts, but the fangirl/crush filter was on). _He's so cute! So cute! So freakin' cute!_

_Bam!_

"Ow!" Ryuu grimaced when the soccer ball slammed into his thigh. "What's with your terrible aim, Hikaru?"

"Not my fault you're so bad at _moving around,_" Hikaru said, ignoring Tamaki as he came running over saying that he wanted to join in.

Ryuu glared at the twin, and the girls burst into screams of, "Kyaa! It's Ryuu's Tsun-Tsun side!"

Ryuu kicked the ball, and it hit Hikaru's chest. Hikaru bounced it onto his knee and then kicked it back. This time Ryuu dodged.

"Tono, hurry up and catch it!" Kaoru called.

"Eh? Ah! Wah!" The ball whizzed by Tamaki, heading straight towards the peaceful Haruhi. "Haruhi! Get down!"

Tamaki tackled the girl and began chewing Hikaru out for having almost "extinguished the flame of Haruhi's life." The twins in turn blamed it on Ryuu and Tamaki's inability to catch the ball.

So Tamaki decided to show the Hitachiin twins.

"Starlight kick!" Tamaki yelled, and the ball disappeared as a twinkle in the sky.

_Crash!_

"Oh great," Ryuu said. "Good job, Tamaki. Good job."

* * *

"So why exactly are you guys playing… commoner games?" Ryuu asked, watching the Host Club play Red Light Green Light the next day.

"My thoughts exactly!" Akira Komitsuzawa, the Newspaper Club's president, said.

"Are you going to join them?" Tomochika Sato, another club member, asked.

"Ew, no," Ryuu said. "Who plays games like that in high school?"

"Hey, you're Ryuu Mazawa, right?" Akira asked. When Ryuu nodded, the president continued to say, "Why did you join the club?"

"Ah, well, it looked like fun," Ryuu said with a shrug. _There's no way I can say it's to overcome my fear of women. What if they put that in the newspaper? I could never live it down!_

"Ryuu! Come join us!" Tamaki called, waving enthusiastically.

_He's an idiot. And annoying._

"Come on!" Tamaki kept on waving.

"Hurry up, Siscon," the Hitachiin twins said.

"Huh? Who the hell is a siscon?!" Ryuu stormed over to give the Hitachiins a piece of his mind.

Akira narrowed his eyes, watching the Host Club continue playing while the Hitachiin twins teased and goaded Ryuu. He was sure there was a different story behind Ryuu, something that had to do with the Mazawa twins, and the lack of Ryo's presence whenever Ryuu was around.

"Ryuu! There you are!" Emi jogged over towards them, and Ryuu immediately stopped yelling at the twins to run towards her.

"Siscon!" the twins called.

Ryuu blushed. "Sh-Shut up!" Noticing the suspicious gazes of the newspaper club, Ryuu said, "And she's my _cousin._"

"What?" Emi said.

"Nothing," Ryuu said. "What is it?"

"I'm going home with Aki today. We're gonna go get ice cream first, okay?" she said.

"Okay." He nodded. It'd be better to have her away from the creepy newspaper club anyway. "Have fun."

"Okay, see you later," she said. She waved at the Host Club, who waved back. Haruhi flashed Emi a charming smile.

_Gahh! Such a dazzling smile! If this were a manga, a bunch of "Doki doki" would be surrounding me right now._ Emi thought, blushing slightly, as she headed away.

"Excuse me, Emi Mazawa." Akira intercepted her path. "I'm the president of the Newspaper Club. Could I ask you a few questions?"

Emi had heard a bit about the situation from Ryuu. Thanks to Tamaki's excellent aim, he broke the Newspaper Club's window and hurt the club's president. So the Host Club was allowing the Newspaper Club to write a special article about the Host Club as a form of compensation.

"Sure. How can I help you?" Emi said.

"It's about your, um, cousin. Why exactly is he staying with your family?" Akira asked.

"Oh that's private," she said. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Then, why has he decided to Host when he isn't even enrolled in Ouran?"

"He thought it'd be fun." Emi smiled.

"And the Host Club just allowed him to join?" Akira didn't seem too convinced of the story.

"Sure. Ryuu is handsome and has his own charm."

"Hm." He frowned at his notebook, where he'd taken some notes. "Then, why is it that whenever your cousin is around, your twin sister isn't?"

"They don't get along very well."

"But not _once_ has someone seen Ryo at the exact same time as they have seen Ryuu," Akira said. "Not to mention, Ryuu looks a lot like you and your sister. Why is that?"

"Genes, Komitsuzawa-san," Emi said with a smile.

"Oi you Glasses-Nerd!" Ryuu ran over, having finally noticed the two hidden in the corner. "What do you want with Emi?"

Akira stared at Ryuu and then at Emi. "If anything, you two could pass as twins."

"Allow me to say it again," she said, still smiling brightly. "Genes, Komitsuzawa-san."

The Newspaper Club president glowered at her, while Ryuu glared at him. "Very well. Thank you for your time, Mazawa-san." With a shallow bow, Akira turned and went back to his clubmates.

"What did he want?" Ryuu asked with a deep scowl.

"Stop that," Emi said, sighing. "Just some basic questions that anyone would ask. I'm gonna go now."

"Okay. Next time, don't let that creep get so close," he said.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, turning to finally leave the area. Then she muttered, "Siscon."

"What?" Ryuu said. He hadn't quite heard her.

"Nothing," she said. "See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

**So the KaoruXEmi stuff will really start to happen after the next chapter. Like things will start to shift towards that.**

**Next chapter: Summer break and Karuizawa! :)**

**Any feedback is very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Going to Kyoto

**Hi everyone! :D School is almost over! Yay! Thanks for anyone who has followed or faved!**

**GlassyTheRosePen:** First, thank you so so so much for all your awesome, sweet reviews! :D They really make my day. But, uh, the KaoruXEmi doesn't start until next chapter, and it's gonna be if I wasn't clear enough. _ Thank you, again, for your super lovely reviews! ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**And of course, thank you** **Joliegold09 for reading and reviewing! :)**

**And to the Guest who reviewed, I don't think I'll be making this HikaruXOcXKaoru cause there are tons of stories like that, and it's so cliche that I'd rather not write that. I hope you'll understand. ^-^ Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

Summerbreak! Finally! Emi was excited to meet up with her parents in Kyoto. It was where most of the Mazawa family was situated and not too far from their mom's hospital in Osaka. They would be able to spend each blissfully hot day with their dad or mom. They were also planning on meeting up with some middle school friends.

"So we're meeting up with Chiharu, Koji, Daisuke, Yoshiaki, and Fudo tomorrow right?" Ryuu asked, clicking through his messages on his phone.

"Yup! Twelve o'clock at the nearby cafe," Emi said. She'd burn the date and time into her mind in her eagerness to meet Chiharu.

Ryuu frowned at one particular message.

"What is it?" Emi said.

"Nothing." He kept on scrolling through.

"I wanna see what it is." She pulled his phone out of his hand.

"Hey! Emi!"

Emi found a message from Hikaru, asking if the Mazawa twins wanted to go on a trip with them during summer break. She grinned at her brother while handing the phone back. "You're messaging Hikaru-kun, Ryuu?"

_I know that look,_ he thought, certain of what she was thinking about. "Yeah, but we don't message often."

"Mm-hm. Sure."

_She doesn't believe me!_

When they arrived at the mansion, there was another car parked in front. "Does Dad have a guest?" Ryuu said as the two got out of the car.

The front door burst open, and a little boy and girl ran out yelling.

_Kids!_ The Mazawa twins thought at the same time.

"Thank you so much, Onii-sama." A young lady came out of the house with a smile. The twins exchanged looks as the little kids ran to them.

"Who are you?" the boy said. The girl giggled and tugged on Emi's jeans. They looked like they were the same age.

"Twins?" Emi and Ryuu said at the same time.

"Oh, Emi, Ryuu!" Mr. Mazawa appeared at the doorsteps, right behind the young lady. He smiled at them. "Those are your… I suppose you'd call them your cousins."

_Cousins?! But they're so tiny!_

"Hello." The young lady smiled. "I'm Chiasa Mazawa."

"She's my cousin," their dad said. "Chiasa-san, these are my children, Ryuu and Emi."

"Nice to meet you." The twins bowed. They were used to all the siblings and cousins that their dad had.

"Up! Up!" The boy pulled on Ryuu's leg, while waving another hand in the air. He had a chubby face and the same brown hair as his mom.

"Um." Ryuu turned to his dad with pleading eyes. If there was one thing Ryuu would admit to being bad at it, it was dealing with kids.

"They're really cute," Emi said, but she didn't move. She wasn't any more comfortable with kids than Ryuu was.

"Thank you," Chiasa said. She unlocked the parked car. "Come on, you two. Let's go home."

She opened the back door and tucked the kids into their carseats. Ryuu watched as she buckled them in and then slid into the driver's seat. "Thanks again, Onii-sama."

"You're welcome, Chiasa-san. Come visit anytime."

She nodded. "Bye." Then she drove the car out.

Ryuu pointed after her. "Did she just-?"

"Her husband left her about a year ago. She's having some trouble working and caring for her kids, so I'm giving her the rights to a small building downtown. She can rent the rooms out, sell it, do whatever she wants," their dad said in explanation. "Let's go in." He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and squeezed them in a hug. "I've missed you two."

* * *

It was nostalgic to see their rooms once again. Emi stared at the large room that she'd slept in for three years. Just about five months ago, it'd been filled with all her manga and school things. Now it was empty and bare.

"Feels weird huh?" Ryuu said, coming to her side.

She nodded. She couldn't lift her gaze away. The memories were coming back. The hours spent in her room as she delved deeper and deeper into the world of manga and fanfic. The time spent blushing on her bed, reading Kei's emails, or panicking about what to wear in front of the closet. Or all the times Chiharu came over to play, and they studied and laughed about stupid things.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come?" Ryuu's voice was low, and Emi knew he was worried. She shook her head.

"It's fine," she said after taking a deep breath. She turned to him with a small smile. "Let's walk around, Ryuu."

They walked to town. The stores hadn't changed either. Emi knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Maybe if it was two or three years later, something might have changed. But not that much time had passed. She couldn't have expected things to look or feel different.

She didn't feel that much more different herself.

Ryuu took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

_I'm just being melodramatic and an idiot. If I keep up this stupid sad act, Ryuu will end up all worried, and he'll regret that we came. And then Mom and Dad will start fussing all over me. I can't let that happen. What happened in the past is in the past. _

"Hey, it's still here!" Ryuu grinned at the sight of his favorite arcade. "Come on! Let's go in!" He pulled her in without another word.

Emi smiled. There was definitely some good coming out of this.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! _

Ryuu rolled over in bed.

_Ring! Ring!_

His hands groped around in search of the annoying sound. He found his cell phone buzzing on the bed stand and grabbed it.

_Ring! Ring!_

Ryuu rolled onto his side and stared at the caller ID. It was Tamaki. He quit the call and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, his phone started screaming again. _Ring! Ring!_

_So persistent!_ Ryuu snatched the phone up, saw that it was the same caller, and hung up again. He was getting a weird deja-vu feeling too, and right before he could drop the phone, it rang again.

_RINGGGGG!_

_This has totally happened before!_ He reluctantly accepted the call.

"Finally! Why'd you keep hanging up on me Ryuu?!"

Ryuu sat in a daze for a moment. "Why the hell are you calling so early? Are you an idiot? Do you have a death wish?"

"Of course I'm not an idiot! I'm your beloved Tamaki-senpai!"

"Yeah, so an idiot."

"No, Ryuu, it's really just that crazy lord of ours," a different voice said.

"Ah, it's a Hitachiin twin," Ryuu said. He should have known it was the entire Host Club calling. This had happened before, but with Kyoya, the Omniscient Creep. He really wanted to sleep though, not deal with the crazy blond.

"What? You can't tell which twin I am?" the second voice said. He sighed. "Man, you're so incompetent, Ryuu."

"Huh? Who's incompetent? You're Hikaru right?"

"Congrats. You figured it out," Hikaru said in a dull tone. "Where's Emi-chan?"

"She's sleeping in her own room," Ryuu said curtly.

"That's good to hear," Hikaru said.

"It's none of your business anyway!"

"So Karuizawa?" another voice.

_It's the Omniscient Creep!_ Ryuu thought, a chill running down his spine. "What about Karuizawa?" he said.

"Haruhi has been kidnapped!" Tamaki said, sounding horrified.

"You would have heard about this if you'd picked up like one minute earlier," Hikaru said.

"Shut up you evil dog," Ryuu said.

"What is that?" Hikaru said. "A weird nickname you have for me?"

"Do I have a nickname too, Ryuu-chan?" Honey's childish voice came over the phone.

"Ugh, yes. You're the Cake Monster. Now I'm hanging up if there's nothing important," Ryuu said.

"HARUHI is _important!_" Tamaki screamed into every host's ear. "And she has been kidnapped! To Karuizawa! We must go get her back!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Ryuu asked.

"How could you not care about Haruhi?" Tamaki said. It sounded like he was close to tears, but Ryuu was sure that the prince was just being overly dramatic, as usual. "She's your sister you know!"

Ryuu let the words process for a moment. "Uh. What? Sister? Last I checked, I only had one, and that was Emi."

Hikaru sighed. "It's just Tono's weird family thing."

"What?" Ryuu still didn't get it.

"Tamaki is the father," Kyoya said. "I am the mother. The twins, Haruhi, and you are the children, and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are our neighbors."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, we don't get it either," Hikaru said.

"So Haruhi is your sister!" Tamaki said. "You should be concerned for your sister!"

"I'm sorry. I have one and only one sister that I care about. And she is sleeping in her room, and I'm not going anywhere without her."

"Well _duh,_" Hikaru said. "Bring her along."

"No no no no no." Ryuu shook his head. "I'm not bringing her to go meet up with a bunch of flirts like you guys over the summer."

"We're not a bunch of flirts, Ryuu-chan!" Honey said, all sweet and flower-surrounded like.

"Fine, a bunch of _weirdos._ You guys go to Karuizawa. It's not like you need me to go and save Haruhi. I bet she's fine. I bet she's there because she wants to be, and you guys are just going to bother her. Again. Like usual. Who's surprised? Not me!"

"You ramble a lot Ryuu," Hikaru said.

"You're so cold, my Lost Son!" Tamaki said.

"Stop it with that Lost Something!" Ryuu yelled. He was sitting now, when the door opened and a sleepy Emi poked her head in.

"Ryuu why are you yelling when it's only six in the morning?" she asked.

_Oh no. This is bad. What if Emi hears that Haruhi has been "kidnapped" and wants to go save her? Then I'll have to go and meet those weirdos who will totally ruin my summer vacation with their weirdness and their annoyingness. Mainly their annoyingness. No no, I better believe that Emi really wants to see Chiharu, more than she'd want to go save Haruhi._

Ryuu cupped a hand over the receiver, and said to Emi, "Sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll be quiet."

"Who are you talking to?" she said, trudging over and flopping down on the bed next to him.

_No no. Go away Emi! You're usually very uncurious about what I'm doing, so why now?_ Ryuu watched as she slid under the covers. _Go away! Please! This is probably the first and last time that I'll ever think-slash-wish this!_

"Oi Ryuu!" Hikaru's voice blared out of Ryuu's phone. "Then we'll be leaving for Karuizawa without you."

"Sure! Sure! Go on! Have fun. Live out your youth!" Ryuu said in a hurry. "Bye now!" Then he hung up.

"Hikaru-kun?" Emi said, half-mumbling into a pillow.

"The Host Club called asking if I wanted to go with them to Karuizawa. Where is Karuizawa anyway?" Ryuu laid back down, staring at Emi's peaceful face. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing was slowing.

"Mmm," she said, shrugging just a bit. Then she was fast asleep.

* * *

Emi had long forgotten Ryuu's mysterious, too-early-to-be-true call with Hikaru by the time she woke up. Hopping down the carpeted staircase, she found her parents seated at the dining table, which was crammed full of food.

"Good morning Emi," her dad said. A cup of coffee was in front of him, and he was looking at some papers.

"Morning darling!" her mom said with a grin.

"Good morning." Emi smiled and sat down.

"I heard you and Ryuu are going to meet up with some middle school friends," her mom said. "That will be fun, huh?"

"Yeah." Emi nodded. A maid set a bowl and chopsticks on the table for her.

"Is he still sleeping? Oh, do you want porridge dear? Or bread? Maybe pancakes or waffles?" Her mom gestured to the maids waiting.

"I'll just eat porridge," Emi said. It'd been awhile since her mom fussed over her like this. She began grabbing vegetables, egg, and some fish off the dishes on the table.

"Are you sure? Do you want soup? Maybe just a bit of bread?"

"Mom," Emi said, already taking a bite.

"You need to eat more, dear. You and Ryuu both are too skinny."

"Just let her eat," her dad said, flipping to a different page.

"What if she's on a diet?" her mom said to her dad. "Emi, dear, don't go on a diet, okay? You're not fat, you understand? And if you really want to go on a diet, tell me, and I'll help you lose weight in a healthy way. Okay?"

"I'm not going to go on a diet," Emi said. She tried not to roll her eyes, but sometimes her mom just worried too much.

"What? Diet?" Ryuu came into the dining room. "Who?"

"Nobody," Emi said.

"What do you want to eat, Ryuu dear?" her mom said, starting up the "eat whatever you want and eat a lot" speech again. She pampered them too much. Everyone in the house knew that.

"I'll just eat whatever you guys are eating. It's kinda weird not seeing Akimi-nee-chan or Berty in the morning though," Ryuu said as he sat down next to Emi.

"They're finally getting a vacation," she said.

"A well-deserved one." He grinned.

"Would you like us to call them back?" her mom said.

"Mom, seriously," Emi said. "It's only been one day. You don't have to worry about us so much."

"And if you worry this much, why don't you visit more?" Ryuu grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ryuu dear. You know, my hospital is getting even busier! Ever since that last operation on-"

"We already heard it before," the twins said in unison.

Their mom chuckled. "I've missed you two."

* * *

After precious time spent on picking out an outfit, Emi and Ryuu finally left to meet their friends.

"I look good right, Ryuu? Cute but practical?" Emi said as they walked to their meeting place.

"Yes. You always look cute," Ryuu said.

"You're not even looking," she said.

"Well you're cute no matter what, so whatever."

"That's cause you have your siscon filter on. Take it off for a moment."

"I do not!" Ryuu turned to her, starting to blush.

"Admit it. You have a sister-complex, and I sorta have a brother-complex. We're twins with an angst-able past. Who'd be surprised if you were a siscon?" Emi said, shrugging.

"Emi!"

"There it is!" She perked up upon seeing the store and grabbed Ryuu's hand. "Come on! I bet Chiharu is late!"

"Then why are we running if she's gonna be late?" he asked.

Koji, Yoshiaki, and Fudo were already seated when they arrived.

"Hi!" Emi said with a smile.

"Hey," Ryuu said with far less enthusiasm.

"Hey." The guys nodded and smiled at the twins as they slid into the opposite seat.

"Where's Daisuke?" Ryuu asked. He'd been good friends with Yoshiaki and Fudo, but best friends with Koji and Daisuke throughout middle school. And because Emi was often excluded from the girls, she'd became friends with the guys too, mainly Ryuu's friends.

"Eh," Koji said. He looked hesitant to say it. "He couldn't come today. Something came up." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, all spiked up with gel.

"What?" Ryuu said. "He said he'd come today though."

"Yeah." Koji shrugged.

A waiter came back to take the twins' order.

"Do you guys have strawberry milk?" Ryuu asked.

"This is a _cafe_, Ryuu. Of course they don't," Emi said. Then to the waiter, "I'll have Sandwich A and iced tea please. Thank you."

"Then I'll get Sandwich B," Ryuu said.

"When's Chiharu coming?" Emi asked.

"That idiot's always late," Yoshiaki said with one of his usual grins.

The cafe door opened with a jingle, and a girl burst in. "Emi!"

Emi gasped and jumped out of her seat, dashing towards the girl. "Chiharu!" She ran into Chiharu's open arms, and they hugged each other tightly.

"Waa, I've missed you so much!" Chiharu said, swinging Emi around.

"Me too!"

They let go to grin at each other.

"Your hair got longer," Emi said. Chiharu had light brown hair, usually worn in a loose ponytail the way it was today.

"Hehe, yup." Chiharu nodded while brushing her bangs aside. "I'm thinking of maybe cutting my bangs like yours."

"Hmm. I dunno if that'd look good with you," Emi said, trying to imagine it.

"Well maybe it can make me cute like you!" Chiharu grinned. "Why aren't you wearing a skirt today? Ah you should have worn a skirt!" She stared at Emi's khaki shorts and the white t-shirt she had on.

"It's not like you are," Emi said.

"As if I could wear a skirt," Chiharu said.

"Hey, do you guys want to sit down?" Koji finally said, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" Chiharu slid in behind Emi. She saw Ryuu and grinned. "Ayy, it's Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan, how have you been?"

"Fine," Ryuu said. He was keeping his expressions carefully controlled, but everyone knew he was trying not to frown.

Chiharu giggled, wrapping an arm around Emi in a hug. "What? Still getting jealous over me? Get over it already."

"I-I'm not!" Ryuu said. "And Emi! Don't just blush!"

"What? I'm not - I'm not blushing." Emi's hands went up to her flushed cheeks. _It's been awhile since I last saw Chiharu. Wow I've totally forgotten how freaking awesome she is._

"Emi's so cute!" Chiharu hugged her.

"Hey Chiharu, Emi's mine," Yoshiaki said, kicking the girl lightly. He glanced at Ryuu, not even trying to conceal his eagerness to see Ryuu's reaction.

"I'm so done." Ryuu put his head on the table.

"What?" Yoshiaki gaped at him. "You're not going to start yelling something like, 'Emi is a person and nobody's property'?"

"He's getting used to it," Emi said.

"How?" Koji asked.

"The Host Club," Ryuu mumbled. "Is draining away… my life force."

"The hell is that?" Yoshiaki burst out into laughter. "The Host Club?"

"Oh you haven't heard about it?" Chiharu asked.

"No, what is it?" He stopped laughing so that Koji could give a brief explanation about the Host Club.

"That's… weird," Yoshiaki finally said.

"Yeah," Fudo said.

"Aye, Fudo spoke!" Yoshiaki cheered, and then proceeded to thump the guy on the back. "Say something to Ryuu, bro."

"What's Ouran like?" Fudo asked. He'd always been the quieter one in the group.

"Ahh, pink." Ryuu said. This caused everyone to start giggling. "And super dramatic and flamboyant-"

"Woah, Ryuu-chan knows the word flamboyant?" Chiharu said, causing more giggles, mainly from Yoshiaki.

"Aw, shut up Chiharu," Ryuu said. His head was still on the table.

"It's nice," Emi said.

"Better than Midoriyama?" Koji asked.

"Questionable," Ryuu said, and Emi shrugged. "If I were a guy, then we could compare, but well-"

"You're not a guy?!" Yoshiaki yelled. Nearby costumers shot him glares and grumbled audible complaints, but Yoshiaki just ignored them.

"_No_, I'm talking about my-" Ryuu lowered his voice here. "-Crossdressing."

"Oh that." Yoshiaki sat back and waved a hand in the air. "Pfft, crossdressing, everybody does that like everyday-" He lurched forward towards Ryuu. "What the hell you seriously _are _crossdressing?"

Ryuu nodded.

"Oh my God. Why does it seem like everyone already knows?" Yoshiaki said, glancing at his classmates.

"Emi told me," Chiharu said.

"Ryuu told me," Koji said.

"Chiharu told me," Fudo said.

"What? And ya'll just decided to forget about me?!" Yoshiaki said.

Everyone started laughing again.

Their food came, and they ate while talking. Sharing stories, updating each other on what was going on in their lives. Emi felt like she hadn't laughed like this in a long time, and she enjoyed it, because it reminded her that coming to Kyoto wasn't a bad thing. That Midoriyama hadn't been a bad experience, a bad mistake.

Chiharu's phone buzzed, and she checked it. Then she leaned over and whispered into Emi's ear, "Can we go outside? Just the two of us."

Emi's breath caught in her throat, and she nodded. "We're going outside, Ryuu."

"What?" Ryuu asked. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Why?"

"Don't be such a worrywart, Ryuu-chan," Chiharu said, slinging an arm around Emi's neck. "I'll take care of her."

"You guys talk about your video games and stuff," Emi said. "I wanna hang out with Chiharu."

Yoshiaki snickered. "More like, make out with Chiharu."

Ryuu kicked Yoshiaki's shin from under the table, which only made him snicker some more. Emi, on the other hand, was blushing.

"Wow I haven't seen Emi turn this red in a while," Koji said calmly, but it only made things worse.

"We're leaving now. Bye!" Emi started shoving Chiharu towards the door.

"We'll be back later," Chiharu said.

Once outside, Emi relaxed and let the pleasant summer breeze wash over her. "So what are we doing?" she asked Chiharu.

"Let's go to the park!"

"Okay."

They walked to the nearby park. It was a small place, with a short path surrounded by trees and a plastic playstructure. It wasn't far from Midoriyama, and students often met up here. Emi herself had met with Kei here countless times for dates.

"Emi, would you want to meet Kei?" Chiharu said softly. It was as if she'd known that Emi was thinking of him.

"I-" Emi stared at the worn, dirt path under her sandals. "I don't know."

Chiharu let out a slow breath. "He… wants to meet you and talk to you. And I told him about the meetup today-"

"You what?" Emi stopped walking to face the girl.

Chiharu stopped too. "I know, I know. But I told him that he can't talk to you unless you want to."

"Well it's not like we're on bad terms," Emi said, struggling to find a response. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him again, to hear his sweet voice, to see that smile of his that had charmed her.

"Yeah, but you're not exactly on good terms either," Chiharu said. "Do you want to or not? It's your choice."

_My choice? _Emi stared at Chiharu, wishing her best friend could give her some advice, but she knew what Chiharu would say. "_It's your choice. I'm not you. You decide." But I don't know! Kei-kun… he…_

"Sure," she said.

"Really?" Chiharu sounded surprised. "Are you sure?"

Emi nodded. "Yeah."

"Postive? Super duper positive?"

Emi nodded again.

"Okay then," Chiharu said, pulling her phone out. She sent a message. "Let's wait here, Emi. I'll stay, or unless you don't want me to?"

Emi shook her head, still staring blankly at the ground. _What am I doing? Why am I doing this? See Kei-kun? I hope I don't regret this._

It didn't take long before someone came running down the path towards her. Familiar gray sneakers appeared in Emi's vision. Then she stared at the legs that came out of the sneakers, the blue shorts on the legs. The skinny wrists and arms and the white t-shirt all came into view as she slowly raised her head.

"Emi-san." The head attached to the body. The slightly tan skin, the short, neat black hair, the forehead peaking through the bangs, the oval lips, and the brown eyes that looked rusty-brown when the sunlight fell into them.

"Kei-kun."

* * *

**Gah, so much angst! XD Please tell me what you think! Approve of this drama/angst? Disapprove? Excited to meet Kei? Could care less about these OCs? What do you think of the OCs? Good, bad, who cares? Well, the Host Club will be back in full force next chapter, including Kaoru and Haruhi. ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Going to Karuizawa

**Hiiii! :D Thanks for all the new follows and faves! **

**I give up. I can't not reply to all these wonderful reviews! So here we go:**

**GlassyTheRosePen: **Yes, you're right on who Kei is! Lol, I'll do my best to avoid cliche stuff. Oh and your past reviews are just really nice and lovely. :) It's even better than a box of chocolates! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D

**Neon Wish: **Hi! Thanks for all your previous reviews! ^-^ And thanks for reading!

**JadeCrispy: **I'm glad you like Ryuu! I personally like Emi more. XD Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Joliegold09: **Lol, thank you for the review! :) I hope you like this chapter!

**PhoenixOtaku: **Yeeeeesssss! :D It's so good to see a familiar name! Thanks for marathoning this story! u And for reviewing!

**Otaku's Melody: **Hi. Thank you so much for the review! :)

**Rabbit **(Guest): I'm just gonna assume you're the same person as the other guest. Thanks for reading! I will consider the HikaruxRyuu ship. XD Dunno though. I can see it happening but... Hm. I'll think about it. Thanks for the review!

**On to chapter 12! Karuizawa!**

* * *

They stared at each other for a moment. The wind blew by, rustling the leaves and grass and filling the air with the sound of it. Some kids playing on the play structure were shouting and screaming and laughing, but it sounded far away, distant, as if in a dream.

It was all very cliche, except for the fact that the wind was blowing Emi's hair into her face and mouth and getting stuck behind her glasses. It made it hard to see Kei and completely ruined the mood.

"Hi," Kei finally said as Emi struggled to keep her hair neat. He sounded breathless.

"Hi," Emi said.

"Maybe I should leave," Chiharu said.

"No," the two said in unison, but neither could break eye contact to look at her.

"Okay then," Chiharu said.

"Um." Kei blushed and looked away first, turning to stare at his sneakers, kicking some loose pebbles while rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," Emi said. Her gaze was still on Kei. It felt like she was glued to the spot. Not a single muscle in her seemed to twitch as she waited for him to say something else.

"You two already said that," Chiharu said.

Emi felt her face heat up and she could tell that Kei was blushing too. The tips of his ears were turning red the way they did whenever he was _really_ embarrassed.

"Um," Kei said.

"Don't say hi again," Chiharu said.

"You-You're not helping!" He looked up at Chiharu, all flustered and nervous.

She just shrugged. "I'm just trying to move your conversation along. Want me to leave yet?"

"No," the two said again.

"Then tell her what you have to say, Kei," Chiharu said.

"Um." Kei ducked his head back down. "I… I still like you, Emi-san. I still really, really like you." He finally met her gaze. "I know what I did was unforgivable-"

"I've already forgiven you," Emi said. Her voice was so quiet, she wondered if he heard it over the wind. She tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to keep it out of her face.

"Then." Kei was blushing again. "Pl-Please go out with me!"

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Ryuu asked, chewing on the straw in his cup of water.

"Making out." Yoshiaki grinned.

"In your dreams maybe," Ryuu said and rolled his eyes.

"Or in Emi's," Yoshiaki said.

"Well since they're gone." Koji leaned back in his seat. "Do you want to know why Daisuke really didn't come today?"

"What? But he just messaged me apologizing that he couldn't come cause something came up," Ryuu said.

Koji sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "He didn't want to come because he didn't want to see Emi."

Ryuu's jaw dropped. "What? Is he being stupid?"

"No," Koji said. "He's been crushing on Kei since our third year. He thought Kei would get over Emi once high school started, but he hasn't."

Ryuu's jaw dropped even further, if that was possible. "_What?_ Why didn't I know that Daisuke liked that bastard Kei? What the hell? He's gay?" He leaned forward.

"Yes, he is," Koji said.

_What? What? What? Erorr. Error. Brain cannot compute. Malfunctioning. Shutting down in 3, 2, 1. _"Since when?" Ryuu asked, while trying not think about how much Emi would have loved to hear this.

Koji shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't want to come, cause he was afraid he'd accidentally hurt Emi. He's afraid he'll be jealous of her, since Kei is still like madly in love with her. I didn't want to tell you in front of her, cause well..." They all knew what he meant by that.

"Jesus that asshole is still-" Ryuu stopped as realization hit and he stood up. "Shit! Chiharu must be bringing Emi to meet that jerk!"

"What makes you think that?" Fudo asked.

"It's possible," Yoshiaki said with a shrug. "Chiharu and Kei are, like, childhood BFFs."

"Damn!" Ryuu ran towards the door.

"Hey, you're just gonna ditch us here?" Yoshiaki called after him.

Ryuu stopped, holding the door open, and then said, "Come with me then!" Then he disappeared into the summer heat.

"That idiot." Koji sighed as he stood up too. "Let's go before he punches someone."

* * *

"I know you said you didn't want to do a long-distance relationship, but we can try! I-I might move to Tokyo next year anyway, so…"

_That's what he wanted to talk about?_ Emi stared at Kei helplessly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to hear this. _I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have said yes._

"I-" Emi glanced at Chiharu, who just nodded at her in encouragement. "I- Kei-kun, I-I can't."

"Can't?" His voice broke, and he hastily cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

"I don't…" She couldn't meet his gaze anymore. "I don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry. I-"

"Okay. I understand."

Emi glanced up. Kei's features had softened, no longer sharp from panic and nervousness. "Thanks, Emi-san."

She nodded, swallowing while trying to stop the guilt that threatened to flood her senses. "Th-Thank you, too."

"There you guys are!" a voice called from down the path that led to the sidewalk. Ryuu came sprinting at them, and in the distant, the other three guys could be seen. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kei Sasaki?"

Emi grabbed Kei's arm and spun him behind her, before stretching her arms out to protect him from Ryuu's wrath.

"Move, Emi!" Ryuu grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down," she said.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, shaking her. "What did he want?" He turned to Chiharu. "I thought you said you'd take care of her!"

Chiharu sighed. "I am! Emi said so herself that she wanted to talk to him."

"You what?" Ryuu turned back to Emi, shook her a few more times, roughly. "Why would you do that?"

"Calm down!" Emi shoved him away. "Calm down you idiot!"

Ryuu blinked at her blankly, as his friends finally caught up.

"I didn't come here to bathe myself in drama," Emi said. "And you, Ryuu, are making everything super dramatic." Chiharu giggled. "So please, calm down. We're done talking anyway."

Ryuu took a step forward. "What did you guys-"

"It has nothing to do with you," she said. "Can we go back now?"

"Emi-san," Kei said, stepping towards her.

"Stay away from her!" Ryuu said.

"Jesus Christ, Ryuu! Let it go already!" Emi said.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Yoshiaki started singing. "Can't hold it back anymooooore!"

"Oh please stop," Chiharu said, shoving the guy. "Read the mood for once, Yoshi."

"Hey, Emi said so herself. She didn't come here to bathe in drama, so I'm helping to, you know, lessen the drama," Yoshiaki said with a shrug.

Ryuu wouldn't stop glaring at Kei though. He grabbed Emi's arm. "Let's go then."

Emi sighed and let him pull her away from Kei. She turned and managed a smile and wave at him though. "You can text me," she said.

"No you can't," Ryuu said.

Kei just smiled and waved back. "Thanks for meeting me today, Emi-san."

Emi felt her heart twist. She quickly faced the way she was walking so that Kei wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

_Dammit._

_I actually kinda miss him._

* * *

"I can't believe it," Emi said, sitting down at the dining table for dinner.

"What's wrong?" her dad asked. Their mom was late, as usual, because she was stuck in surgery.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh shut up Ryuu," Emi said as she took a bite of rice. "Chiharu is leaving in two days to go stay with her grandparents this summer. That means I won't be able to see her _at all_ this summer! Why did I even come here then?"

"For me?" their dad said with a small smile.

"Well yeah, you and Mom too," Emi said. "But Chiharu!"

Ryuu didn't say anything. He wanted to say something like, "Get over it. Who cares. It'll be okay. You'll see her sometime later," but he knew it'd just get him a glare and a harumph and some annoyed remark from Emi. She was still pissed at him, and all because he had been mad at Kei.

_How can she defend him? Every single time. Agh I really don't get her when it comes to that douchebag._

Emi didn't want to stay in Kyoto if Chiharu wasn't around. Other than her parents, what was good here? There were too many memories tucked in the corner of the streets. Too many places where she hugged Kei, where they kissed, where they walked hand-in-hand, laughing and talking.

That night, she laid on her bed, mind too full to fall asleep. Then the loud sound of blades chopping the wind came through. She sat up and went to the closest window. Some helicopter was landing on their grass.

Emi ran out of her room, almost crashing into Ryuu who was doing the same thing.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"A helicopter landed in our backyard," Emi said.

"Mom?" Ryuu said as he followed her down the stairs.

"No. It's not one of ours."

Their dad was still up, and he was standing in front of the backyard door, watching as several guards approached the helicopter.

"Stay inside," their dad said, holding an arm out to prevent them from going out.

The door flew open and two familiar figures came out.

"Ahh I knew we should have called beforehand," one voice said.

"But then they would be able to run away before we came here," another said, deeper than the first.

"Who is it?" Ryuu asked. They leaned forward, squinting to make out the two people.

"Hello!" Faces appeared under the deck lights.

"Why is it _them_?" Ryuu cringed and turned. "I'm going back to sleep!" When he found that Emi wasn't following him, he grabbed her sleeve. "Come on, Emi. Let's hide before they come get us."

She shook him off easily and then slid the backyard door open. "I wanna see what they're doing here."

"Emi!"

"Hey it's Emi-chan!" Hikaru said, grinning.

"You know them, Emi-sama?" one guard said, staying between the Hitachiin twins and Emi.

"Yeah, they're our classmates," Emi said. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hitachiin?" another guard said.

"Hmm. Yuzuha Hitachiin's sons?" Emi's dad stepped onto the deck to join them.

"That's us!" the twins chorused. "Is this your dad, Emi-chan?"

Emi nodded, as Ryuu finally came to join them. He looked like he was already regretting it, though.

"Kaoru-kun, what happened here?" Emi pointed at her own left cheek, mirroring the position where Kaoru had a bandaid on.

"Oh, just a cut," Kaoru said. His hand brushed the bandaid briefly, before he smiled. "It's nothing much."

Then Emi noticed how the twins were holding hands. _OMG yes! They're holding hands! Yes! Oooh what caused them to hold hands? Or do they actually hold hands all the time when they're alone and just happened to forget? They're so cute together!_

"What are you two doing here?" Ryuu asked, interrupting Emi's daydreaming.

"Ah, of course we came to get you two!" the twins said.

"For what?" Emi said, in a curious tone as opposed to Ryuu's wary one.

"Karuizawa!" The twins raised their hands in excitement.

"The entire Host Club is there," Hikaru said.

"Including Haruhi," Kaoru said, winking at Emi.

"So you should come with us!" they said.

"Karuizawa is a popular tourist area," Emi's dad said. "I've heard that it's a very… refreshing place."

"I wanna go," Emi said before she'd even thought all that much about it.

"What?" Ryuu said. "Why?"

"Chiharu's not going to be here soon," she said with a shrug. "What's the point of staying? This place just _reeks_ of memories and it's… I don't want to stay here anymore. Sorry, Dad."

He smiled and hugged Emi. "It's fine. You should have fun during your summer, and your mom and I will be busy everyday. We won't be able to spend all that much time with you two anyway."

"So I can go?" she said.

He nodded.

"Dad!" Ryuu said. "You're just going to let your daughter hop into a helicopter with some teenage boys you hardly know?"

Their dad chuckled. "I've met Yuzuha before. She's a very energetic and kind person. I doubt her sons are any different."

"Oh we're energetic and kind for sure!" the twins said, with matching grins.

"As if!" Ryuu said.

"Besides, Ryuu, won't you go with them?" their dad said.

_No I don't want to! _Ryuu thought. _But of course there's no way I can just let Emi go with the Host Club. Even if Haruhi _is _a girl, that doesn't mean Emi is necessarily safe with a bunch of hormone-high guys. But I want to chill in Kyoto and not do anything, and going with them means I'll have to do stuff and be annoyed by them._

"You don't have to come, Ryuu," Emi said.

"Of course I do," he said, voice ragged and tired. "Can we go tomorrow at least? I want to sleep."

"We're heading back right now," Hikaru said.

"We won the Refreshing battle," Kaoru said.

"So we get to stay in the pension that Haruhi is working at," they said together.

"Pension? Working?" Ryuu said.

_Fujioka-kun working! Oh I'd love to see his serious, focused look as he works! _"What does he do?" Emi asked.

The twins shrugged. "Boring stuff. We're leaving then. Emi-chan you want to come with us right now?"

"I'll go with Ryuu in the morning," Emi said.

"You better come," Hikaru said.

"Or we'll come back and drag you there," Kaoru said.

"Okay." Emi smiled and waved as the twins headed back towards the helicopter. "Good night!"

"Bye!"

The helicopter started up, and soon the twins disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Karuizawa! A place to escape the city and enjoy some refreshing air. It was almost noon by the time the Mazawa twins arrived. The entire Host Club, minus Kaoru, was standing at the entrance to the pension, saying goodbye to some guy.

"Who is that?" Emi wondered out loud as she climbed out of the car. Hikaru was saying something, making a very begrudgingly apologetic look at that unknown guy.

_Woah! Hikaru-kun can make a face like that!_ Emi skipped over in excitement. _Maybe, maybe the HikaKao ship is actually a switch!_

Then Haruhi shattered Emi's hope, when she said, "Kaoru. Why are you pretending to be Hikaru?"

"Eh? That's Kaoru-kun?" Emi said.

"Hey! Where's the cut on your cheek?" Haruhi grabbed Kaoru's face, rubbing the makeup off to reveal the cut.

"It's just some quick makeup. Hikaru hasn't recovered his spirit yet," Kaoru said, a strained smile on his face. Once Haruhi let go of Kaoru's face, Emi grabbed him instead, looking at him closely. "Um, Emi-chan? What are you doing?"

"You are Kaoru-kun!" Emi said. She turned to Haruhi. _Amazing! Fujioka-kun could tell right away!_

"Anyway, Haruhi," Kaoru said, a grin on his face. "I want to ask you for a favor."

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Tamaki asked.

"Ryuu slept in," Emi said. "Then my mom came back and found out we were leaving, and decided to send us over with a _ton_ of servants. Plus word got out that Ryuu was in town so a bunch of his crazed fangirls attacked us on our way out."

Ryuu shuddered at the memory. Goosebumps popped up across his arms. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault that there exists such crazy people."

Emi rubbed his arm, and he relaxed from Emi's touch. "I know," she said. "So Fujioka-kun, you're working here?"

Haruhi nodded.

_Wait, Emi still doesn't-_ Ryuu noted Haruhi's outfit, a plain t-shirt and shorts. _What the hell? Why isn't she wearing a dress? Oh my God, why Haruhi, of all days… _

"The pension owner is a friend of my dad's," Haruhi said. "Come on in, Emi. We don't have any more open rooms, but I can get you something to eat."

"Sure!" Emi beamed and skipped into the pension after Haruhi.

_Oi wait, wait!_ Ryuu watched her disappear inside. He turned to Kyoya. "Can I tell her? Please?"

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up. "She'll find out in time. Let's just wait."

_No no no, please, no!_

* * *

They chilled the entire day, chatting and relaxing. It was exactly what Emi wanted. She could just forget about Kei, and Kyoto, and Midoriyama and relish the fact that she was the one lucky girl that got to see Haruhi over summer break.

Things were going well. They stayed at Honey's vacation home along with the rest of the Host Club - except the twins who'd won the room at the pension.

"So - So why are we watching Fujioka-kun go on a date with Hikaru-kun?" Emi wanted to cry.

"I'd like to know too!" Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's t-shirt. "Why does Haruhi have to go on a date with Hikaru? Especially after what happened yesterday!"

"Hey, be quiet!" Kaoru tried to fight Tamaki off.

_I see a new ship being born._ Emi thought.

"You are so dead Kaoru!" Tamaki kept on yelling. "And also-also because Haruhi looks sooo cute!"

He released Kaoru as tears poured out of Tamaki's eyes.

"I know! It's so unfair!" Emi said, wiping her own tears away with a handkerchief.

"Not fair! Not fair!" Tamaki agreed.

"Not fair!" Honey also chorused while grinning.

_Emi, I think you're missing the point here,_ Ryuu thought. He didn't want to be here. It was too early and too warm, yet here he was in order to help stalk Haruhi and Hikaru on their date. _So why hasn't Emi noticed that Haruhi is _clearly _a freaking girl?!_ _I mean, come on! She's wearing a blue dress! A blue dress and pigtails! How are you not seeing that Emi?_ He wanted to cry too, but for vastly different reasons.

Hikaru and Haruhi noticed the noise, and they turned to see what was going on. In a flash, Ryuu was dragged to the side by Kyoya and Mori, while Kaoru snatched Emi to the other side.

"Look, Milord," Kaoru said, still holding one hand over Emi's mouth and another around her waist. "I think it's a good thing for Hikaru to find more people who matter to him."

When Emi pulled his hand off her mouth, Kaoru noticed that he was holding onto her and quickly let go, while continuing to explain his intentions. The rest of the club regrouped as Kaoru said, "Hikaru is especially immature. He acts out his feelings without restraint. I don't think he's conscious of it, but he really cares about Haruhi."

Emi gasped. _It's real! It's real! The HikaHaru ship is real! I can't believe that Hikaru-kun really does like Fujioka-kun! Kyaaaa, so cute! Ahh, but poor Kaoru-kun. His brother/soul mate is being stolen away from him by Fujioka-kun, yet here he is, letting his brother go on a date with Fujioka-kun. Oh and Fujioka-kun crossdressing! Kyaaaa! He makes such a realistic trap! I almost thought that he was a girl for a second there! _

Emi squealed and didn't quite hear the rest of Kaoru's explanation. Something about how the date would teach Hikaru to be more considerate of others and learn the basics of personal interaction.

"Kaoru, you're awesome," Tamaki said. Emi nodded in agreement. Ryuu had zoned out a long time ago.

"In other words, today's date is meant to be a trial for Hikaru to learn some compassion," Kyoya said.

"Exactly!" Kaoru nodded. "That's why I don't want any of you interfering! If you do, you're dead."

Ryuu cleared his throat as they returned to following Hikaru and Haruhi. "So, Emi. Have you noticed anything yet? Came to any realizations involving Haruhi?"

Emi nodded with an excited smile. "Yeah!"

"You did?" Ryuu's face lit up in excitement too.

"Fujioka-kun makes an amazing trap!" She grinned, then skipped on alone all bubbly and happy while leaving a frozen Ryuu behind.

_Are you kidding me? Are you seriously shitting with me right now? If I were in a manga, readers would only be able to see my legs sticking up in the panel. Oh my God. When was Emi this dense? I never knew she could be shoujo-manga-heroine material._

"Ryuu come on!" Emi called, and Ryuu forced his legs to move and catch up to the rest of the group.

_But Haruhi._ He glanced over to the girl, sitting on a bench discussing what to do with Hikaru. He felt himself blush at the sight. _Crap, she's cute. What the heck? How can such a cute girl look like a guy? What, did she jump straight out of a manga or something? Hahaha, it must be a reverse-harem manga considering all the handsome guys surrounding her here…_

Ryuu looked at the Host Club. _What is this feeling? Like I've gone and broken the fourth wall or something… I think I'm going crazy. _He shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his mind. _It's not like a fourth wall exists in real life. Yup, I'm going crazy. Must be because of the Host Club. They're driving me crazy with their crazy ideas and the crazy things they do. Like, you know, calling people at six in the morning, following people on dates, and-_

"Aghh! Let me switch places with that idiot! There's no chivalry at all!" Tamaki burst out in frustration. "It's so cold and awkward! How can he be a part of the Host Club? _I'll_ escort Haruhi!"

"That'll ruin everything, Milord," Kaoru said, gritting his teeth while attempting to keep Tamaki from storming the date.

"Then Kyoya! Go after Haruhi as a thug! Make Hikaru save her!" Tamaki didn't want to give up.

"Sleep talk when you're asleep," Kyoya said.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Get your ice cream here!" Honey strolled past Hikaru and Haruhi, a straw hat and a fake mustache on.

Emi burst out into giggles, while Ryuu gaped at the absurdity. Mori grabbed Honey in a blur, and the entire ice cream cart disappeared in front of Haruhi and Hikaru before they'd gotten a good look.

"Now I want ice cream," Emi said.

"Wait you seriously haven't noticed anything?" Ryuu shook her by the shoulders. "Take a good look at Haruhi! Do you seriously think that that is a guy?"

"That's mean Ryuu." Emi frowned at him. "Of course Fujioka-kun is a guy."

Kyoya chuckled, and Ryuu glared at him. "Can I tell her already?" he asked, trying to suppress his rage.

"Not yet," Kyoya said.

"_Why?_" Ryuu was basically yelling at the Shadow King.

"Tell me what?" Emi asked. She glanced between the two. One was smiling, while the other was frowning. Then she turned to Haruhi, who was now buying ice cream, and smiled too. "Ahh, is it something like Fujioka-kun is really a girl?"

The group fell silent.

Emi stared at the frozen expressions of everyone, before forcing out a strange laugh. "Joke! It-It's a joke! There's no way Fujioka-kun is a girl, right?"

Ryuu wanted to collapse on the ground. He wanted to go into Tamaki's depression corner and do whatever Tamaki usually did when he was depressed. _Grow mushrooms was it? Or draw weird swirly things on the ground? And mumble and grumble a lot? I think I'll go do that right now._

"You still haven't found out?" Kaoru asked.

"Found what out?" Emi said.

Kaoru pointed at Haruhi, a blank look on his face. "Haruhi… is a girl."

They watched as Haruhi held an ice cream cone out to Hikaru. "If it's not delicious, you'll have to play a penalty game," Hikaru said, his hand over Haruhi's on the ice cream cone.

"What a pretty young lady!" Tamaki had disappeared from their group to shove Hikaru away and thrust another ice cream cone into Haruhi's hand. "No need to share! Have another! I'm not stingy!"  
Kaoru chased after, chewing Tamaki out for interfering.

"Emi." Ryuu tugged on the sleeve of Emi's short-sleeved hoodie. "You okay?"

Her head slowly turned towards him. A look of shock was still on her face. "Is-Is Fujioka-kun really a girl?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Ryuu nodded.

"How? Why?" she said.

He sighed. "She broke an expensive vase, had no way to repay the debt back, and so ended up working for the Host Club. They thought she was a guy at first cause she was wearing baggy clothing - jeez, can't you see for yourself?" He pointed at Haruhi, who was now walking away with Hikaru.

Kaoru was crying and yelling, "Brother! I'm here!" from within the ice cream shop, and Tamaki was holding the guy down.

"But-But-" Emi didn't want to believe it.

"I know. I'm sorry," Ryuu said. He patted her shoulder. "It's okay if you cry."

She glanced at him, and finally a confused look displaced the surprised one. "Why would I cry? This isn't that big of a deal."

_HUH?_ Now Ryuu had the shocked look. "Wh-What do you mean? I mean, you like her right?"

"So?" Emi said.

"So. Now it's impossible," he said.

She gave him another wtf look. "What are you talking about Ryuu? The only thing this fact changes is that… that…" A look of horror and dismay crossed her face. "That it's not _yaoi _anymore!"

Ryuu facepalmed as Emi continued. "Ahh and I was so excited that the HikaHaru ship was real and that it'd sail! Why? Why is reality so cruel? I want to hurry up and find a portal that will take me to the 2-D universe. Where things like HikaHaru can be made possible."

Ryuu wasn't listening anymore. If he were in a manga, he would go and bang his head against the closest wall. Preferably a brick wall. But he couldn't do that unless he wanted blood running down his face, permanent brain damage, and/or getting sent to a mental institution.

"Actually no! I don't want to go to a 2-D universe where HikaHaru is possible! I want to go somewhere where HikaKao is possible! Kyaaaa! Aren't they so cute? And their forbidden love… Oh it could never be achieved here in our stupid realm of reality. So I want to find a portal to take me to a world where HikaKao is real! And maybe MoriHoney! Ooh, ooh! And KyoTama! And-And maybe.. " A dreamy look crossed Emi's face. "HaruEmi…"

Ryuu frowned. He wasn't sure whether he was more concerned or more disturbed.

"Ice cream." Mori held two ice cream cones out towards the Mazawa twins, the only ones not huddling inside the ice cream shop.

"Oh thanks Mori-senpai!" Emi said, taking the ice cream with a smile.

"Thanks." _For shutting Emi up._ Ryuu followed Mori into the shop and joined the depressed corner next to Tamaki and Kaoru. _This is a bad day. I thought the day that Emi found out Haruhi was a girl would be a good day, cause she'd finally give up on that crossdressing girl. So why did things turn out like this?_

* * *

**Kei really had such a short part. What do you think of him so far? Want him to appear a bit more? Anyone want to see HikaruxRyuu? If enough people do, then I will write it, but if not, then I won't. **

**So did anyone find anything particularly funny in this chapter? Like Emi or Ryuu's reactions to certain things? The story is supposed to be funny, but I'm not all that funny, lol. And KaoEmi really does start the next chapter. I promise. You can toss me off a ship if I break the promise. XD**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Going to shop - with Kaoru-kun?

**Yay! It's summer time! :) So glad to be done with school.**

**Here is the long-awaited, long-promised KaoEmi chapter. XD And it's super long (over 5000 words!) as an apology for the delay lol. Thank you everyone who followed and faved! And of course, review reply time!**

**NinjaOfSilence:** Lol, thanks for the feedback! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Rabbit: **Thank you for the review! ^-^ I hope you'll like this chapter, even if Ryuu isn't in it much.

**AnimeBestie: **You're back! :D Yay, I'm glad you laughed! Thank you for reviewing!

**Lotti: **Hi! Thank you so much for your sweet, kind review! :) And the feedback - great and so helpful! When you say better paced, do you mean it could be slower or faster? I'll go into the darker, angstier stuff then. ^-^ And I'll do my best to address the other things you brought up. Thanks again!

**GlassyTheRosePen: **Lol, this time for real. There is KaoEmi for real this time. U And yeah, the meeting was kinda pointless. ;_; I'll try to watch out for stuff like this. Thank you for the feedback! Hearing your opinions helps me see the story from a different view. And thanks for the lovely review as usual! :)

**Joliegold09:** Thank you for the review! And for reading! :D I hope you'll like this chapter!

**JadeCrispy**: Aw, I'm glad I could make you smile. ^-^ Mission accomplished! I agree on what you think of the HikaRyuu ship. I prefer avoiding cliches too, but it'll depend on reader preferences. Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest**: Hello! Yes, some other readers also mention that the story has no "stakes" or threat in it. I'll do my best to fix and change this, but no guarantees! o Thank you for the review!

**Otaku's Melody:** Lol, I'm so sorry for the delayed KaoEmi. ^-^ Thanks for the input! And thank you for reviewing! :) I hope you like the chapter.

**kagomeuchiha057: **Hi! Lol, a fujoshi's ultimate dream come true. XD Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Stalker** (Guest): Hello, stalker! :) I was motivated to update after reading your review lol. This story is not abandoned. I rarely abandon stories as lively as this one, and if I did, I would notify my readers. ^-^ I usually update once every 2 weeks, that's why. Thank you very much for your kind review! I hope you'll continue stalking my story lol.

**Onwards to the KaoEmi! **

* * *

Haruhi and Hikaru were enjoying themselves now, busy picking out gifts for Kaoru. Emi chomped on her bottom lip while watching.

_He's so lucky! I wish I was there instead! Why Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun, set me up with Fujioka-kun too!_

"Let's go home then," Kaoru said. "It'd ruin it if they discovered us right now."

"Finally!" Ryuu said, springing to his feet. He grabbed Tamaki, who was wallowing in a pool of tears and jealousy. "Let's go back!"

As everyone turned to get in the car, Emi stopped in front of a display case. There was a sleeveless, white summer dress on a manikin behind the glass. _Pretty!_

Kaoru stopped beside her. "What are you looking at, Emi-chan?"

She glanced at him and smiled. "Ah, nothing. Let's go."

He stared at the dress, before pointing at it with his thumb. "Did you want to get that? It's from a pretty famous designer store."

"Ah, no no." Emi shook her head. _It's not like the dress would look good on me anyway._

"Hurry up, Kao-chan, Emi-chan!" Honey called, standing by the open car door. Everyone was already seated inside.

"You guys go back first," Kaoru said.

"Eh?" Emi said.

"Okay!" Honey hopped in the car without a second of hesitation.

"Wait, what?" Emi watched as the car pulled away. _Uh-oh, Ryuu is going to freak. He's gonna come running back here all angry and concerned._

"Come on." Kaoru took Emi's hand with a smile. "Let's check out that dress."

"Wait- Huh, what? Why?"

Air conditioning washed over them as they entered, and a worker greeted them by the door. "Could we try that dress on over there?" Kaoru pointed at the display case.

_Wait, I still don't get what's going on. Why is Kaoru-kun doing this? Why is he holding my hand? _

The worker returned with the dress, and Kaoru dropped Emi's hand. "Okay, go try it on now," he said, pushing her towards the closest changing room.

"Wait, what? Kaoru-kun!"

He pulled the curtain shut for her. "Hurry up, Emi-chan! Don't keep me waiting."

Emi stared at the dress in her hands, and then at her reflection in the mirror. "B-But, Kaoru-kun-"

"But what?" His voice carried easily inside the changing room.

"I-I don't look good in dresses," she said quietly.

"What? I can't hear you," he said. "Will you just hurry up?"

Emi frowned. Then she pulled her hoodie off and donned the dress, keeping her short-shorts on. She looked at her reflection. _Yup. It doesn't look good on me. I look so awkward! Anyone can tell that I'm so not fit for this._ _I don't have the curves for this kind of pretty dress. My waist isn't small enough, and my hips aren't big enough. Plus my upper arms are a bit flabby. Gah this is so embarrassing!_

"Done?"

"No! I'm taking it off!" Emi said.

"Why?" Kaoru pushed the curtain aside.

"Gya!" A small squeak escaped Emi. "Uh, Kaoru-kun, what if I wasn't dressed-"

"Why are you still wearing your shorts? Take them off," he said.

"Eh-" Emi shook her head. "No. Dresses don't fit me, Kaoru-kun. I don't look good in them. You can tell too right? I'm just too much of a tomboy for them-"

He sighed. "You don't use any makeup right?"

She shook her head, staring at her sandals.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause my mom always told me that I'm a natural beauty and that I shouldn't rely on powder and stuff to make myself pretty. And I don't really know how to use makeup."

"Have you considered getting contacts?" Kaoru reached for her glasses.

Emi quickly stepped backwards. Her hands came up to ward his hands away. "Ye-Yeah. I don't like them. They're uncomfortable and weird."

"Then why don't you pick glasses that are more stylish? These are big and bulky. Kinda like Haruhi's, actually."

_Eh? Fujioka-kun wears glasses?_ Emi's momentary surprise was enough for Kaoru to snatch her glasses off. "Ah! Kaoru-kun!"

The whole world turned blurry. Even Kaoru was just a smudgy blob of two colors: peach and auburn.

"Give it back, Kaoru-kun." She tried to keep her voice level and calm, as she waved her hands around. She wanted those glasses back _now_, but she couldn't quite tell where they were. Were they in his left hand or his right? Or-

He stepped back outside of the changing room. She heard the curtain close.

"Take your shorts off. You do fit dresses, Emi. I'll show you."

_Is he crazy? We aren't in a shoujo manga! There's no way he can do one of those magical transformations, where he turns one nerdy-looking girl into some beauty. _Emi thought while taking her shorts off anyway. _Besides those mangas are stupid. Just cause a girl looks nerdy, with pigtail and bangs and big glasses- Wait! That is totally me! _

She looked at her reflection, but couldn't make anything out. She was barely an inch away from the mirror before she could see her face better. _I am one of those nerdy girls. But it's not like those girls aren't cute. They just didn't know how to wear their hair. Me, on the other hand... My skin isn't great, and my eyes don't take up half my face. And I'm not super skinny the way they are. Oh this is so embarrassing. _

"Done?"

Emi turned and pulled the curtain aside. "Yeah."

"Okay." Kaoru led her to a seat. Emi could just make out some brush in his hand as he kneeled in front of her and began applying makeup on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Where'd you get this makeup?"

"I just bought it," he said. He tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I feel like it," he said.

_What? You just feel like prettying someone up? Out of the blue? "Oh, I have nothing to do, so I'll just make you pretty."_

"Plus, I did drag you out here even though you like Haruhi," he said. "So, this is like to makeup for making you sit through that."

_Was that pun on purpose? _"Then you should pretty up Tamaki-senpai too," Emi said.

Kaoru laughed. It was a pleasant sound. _Kinda cute, actually_. "I wouldn't want to even if he paid me."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to pretty him up much anyway," she said.

"Well there's not much for me to do with you either," Kaoru said. "Close your eyes."

Emi did. _Why am I letting him do this? Am I hoping for some magical moment where I open my eyes, and I've turned into a hot model that all the guys want? Haha, I wish. I'm too awkward and clumsy and not-curvy for this. And I think I'd rather see all the guys going after one guy. Argh, why did Fujioka-kun have to be a girl? It totally shattered my love web and turned it into a boring, cliche reverse harem._

"Why would you think you don't fit dresses when you fit bikinis?" Kaoru's voice was warm.

"Dresses are different," she said. "And I don't fit bikinis. I just didn't want to be wearing a one piece when everyone else was wearing a bikini."

She felt him touch her hair, running his fingers through them.

"What are you doing?" she said, eyes shooting open. Her hands curled into fists on her lap, while she tried to calm herself down and relax.

"Chill," he said. She felt him pulling her hair and twisting it around. She turned and tried to get a good look.

"Hey! Stay still, Emi." She faced forward again, staring partly at Kaoru's chin and his shirt. After a while, she heard a hair tie snap into place, and then he sat back. "Okay. I'm done."

Emi looked at Kaoru, but of course all she saw was a blurry version of his face. "Can I have my glasses back?"

"Sure." He handed them to her. "Why don't you get better glasses?"

She slid them on and relaxed once she saw the world return to its crystal clear way. "Too lazy to."

Kaoru smiled, standing in front of her. "You're a lazy person? I never would have thought so." He held a hand out to her. "Come on."

She took it and let him pull her to her feet. Then she stepped over to the full-length mirror.

_OMG! I look so different! Like a model right from a magazine that's been photoshopped beyond recognition!_

_Haha! As if._

Emi could tell it was her in the mirror. She didn't look all that different except for the fact that Kaoru had pinned her bangs to the side, braided her hair into a short, neat plait, and her eyes looked bigger.

_The power of makeup! If you can wield it properly, you can take over the world! Mwahahahaha! Okay I'm going crazy._

"What do you think?" Kaoru sounded pretty proud of himself, and Emi could see why. Yeah, it was her in the mirror, but she was _cute._ She looked like she fit the dress, not as awkward as before.

"What did you do?" she asked. Her hands went to her face. Her skin was smooth and glowing.

"Just some makeup." He smiled.

_The power of makeup! If you can wield it properly, you can - what's even more extreme than taking over the world? Destroying it maybe? Oh! Take over the entire universe!_

"Are you magical?" Emi said.

"Huh?" Kaoru chuckled. "No. It's just a skill. I can teach you if you want."

She stared at her reflection, at the girl that was her but wasn't at the same time. "No. I think I like my nerdy look actually." She smiled. "But this is nice every once in a while."

"Let's go then," he said.

"Go where?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She had been planning on changing out of the dress.

"Let's go have some fun." Kaoru slowly smiled. "Didn't I tell you that I was a nice and fun person?"

_Yeah. Sure. So?_

* * *

They checked out other stores. Kaoru gave her some pointers on fashion, what he'd learned from observing his mom at work, and helped her pick out some dresses that would suit her. They went and got some drinks from a store and walked along the streets, enjoying the nice weather and the refreshing atmosphere.

"So do you still like Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as they walked towards no particular destination.

"Yeah," Emi said.

"What?" He turned to her, a confused look on his face. "But now you know she's a girl."

She nodded, and then mirrored his confused look. Then realization dawned on her, and she said, "Ohh. Ryuu didn't tell you? I'm bisexual."

Kaoru gaped at her, still walking forward. Emi had to grab his arm and pull him aside to avoid running into another passerby. "You might want to watch where you're going, Kaoru-kun."

"You're bi?" he said, now glancing between the road in front of him and the girl beside him.

She nodded. "Although I've only ever crushed on one girl."

"What do you like about girls though?" Kaoru asked.

"Whatever you guys like about them," she said. "They're cute, friendly, smell good. But I guess my tastes in girls are different than my tastes in guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I like nice guys. Nice, sweet, gentle, not too loud and crazy guys. But girls… I think I like cute, but loud and outgoing girls, who are fun to be around and just kind of drag you along with their pace. Do you know what I mean?" Emi said, glancing at him.

"I guess," he said with a shrug. He didn't see how she could have two different types depending on gender.

"So Fujioka-kun doesn't quite fall into my type if she's a girl," she said. She sighed. "What a shame."

"So do you still like her?" Kaoru asked. Emi was their first guest to find out about Haruhi's gender and, as a regular guest, clearly had a crush on the Host.

Emi shrugged. "Maybe. Well Fujioka-kun has always seemed more distant. Actually, all the Hosts feel kind of distant. You guys are celebrities at our school. Sacred, untouchable. But now that I know she's a girl, I feel like she's even farther away. Fujioka-kun isn't gay is she?"

"I don't know. She did say once that she doesn't really care about her gender," Kaoru said.

_That means I still have a chance! _Emi's eyes lit up.

"So then, why don't you like being called Emi-san?"

The light instantly died away. Kaoru was surprised by how quickly it was replaced with a cloudy, darker expression. He was starting to wonder whether or not he should have asked.

"Someone used to call me that," Emi said, sipping her drink. "Still does, actually."

"Who?" He couldn't stop the word from slipping out of his mouth.

She stared at the concrete in front of them, considering what to say. "His name is Kei Sasaki. He's a classmate from middle school. And he's my ex-boyfriend."

Ex? Kaoru almost spit out what he was drinking.

"You are really full of surprises," he said with a small chuckle. "You have an ex? Oh wow. How'd that happen?"

Emi shrugged. This was one of her least favorite topics. "He asked me out in our second year. I said yes. We dated and then we broke up after our third year cause I was going to Tokyo, and I didn't want a long-distance relationship."

There was more to the story. Kaoru could see that, but he decided not to prod any further. It was a landmine topic, something that he had to tread carefully around.

So he just looked ahead and said, "Hm."

"Do you like Fujioka-kun?" Emi asked.

"Eh?" He glanced at her. "No. Not yet. I think. Uh... I don't know."

A wolfish smile crept up on Emi's face, before she was reminded again that Haruhi was a girl, so Kaoru having a crush on Haruhi was normal. Maybe even expected.

_Argh! Why did I have to find out? I'm starting to regret coming. No! It's okay, Emi. Just think of Fujioka-kun as a guy! A guy who is an amazing trap! That's right. So the KaoHaru ship can still sail._

"But even if I do like her," Kaoru said. "Well, I suppose it'll take time before Hikaru falls for her."

"You mean Hikaru-kun doesn't like her right now?"

He nodded. "He likes her, but not enough for it to be considered, well, love."

"If you had to choose between Fujioka-kun and Hikaru-kun, who would you pick?" Emi had always wanted to know the answer. If the twins were both crushing on the Haruhi, what would they do? Sacrifice their love for Haruhi for each other? Or vice versa?

"Hikaru," Kaoru said without missing a beat.

_Oh wow._ She smiled.

"What about you?" he asked. "Ryuu or Haruhi?"

"Eh?" Emi's mouth dropped open.

"If you had to pick between the two of them, who would it be?"

Emi knew she probably shouldn't have to think about this question. She knew the answer. It was always family above friends and friends above boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Ryuu, of course," she said, but she had wanted to entertain the thought a bit longer. What would her life had been like if Ryuu hadn't been born? If she wasn't a twin, a part of a pair? "Kaoru-kun, what's it like being an identical twin? Is it annoying when people mix you and Hikaru-kun up?"

"Yeah," he said. "But I'm used to it."

"So how come you and Hikaru-kun have such different personalities? You're a lot more mature… and nice and sensitive."

Kaoru smirked at her. "We're not as different as you think, just like how we're not as alike either. Hikaru can be nice and sensitive. He's just unobservant and rash, and he doesn't think things through. I'm not too sure either why our personalities are so different… But look at you and Ryuu. The two of you grew up in the same environment and you two are _very_ different."

Except they hadn't grown up in the same environment. Emi couldn't tell him that, because then she'd have to explain her whole stupid life story and she did not enjoy doing that. Identical twins were treated the same, weren't they? Unlike Emi and Ryuu, where the differences between the two were smack dab there in the face, and so people could easily treat them differently. It would have been surprising if they had very similar personalities.

"Do you have something to say to that?" Kaoru was beginning to understand how to read Emi's face. Her expressions were usually quite controlled and neutral, but slight nuances in her face could be detected. A small frown, some eyebrow wrinkling, eyes locked on the road in front.

"No." She shook her head and gave him a smile.

A low rumble stopped the two on their walk. Glancing up, they saw the storm clouds nearing, covering the sun. "We should probably start going back, huh?" Emi said.

"Yeah." They turned around and began going back the way they came. "Should we call a taxi?" Kaoru asked.

"Wait, I want to get Honey-senpai something. There was this one dessert store… it's not too far from here."

"Oh okay."

They found the dessert store just a block away, tucked in between some office buildings. "Are you sure you don't want me to hold that?" Kaoru pointed at the bags Emi was already holding, full of the clothes they'd picked out.

"Yes, Kaoru-kun," she said, trying not to roll her eyes at him. "You can carry the pie to sooth your gentlemanly needs."

"Sooth what?" he said with a laugh as he held the door open for her.

"See? Holding the door for me is another way for you to sooth your gentlemanly needs."

He followed after her into the store, a quaint little place with only a few other customers. There were shelves of bread and cookies too, alongside the display case full of cute chocolate cakes, fruit pies, tarts, and more.

"Honey-senpai likes strawberries right?" Emi crouched in front of the case.

"Yeah, but why are you getting something for Honey-senpai in the first place?"

"He's letting us stay at his place," Emi said. She pointed at the strawberry pie. "One of these please," she said to the worker behind the counter. "Oh, and that fudge one too. Thank you."

"That's a good point," Kaoru said. After buying the desserts, they headed back outside and began hunting for taxis, continuing to walk back the way they'd came.

Another rumble brought their attention back to the darkening sky. Then it started to pour.

"Wah!" Emi said. "Shelter! Shelter!" She searched the area for a place to hide from the rain. However, the usual convenience stores that could be found anywhere in the city was no where to be found here in Karuizawa.

"Should we call for a car?" Kaoru asked.

"Shelter!" she said.

"Okay! Shelter!" He grabbed her hand and they started running. They ran past houses, apartment complexes, and empty little offices, in search of some place where they could escape the rain that was falling faster and harder. A store, a gas station, any place at all.

_How come I never noticed that we were so far from town?_ Emi thought. She held onto Kaoru's hand tightly, keeping up with his fast pace. _But this is kinda fun._

He threw his shirt's hood up and glanced at Emi. "You okay?" he called over the rain.

She nodded with a small smile. For a moment she regretted the fact that she hadn't changed out of the white dress, but then she went back to not caring. It was actually fun; she'd never done something like this before. He smiled back before facing forwards again. "Oh! How about that?" Kaoru pointed at a bus stop down the street.

"Okay!" They dashed into the small booth, letting out relieved sighs. "Oh wow. I'm drenched now." She stared down at the dress she was wearing and was glad to see that it wasn't the see-through kind of white cloth.

"Same here," Kaoru said with a laugh. He ran a hand through his bangs and water droplets flew out, some splashing onto Emi.

"That was a really sudden downpour," she said, peering out into the mist. She checked the bags in her hand and was glad to see that the clothes weren't too wet. "How's the pie? I'll call and get us a car." She pulled her cell phone out from her small sling bag.

"Looks fine to me," he said, after looking through the bag in his hand.

"Oh crap."

Kaoru smiled. Her word choice was quite interesting. "What?"

"I'm out of batteries," she said, turning to him with a frown.

"It's okay. I've got mine." He pulled his own phone out. Luckily there were batteries and a decent signal. He called Tamaki.

"Hey Tono," he said when the guy picked up. "Could you send a car over? We're at… um, bus stop number 31… Yeah. Thanks." He hung up and looked at Emi. "Car's coming."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Do you have a handkerchief?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah." She dug hers out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Glasses." He held his palm out.

"What?" she said, staring at his hand then his face.

"Take them off." He pulled them off for her.

"Hey! Kaoru-kun-"

He stared rubbing the handkerchief around her eyes. "What are you doing?" Emi tried to squirm away, so Kaoru grabbed her arm to hold her still.

"The mascara is running. I should have bought waterproof makeup," he said.

_Eh? Wait, seriously? But doesn't running mascara look really creepy?_ Emi frowned. "Um."

"Don't worry. You didn't look too freaky," Kaoru said, as if he knew what she had been worried about. It sounded like he was smiling. Emi couldn't quite tell without her glasses.

"I-I wasn't-" Her cheeks began to burn. "Nevermind. Thanks, Kaoru-kun."

He finally finished cleaning off all the mascara and handed her the handkerchief and her glasses back.

"All good now," he said. Emi nodded, tucking the handkerchief away. Then they just sat and waited for the car. They were the only ones there.

_This is like so cliche,_ Emi thought. _This would be perfect for a romantic moment. Like, if only Hikaru-kun were here instead of me. And the two could cuddle each other for warmth and-_

"Achoo!" Emi sneezed.

"Are you cold?" Kaoru asked, rubbing his own hands together.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"If you're cold, just say so," he said.

_Kaoru-kun is really nice. _She decided to tell him that.

He laughed. "Thanks."

They fell silent again, watching the rain fall and fall and fall.

_This would be like the perfect opportunity for me to go all flashback-mode time! And I'd spill out all of my wonderfully dark and angsty past to Kaoru-kun and he'd be all sympathetic and sweet and stuff and then we'd be like "Oh!" and fall in love or something. Wait no, usually it's two people who are clearly going to get together by the end of the manga stuck in an awkward yet great opportunity moment. But Kaoru-kun and me? Yeah, that's not gonna happen._

"So what's it like being a twin for you?" Kaoru asked.

"Not much more different than for you," she said.

He looked her in the eye. "Except for the fact that you two are different genders and you guys aren't mirror images of each other."

_What does he want me to say? Does he really want to hear my stupid, angsty past?_ Emi shrugged. "Ryuu is extremely short-tempered, over protective, and just a bit crazy, so we fight a lot more than you and Hikaru-kun. And it's probably because he doesn't really understand me. He doesn't get what it's like…"

She stopped. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him this. It was too personal, too much of herself being laid out in front of Kaoru.

"What's what like?" he said.

Emi didn't want to continue, but she'd already started. And maybe it'd be nice to say it to someone. "Like you said, we're different genders and not mirror images of each other. I don't know why, but people just naturally like Ryuu. He has charisma, I guess, or something about him that people like. And me, I'm socially awkward, but Ryuu can just talk to whoever he wants. It's so easy for him to say what's on his mind, while I'm always trying to think of something to say. So, he doesn't get it."

Emi kept her eyes on the rain and the plastic wall that kept the rain out. She was afraid to look at Kaoru and see what his reaction was. Pity? Boredom? Apathy?

"What else?" he said. His voice was quiet.

She turned to him and saw that it wasn't pity or boredom or apathy on his face. Kaoru looked interested and curious, and maybe a bit sympathetic.

Emi smiled. The light didn't quite reach her eyes. "Basically Ryuu and I don't really see eye-to-eye so we fight a lot. Bicker, really. We never get anywhere with our fights, because neither of us know how to see from each other's perspective."

"But if you're aware of that, then how come you can't see from his perspective?" he asked.

"Because I just - I don't understand why he thinks it's _his _responsibility to take care of me, to protect me. And I don't get why he doesn't like it when guys flirt with me. I can take care of myself just fine, but for some reason he doesn't get that. And I don't get how he doesn't get that."

"Isn't it just cause…" Kaoru had to think for a moment. "He loves you, so he wants to protect you. He knows you can take care of yourself, but he'd rather protect you himself."

Emi's eyebrows furrowed. "What-?"

"Didn't your ex feel the same way?" he said. "Wouldn't you? Towards Haruhi, or whoever you really love. You know that they can take care of themselves, but you just can't help worrying, or in Ryuu's case, being super protective."

She tried to consider things the way Kaoru explained it, and she could begin to understand where he was coming from. "Have you ever felt that way?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He smiled. "So many times with Hikaru."

_Aww._ Emi nodded. Maybe he had a point there.

"Anything else?" Kaoru glanced at her, an expectant, small smile on his face.

"Eh? Not really," she said, shaking her head. Then she sneezed again.

"Seriously, are you cold?" he asked. The smile disappeared, replaced with a more concerned look.

She shook her head again. Someone must be saying bad things behind her back… except that logic really didn't work in real life. "Are you?"

"I had a hood on," he said, gesturing to the hood. "So I'm fine." He looked up at the gray, cloudy sky. "I wonder how Hikaru and Haruhi are doing. I hope they found shelter."

_Seriously he loves his brother so much. It's just so adorable! Who cares that my love web was destroyed if it means I can enjoy the HikaKao ship? Ahh the ship is real! Just kiss already! Kiss and hug and-_

Emi sneezed a third time. She was starting to wonder if she was going to get sick, but she didn't believe her immune system was that wimpy.

Then she felt something warm on her hand. Kaoru had his hand over hers on the bench. _What is he doing? Why is he doing this? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_

But his hand was warm, and Kaoru had a sweet smile on his face. So Emi smiled back. They sat there some more, watching the rain and whatever occasional car roared by.

She was starting to feel the effects of getting wet. Her hair was completely drenched, and the cool wind from the rain wasn't helping. Emi found herself shivering just a bit. _Crap! Crap! This is not good! Pull it together, body! You can do it! I believe in you! I am not getting sick during the summer! That only happens to idiots! And I am not an idiot. Do you hear me, body? I am not an idiot, so don't you let those bacteria and germs and viruses get through my iron defenses and make me sick!_

Kaoru stood, interrupting Emi's thoughts. Still holding her hand, he pulled her to her feet. "Seriously, if you're cold, then just say so," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

_Wait. What? What is he doing? Why is he doing this? What should I do? What should - Wait, haven't I already thought this? Deja vu, man!_

But Kaoru was warm. Really warm, and he was causing her face to heat up.

_OMG. What should I do? Just stand here? Okay, I'm gonna be as still as possible. Yup, yup, as still as a statue. Jesus I didn't know Kaoru-kun was capable of this. Why am I blushing? So much doki doki going on here! I hope he can't hear my heartbeat._

They stood there like that in the peace of the rain. Just the two of them and no one else.

_Yup, this is totally what would happen in a shoujo manga, except between the two MCs who are, you know, gonna hook up by the end of the manga. _

Her face was half buried into Kaoru's chest. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself. _Oh my God. I can smell him! Okay, that was not my intention. I hope he doesn't think I just tried to smell him. But… he smells like the rain: cool, refreshing, kinda sweet. What the heck? Karuizawa can even make someone smell refreshing!_

_But, ugh, I'm wishing that this were Fujioka-kun instead. I'm sorry, Kaoru-kun._

"Hey, Kaoru-kun," Emi said, an idea coming to her.

"What is it?" His breath tickled her ear, and she had to struggle to keep herself from giggling.

"Do you… Do you think I should give up on Fujioka-kun?"

Kaoru was silent for a moment. "Maybe," he said.

_Maybe? That's not helpful. I want some solid advice here. _

"I don't think it'll happen," he said. "Between you and Haruhi. Sorry."

_Oh._ Emi relaxed in his arms. "No, you're right. Thanks."

Then a car pulled up and Ryuu came running out of the car, opening an umbrella along the way.

"Emi!" He burst into the bus stop, the umbrella getting caught in the doorway. He saw Kaoru hugging her and started freaking out. "Gah! Gah! What are you doing? Kaoru, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Spurred on by Ryuu's reaction, Kaoru pulled Emi closer while grinning. "Can't you see? We're staying warm through _body heat._"

"Gah! Gah!" Ryuu kept screaming.

"Will you please calm down?" Emi said, gently pushing Kaoru aside. "Come on. Let's go back. Is Fujioka-kun back yet?"

"No, not yet," Ryuu said. He stared at her outfit and the makeup. "What are you wearing? What happened to your hair?"

"Kaoru-kun did it for me!" She couldn't help the smile.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." He grabbed Emi's arm while keeping a wary eye on Kaoru as the three got into the car. There were towels waiting on the seats, and Ryuu bundled her up in them.

"Ryuu, this is too much," she said.

"You're gonna get sick," he said.

"No I'm not. Have faith in my immune system."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your immune system or how strong it is," he said.

She rolled her eyes and let him hug her to keep her warm. She caught Kaoru's gaze as they rode back, and she knew that he understood what she'd said about Ryuu.

Emi smiled at him. "It was fun, Kaoru-kun."

"Really?" he said, smiling back.

"Yeah." Her smile grew wider. "Maybe we can do this again."

"Sure."

* * *

**So what do you think? Can you see the ship sailing? :) Is Kaoru OOC? Was it cute? Fun? Weird, strange, wth? Share your thoughts please!~**

**As for the HikaRyuu Yes-No debate: Currently, more readers have said they'd like HikaRyuu to happen. I'm still accepting votes, and yes, I've recorded reader names of who "voted" for what. **

**Some alternatives to HikaRyuu: Ryuu crushing on Haruhi (my original plan), Ryuu crushing on an OC, and/or Ryuu ending up dating an OC. So please tell me what you think! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Going (back) to Kyoto

**Hi everyone. The decision on HikaRyuu is still pending. I'm so indecisive. ;_; **

**Thanks for all the new follows and faves! :)**

**Joliegold09:** Thank you! :D Glad you liked the fluff, lol. I hope you like this chappie too! Thanks for the review!

**Otaku's Melody:** Aww, thanks for the lovely feedback! And thank you for reviewing! :)

**Spirit of Imagination: **Lol thanks! ^-^ I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

**GlassyTheRosePen:** Mortal combat and super smash, yesss. XD As for the "dark part," don't worry too much. There's no kidnapping, murders, rape, (ninjas? lol what) etc cause most normal people don't experience that kind of trauma stuff. It's really just the "bittersweet" middle school experience that Emi had. I also dislike cliches. :) And super traumatic/angsty past is very cliche. So if you catch any cliches, please tell me. Thanks for the great, helpful review as usual!

**BizzyLizy:** Hi. :) Thank you for your cute review, lol. And thanks for reading!

**Crazy4Ever2015:** Lol sweet review. XD Thanks for the feedback, and thank you for the review!

**JadeCrispy:** Thank you! :D For the feedback and the awesome review. I hope you like this chapter!

**Neon Wish Loves Peach Trees****: **Hello there! Thanks for your review! :)

**Lottie: **Okay, thanks for your input and feedback! I really appreciate it cause it really helps a ton. I'll work on the character development. :D Thanks for the review!

**AnimeBestie: **Lol. XD Thanks, you're the best.

**PhoenixOtaku: **How did you manage to keep up with Honey-Filled Days's weekly updates then? XD And yes! Finally someone is annoyed by Ryuu lol. Thank you for your reviews! :D

**Onwards! Wrapping up the Karuizawa stuff!**

* * *

They arrived at the pension just as Kaoru's phone rang. It was a call from Hikaru, asking for a car.

"We're leaving then," Ryuu said, but no one heard him over Tamaki's yelling into Kaoru's cellphone.

"You jerk! Go back right now! How dare you leave a girl behind in the rain! Before you throw a fit like some jealous brat, think about how others might feel! _Haruhi is afraid of thunder_!"

_Fujioka-kun is afraid of thunder? _Emi thought. She was still bundled in towels. Lots of unnecessary towels. She sneezed, which attracted Ryuu's attention and caused him to hug her again. _I hope she's okay._

"So if you guys are done with all your drama," he said.

Tamaki wasn't listening; nobody was. He was busy fuming and ranting to the rest of the Host Club about Hikaru's selfishness.

"Oh whatever," Ryuu said. "Let's just go, Emi."

"Wait, hang on." She grabbed the pie bag that Kaoru had left beside her and ran towards Honey. "Honey-senpai! This is for you!"

"Eh? Really?" Flowers popped up around the third year as he grinned in excitement. "What is it? What is it?"

"Some desserts." Emi smiled and gave him the bag. _Aw, he is so adorable! _

"Thank you, Emi-chan!" Honey beamed and then gave her a hug.

"Ye-Yeah, you're welcome. I mean, actually, it's to thank you for letting us stay at your place," she said.

"Oh you didn't have to!" he said.

"Then we're gonna go back first."

"Okay!" Honey ran off to Mori, saying things like, "Look, Takashi, look! Emi-chan got this for me! Let's open it and eat it right now! Right now!"

_So cute! So cuuuuute! I totally ship them! Kyaaa!_

"Emi, let's go." Ryuu took her hand and pulled her back to the door. "You should really take a hot shower before you get sick."

"Okay."

* * *

The next day, Arai - the unknown guy who Emi found out was Haruhi's middle school friend - brought a watermelon to share with the Host Club. They went outside to break the watermelon.

"By the way Kaoru," Kyoya said, standing to the side next to Kaoru and Emi, who was looking at her messages. "Did you think about the possibility of Hikaru falling in love?"

_With Fujioka-kun?_ Emi thought, glancing away from her phone.

"That won't happen yet," Kaoru said. "Hikaru's still an idiot."

"We do have our fair share of idiots in this club," Kyoya said.

Emi giggled while watching the rest of the Host Club goof off over a single watermelon. Ryuu was in the mix too, trying to kick the watermelon open.

Then she looked at her phone and saw a new message.

"_Hi Emi-san. ^-^ Thanks again for meeting me last time.  
__I heard that you're in Karuizawa. How is it?"_

_Kei-kun._ Emi stared at the message and then went to send a message to a different person:

"_Chiharu will you stop telling Kei-kun everything?"_

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, leaning on Emi's shoulder to look.

"Messaging Chiharu," she said. She began writing up a simple reply to Kei's response, but she kept going back and deleting words, changing characters and phrases. She really didn't know what to say to him.

"Who's that?"

"My best friend."

"The one who you fell in love with?"

Emi stopped typing to look at him. "How-"

"Didn't you say yesterday that you've only fallen in love with one girl before?" Kaoru said. He had his eyebrows raised, waiting for her confirmation. "Wouldn't that most likely be your best friend? Or am I wrong?"

"No. You're right." She turned back to the screen, finished the sentence, and hit send.

"Oh, but that message wasn't for her, now was it?" Kaoru leaned forward.

"Kaoru-kun!" Emi pulled away so he couldn't see. He was too perceptive. She was sure that at this rate, he'd find out all about her juicily stupid past.

He smiled. "It's okay. I can keep a secret." Then he winked at her and hopped over to Hikaru's side.

_What does that mean? What does that mean? Did he see that I was messaging Kei-kun? He didn't, right? I guess he did have enough time-_

"Emi!" Ryuu ran over. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" she said, closing her phone and tucking it away.

Ryuu put his hand on her forehead. "You were out in the rain yesterday, so I thought-"

"I'm fine." She pulled his hand off. "Worrywart."

_Rrrrrring! Ring!_ Emi's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a call from Chiharu.

"Hello?"

"Emi! Guess what, guess what?" Chiharu sure sounded excited.

"What?"

"I'm not going to visit my grandparents!" she said in a burst of joy. "I mean, it's not like I _didn't _want to see them, but I already saw them during middle school graduation and I'd rather spend time with you. Plus I'll be going for winter break anyway and-"

"So you're still in Kyoto?"

"Yup! But you're in Karuizawa right? Ahh, maybe I should go over there… No, I don't think my parents would let me." Chiharu sighed.

Emi turned to Ryuu. "Wanna go back to Kyoto?"

"What?" he said. "But, you-"

"Chiharu's still there, and she's not going anywhere," she said.

"Oh." Ryuu understood now. He shrugged. "Whatever you want, I guess."

"You're there with the Host Club right? Gah, I really want to meet them!" Chiharu said. "Especially that Haruhi. You said you like him right?"

Emi blushed. "Chi-Chi-"

"Oh sorry, was he standing right next to you?"

"No, but-" Emi couldn't tell Chiharu that Haruhi was really a girl. She couldn't ask Chiharu for her advice on this matter. "I-I think I'll give up."

"Eh?! Why? That doesn't sound like Emi at all!"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think it'll happen. He's, you know, a host and super popular at the school. It's just not gonna happen."

Chiharu was silent. Then she sighed. "Fine, but that doesn't mean you-"

"Chiharu, it's fine," Emi said.

"Okay." They were silent for a moment, and Emi held her breath, waiting for her friend's next words. "So, are you gonna come back?"

"Maybe," Emi said. Watching the Host Club munching on watermelon was nice. She wouldn't mind staying here with them just having fun and not thinking about Midoriyama. "Maybe," she said again.

"Okay, well if you do, tell me, okay?"

"Okay. Oh! And stop telling Kei-kun whatever you want!" Emi said, remembering what she'd wanted to talk to Chiharu about.

"What?" Ryuu said, perking up from the name.

"I'm not!" Chiharu said.

"But he-" Emi glanced at Ryuu. He was standing next to her and clearly trying to hear the conversation while pretending he wasn't. She made a shooing gesture.

"Emi, come on," Ryuu said.

"Oh, Ryuu-chan's with you?" Chiharu said. She giggled.

"Go eat watermelon, Ryuu," Emi said to her brother.

"Ryuu! Want some watermelon?" Tamaki called, as if on cue. He waved enthusiastically at the younger Host. "Come on!"

"Go." Emi nudged Ryuu in the Hosts' directions.

"Ugh, fine." He stomped over, hands stuck in his pockets, shooting a mix of pouts, glares, and frowns back at Emi.

"Okay." She returned her attention to the phone, turning her back to the Host Club. "So Kei-kun messaged me saying that he'd heard that I was in Karuizawa. If you didn't tell him that, then who did?"

The line went silent.

"Chiharu?" Emi said.

"Ugh, I don't know!" the girl said loudly. "I didn't tell him you were in Karuizawa! I told him that if he wanted to know anything about you, he should ask you himself. So I haven't told him anything."

"Then who told him? There's no way Ryuu did," Emi said.

"Yeah, no duh. I don't know. And from now on, I won't tell him anything else either, okay? Anyways, what's it like spending your summer with the Host Club? They are all pretty cute."

Emi stared at the pension in front of her, trying not to sigh. Even though they hadn't gotten to have this discussion yet, she wasn't too keen on the topic switch. "Which one do you think is the cutest?"

"Hm… Probably Mori."

"Oh? Why?"

"Cause he looks cool! And stoic! Didn't you say he's quiet?"

"Yeah he is."

"Well, you know, I love quiet guys."

_Right._ Emi thought, reminded once again that Chiharu was also out of her reach. _Am I gonna just be forever alone? Or forever stuck with crappy romantic relationships?_

"So how come you still aren't dating Fudo?"

"E-Emi!"

"Why don't you just confess to him already? I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew," Emi said.

"Why-Why- What are you saying?" Chiharu sputtered. She always turned into a blushing, stammering mess whenever they talked about Fudo. "I have been - I've been hiding my feelings for a very long time! There's no way he's noticed! That guy is as dense as a brick!"

"Osmium," Emi corrected her.

"Osmium, whatever. Anyway, let's talk about something else. So you think that Haruhi Fujioka is the cutest huh? I personally think he's too much of a pretty boy-"

"He is not! He's-"

Someone grabbed Emi's shoulder, spun her around to face the Host Club, and shoved a piece of watermelon in her open mouth.

"He's what?"

Emi took the watermelon slice before it fell to the ground and stared up at the culprit. "Kaoru-kun!"

"Have some watermelon," he said, munching on his own piece.

"Did something happen?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah, stop talking on the phone," Hikaru said. He had an arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Come play with us, Emi-chan," Kaoru said with the twins' characteristic smirk.

"I should go," Emi said. She didn't want to know what the twins might do to get her attention.

"Wait what happened?" Chiharu asked.

"Kaoru-kun shoved watermelon into my mouth," Emi said.

Chiharu burst into giggles. "Really? What? Now I really want to meet them."

Before Emi could reply, Hikaru had taken the phone out of her hands. "Hey!"

"Don't you know that kids shouldn't play with electronics all day?" the older twin asked, wagging a finger at her. She watched as he pressed the red, end call button.

"Hikaru-kun!" Emi yelled. She lunged for the phone, but he easily held it out of her reach.

"You have to play outside," Kaoru said, stepping in between. "Exercise. Enjoy the nice weather."

"Jeez! I was just about to finish my call with Chiharu!" Emi said.

"What's going on?" Ryuu asked.

"Ugh whatever," she said. The last thing she wanted was Ryuu getting all mad for her.

"Isn't that your phone, Emi?" Ryuu pointed at the device still in Hikaru's hands.

"Maybe," Hikaru said, smirking.

"Give it back." Ryuu held out his hand.

"Fine, fine." Hikaru tossed it to Emi, who fumbled to catch it with one hand.

"So are we going back to Kyoto?" Ryuu asked Emi.

"Kyoto?" The Hitachiin twins drew closer as excited grins appeared.

"God I shouldn't have said that," Ryuu said, facepalming.

_Probably not,_ Emi thought. "I don't care. Do you want to?"

"I would love to," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Then let's go back. Oh and Mom sent me a message saying some good surprise is waiting."

"Wait, you two are really gonna go back to Kyoto?" Kaoru asked.

"But you just got here!" Hikaru said.

Emi nodded, eating the watermelon in her hands. "We've been here for three days now. We could leave tomorrow."

"Or today," Ryuu said, a smile on his face. He really wanted to get away from the Host Club. He already saw them everyday at school. Why should he have to spend his entire summer vacation with them too?

"Sure, today, if you really want to," she said.

"Then we want to go too!" the Hitachiin twins said, raising their hands into the air.

_Eh?_ Emi stopped chewing on the watermelon piece in her mouth.

"No way!" Ryuu said. He shook his head several times. "You guys are _not_ coming with us. No way, no way."

"But we wanna meet Chiharu," Hikaru said with a pout and puppy eyes.

"And see some more of your house," Kaoru said, mirroring his brother's expression.

"No. No no no no no. You guys are not coming."

While Ryuu bickered with the Hitachiin twins on whether or not they were coming along, Emi began weighing the pros and cons. _Chiharu would be happy to meet them, but Ryuu wouldn't be. Mom and Dad probably wouldn't mind, and I'm sure Mom would love to meet them. I personally don't care all that much, as long as they aren't nosy and annoying. Besides, is there any realistic way of keeping them from coming?_

When Emi reached her final thought, she knew that when the Hitachiin twins had decided on coming, they had decided. There was no stopping them.

* * *

"Do we have to ride together though?" Ryuu said for the third time as the four first years boarded the private plane. Emi was busy clenching and unclenching her fists, telling herself over and over again that she would be safe. _I've ridden many planes before, and I've always come out safe and sound. This time it will be the same. I'll get to Kyoto and be safe on the ground. _

"They checked the plane right?" Emi turned to Ryuu. "They checked every component of it? They're sure it will fly fine?"

"Yes, yes," he said. He took her hand as they sat down in the plush seats. The Hitachiin twins took the seats next to them. "They always triple check, Emi. Just relax."

_Oh God. I hate planes. I hate them so much._ _I hate how I hate planes and I hate how I'm so terrified of falling._

She looked at the parachute packs in front of their seats and then checked Hikaru and Kaoru's seats to make sure they had them too. _I'll be fine. If worst comes to worst, I'll get to sky dive. Haha._

"Oi, Emi-chan, you're turning really pale," Kaoru said, leaning over from across the aisle.

"Yeah, reeeeally pale," Hikaru agreed.

"Yeah." Emi managed a nod, but her voice had become a squeak. There was tightness in her chest and a burning feeling that wouldn't go away. _Breath. Breath. Gotta breath. _But each deep breath she took did little to stem the anxiety.

"Please buckle up. We will be taking off now," the pilot's voice came across the intercom. Emi's grip on Ryuu's hand tightened.

"Could it be you don't like flying in a plane?" Kaoru asked.

"Very observant of you, Kaoru," Ryuu said.

"Very kind of you, Ryuu," Hikaru said in a similar tone of sarcasm.

Emi rolled her eyes as she slid the buckle in place with one hand. Once Ryuu had done the same, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his headphones.

"You're gonna have to let go, Emi," he said, holding the headphones in front of her. There was no way he could slide them over her ears and plug it into his phone with one hand.

"Ryuu," she said. Her eyes met his, a desperate, panicking look in them.

"Okay, okay." He set the headphones down, forced his right hand out of hers, and then put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her towards him, tucking her under his chin, slid the headphones on, and then plugged them in. "Chill. We'll be there soon."

She nodded, but her hand still sought his other one.

"Just close your eyes," he said and began playing some classical music.

She swallowed, shut her eyes, and waited to feel the plane lift off the ground and shoot into the air. _Oh God. Oh God. We're like hundreds and hundreds of feet above th- No don't think about it! Don't think about it. I'm safe. Ryuu's here. Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun are here too. I'll be okay._

She began to relax as the plane reached flying altitude.

"Wow, Emi-chan really doesn't like planes," the Hitachiin twins said in unison.

"Yeah," Ryuu said.

"Why? Did something happen before?" Kaoru asked.

"No," Ryuu said. "She just doesn't like it." He didn't want to tell them how Emi was afraid of heights. He listened for her breath to even out and watched for the color to return to her cheeks. Eventually, she'd fall asleep.

Hikaru pulled out his DS and began playing while Kaoru watched. Ryuu flipped through the movies but didn't see anything good, so he shut his eyes and rested his head a top Emi's. He was dozing when Hikaru and Kaoru began talking.

"Hey a new amusement park opened in Kyoto," Kaoru said, nudging his brother with his knee. He showed Hikaru his phone screen, who glanced at it. "We should go."

"Ooh, we should. How far is it?" Hikaru returned his gaze to his game.

"Looks like it's kinda far. It's in the way north part of Kyoto." Kaoru scrolled down the page. "If we drove, it'd probably take an hour."

"Sweet, we should go then."

"Let's bring Ryuu and Emi."

"Yeah, definitely."

_What? _Ryuu had heard their conversation but had been too sleepy to hear it clearly. It wasn't until the pilot's voice crackled through the intercom that he woke up.

"Please prepare for landing. Make sure you are buckled and seated."

Ryuu blinked, trying to wake his brain up. He checked to see if Emi was awake yet - she wasn't - before turning to the window. Sliding the cover up, he stared at the gray clouds for a moment before shutting it again.

"You finally woke up," Hikaru said.

"And you finally stopped playing," Ryuu said.

"I stopped two hours ago," Hikaru replied.

"Whatever." Ryuu rolled his eyes.

Then the plane began its descent.

* * *

"Wake up, Emi. We're here."

"Hn?" Emi's eyes shot open and she lurched forward in her seat. "We're here? Already? What? How?"

"This always happens. Do you forget every time?" Ryuu said. He'd already tucked his headphones and phone away.

"Yeah." She stood up, grabbing Ryuu's arm to steady herself before heading out. The Hitachiin twins had already gotten off and were waiting by the car. "What do you think the good surprise is?"

"Who knows." Ryuu shrugged. Although it was a short trip to the house, it was almost eleven at night when they arrived.

"Mom! Dad!" Emi called when they entered. "We're home!"

"And we brought some annoying pests with us," Ryuu said.

"Hey." Hikaru threw an arm around Ryuu's shoulders. "How can you call us annoying?"

"Or pests?" Kaoru said. "That's redundant by the way."

"So annoying!" he said, tossing Hikaru's arm off.

"Welcome back!" Mr. Mazawa came down the stairs with a smile. He gave Emi a hug, then Ryuu. "How was Karuizawa?"

"Refreshing!" Emi said, smiling.

"Annoying," Ryuu said with a blank look.

"Really, that's interesting," Mr. Mazawa said. "Perhaps your mother and I should go and see whether we find it more refreshing or more annoying."

"Emi dear! Ryuu dear!" Mrs. Mazawa dashed down the stairs and threw herself at the twins. "Ah! I'm so glad you two decided to come back!"

"Woah Mom!" Ryuu staggered from the sudden weight. It was one thing when Emi was rushing into his arms, but it was a completely different situation when it was his mother.

"What was the good surprise?" Emi asked.

"Oh!" Their mom pulled back from the hug and beamed. Then she pinched her thumb and index finger together, brought her fingers to her lips, and whistled.

Emi's eyes widened and she gasped. "No way! No way!"

"What's going on?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"Kyaa!" Emi squealed when she saw the German shepherd running down the stairs and began sprinting towards the dog with open arms. "Roro!"

"You guys have a dog? Called Roro?" The Hitachiin twins pointed as Roro crashed into Emi and the two fell to the floor.

"His name is actually Shiro, but Emi likes calling him Roro," Ryuu explained.

"My! And who are these two handsome young men?" Mrs. Mazawa said. She nodded at Ryuu. "Good job, my son!"

_You make it sound like I brought them home as my boyfriends- Damn, I gotta stop thinking like that. Emi, you've really poisoned me with your stupid manga._ Ryuu waved a hand over the twins. "Mom, these are the super annoying twins."

"Yuzuha's sons," his dad said.

"Oh! No wonder you two are dressed so nicely!"

The twins bowed. "Nice to meet you, ma'm."

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

Ryuu stared at the twins. "Wait a minute. Aren't _you_ Hikaru, and you're Kaoru?"

"What are you saying?" the twins said.

"I'm Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"And I'm Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Emi! Emi!" Ryuu tugged on his sister's shirt. She was busy tickling Roro while giggling herself. "Hey, hey! I need your help here."

"What?" She turned.

"Which one is which?" Ryuu pointed at the twins.

"Hikaru-kun's on the right." Emi kept petting Roro. "Kaoru-kun's on the left. Can't you tell?"

"See! I was right!"

The twins sighed, while Mrs. Mazawa giggled. "Are you two going to stay here with us? You're more than welcome to."

Ryuu's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? No way, no way! We already took them here with our plane and car-"

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Mazawa!" Kaoru said, grinning.

"You're wearing a very nice skirt," Hikaru said, with a charming smile.

"Oh my. Thank you." She beamed back at them.

"Kanna will show you to your room," Mr. Mazawa said. He gestured at the maid waiting by the staircase.

"Thanks again!" The twins bowed before skipping after the maid.

"Why?!" Ryuu dropped to his knees while his hands slid down his cheeks. "My summer… It's ruined!"

"Don't be so silly, Ryuu dear." His mom patted his shoulder. "Go take a shower and sleep. You must be tired."

Ryuu nodded and crawled up the stairs.

"Emi, don't stay up too late playing with Roro," her mom said.

"He-He's okay?" Emi glanced at her mom. "I mean-"

She smiled. "The surgery was a success, as you can tell. He's still recovering, so be careful. Just don't tire him out too much, okay?"

"Okay!" Emi grinned. She rubbed Roro's belly as her parents disappeared up the stairs. "Hear that? Ahh! I'm so glad you're okay, Roro!"

"Woof!" Roro replied.

"Sleep with me today!" Emi said, flopping onto the ground beside the dog.

"Woof!" Roro agreed.

"Yay!"

"Shiro…" A voice said from above. "As in fourth son?"

Emi looked up. Kaoru was standing on the staircase. "How's the room?" she asked, sitting up and leaning her back against the couch side.

"It's fine. I'll probably just end up in Hikaru's room anyway," Kaoru said with a shrug.

_Yes, please do! And let me take a picture of it!_

"Woof!" Roro jumped onto Emi's lap, and she began petting him.

"Is that what his name means?" Kaoru asked, coming all the way down the stairs.

"Oh! Yeah. It means fourth son."

"But, you, Ryuu, and Roro? Four?" He sat down next to her.

"That's cause, technically, Ryuu and I are our parents' second and third children. Mom had a miscarriage before us."

"Oh." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. You can pet Roro, if you want. He doesn't bite," Emi said. She watched as he reached a tentative hand out. Roro sniffed his hand and then licked it.

"Woah!"

Emi laughed. "Pet him!"

"Okay." Kaoru ran his hands over Roro's black fur.

They sat there in silence, petting Roro and listening to the clock hands tick-tock their way around.

"There's a new amusement park opened in Kyoto. Wanna go?" Kaoru asked.

_Just the two of us?_ Emi froze.

"All four of us," he added when she didn't reply. "Or you could invite your friends too."

"Oh." She resumed petting. "Um, I'm not very big on amusement parks. Is it one with a bunch of roller coasters?"

"Yeah. It's really big." He pulled his phone out from his pocket and showed her the web page. It was a huge amusement park full of roller coasters, water shows and a mini aquarium, games, and a few special shows.

"It looks fun," Emi said.

"Do you not like roller coasters?" he asked when she returned his phone.

"Yeah."

"Roller coasters and planes. Do you just not like the g-force?"

"No. I…" Emi shook her head. "I hate the heights part about it."

"Heights?" Hikaru's voice interrupted. He had a towel on his head, and his hair was still wet. "Oh. Emi-chan is afraid of heights." He smirked and joined them.

"Dry your hair better," Kaoru said, taking the towel and ruffling it through Hikaru's hair.

"Hey! Kaoru!"

_Oh my God they are so a switch! _Emi thought. _No, actually, could it be that Kaoru-kun is secretly the seme?_

"Anyway," Hikaru said, once Kaoru had finished spraying water everywhere. "We should go to the amusement park."

"I guess… we could," Emi said.

"Besides, your brother is working super hard to get over his fear of women, right?" Hikaru said.

_He's working, sure, but not exactly super hard._

"So you should also try and overcome your fear," Kaoru said.

"I guess," Emi said.

"Why are you afraid of heights?" Hikaru asked.

"Is there a story behind it?" Kaoru leaned closer.

_Geez!These guys are so nosy!_ "Not really. I just don't like it. I just have this fear of falling to my death, so I don't like being in high places."

"So it's actually not a fear of heights," Hikaru said.

"But a fear of falling to death," Kaoru said.

_They're so in sync with each other. Why can't Ryuu and I be like that? No wait, that'd be a bit weird and creepy though._

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Let's go to the park then!" the twins said. "Tomorrow?"

"Didn't you want to meet Chiharu?" Emi asked. She wanted to meet up with Chiharu the next day.

"Not anymore!" They grinned.

_What? Do we have to?_

"Go ask Ryuu about it," Emi said. "If he agrees, then I'll agree."

"Okay!" The twins jumped to their feet and ran back up the stairs.

_Geez. Why do I feel like Kaoru-kun just becomes a mirrored replica of Hikaru-kun whenever his brother is around?_

* * *

**Another OC has appeared! Roro! :D What'd you think?**

**Okay, so the HikaRyuu I really don't know. It's 6 to 4 right now, with the Yessers winning. I personally don't know how they might get together... Need some time to think about it. Plus it's a bit cliche, the whole two-pairs-of-twins-hooking-up thingamajig. It seems most people would be okay with RyuuxOC though? Yes? No? Please keep sharing your thoughts!**

**Also, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll try and update once more before I start this super awesome 4-week program thingy in another country, but no guarantees! It's the reason why I updated today instead of this coming weekend. Sooo... be prepared for a brief hiatus while I go venture off somewhere! :) Thanks everyone. You all are awesome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Going to sleep

**Chapter 15! This is a rather short one, but I hope you guys won't mind. Thank you so much for everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! :) I really appreciate it. You all are AWESOME! **(*≧▽≦)

**Neon Wish Loves Peach Trees**: Lol thanks for the review. :D

**Chi (Guest)**: Hello! Thank you for the feedback and for reviewing! :)

**AnimeBestie: **Ayy thanks for the feedback. ^-^ Lol you're remembering the names of the OCs! As always, thanks for reviewing!

**GlassyTheRosePen:** Omg will you please be my betareader? XD You catch such good things. Well I will try to address the stuff you mentioned in the next few chapters, like the twins' eagerness and Ryuu's personality thing. And thank you so much for your awesome review. It really helps me out. :)

**Otaku's Melody**: The country is Taiwan! :D It's a small island country, so you might not have heard of it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Joliegold09**: Lol thank you for your review! ^-^ I hope you like this chapter.

**JadeCrispy: **Hehe thanks for the feedback. I'm glad you liked Roro! :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Rabbit (Guest)**: Lol, mkay, thanks for the feedback and the review! I hope you like this chapter. :D

**RandomReader (Guest)**: Wow, thanks so much! ^-^ I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

**Remi (Guest)**: Yes they would totally spy on Kaoru and Emi's date. XD Thank you for the feedback and the review!

**PhoenixOtaku:** The 4 week program is this volunteering thing where I teach some kiddies English. XD And it's in Taiwan, dunno if you've heard of it. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Izzyboopers:** Hi there! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**So I think I'll just go with HikaRyuu bromance, kinda like how there's HikaKao bromance. Sound good? ^-^ Sorry if that's not what you want, but, after considering it, I personally can't see Hikaru and Ryuu getting together. Their personalities make them clash too much lol.**

**Anywho... here's the chapter! **

* * *

Emi snuggled next to Roro in bed. She wasn't sure what had happened, but it seemed Ryuu had agreed to going to the amusement park the next day.

_Guess I'll just have to see Chiharu the day after tomorrow then._

"You're coming back with us to Tokyo right?" she whispered to the dog who had already fallen asleep. "Come back with me to Tokyo, Roro. I've really missed you."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the familiar sounds of Roro's breathing.

Meanwhile, Ryuu couldn't sleep because two obnoxious people were giggling in the room next door.

_Goddamnit Mom! Why did you have to put them in the room right next to mine? And why won't they freaking shut up and go to sleep? What are they doing in there anyway? Making out- Wait wait wait, let's not go down that terrible path that Emi has oh so many times tried to drag me on. They're probably just playing games…_

_Please just go to sleep!_

But the twins kept giggling and talking.

_I'm a deep sleeper, right? So why can't I fall asleep? Ah it must be because I slept on the plane. Ugh. You know what, screw this!_ He threw his blanket off, stormed out of his room, and snuck into Emi's right across the hall. She was fast asleep, curled up with Roro.

_Wow, this brings back memories._ Ryuu slid into the bed on Roro's right side. He could remember sleeping like this many times throughout middle school. From here, he couldn't hear the noisy twins.

_Ah, sweet, precious sleep…_

* * *

Emi woke up feeling very warm. She was wondering if Roro had somehow flipped on top of her, but that wasn't it, because she could feel something warm by her back too. She blinked and tried to turn, only to run into something.

"Whaa?" She rubbed her eyes and shifted herself so that she could face whatever was on her left side. Her hand went up and touched… a chest.

"A guy? Ryuu? Wait, no, he doesn't feel like this." She sat up halfway and began poking the chest. "Um. Excuse me. Wake up? Are you even a person?"

A giggle came from whoever - whatever? - she was poking. Then it became an outright laugh. "Oh my God!"

…

"Kaoru-kun?" It was hard to determine who just by one line. "Um. Hi. What are you doing here?" Emi said.

Kaoru managed to stifle his giggles while Emi pushed herself further up. Peering through the darkness, she could make out two more figures on the other side of Roro. She poked the closest one.

"Hnmm," the figure said.

"Ah, it's Ryuu." Then she leaned forward to poke the next one. A hand caught hers before she could, pulling her forward.

"Wah!" Emi's left hand sought for the mattress to steady herself and avoid crushing Roro or Ryuu with her weight.

"Hello, Emi-chan," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru-kun… What are you two doing here? If Ryuu finds you here, he will kill you. Both," Emi said.

"But he won't," Hikaru said.

"You wouldn't let him kill us now, would you?" Kaoru said.

"If you let go of my hand Hikaru-kun and go back to your rooms, I won't," Emi said. "My bed is too small to fit all you hunky dudes."

"Hunky dudes?" The twins burst out into giggles.

"I need to stop talking_._" Emi put a hand over her mouth. _It's too late, so my natural filter isn't there. Guh. Next, I'm gonna tell them that I've been wishing they kiss whenever I see them together._

"Seriously, get out." Emi laid back down. "I wanna sleep. And it's too warm with all you people here." She started pushing Kaoru away.

"Aw come on." Kaoru grabbed her wrists.

"How are you going to make us leave anyway?" Hikaru said.

"By waking Ryuu up?" Kaoru said.

"And letting him kill us?" Hikaru continued.

_Duh he's not gonna really kill you. _Emi kept her mouth shut. Instead she kicked Kaoru lightly, enough to cause him to let go of her wrists. Then she began poking his side.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Kaoru began squirming while laughing hysterically.

"Wow, you're really ticklish." Emi sat up to tickle him some more, trying to avoid getting hit by Kaoru's flailing arms.

"Seriously-" Kaoru caught one of her hands and knocked her away, then sat up and pushed her down. "Got you."

"No no no no no." Emi knew what was coming even before Kaoru's hands found her sides. "Gyaaa! Stop! Ahahaha! No! Haha! I hate being tickled! Hahahaha!"

_Bam!_

Kaoru's tickling stopped, and Emi took the chance to kick him off.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru caught the pillow that had found its way onto his face. "What was that for?"

"You two need to stop flirting," Hikaru mumbled back. "And shut up. I want to sleep."

"Flirt-Flirt- Who the hell is flirting here?" Emi sat up. "We aren't-"

"We're not flirting!" Kaoru whisper-yelled.

"Then shut up and go to sleep," Hikaru said. His voice became more muffled as he buried his face into the pillow.

Kaoru frowned and then dropped onto the bed, next to Emi.

"Wait wait wait," Emi said. "Nu-uh. You are not sleeping here, Kaoru-kun. Go back to your rooms, you high-maintenance kids."

"Who's high-maintenance?" Kaoru said.

"Who's a kid?" Hikaru said.

"Kaoru-kun, seriously!" Emi started nudging him with her foot.

"I don't want to," he said, catching her foot. "If Hikaru's here, then I'm gonna be here too."

"Then go sleep next to Hikaru-kun." She started kicking him with her other foot. "We can roll Ryuu over, so you guys have more room over there-"

"Nope." Kaoru grabbed her other foot with his other hand. "Hikaru's always pushing me off the bed. It's so annoying."

Emi sat up. "Fine! I'll push you off the bed then." She leaned forward, shoving him with both hands.

"Wah, Emi!" Kaoru grabbed her waist as he slid down the side of the bed.

"Don't take me down with you!" Emi grabbed the closest thing - a pillow - and began whacking Kaoru with it.

"Hey! That's mean, Emi!"

A pillow smacked into the back of Emi's head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru said.

"Tch, how dare you." Emi frowned, grabbed the pillow that Hikaru had thrown and tossed it back towards the twin.

"Ow!" Hikaru said.

"Bleeh." Emi stuck her tongue out. "Serves you right, you jerk. Now let go, Kaoru-kun!"

"Nooooo," Kaoru said.

"You're not even falling anymore!" She tugged on his arms, wrapped tightly around her waist. "Seriously, man, seriously!"

_Bam!_ Another pillow hit Emi's head.

"Hikaru-kun!" Emi shrieked. "That's it! You two are both going down!" She tried to stand, but Kaoru was too heavy. So she grabbed the two pillows beside her and threw them with all her strength at Hikaru.

"Ouch! Hey!"

Then she grabbed another pillow.

"Hey, that's my pillow!" Kaoru said.

"Well your arms are currently preoccupied," Emi said, tossing it over. "So don't mind me while I use this as a weapon."

Hikaru threw all three pillows back. Two hit Emi in the face, while the other bounced down onto Kaoru's head.

"Hikaru, not me too," Kaoru said.

"Sorry," Hikaru said. "It's your fault you guys were flirting."

"We!" Emi chucked a pillow at Hikaru. "Aren't!" The second pillow. "Flirting!" The third pillow.

"Unng." Ryuu rolled over in his sleep. Everyone froze, holding their breaths. "Hm." Ryuu returned to sleeping.

"Okay, I'll stop throwing pillows," Hikaru said. "If you two will shut up and go to sleep."

"As if I can sleep with a boa constrictor around my waist!" Emi said.

"You're too loud!" Hikaru threw a pillow at her.

"I'm tired," Kaoru said.

"So am I!" Emi said. "You know what, I'll just go sleep in Ryuu's room." She tried to get up to roll past Kaoru, but Kaoru's grip was strong. "Kaoru-kun, let go! If I leave, you have plenty of room to not fall onto the floor."

"I don't want to." He pulled her close to him. "It's like hugging a stuffed animal."

"The hell is that?" Emi said. "You sleep with stuffed animals or something? Are you frickin' Honey-senpai? No. You aren't. So let go. Freaking let go." She wiggled and tugged on his arms. "Leggo leggo leggo!"

"Dude, Kaoru," Hikaru said. His voice was quiet, and his words beginning to slur. "Make her shut up."

"Nooo." Kaoru said. "I'm too tired." He buried his face into Emi's hair.

"Oiiii! Now what are you doing?" Emi said.

"Mmm."

"What lame reply is that? Kaoru-kun!"

"Emiiiii," Ryuu mumbled in his sleep as he turned around again. Kaoru's arms tightened around her. "Shuuush."

"So-Sorry Ryuu," Emi whispered. He did this sometimes, when she was sleep talking or when she couldn't sleep and was being too noisy while reading manga.

"Hm." Ryuu's breath evened out again, and Emi felt Kaoru's chest fill with air.

_Oi oi oi. Isn't he too close? What the hell? Even I've never done this with Kei-kun before! We did that cute, sleep-on-each-other's-shoulder thing before, but not this! This is too close, too close. And Hikaru-kun, dammit why would you say stuff like we're flirting? Are you just trying to make me super conscious of this frickin' dude behind me? Oh my God what should I do? Oh, I know! I'll just wait for Kaoru-kun to fall asleep, slip out of his arms, and then go sleep in Ryuu's room._

_Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Okay. I'll stay still and wait for him to fall asleep then. _

She waited and waited, listening to Kaoru's even breathing. But before she could sneak away, she had already fallen asleep herself.

* * *

It was warm. Ryuu was aware of the warmth all around him. Above him, to his left, and to his right.

_Emi? Did she come over? Hm?_ He rolled over to the side, turning his back to Roro, and stared through half-closed eyes.

"What the hell?!" Ryuu jerked up, as his eyes widened. His arms shot out and he shoved the guy beside him off the bed. "What the hell? What the hell? What the hell are you doing here?"

_Oh my God. I swear he was just breathing down my neck. Oh gross, I can't believe I just slept beside a guy. Ew what the hell._ Ryuu kicked the blankets off as Hikaru woke up from the fall.

"What the hell was that for?" Hikaru asked, getting to his feet.

"That's my line!" Ryuu said. "What are you doing here in my bed-"

"This is Emi's bed in case you weren't aware," Hikaru said, scowling.

"What the hell?" Ryuu screamed up at the ceiling. "Then all the more, what the hell are you doing in Emi's bed?"

Hikaru then pointed behind Ryuu, and Ryuu swiveled around to see a sight even worse than what had just greeted him.

Kaoru was sleeping with his arms around Emi's waist. His face was half-buried into Emi's hair. And Emi was sleeping peacefully with one arm on top of Roro's body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryuu fell backwards, and his eyes rolled behind. Hikaru had to catch him before laying him down on the ground.

"Woof!" Roro got to his feet before jumping off the bed. He jogged out of the room without another sound.

Emi blinked, awoken by the noise. She rubbed an eye. _Hm? Where am I? _Noticing the teal paint of her room, she realized that her plan had failed. _Oh crap! I didn't sneak out? Was that Ryuu then?_ She quickly pushed herself up and saw Ryuu lying out cold on the ground.

"Oh dear," she said.

"What happened?" Kaoru sat up beside her, finally letting go.

"KAORU!" Ryuu stood up, eyes wide and dark. "_What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

Kaoru gulped. "Sl-Sleeping… you know."

"Next to Emi? With your _arm_ on her _waist?_ How dare you!" Ryuu took three steps across the mattress before reaching Kaoru and grabbing the collar of his t-shirt.

"Okay, Ryuu." Emi placed a hand on top of Ryuu's. "Let's all chill now."

"Chill? How can you still be so calm?" he yelled. "He was freaking- Did you know he was sleeping next to you?"

_Crap. Saying yes would only make matters worse._

"Eh?" Emi just smiled, eyebrows raised.

"Damnit you did!" Ryuu let go of Kaoru's shirt and pushed the guy with both hands.

"Waah!" Kaoru grabbed Emi as he fell.

"Not this again!" Emi caught Ryuu's hands as she began tumbling towards the floor.

"Don't take Emi down with you!" With Ryuu holding onto Emi, the two were suspended above the ground. "Let go of her!" Ryuu yelled. He swung one leg out to try and kick Kaoru off.

"Kaoru-kun, let go," Emi said through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to fall," he said quietly.

"The ground is, like, one inch from you," she replied. "Do you want me to fall on top of you?"

"No," he said. "I just don't want to-"

"Let go, Kaoru!" Ryuu glared down at the twin.

_Oh no. _Emi thought when she saw Hikaru approaching. _Please don't do what I think you're about to do._

Hikaru pushed Ryuu.

"Oh, my God!" Emi rolled to the right, hoping to avoid crashing directly onto Kaoru.

_Thud!_

"Ow," Kaoru said.

"Ow indeed," Emi said, sitting up so that Kaoru could get up too. She'd fallen right on top, but Ryuu had fallen to their right. She crawled over to Ryuu's side.

"You bastard." Ryuu sat up, now glaring at Hikaru. But the fiery hate in his eyes faded when Emi pulled him towards her. "Emi? What is it?"

She squeezed him in a tight hug. "Don't be mad please," she whispered into his ear and didn't let go until she felt him relax.

Meanwhile, Hikaru shrugged. "I was trying to speed things up a bit."

"I can't believe you'd do that though," Emi said, releasing Ryuu. "What if Kaoru-kun got injured?"

"I'm fine," Kaoru said. He met his brother's gaze.

"He was less than an inch from the ground," Hikaru said, looking away. "Come on, Kaoru. I'm hungry."

"Same here!" Emi sprang to her feet and then ran out of the room. She didn't want to stay to see what Ryuu might do to the twins.

"Wait for us!" the twins called after her.

However, Ryuu stopped Kaoru before he could leave. "Do you like Emi?" he asked, a tight grip on Kaoru's arm.

"Hmm. Maybe?" Kaoru smiled.

Ryuu yanked him closer by his shirt. It was hard to glare up at someone taller than him, but Ryuu wasn't in a good mood. "It's a yes or no question. Answer it!"

The smile disappeared and Kaoru just sighed. "No. At least, not yet."

"Not yet? What does that mean?"

Kaoru brushed Ryuu's hand off his shirt. "Not yet," he said. "What do you think it means?" There was the possibility. Just like between Hikaru and Haruhi, there was the possibility of love.

"What would you do if Kaoru had said yes?" Hikaru asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Then it'd depend on how Emi felt," Ryuu said. He let go of Kaoru's arm and let the twin walk past him.

"Hey." Kaoru stopped beside Hikaru and turned back to Ryuu. "Why are you so overprotective anyway?"

Ryuu scowled. "It's none of your business."

"Okay." Kaoru shrugged and then followed his brother out of the room.

"Oh my." The Hitachiin twins were stopped again in the hallway by Mrs. Mazawa. "What are all three of you doing coming out of Emi's room?" She smiled.

"Um." The twins exchanged looks.

"Mom!" Ryuu pointed at the twins. "They were sleeping in Emi's bed!"

"So were you," the twins said.

"He slept right next to Emi!" Ryuu jabbed a finger at Kaoru. "With his arm around her!"

"Oh?" Mrs. Mazawa raised an eyebrow. "Are you her boyfriend, Kaoru-kun?"

"_I'm_ Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Really?" Mrs. Mazawa furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, they just like doing that. He's really Hikaru and that's really Kaoru," Ryuu said, pointing at each twin.

"This is why I'm glad I didn't have identical twins," his mom said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, Ryuu, you shouldn't be sleeping with Emi either. You're a high schooler now. And you two-" She smiled brightly at the Hitachiins. "-I sure hope you didn't do anything to my precious daughter, or I'll be calling your mother. Now! Let's go eat breakfast!"

"Wait, we have a legit reason," Hikaru said, raising his hand.

"There was something creepy in the closet," Kaoru said.

"Oh?" Mrs. Mazawa said.

"We'll show you," the twins said. The four of them entered the guest bedroom and Hikaru opened the closet door. Ryuu had an inkling as to what was in the closet, but he still shrieked when he saw the doll hanging there. He ducked behind his mother.

"Mom! Seriously!" he said.

"Creepy right?" Hikaru said.

"There's no way we could sleep with this thing here," Kaoru said, gesturing at the doll.

"So we had no choice but to run to Emi's room," Hikaru said.

"Well I do apologize for the doll," Mrs. Mazawa said. "I forgot I was keeping it here. But you could have asked for another room. Besides, Kaoru-kun, I thought you also had your own room?"

"Mom, if you have time to make these kinds of creepy things," Ryuu said, jabbing a finger at the white-faced doll. "Then why don't you come visit us more?"

"Oh Ryuu dear, my friend asked me to make a doll for her. It's going to be in her next horror movie. I'm so excited!" His mom beamed, clapping her hands together. "She hasn't come to get it yet, but don't you think it's so magnificent?"

"It's creepy! That's what it is!" Ryuu glanced at the doll and shivered. It had a long, straight black hair and it was dressed in a black and red kimono. Its eyes were nothing but black dots.

"Well well, that's just go eat breakfast," Mrs. Mazawa said.

Ryuu stomped out of the room towards the stairs. _I can't believe these guys. Mom too! And especially Emi! Ugh, how could she let that happen? Or does she like Kaoru all the sudden now? Doesn't she know he could have taken advantage of her? Is she really that stupid?_

Emi was going up the stairs as they were coming down.

"Where are you going, Emi dear?" her mom said.

"My room. It updated!" Her eyes were shining brightly.

"What updated?" Her mom took Emi's arm and pulled her along back down the stairs.

"My most favorite manga! Please Mom-"

"We're eating breakfast now," Mrs. Mazawa said.

"But Mom!"

"No but's. We also have guests over. You can read your manga afterwards, okay?"

Emi sighed and dropped into her seat. Ryuu sat down next to her, and soon everyone began eating.

The Hitachiin twins made small talk with the adults, huge smiles plastered on their faces. Ryuu kept grumbling and shooting glares at the Hitachiin twins, while Emi was stuffing her face full of food, trying to leave the table as early as possible.

"We're going to the amusement park after this, right?" Hikaru smiled at Emi.

"After I read my manga," she said, cramming a piece of tofu in her mouth.

Ryuu sighed. "That's gonna take forever. You always have to read it like five times."

"That's cause it's so good!" Emi's eyes blazed to life. "The art! The plot! The romance! Kya-"

Ryuu smacked a hand over her mouth. "Please don't."

"Fine." She puffed her cheeks at him and frowned.

"God, don't do that either." He buried his face into his hands.

"What's wrong with-"

"Just shut up."

"Tsk." Emi returned to eating.

"Be careful at the amusement park, my dears," Mrs. Mazawa said with a smile.

"Mm," Ryuu said.

"We will," Emi said.

* * *

The ride to the amusement park was no better than breakfast. Ryuu continued glaring and grumbling at the Hitachiin twins while Emi was attempting to reread her manga chapter on her phone. Random squeaks would come from her, and she'd occasionally turn red in the face.

"This is really weird," Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Yeah," Kaoru said. "I don't know what to do either."

"Quit whispering to each other!" Ryuu yelled. His arms were crossed, and he was clearly trying to burn a hole through Kaoru's head with his gaze.

"Kyaaa!" Emi burst out. "So cute! Ahhh, look Ryuu, look!" She shoved the screen in her brother's face. "Aren't they cute? Aren't they?"

"Oh, what kind of manga does Emi read?" Kaoru asked.

"You don't want to know," Ryuu said, pushing Emi's hand and phone away. "I don't want to see that stuff, Emi."

"What?" She pouted. "It's not like they're doing it. Shou is just kissing Uchi on the forehead. Isn't it cute? Cute, right? Kyaaa!"

"So it's shoujo?" Hikaru said. Ryuu shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Wanna see?" Emi said. The twins exchanged looks and then shrugged, so Emi held her screen out.

"Wait, isn't that-" Kaoru pointed.

"-Two guys?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah!" Emi grinned. "Cute right? Aren't they cute?"

"Emi, you should show them-" Ryuu whispered into her ear. "-When those two are doing it."

"Should I?" She furrowed her brows and frowned slightly. "It's too early-"

"They need a good understanding of exactly what kind of manga you read," Ryuu said, nodding.

"Do you guys want to see it?" Emi asked.

"See what?" The Hitachiin twins said.

"What genre it really is," Ryuu said.

"Isn't it just BL?" Hikaru said.

Emi grabbed his hand and shook it, beaming. "Yes! Oh, Hikaru-kun, how well-informed you are! Then, it's fine if I show you right?"

"Show what?" Hikaru said slowly, an eyebrow raised.

Emi began scrolling through pages of the manga. "Here! Here!" She turned the screen, and the twins leaned together to see.

"What-" Hikaru's face became a tomato in a second. "Uwaa!" He buried his face into Kaoru's sleeve.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kaoru asked, pointing.

"Yup! Yup!" Emi nodded, a grin still on her face.

"Oh God." Kaoru slapped a hand over his eyes.

"What did I just see?" Hikaru said, voice muffled by Kaoru's shirt.

"What indeed," Kaoru mumbled.

Ryuu grinned. _Hehe. Serves you right! Now you've suffered just as I have!_

"Ryuu, wanna see?" Emi held the screen out towards him.

"No no no no no!"

But it was too late. He'd already seen a glimpse of it.

* * *

**Yeah it's short. -_- Now prep yourselves for a 4 week hiatus! Probably 5 cause I don't think I can just come back and throw a chapter up haha. **

**Tell me what you think please! Any OOC-ness, please point it out! Questions, complaints, suggestions, thoughts, please share them. It is much appreciated! The next chapter is about them at the amusement park.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Going to the amusement park

**Hey everyone! :) I'm back! This is a super long chapter (over 5000 words!) since I haven't updated in a long while.**

**JadeCrispy: **Glad you liked the chapter! A king-sized bed should fit them all right? They're all pretty skinny. Um.. if not, just pretend it can (shhh). Lol thanks for your review!

**PhoenixOtaku:** Awesome! My parents are from Taiwan as well! :) It is a beautiful (and super hot) country. Lol, thank you for your sweet review!

**AnimeBestie:** Thank you! I hope you've been having a good summer as well! And I hope you like this chapter!

**GlassyTheRosePen**: I really should have PM-ed you by now... ;_; Sorry about that. If you wouldn't mind, I would love it if you could be my beta! Should I share my next chapter with you? And thank you, as always, for reviewing! :)

**Joliegold09:** Lol, no she doesn't like him yet. Thank you for your review!

**Jewelsy426:** Yay! I'm glad you found my story. :) Lol our tastes must be similar since I really like Honey and Kaoru too. And yes, what you pointed out was a mistake... Whoopsies! Thanks for the awesome review!

**BizzyLizy:** Lol. XD Thank you for reviewing!

**Lotti:** Yes! Great suggestion. :) Thank you for all your feedback. I hope you like this chapter!

**And in case you guys forgot what happened: the Hitachiin twins &amp; the Mazawa twins are at the amusement park in Kyoto. In the previous chapter, the twins snuck into Emi's bed and squished with Emi &amp; Ryuu, thus pissing Ryuu off.**

**That's about it. Warning: there are some more swear words than usual. **

* * *

"So where should we go first?" Kaoru asked, holding a map of the park in front of the group of four. Hikaru was leaning on his brother with his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"An easy ride first," Ryuu said.

"Let's ride this one." Hikaru pointed to the ride that dropped straight down.

"Hell no." Ryuu scowled. "We're here to help Emi get over her fear of heights, and that's only going to make things worse."

"Oh, we are?" Hikaru said.

"Jackass," Ryuu mumbled.

"Bitch," Hikaru said back.

"Keep the dirty words down, will you?" Emi said. "I don't care. You guys could always go ride things yourself, and I'll check out the aquarium."

"Okay, how about this little ride then?" Kaoru pointed at a little ride off to their right.

"Five-year-olds ride that, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Then how about you go ride whatever crazy thing you want to," Ryuu said, taking Emi's elbow. "And we'll go ride the little kid ride."

"Ryuu, it's fine," Emi said.

"We came here to help you get over your fear," he said.

"Yeah but also to have fun," she said. The Hitachiin twins were having a different conversation at the same time.

"Hikaru, let's just ride a few easy rides first," Kaoru said.

"But it's so boring!"

"It's like a warm up for the big, crazy rides. Besides, don't you want Emi-chan to have some fun?"

Hikaru frowned, looking away from his brother. "Fine," he said in unison with Ryuu.

Kaoru smiled and patted Hikaru's head.

"Kaoru!"

"Emi-chan." Kaoru turned back towards the girl. "Let's pick an easy ride first."

Emi smiled. "Sure."

So they rode a few easy rides that stayed relatively close to the ground. "I can't handle anything over two stories tall," she told them.

"Okay, now that's try this one." Kaoru pointed at a more intermediate kind of rollercoaster.

"Finally," Hikaru said with a sigh.

"You're so selfish," Ryuu said.

"So are you," Hikaru said.

"Oh my God, stop," Emi said, holding up a hand. "Please."

"Yeah, we should be having fun," Kaoru said. He glanced at Emi, and they exchanged knowing glances.

Emi held Ryuu's hand on the ride and screamed the entire way through.

"I think my eardrum busted," Hikaru said afterwards.

_No, my hand is probably more broken,_ Ryuu thought, trying to shake some feeling back into his left hand.

"Sorry," Emi said, a hand on her throat. "I don't think I can do this after all."

"Let's take a break," Kaoru said.

They got some drinks and sat, watching other people walking by. There were families with young children. There were teenagers like them. Some on dates; some with friends.

"What if we tried this?" Kaoru pointed at a particular ride. "It's indoors, so it might be a dark ride."

"Oh then Emi won't be able to see how high up she is," Ryuu said.

"What will that accomplish?" Hikaru said.

"It's the same as how once I realize that not every single woman will pounce on me," Ryuu said. "And if I can get used to touching girls, then I can get over my fear. So for Emi, that'd be realizing that she won't fall or get hurt no matter how high up she is."

"Okay, let's try that ride then," Emi said, nodding. She clenched her hand into a fist. _I have to do this. It's so annoying when I freeze up. I don't want to watch someone I care about fall from a high place again, like with Fujioka-kun. I don't want to be all helpless and frozen like that._

"GYAAAAA!" Emi still screamed throughout the entire ride.

"I can't do this," she said once they'd left the ride.

"Neither can I," Hikaru said, shaking his head with his hands over his ears.

_Neither can I, _Ryuu thought. Now his right hand was throbbing. _This is exactly the reason why we never took Emi to amusement parks._

"Let's get lunch then," Kaoru said, leading them towards the closest restaurant.

Emi smiled at him. "Thanks, Kaoru-kun. You sure are patient."

He glanced at her and then looked away. "Not really."

"You're really pale, Emi," Ryuu said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded at him.

"Well there are other things here," Kaoru said. "Like the aquarium and water shows and an arcade."

"Arcade sounds good," Hikaru said.

"Let's go there after lunch then," Emi said. "Ryuu really likes video games too, Hikaru-kun."

"Oh," Hikaru said, looking straight ahead. They arrived at the restaurant and sat down to eat.

"But look, Emi, you've come out unscathed every time," Ryuu said as he twirled a chopstick between his fingers. "Doesn't that show that there's nothing to be scared of?"

"No, it just shows that rollercoasters are safe, except I don't like the falling feeling anyway."

"Then let's try riding the ferris wheel."

"Let's not," Hikaru said. "It's super boring."

"We'll ride it. You guys don't have to come along," Ryuu said.

"Sounds good to me," Hikaru said.

Emi sighed. _These two are more similar than they'll ever admit._

* * *

"Yes! I win!" Ryuu jumped to his feet. "Ha! Take that, Hikaru!"

"What? I demand a rematch!" Hikaru said, pushing in another 100 yen coin. "Come on. I haven't played this in forever."

"I haven't either," Ryuu said but he picked up the plastic gun anyway.

"You don't play video games, Kaoru-kun?" Emi asked. She stood beside the other Hitachiin twin, watching their siblings yelling at the screen.

"Not really. Hikaru plays more than me," Kaoru said. "You don't either?"

"Yeah, I suck at video games," she said with a short laugh.

"How about rhythm games?" he asked.

"Those are fun."

"Let's go find one then," Kaoru said and the two stepped further into the arcade.

"Damn!" Ryuu said when he and Hikaru's game ended.

"Haha!" Hikaru grinned. "I win."

"I want a rematch! That was cause that weird zombie appeared and-"

"Sure, sure. Use whatever excuses you want," Hikaru said. He put in another coin and they played another game.

A few minutes later, Hikaru stared at the screen in shock. "Hang on!"

Ryuu grinned. "I won."

"Let's play again! This gun is faulty."

"Say what you want."

They continued playing like this, until at one point, they tied in the game.

"You know what," Hikaru said. "That's just say it was a tie."

"Sounds good," Ryuu said, finally setting the gun down. "You're pretty good, Hikaru."

"So are you. I haven't played against someone as good as you in a while." The two turned, ready to face their twins and found that they'd vanished.

"Emi? Where'd you go?"

"Kaoru?"

The two glanced around but couldn't find the other two.

"Shit," Ryuu said.

"They probably just went to play something else," Hikaru said. He checked the time on his phone. "What the? We played for like forty minutes!"

"Seriously? Emi? Where are you?" Ryuu pulled out his own phone as the two walked further into the arcade. Then he heard a girl's laugh. "This way, Hikaru." He ran towards the familiar sound.

"Emi? Hey." Ryuu spun past a machine and found Emi laughing. She was bent over, giggling madly, while keeping herself upright by holding onto a machine's edge. "Um."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said, joining Ryuu. His brother was grinning and giggling as well.

_There's something strange going on here._ Ryuu thought. _There's no way Kaoru can make Emi laugh. It's gotta be something else._

The two were standing in front of a yellow machine with a small, round table on it. The screen was showing a small, round table, similar to the one on the machine, flying through the air. Silverware, food, and the like were sailing along as well. The screen then circled around the table frozen in mid-air and continued on to show the carnage the table brought to its surroundings.

"Oh my God!" Emi said through her giggles. "It never gets old!"

"Is this what you guys have been doing for the past forty minutes?" Hikaru asked.

"What kind of game is this?" Ryuu said, pointing.

Kaoru managed to stop laughing to reply. "It's a table flipping game."

"Table flipping?" Ryuu said.

"Try it, Ryuu! Try it!" Emi slid a coin in.

"Okay… How do you do this?" Ryuu stepped towards the table.

"You have to smack the table a few times and then flip it," Emi said. "We played some rhythm games before finding this one."

"It's gold," Kaoru said, grinning.

"I wanna try after you, Ryuu," Hikaru said. They played a few times, and everyone burst out laughing each time.

"Okay, we should probably stop," Emi said. "I'm running out of money."

"Same here," Hikaru said. "I spent it all on that shooting game."

"Let's check out some other games then," Ryuu said and they checked out the other floors of the arcade.

"Ever try the crane games?" Kaoru asked, although the crane games were all at the entrance of the arcade.

"Aw, man, I suck at those," Ryuu said with a sigh.

"Me too," Hikaru said. "But Kaoru's pretty good at them."

Emi glanced at Kaoru. "Really?"

He nodded. "I've gotten a few things before."

"Dang, how nice," Ryuu said. They used up their remaining coins and then went back outside.

"Okay, how about we try this ride?" Kaoru asked, holding up the map once again.

"Sure." Hikaru shrugged.

"Okay," Ryuu said.

"You guys can go," Emi said. "I'll just hang out over here."

"Really?" Kaoru said.

She nodded. "I don't think the roller coasters are helping, so you guys go and have fun."

"You sure?" Ryuu asked.

"We could ride some of your kiddie rides again," Hikaru said.

"Thanks Hikaru-kun, but it's fine." Emi smiled. "I'll wait here."

"Okay," Kaoru said.

"Don't wander off, Emi," Ryuu said.

"That's what I should be saying," she said. "Stick close to them and don't get lost, you hear me?"

"Okay, okay," he said.

Emi sat down on a bench and watched the three guys disappear into the crowd. _What should I do. Maybe I should have told them that I'd be at the aquarium instead. _

She watched people pass, all laughing and chatting. _So boring. How long are they going to be on the ride?_ She pulled her cellphone out and started playing some games. After a while, she glanced up to watch a few more people walk by.

_Holy hay! _Emi almost fell off the bench. She quickly ducked her head back down and stared at her phone. _What is he doing here? What in the world is he doing here?_ _And why is he here with Daisuke? Are they here with the rest? Like Fudo, Koji, and Yoshiaki?_

She counted silently to a hundred, then she raised her head. It seemed they'd passed by without noticing her. She stood up and could just see Kei's black hair moving further away in the crowd. _Where are they going? What are they doing? _

She was walking after them before she'd even thought twice about it.

Emi followed them past the arcade, past the carousel, and soon up a flight of stairs. _Where are they going? Is it just them? But why would… just Daisuke and Kei-kun? Ah! _She paused on the stairs, having realized that she'd been going up. Glancing to her right, she could see the amusement park splayed out in front of her. She could even see the rollercoaster that the Hitachiin twins and Ryuu were riding on.

Her hand tightened around the railing. _No more. If I go up any higher, who knows if I can get down. I'll just-_

"Emi!"

She jumped, and her eyes darted up towards the sound. Daisuke was standing on the landing, waving at her.

"What?" she said.

He kept making beckoning motions. "Come here!"

"But Kei-kun-"

He quickly hopped down the stairs, grabbed her arm, and then began pulling her up the stairs.

"Wait, Daisuke!"

"Come on," he said. They rounded the corner and went up another shorter flight of stairs.

"Dai-Daisuke!" Emi could see the ground zooming away. The people below were shrinking.

"Shh! Kei's in the bathroom right now," Daisuke said as they finally reached the top. The entrance to a dinosaur ride was right across, and to their right was a small bathroom. "Come here." He pulled her behind the building.

"What are you doing here?" Emi asked.

"That's what I should be saying," Daisuke said. "I know you guys came back, but here?"

"We came with friends," she said. "Is it just you and Kei-kun? What about Koji?"

"It's just us," he said.

_Omg! It's like they're on a date! _Emi couldn't help thinking. "Then-"

"You want to avoid him right?" Daisuke asked.

"I-"

"Do you?" he said.

Emi stared into Daisuke's hazel eyes. Then she broke eye contact and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll send you where we are then," he said, pulling out his cellphone. "Is Ryuu here?" He sighed, running a hand through his light brown hair. "Geez, what am I asking. Of course he is."

"He's here," Emi said, still staring at Daisuke's gray t-shirt.

"Better make sure he doesn't see Kei then," he said.

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Daisuke."

He nodded back at her before glancing around the building. "See you then, Emi."

_Why is Daisuke helping me avoid Kei-kun?_ Emi sighed, counted to fifty and then peeked around the building. They'd disappeared once again.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to read Daisuke's message. They were riding the dinosaur roller coaster and then going to watch a show. _I guess this will work. This way Ryuu won't meet Kei-kun. This way I won't have to see him._

Emi headed back to the stairs. She had to go down and back to that bench. If Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ryuu returned to find her not there, Ryuu would freak.

But at the very top of the staircase, Emi saw just how high up she was. _Three stories up? No, maybe even four._ _Oh God. Those people are so tiny. Why are they so tiny? Wait a minute… is that Ryuu? _

She leaned forward, gripping the railing tightly, and peered down at the blobs of people everywhere. She could see Ryuu looking around.

_Oh great. He's lost. _

Then she saw a group of girls. Some very familiar girls pushing their way through the crowd towards Ryuu.

_Oh no. I need to get down there. Right now. _

_Ryuu needs me._

* * *

Ryuu had been following the Hitachiin twins back to where Emi was waiting for them, but now he was lost.

_Shiiiit! How did this happen? Oh God, Emi is gonna chew me out until my ear is broken. I was right behind the twins, wasn't I? Where did they go? Don't tell me they're playing a prank on me-_

"Ryuu-kun?"

"Is it him?"

"No way! He left Kyoto remember?"

"It is so Ryuu-kun!"

_Oh God._ Ryuu tried to take a step forward. He could feel the blood draining from his face at the sound of the voices. He had to leave, now, before those monster girls ate him up.

"Ryuu-kun!" One girl grabbed his arm.

_Oh no. Oh no no no._ The girl spun him around so that her and her monster friends could see him.

"It is Ryuu-kun!"

"No way!"

"Kyaaa! Handsome as always!"

_Shit. Shit shit shit. I'm so fucked. _Ryuu thought. The girl holding his arm gave it a squeeze and then squealed.

"Ryuu-kun! How come you didn't tell us that you were back?"

_I'd rather tell the devil than tell you._

"Ryuu-kun, are you here all by yourself?"

_Hell, I'd rather be trapped with the Hitachiin twins than these monsters._

"Ryuu-kun, don't tell me you came here with that cute little sister of yours."

_I agree she's cute. Super cute, but she's definitely not little. _

"Then where is that cute little sis of yours?"

_Waiting to chew me out. For getting lost._

"Ryuu-kun."

"Ryuu-kun."

"Ryuu-kun!"

_Shit. Fuck._ The girls encircled Ryuu, touching his arms and back, squeezing his hand and arms. Ryuu had already gone pale, and not a single sound could escape his throat. He was frozen still, and his eyes were glazing over.

_Somebody. Save me!_

* * *

"Hikaru," Kaoru said. "Ryuu disappeared."

"What?" Hikaru turned around, and, indeed, the guy was no longer behind them. Hikaru sighed. "No wonder it was so quiet."

"Let's go back," Kaoru said.

"Okay," Hikaru said and they turned around. He looked up towards the dinosaur ride. He wanted to ride that afterwards, once they found Ryuu and met up with Emi. "Hey. Hey, Kaoru." Hikaru tugged on his brother's shirt.

"What?"

Hikaru pointed up. "Isn't that Emi-chan?"

Kaoru had to squint against the sunlight. "That…"

"What's she doing so high up though?" Hikaru asked.

"That is her, isn't it," Kaoru said. He pulled his phone out and began dialing. "Let's call Ryuu, find him, and then go see if that is Emi."

"You don't have her phone number?"

Kaoru shook his head, so Hikaru leaned on Kaoru to listen with him on the phone. The phone kept ringing and ringing, but no one would pick up.

"How about I go find Ryuu," Hikaru said, as Kaoru lowered the phone. "And you go see if that's Emi. This way we can go ride other stuff faster. "

Kaoru smiled. "Sounds good, Hikaru." Then he reached over and ruffled Hikaru's hair.

"Hey, geez!" Hikaru pushed his brother's hand away. "What's that for?"

Kaoru's smile widened. "Nothing. Thanks for going along with my selfish wishes."

Hikaru pouted slightly, looking away. "It's fine if it's for you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru pulled his brother into a tight hug, a wide beam on his face.

"I'd rather just ditch these annoying twins. They're so troublesome," Hikaru said, hugging his brother back. "But you wouldn't let me ditch them, right?"

Kaoru chuckled. "I dunno. Sometimes they are really troublesome."

"Right?" Hikaru said.

"Okay, let's meet back up at the bench where we left Emi," Kaoru said.

"Okay," Hikaru said. Then the twins split.

* * *

"Ryuu-kun, say something!" One girl tugged on his shirt.

"Are you ignoring us?" Another one pulled on his arm.

"Why are you always like this?" A third was holding his hand.

"Excuse me, ladies," a voice came from behind the four girls. They turned to see a smiling, handsome young man.

"Who are you?" the first girl asked.

"What do you want?" the second girl said.

"We're talking to Ryuu-kun right now," the third girl said.

"We have no business with you," the fourth girl said.

"I know, I know," Hikaru said with a smile. He pushed past the girls as gently as possible towards Ryuu. The poor guy was hardly even conscious. "But I have business with this guy."

"With Ryuu-kun?"

"No way!"

"What kind of business?"

"Who are you anyway?"

Hikaru smirked as he wrapped an arm around Ryuu's shoulders. "Don't you know that Ryuu came to the park today with me?"

"Ehh?!" the girls all started to scream and they backed away from the two boys.

"No way!"

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" Hikaru said, pulling Ryuu closer.

_What's going on? _A thought trickled into Ryuu's brain. His brain had shut down from the physical contact with the girls. _That sounds like one of those annoying twins... Not Emi?_

"So you came with Ryuu-kun and some friends?"

"Are you two friends?"

"Nope," Hikaru said. "We are not friends."

_Damn right, we aren't. _Ryuu blinked and his brain began powering back up now that the girls were no longer touching him. _Friends with one of those damn twins?_

"We are… something more," Hikaru murmured into Ryuu's ears.

And now he was definitely awake.

"Hikaru!" Ryuu pushed the other host away, squirming out of his arms. "What the-"

"Ryuu-kun finally said something!"

"Ryuu-kun, is this true?"

"No way! There's no way it's true!"

"Hurry and tell us, Ryuu-kun!"

Ryuu froze in front of the girls, all staring at him and waiting for an answer. "I-I-" It was getting difficult to breath. "I-"

"It's okay, Ryuu." Hikaru smiled as he slung an arm around Ryuu. "Don't be shy."

"Shut up!" Ryuu tossed Hikaru's arm off. His face felt like it could fry an egg. "We're not- We're not-"

"So you were lying!"

"I knew it!"

"No way! You really were lying?"

Hikaru tried not to sigh and leaned closer to Ryuu. "Ryuu, didn't I say you didn't have to be so shy?" Then he planted a kiss on Ryuu's cheek.

Ryuu's mouth dropped open. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into Hikaru's arms. The girls fell silent, except for one odd squeal.

The girls immediately turned on the one girl who'd emitted the odd squeal.

"What was that?"

"Tell me you did not just do what I think you did do."

"No way!"

"I-I-" The girl backed away. "Come on! You guys have got to agree that it was kinda cute."

"We are Ryuu-kun's utmost fans!"

"We can't succumb to something like that!"

"No way! It was not cute at all!"

Hikaru watched the girls while slowly stepping away. He started pushing Ryuu in the direction of their meeting place. "Okay, let's go," he said. The sooner they arrived, the sooner he could go ride some roller coasters.

* * *

Emi stood frozen on the stairsteps. She'd seen the girls approaching. _I need to move. Ryuu needs me. He's gonna get eaten by those girls! _She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to move down a step. Her foot dragged across the concrete and she managed to force herself down a step. _Move, Emi, move! Ryuu needs my help right now! This is no time to get frozen in stupid fear!_

But staring at tiny Ryuu down on the ground kept her rooted in place.

_Bleep it. Bleep it! I'm so freaking useless! _

"Emi? Emi!"

_Kaoru-kun? _Kaoru was sprinting up the stairs towards her. She felt her tight grip on the railing loosen ever so slightly.

"It is Emi-chan!" He smiled at her as he rounded the corner to where she stood on the steps. "What are you doing so high up?"

"I just - I kinda." She had to pause to catch her breath. "I kinda wandered up."

"That's some crazy wandering," he said.

She nodded. "Ryuu. You should go help Ryuu. He's getting attacked by his crazy fangirls."

"Oh really?" Kaoru turned and stared out at the amusement park. "Oh. I see them. Don't worry. Hikaru went to get Ryuu." He pointed, and Emi could see Hikaru talking to the girls.

_Good luck, Hikaru-kun! Fighting those girls off requires patience, perseverance, and strength!_

"Come on," Kaoru said, holding a hand out. "Let's go meet up with them."

"Okay." She nodded but didn't move. He watched her, still as a statue, and then leaned forward to pull her hand off the railing. "Kao-"

"I know, I know." He took her hand and pulled her forwards. "Just keep your eyes on me or on the steps."

"O-Okay." She looked down at the ground. _Just focus on my feet. Just my feet. _They inched down and around the bend.

"Ah." She grimaced when she saw the many stairs that led down to the ground. _So high. How did I even get this high up? Stupid Daisuke! You know I'm scared of heights. You did this on purpose didn't you?_

"Come on," Kaoru said, stepping forward. "If you fall, I'll catch you."

Emi could only nod. She felt Kaoru squeeze her hand as she went down the stairs, one by one. _Don't trip. Watch my feet. It's okay. Kaoru-kun is here with me. _

She counted each step and soon she looked up to see the buildings looming around her. Everyone was normal-sized again.

"I-" She glanced back to see just how high up she'd been. "I did it."

"Yup! See? You won't fall," Kaoru said, a gentle smile on his face.

Emi smiled. "Thanks, Kaoru-kun. Now where did Ryuu and Hikaru-kun go?"

"They're back at our original meeting place."

"Oh okay."

They headed off, and it wasn't until they were halfway there that Emi realized something. _Hold up! Hang on a minute! We-We're still holding hands! What the - What the - I don't know what Hikaru-kun or Ryuu are gonna say when they see this. What should I do? But just letting go of Kaoru-kun's hand is kinda rude? Or awkward at the very least. Oh no. Oh no. I need to find a - a natural way of letting go of his hand. Um. Umm. Um!_

"There you guys are!" Kaoru said, waving at the bench. Ryuu was sitting in a daze, eyes glazed over and mouth gaping open. Hikaru was leaning on the back of the bench, drinking black tea.

"Hey," Hikaru said.

_Hand! Hand is still connected! _Emi thought. _Thank goodness Ryuu is still- Crap! Ryuu! _She released Kaoru's hand and dove in front of Ryuu. Grabbing his face within her hands, she began shaking him.

"Ryuu. Ryuu! Wake up! Come on. No one's touching you now. It's just me," she said.

He blinked a few times before clarity returned to his brown eyes. "E-Emi!" He jumped, and then let out a great big sigh, slumping over. "Oh thank God. It was just a dream. A nightmare."

"What was a dream?" Emi said.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just a nightmare. I don't want to remember it."

"Are you talking about your crazy fangirls attacking you? Cause that's not a nightmare. And trying to say it's a nightmare isn't going to help."

Ryuu kept shaking his head. "Nope. Nope nope nope. Not that. I dreamt that Hikaru… Hikaru-"

"Hikaru-kun what?" Emi leaned forward.

"It wasn't a dream," Hikaru said with his arms on the bench back. "I really did kiss you."

"GAHHH!" Ryuu screamed, eyes glazing over once again.

"You-You-" Emi stared at her brother's frozen form before raising her eyebrows at Hikaru. A faint smile was on her lips, waiting to turn into a grin. "You kissed him?"  
"Why do you look so happy about it?" Hikaru asked.

"On-On the lips?" she said, eyes wide.

"Grooooooss," Ryuu said in a low voice. "Disguuuuuusting." He began rubbing his cheek against Emi's shoulder.

"Eh, Ryuu, what are you doing?"

"It was just on the cheek," Hikaru said, chewing on the straw of his drink. "What are you freaking out so much for? It got you away from those crazy fangirls or whatever they're called."

_Darn! I really wish I was there to witness it! Those lucky crazy fangirls! _Emi patted Ryuu's cheek. "Okay, okay. It was just on the cheek. It's not like he took your first kiss."

"Pfft, first kiss?" Hikaru smirked. "Don't tell me Ryuu hasn't had a girlfriend before."

"Have you?" Ryuu shot back, glaring at the guy.

Hikaru shut his mouth and looked away, so Kaoru clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "He hasn't either," Kaoru said.

"Neither have you, Kaoru," Hikaru mumbled. "Anyway," he said loudly. "I want to ride that big one over there next." He pointed off at the distant ride.

"Go ahead. I can wait at the exit this time," Emi said.

"Ehh." Hikaru looked away.

"What does that mean?" Ryuu said.

"I wanted to just go with Kaoru," Hikaru said, crossing his arms.

"Well I want to ride that one too. So I'm going along," Ryuu said.

"Fine. Come with us then."

"Fine."

_You guys bicker too much, _Emi thought.

So they headed off to the roller coaster. Afterwards, the four explored the aquarium and watched a show. Then they each picked one final ride to go on before getting dinner.

"_We're eating at the restaurant by Space Mountain and then going home."_

Emi closed her phone and leaned against the railing. _They better hurry and get out of this ride, or we're gonna run into Kei-kun._

A few minutes later, the three came out of the exit with grins on their faces.

"Okay! Dinner time!" Ryuu said, stretching his arms out.

"Was it fun?" Emi asked, so he nodded.

"There was a drop that we didn't see coming at all," he replied.

"Why don't we just eat here?" Kaoru pointed at the restaurant across from the ride.

"Ehh." Emi whipped the map out from her pocket and pointed at the first restaurant she saw. "Uh, why not here instead?"

"Burgers?" Hikaru said.

"Oh wrong one," Emi said and found a place the Hitachiin twins were more likely to agree to. "How about Italian noodles?"

"Sure," the twins said.

_Yes! Now let's get out of here!_

After dinner together, where the twins spent most of the time laughing at how Ryuu screamed on the rides - "I go _woo_, not _hoo!_" - they began trekking towards the park's exit.

"I'm beat," Ryuu said. "When are you guys going back?"

"Never," the twins said.

"Ughh!" Ryuu groaned. He grabbed Emi's arm and buried his face into her shoulder. "Why won't you guys leave?"

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered while exchanging looks.

"We're actually gonna leave tomorrow morning," Kaoru said.

"We really only came to Kyoto so that we could come to this park," Hikaru said.

"Did you really think we came here to visit you?"

"Don't flatter yourself so much."

"Wow. That's rude," Emi said.

"Have you just realized that they're little bitches, Emi?" Ryuu said.

"Don't say that word, Ryuu," she said. "And they aren't."

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru asked, a smirk on his face.

"Cause if you guys were, you guys wouldn't have saved us," Emi said. "You have no obligations. You could have just ditched us and go do what you wanna do."

The three boys fell silent. Ryuu stared at the ground, while the twins sneaked glances at each other.

"I guess you're right," Ryuu said after they'd walked a few yards in silence. "Thanks."

Hikaru ginned. "For what?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Even though you guys are annoying as hell, thanks for getting me away from those monsters."

Emi smiled and gave her brother a hug. _He thanked a Hitachiin brother! I can't believe that those crazy fangirls are useful for some things._

_Emi's thinking I just did something unbelievable, isn't she?_ Ryuu frowned. _Geez. I don't like the way he got me away from those monsters though. Ugh, what if I have nightmares about this?_

_Wait a minute… That looks like._

"Is that Daisuke?" Ryuu squinted at the two figures walking ahead of them. "Daisuke? Hey!" He started waving and even broke into a light jog to catch up to the person in front.

_Oh crap,_ Emi thought when she heard what Ryuu had said. She grabbed the two twins by the back of their shirts, pushed them together, and then stepped behind them.

"Don't move," she whispered. "Please." She positioned her feet so that they were hidden by the twins'. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that Kei wouldn't notice. That he wouldn't find out.

* * *

**Was that long? ^-^ Please send in all your thoughts and suggestions! Did you like the "HikaRyuu" that appeared in this chapter? XD Are you excited/anticipating the next chapter with an encounter with Kei or do you wish the rest of the Host Club would hurry up and come back? Please tell me so that I can improve the plot!**

**And yes, I will do my best with character development. :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Going to find closure

**Hi! :) Over 100 reviews! :O Wow. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the support! ^_^**

**Sorry for the slow update, but here's a pretty long &amp; serious chapter. HUGE shout out to GlassyTheRosePen for beta-ing this chapter! :D She was really helpful.**

**PhoenixOtaku - **Sweet! I hope you get to visit next summer then! :) Haha the HikaRyuu ship is just a tease, like the occasional HikaKao. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Lotti - **Thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for always reviewing!

**JadeCrispy - **Lol, yup, you got that right. Drama alert! XD Thanks for the review!

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees - **Did you change your pen name? O_O Glad you liked the HikaRyuu, and thanks for reviewing!

**Otaku's Melody - **Yes, HikaRyuu is not an actual ship. :) Haha well the stairs at Ouran are one floor at a time, so it's okay. Thank you for reviewing!

**BizzyLizy - **I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

**GlassyTheRosePen** \- Hehe. Thank you SO much for beta-ing! :D :D :D

**Izzyboopers - **Lol you deserve the shoutout. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest - **Sorry, but I've already decided that there will only be bromance with HikaRyuu. :) Thank you for reviewing!

**Warning: More swear words than usual. **

* * *

"Hey! Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned at the sound of a familiar voice. He could see two other people standing behind Ryuu. "Woah, Ryuu! What are you doing here?"

"Ryuu-san?" Kei turned too.

"Shit!" Ryuu jumped backwards. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Kei's mouth fell open and he leaned to the side, glancing behind Ryuu.

"No you're not," Ryuu said, holding an arm out. "You are not-"

"If you're looking for Emi-chan," Kaoru called out.

"She's not here," Hikaru said. "She didn't come with us."

Ryuu glanced behind him. Only the Hitachiin twins stood there, arms around each other. _What the- Emi disappeared? But- so she saw Kei then. I knew it. She doesn't want to see him. _

"Oh," Kei said and his gaze fell to the floor. "Okay."

"Who are they, Ryuu?" Hikaru asked, as the twins stepped closer. Kei thought he caught a glimpse of another leg behind Kaoru's, but he blinked and it was gone.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this is Daisuke, my friend." Ryuu gestured at the taller boy. "And this is Kei, the bastard."

_Ryuu! _Emi had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from yelling at her brother, while clenching her other hand into a fist. _He is not! Stop calling him that!_

"Hello, Daisuke my friend." The twins gave a single wave. "And Kei the bastard."

_Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, don't call him that too! _She elbowed the twins lightly. If they weren't that close to Daisuke and Kei, she would have whispered at them, but now it was risky.

"Oof," they said in unison.

"What?" Daisuke said.

"Nothing," the twins said with grins.

"Is it just the two of you?" Ryuu asked, turning his back to the Hitachiins.

"Yeah, we were just heading back," Daisuke said. "Emi didn't come along?"

"She doesn't like rollercoasters," Kei said in a quiet voice before Ryuu could respond.

"Thanks for telling me that," Ryuu said. "As if I didn't already know it."

Kei looked away and closed his mouth.

Daisuke frowned. "Hey, when are you going to stop that?"

"Stop what?" Ryuu said.

"It's not like Kei hurt you. Why won't you forgive him and treat him more nicely already?"

"It would have been fine if he'd hurt me," Ryuu said, taking a step forward. "But he didn't; he hurt Emi. Of course I can't forgive him. Are you siding with him, Daisuke?"

"Yeah. I am," he replied, stepping closer as well. "Because at least he told her. He didn't have to. He could have kept on and they probably would have still been together. But he told her, and so-"

"Ohh," the twins said, loud enough to silence the two for a moment. "Kei the bastard is Emi-chan's ex-boyfriend." They nodded slowly as understanding dawned upon them.

Daisuke and Ryuu gave the Hitachiins a look before returning to each other. "So," they said at the same time.

"Daisuke, it's fine," Kei said, pulling on said boy's shirt sleeve. He smiled. "Let's just go." He'd seen enough already. He didn't want to find out whose leg was hiding behind the twins. He may have only seen it for a second, but there was already a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"It's not fine!" Daisuke brushed Kei's hand off. "Ryuu's been holding this grudge for too long. Even Emi is over it!"

"No she's not!" Ryuu said. "You wouldn't understand, cause you aren't next to her twenty-four-seven-"

_Ryuu please just stop. _Emi thought. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, bumping against Kaoru's back. _You don't understand. You don't get it at all._

Their voices were rising in volume. Even Daisuke, who was usually level-headed, was yelling. "Yeah right! You-"

"Daisuke." Kei put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "It's fine already."

Daisuke turned to Kei. "No it's not-"

"It is," he said, gazing into Daisuke's eyes. He smiled, but it wavered the moment he saw movement in the corner of his eyes from the Hitachiin twins.

"Sorry, Kei," Daisuke said, in almost a whisper. "I didn't want this to happen."

"No." He forced the smile to widen. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Emi was leaning backwards against Kaoru. _I ship! I approve of this ship! But now's really not the time for this! What are they saying? _She leaned further back, straining to get closer and hear, but their voices were low. _Kei-kun hasn't noticed right?_ _I'm not surprised Ryuu hasn't, but Kei-kun has always been super perceptive. He must have noticed by now, right? He's just being nice and not saying anything. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Kei-kun!_

"Emi," Kaoru whispered, keeping his mouth as still as possible. "You're-"

_What did Kaoru-kun say? _Emi looked up, stepping away from him to get a better look. Kaoru, who'd been pushing against her to keep himself standing straight, was no longer leaning against her back, and he found himself tumbling backwards.

"Wah!" Kaoru tried to regain his balance by using his linked arm with Hikaru, but it was too late.

_Oh shit! _

_Thud!_

"Ow," Emi said, lifting her face off the ground.

"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru tugged on his brother's hand. "You okay?"

"Emi?" Daisuke said.

_Shit shit shit shit!_ Emi clamped a hand over her mouth, positive that her eyes were bulging. _How did that happen? Was it cause I was leaning on Kaoru-kun? He was leaning back, wasn't he? So when I moved away... Fuck! Now they've all seen me!_

"Emi?" Ryuu said as well, as Hikaru helped Kaoru up and off Emi. "Emi! You okay?" Ryuu rushed to the girl sprawled on the concrete.

_Damn that really hurt,_ she thought, rubbing her now pink cheek while standing up. "I'm fine."

_What the-? So Emi's been behind the twins all along?!_ Ryuu thought, looking her up and down. She'd scraped her knee and the lower part of her left palm during the fall. _Wait but- So then- The twins- They- Uh- _

"You were hiding?" Daisuke said with his eyebrows raised. "Wow. What a dick move. Good job."

Emi bit her lip as her face flushed. "So-Sorry."

"What the hell, Daisuke?" Ryuu pushed him. "This is just proof that she's not over it either!"

Daisuke pushed back. "No it's not. It goes to show that the both of you are grudge-bearing assholes with no heart!"

"The only reason why you can say that is because you've never been in our shoes before!" Ryuu was yelling again. "And because you have feelings for that-"

"Woah what the hell are you saying?" Daisuke said.

"Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!" Emi stomped her foot several times until the two boys shut up. Then she said to Kei's sneakers, "I'm sorry."

Daisuke frowned and grabbed Emi's arm, pulling her several yards away from the group. When Ryuu began following, Daisuke glared at him and said, "Stay there, Ryuu. I have something to say to her."

"What-"

"It's fine, Ryuu," Emi said, giving him a nod.

"What?" Ryuu sighed.

"Hey, we have no idea what's going on," the twins said with a shrug. "So we'd very much appreciate it if you told us."

"It's not in my position to tell you," Ryuu said, scowling. He crossed his arms and watched Daisuke and Emi.

"You of all people should know how perceptive Kei is," Daisuke said in a quiet voice, a grip on her arm. "He probably already noticed-"

"You don't need to tell me that," Emi said. "You think I don't know that?"

"If you know that, then you should also know that he's not over you yet!" he said. "Consider his feelings a little more! He may have hurt you, but you just hurt him too!"

"I know that!" she said, stamping her foot in frustration. "Of course I know that! But I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to face him? It's really awkward and for some reason he knew I was in Karuizawa even though no one ever told him-"

"I told him."

Emi looked at Daisuke. "You what?"

"Ryuu told me, and I told Kei. There, okay? He's not stalking you or anything," he said.

"Why would you-" She stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Will you just realize that your wishy-washy behavior is hurting him?" He shook her by the arm.

"How is it wishy-washy? I've been avoiding him-"

"And you told him that he could message you," he said.

"And?" she said. "So?"

"You reject him and then say he can message you. Stop making him think he still has a chance!" Daisuke said.

_Well what if he does? _Emi wanted to say, but she wasn't even sure of it herself. _Daisuke, why are you doing this to me? Do you think I'm over him? I don't even know-_

"If you keep on pulling him along like this, he'll never get over you. So will you just tell it to him straight? Otherwise you'll just keep hurting him."

Emi opened and shut her mouth. Then she swallowed and nodded. "I get it."

Daisuke let out a sigh and released her arm. "Thank you." She turned around and walked back to the group.

"What'd he say?" Ryuu asked, having been bouncing on his feet the entire time.

"I'll tell you later," she said. She stepped past him, took Kei's arm, and pulled him aside.

"Can we go home now?" the Hitachiin twins said. "We're bored."

"Just a moment," Emi called before stopping to stand in front of Kei.

"Um." He was blushing already. "What is it?"

_Okay. I can do this. _She nodded once and then swept down in a 90 degree bow.

"Emi-san!" Kei said, taking a step back. "What are you doing? St-Stand up."

"Ohh," the twins said. "Emi-chan doesn't like being called Emi-san, cause of Kei the ex, hm?"

"Yeah," Ryuu grumbled. "Damn guy."

"This is still really boring. We're gonna go ride something if you guys are gonna be here for another 10 minutes," Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry," Emi said, too quiet for the others to hear. She straightened up. "I, uh, you see, there's a lot of… other people in this world. It's a, you know, a big world, and I'm sure there is someone else out there who can - who can make you more happy, who can love you even more, so-"

"I understand." He smiled. "Thanks, Emi-san."

She nodded. _I'm done. That's it, right? But it feels like nothing has changed. Can he really just get over me like that? Can I move on too? _

She licked her lips while forming her next words. "Um, you might not know since I never told you, but I cried when we broke up."

_Or well, more like when I dumped you. Oh God, am I even in the position to say this stuff? _"I, uh-"

"It's fine," he said. "You don't have to say anything else."

She shook her head. "No, you have to understand that - that I made a lot of good memories with you. I never once regretted saying yes, so please don't-" She paused to swallow the lump in her throat away, but it wouldn't budge. She blinked fiercely, fending the tears away. "So I-I hope you don't regret asking me out either. And I'm sorry that Ryuu hasn't let go of this yet, and-"

Kei was smiling. It was a wistful one, and his eyes were twinkling under the dim amusement park lights. "Emi-san, I never once regretted it either, so please don't cry. You're much cuter when you're smiling."

So she smiled and rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to swallow once more. "Okay. Thanks, Kei-kun. And… you probably know, don't you? Why I really wanted to break up with you. No, you probably noticed a long time ago, that I - that the same feelings weren't there anymore."

The smile melted away slightly. "Emi-san."

"I'm sorry. You pretended to not notice, but that only hurt you, didn't it?" She shook her head slowly. "Why are you always like this, Kei-kun?"

He smiled, then took a step forward. "May I?" he said, arms open just a bit. Emi nodded and stepped into his warm embrace.

_Kei-kun's hugs are the best. _They weren't bone-crushing like Ryuu's nor awkward and delicate. It was just right. The way he hugged her made her feel warm inside, safe and grounded. Emi closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar feeling.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kaoru called over.

"We've been here forever," Hikaru said.

"If you don't hurry up-"

"-We're ditching you."

"Okay, okay." Emi gently broke away from Kei, nodded one last time at him, and then hurried over to where the twins stood in front of the exit. Ryuu was waiting a bit closer, arms crossed and tapping a foot on the ground. "We're leaving then, Kei-kun!"

He nodded and waved at them.

"Wait!" Daisuke said, chasing after. "There's one last thing!"

"What now?" Ryuu said. "Gonna apologize for all the shit you pulled today?"

"Not that. Ryuu, you should tell Emi why you are so fucking overprotective, and Emi you really should have guessed a long time ago. But because you don't want to talk about it yourself, you've never brought up the topic. And Ryuu the damn idiot doesn't want to be the one to bring it up, but he'd discuss it if you'd just say something."

"What?" Emi said.

"What?" Ryuu said, and the two exchanged looks.

"Okay, see you," Daisuke said, taking Kei's hand and pulling the guy through the gates. A few moments later, the two pairs of twins followed after.

* * *

"That was fun," the Hitachiin twins said once they were seated in the car. "It was like watching a midday TV drama. Without having watched the previous episodes."

"Sorry about that," Emi said.

"Hm," they replied.

"Why'd you let him hug you?" Ryuu asked in a grumble.

"I didn't let him. I hugged him too," she said. "Besides, you need to let it go already."

"You haven't gotten over it yet either."

"I have now."

"Hang on." Hikaru raised a hand.

"Could one of you explain?" Kaoru said.

"We have no idea what's going on."

The Mazawa twins glanced at each other, before Ryuu said, "It's on you, whether or not you want to tell them."

"Ooh, story time," the Hitachiins said.

"I've already told you guys. We dated and then broke up," Emi said.

"That's the story of every couple that doesn't get married," Hikaru said, rolling his eyes.

"There's clearly more, otherwise it wouldn't be Kei the bastard," Kaoru said.

"Don't call him that." A hand curled into a fist. "He's not- He's a good guy. And, I don't - I don't think you'd find it interesting," Emi said, meeting each twins' gaze. "It's like you said, it's like some lame midday TV drama."

"Our mom loves those," Hikaru said.

"Besides, it's a pretty long car ride," Kaoru said.

Emi looked at Ryuu.

"If you don't want to tell them, you don't have to," he said.

_Should I? What would it do? Why do the twins even care? They're much nicer than they pretend to be, so maybe they'd understand. But it really is a lame story. It makes me look really pathetic too. _

"Story time! Story time!" the twins began chanting and clapping along. "Story time! Story time!"

"Oh fine." Emi sighed.

"Yay," the twins cheered.

Gazing out the window at the dark stores passing by, she began, "I'll make it nice and short. What I said before stands true, but - well you have to first understand that Midoriyama used to be an all-girls' school, so when we transferred in during middle school there weren't that many boys. I think 20% of the students were boys. And, as you guys probably know, Ryuu is pretty handsome."

"He is?" Hikaru said.

"Since when?" Kaoru said.

"Shut up," Ryuu said, rolling his eyes.

"So he was popular amongst the girls. And then… Kei-kun asked me out in the middle of our 2nd year."

"Hang on." Hikaru held up a hand. "What does Ryuu's popularity have to do with you getting-"

"I'll explain later," she said. "He was in a different class from me, but I said yes because I vaguely knew him and he seemed really nice."

"Wow, it really is a TV drama," Hikaru said.

"Aren't you supposed to only date someone if you like that person?" Kaoru said.

"That's what I said!" Ryuu said.

Emi sighed. _As if I want to hear your guys' criticism. I was so tired of those girls…. _"Anyway, so we went out and I eventually fell in love with him." She gave Kaoru a look. "And then a year later, we celebrated our one-year anniversary."

"You guys sure lasted a while," Hikaru said.

"Thanks for your commentary, Hikaru-kun," Emi said.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"_Anyway_, about a week after our anniversary thing, he told me that-" She took in a deep breath before continuing. "-That the reason why he'd first asked me out was because he - he wanted to spite Ryuu."

"Hm?" the twins said.

Emi exhaled. "Apparently, he had a crush on one girl during our first year, but he got rejected cause that girl liked Ryuu. So he thought that by dating me, he could piss Ryuu off and get even."

"Did it work?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really," Emi said. "Since Ryuu was more confused than mad."

"I was not," Ryuu said.

She turned to him. "Yes you were. You didn't know what to feel."

"How do you know how I felt?" he said, turning towards her as well.

"I can tell," she replied. "I'm not as dense as you."

Ryuu clicked his tongue and sat back.

"So you dumped him," Kaoru said. "The end."

"No. He said he fell in love with me along the way, and he wanted to keep dating. But if I wanted to break up, it'd be okay. So we kept dating, and then I broke up with him when we graduated because I didn't want a long-distance relationship."

"The end," Kaoru said.

Emi nodded. "Happy now? There's your story."

"It could totally be made into a drama," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," she said.

The twins leaned back in their seats. "Now that makes more sense."

"Are you guys really leaving tomorrow?" Emi asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"Oh," she said.

"Cause Obon is starting tomorrow," Kaoru said.

"Gotta go home," Hikaru said.

"Aw crap!" Ryuu said. "Obon starts tomorrow?"

The twins nodded, grinning. "What? You didn't know? Ahh, classic Ryuu."

"What does that mean?" Ryuu frowned.

"Great," Emi said. "That means…" She met Ryuu's gaze. _Family reunion time._

* * *

"Ryuu," Emi said that night in her bedroom. "Let's talk about what Daisuke was talking about."

"That's what you called me in here for?" he asked, standing by the doorway.

She patted the spot on her bed next to her. "Come on. Let's sleep together tonight."

Ryuu sighed, ruffled his hair, and then hopped onto the bed. "Fine." Emi turned the light off and they lied there under the covers.

"I think I finally got closure," Emi said after a moment.

"Okay," he said.

"Like, the way we broke up just didn't feel right. We left too many things unsaid, and I think we - at least I - was able to say those things."

Ryuu stared at the dark ceiling above, arms crossed behind his head. He could still see Emi running to him after the graduation ceremony, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you saying that we need closure too?" Ryuu finally said.

"Yeah."

"Closure over what?" he asked.

"Middle school," she replied. "Why are you so overprotective Ryuu?"

Ryuu closed his eyes, thinking back to what Daisuke said. "Can't you guess it?"

"I don't want to." _I might be wrong. I kinda hope I'm wrong, but I'm probably not. _

"I don't really want to say it either," he said.

Emi sighed. "No wonder we've never gotten anywhere. We fight but we never really discuss stuff."

"Yeah. Stuff."

"Don't just take the serious mood out with that," she said, but couldn't help the giggles. Ryuu smiled, and once the giggles stopped, she continued, "Anyway, let's say it together then."

"Okay."

"Ready? One, two, three."

The room became silent. There was only the distant chirping of the cicadas outside.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the two said at the same time.

"You didn't either," they said again.

"Ah, we're getting in sync," Emi said.

"We're starting to be like those devil twins."

"They're actually pretty nice," she said. "Especially Kaoru-kun."

"What, is he your new crush now?"

"Uh. _No._" she said. "Why would - What makes you think - Um, him?"

_Oh great. That is not a good sign. _"Nevermind," Ryuu said. "I'll just say it then."

"You don't have to. I know what you're going to say."

"Then you say it."

"I don't want to."

"Exactly. So I'll say it."

"Fine. Say it then."

Ryuu took in a deep breath of air. "It's cause… it's my fault."

_I knew it._

Emi swallowed, as Ryuu kept speaking, "I'm not - Okay, maybe I am a little overprotective, but it's because I just want you to smile. It's my fault that your middle school years were so bad. It's my fault that you went through so much pain. So if I can at all ease your pain, if I could just protect your smile…"

"Ryuu," she said with a sigh, rolling onto her stomach. "It's not your fault."  
"I knew you'd say that, so I never wanted to talk about this. If you say that, then I'll stop blaming myself," he said.

Emi stared at the wall with her arms under the pillow, considering Daisuke's words. "You don't really want to take the blame. Right?" When he didn't reply immediately, she added, "Just be honest. Or we'll never get anywhere."

Ryuu slowly breathed out. "Yeah. Of course I don't want to be the one at fault. It's not like I had any control over those girls. And how was I supposed to know that they'd act that way? The only problem was that I never noticed-"

"It's fine," she said. "It's not your fault."

"But it should be."

"I don't think it works that way."

They fell silent again, each staring at their respective parts of the room. _I guess it's my turn now to be honest, _Emi thought. _I should tell him, right? _

"I… actually used to blame you. I logically knew that it wasn't your fault, but - but I couldn't help thinking, 'What if I was never born a twin? Why am I the only one that's suffering?' I don't think like that now though."

"You don't?" Ryuu glanced to his left, at the faint outline of his sibling.

"No." She turned to him with a smile, even if he couldn't see it. "Because, if you weren't my twin and if we hadn't gone to Midoriyama, I would never have met Chiharu and the guys and Kei-kun. And I think they were worth all the bad stuff."

Ryuu returned his gaze to the ceiling. "I guess… if you don't regret it, that's good."

"Yeah. Plus without you, I'd be a completely different person."

"You probably wouldn't be a crazy fujoshi."

"Hey!" she said, punching his shoulder while smiling.

"Do you like who you are now?" he asked.

She laid her head on the pillow and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

They let the sound of the cicadas fill the air once more. _Is this closure?_ Ryuu wondered. _Am I supposed to feel different or something? _

"Will you stop being so overprotective then?" Emi said. "It's really annoying."

Ryuu sat up halfway. "How? I'm trying to protect you-"

"I get that you have good intentions behind it, but I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And when you get all in my face about the things I do, it's really annoying. It's like you think I can't take care of myself, but I can."

"I know you can," he mumbled. "But you trust people too easily. I'm afraid you'll get hurt again."

Emi pursed her lips together and then said, "It's fine, Ryuu. That's just how life works. You get hurt and you fall, but you stand back up and you move on. You learn from your mistakes, from your experiences, so that way you won't get hurt again."

"Then have _you _learned anything from middle school?"

"Sure. Manga is love. Manga is life," she said.

"Nooo." Ryuu lied back down, rubbing his forehead with both hands. "That doesn't count."

"Sure it does. Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah. Girls are scary, and being dense is scary too. Oh and bystanders are just as bad as the bullies," he said.

"Ah I learned the last one too," she said. "And that there are some good people who try really hard not to be the bystanders."

"But didn't they stop?" Ryuu asked. "I thought those girls stopped trying to help you."

"Only after I told them that it was fine."

"Why'd you do that?" He frowned.

"They were getting bullied, Ryuu. They were getting physically hurt because of me," Emi said, eyebrows knitting together at the memory. "You weren't there, so you don't get it. But when I told them, 'It's okay. You don't have to fight for me anymore,' they looked so… so relieved. And happy. Like _I_ was their savior or something, when in reality I was the one who brought them that pain."

"It's not like you asked them to help, so you don't have to feel guilty," he said.

"It was because of me, though. It was for me."

Ryuu didn't say anything. He just rolled onto his side to face Emi. "I wish…"

"Don't," she said. "There's nothing that we can do about the past. Besides, it wasn't as bad as you make it out to be. Well, what happened with Kei-kun wasn't that bad. It was those girls; they were the worst."

"You really think that what Kei did to you wasn't bad?"

"He didn't _do _anything to me," she said. "I was just - just super fed up with everyone's relationship with me dependent on their relationship with you."

"Sorry," Ryuu said quietly.

"I didn't say it was your fault, idiot," Emi replied. "What those girls did was, like, a hundred times worse." _Whenever you left the classroom, the room would literally drop like 10 degrees. And all that bad-mouthing, all those insults and glares and sinister smiles. God, it was horrible. And I couldn't even walk down the freaking hallway by myself without getting elbowed or tripped here and there._

"_Oopsies! I didn't see you there!" they'd say. "Sorry." Such fakers and liars._

"If it weren't for Kei-kun, things would have stayed that way."

"I know," Ryuu said with a tired sigh. "I get it. I'll forgive him or whatever you want."

"Then you'll stop cussing at him?" Emi raised an eyebrow, even if he couldn't see it.

"No guarantees."

"Ryuu."

"Fine. I'll try," he grumbled.

"Thanks." She reached over and found his hand, then took it in hers. "I'm glad Ouran is nice, and that things are going well. I like it there."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**The truth is revealed! :D What do you think? Of Kei? Of Emi's past? Of anything and everything? Anything you disliked? Please share your thoughts with me! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Going (back) to Ouran

**Hi everyone, it's been a while. I got caught up in school and gahhh. _ So sleep deprived now and no time and just bleeeh it sucks.**

**Big thanks to GlassyTheRosePen for beta-ing this chapter! :D It would be in way worse shape than it is now if it weren't for her. And thank _you_ for reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing!**

**JadeCrispy:** Thanks for your continuous support! :D Maybe I'll write a bit about Emi &amp; Chiharu's past.

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees:** Aww, thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**BizzyLizy: **Lol thank you for reviewing every time!

**Lotti:** Yes, the Ryuu arc is... coming. XD Haha thanks for being patient with my lack of character development. And thank you for reviewing! ^-^

**Rabbit:** Ahh, thanks for this really good feedback! :D Yeah, I still don't know what Ryuu's love situation may be... It's hard to imagine him with a guy (maybe in the future?), and I don't want something too cliche either. Why do you think he should hook up with a guy OC? Thanks for reviewing!

**This is a pretty long, transitional chapter. I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

"Good morning, my darling children!"

Emi's bedroom door was flung wide open early in the morning.

"Ugh," Emi grumbled, rolling over.

"Wake up, now! Today is not the day to sleep in!" their mom came over and began shaking Emi. "Come on. Ryuu dear, get up now. I can't believe you're still sleeping with Emi. Your friends already left, and you two are still sleeping. Come on now."

"Wait, what?" Emi sat up, blinking against the blinding sunlight pouring through her windows. "Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun already left?"

"Yes. They left a long time ago," her mom replied.

_Aw crap! I didn't get to thank them, _Emi thought. She glanced around the room and spotted Ryuu's phone lying on the bedside table.

"Noooo," Ryuu said as he pulled a pillow over his head. "Sleep."

"Today is the start of Obon, Ryuu dear. We need to go visit our family's grave before the reunion," his mom said, while Emi reached over her brother to grab his phone.

"Who needs a reunion twice a year?" Emi asked, dropping back onto the bed and flipping through Ryuu's contacts until she found the Hitachiin twins.

Their mom sighed and finally stepped towards the door. "Get up now. Betrand-san is already cooking your favorites."

"Berty's here?" Emi sat up again.

"Yes, along with Akimi-chan."

"Ryuu, did you hear that?" She poked her brother. He rolled away, grumbling incoherent words.

"Hurry up then," their mom said one more time before disappearing out the door. Emi sighed and grabbed her own phone to add the Hitachiin twins into her contacts.

_Should I call them or message? If I message, I don't have to worry about them not having the time or anything, but I feel like it's more personal if I say it compared to using text. Ryuu might get mad if I call them though. No. I told him he had to stop being so overprotective. I'll call them then, after breakfast._

_But now there's another concern: Who do I call? It should be Kaoru-kun who helped me the most, but what if Ryuu starts thinking I have a crush on him? I'm not over Fujioka-kun yet, how could I already be crushing on Kaoru-kun?_

Emi poked at her food.

"Something wrong, Emi-chan?" Akimi asked.

"No," she said.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryuu said, eyes barely open as he drank some strawberry milk.

"Nothing," she said.

_So I should call Hikaru-kun, then, right? He is the older twin. I'm sure if I tell Hikaru-kun, he can relay my message to Kaoru-kun. But somehow that doesn't seem very polite of me. Maybe I should just call them both?_

Emi sighed.

"Really, what's the matter, dear?" her mom said.

_Crap. _"Nothing. I'm just tired."

Ryuu met her gaze. _Oh great, is he gonna be all nosy now? _But he didn't say a word and instead looked away.

After breakfast, Emi changed her clothes and then sat on her bed with her phone in her hand. _Okay. Let's call someone. You know what, I'll just flip a coin. Heads is Hikaru-kun, tails is Kaoru-kun._

Emi pulled out a one yen coin and flipped it. Upon lifting up her left hand, she found a heads facing her. _Hikaru-kun it is._

"Hello?" a voice greeted her after a few rings.

"Um, Hikaru-kun?"

"What is it?" Hikaru said. "Who is this?"

"Uh, it's Emi," she said.

"Oh. How'd you get my number?"

"I took it from Ryuu's phone. Uh, I was just calling to, um, thank you-"

"For what?" he said.

_Why does he sound so scary? _She licked her lips and swallowed. "For yesterday. You guys left too early for me to say so, so-"

"Oh, it's fine. Is that all?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Okay then. Bye-"

"Wa-Wait! Make sure you tell Kaoru-kun too!"

"Tell him what?" Hikaru asked.

"Th-That, um, I said thanks. For yesterday. For helping me out," Emi said.

"Oh. Sure. Bye then."

"Bye. Thank you."

_Click._

_What the- Why was Hikaru-kun so scary? _Emi stared at her phone, at the 0:32 blinking beneath Hikaru's name. _Is it cause it's morning? Or did I do something? Or is he just always like that on the phone?_

"Emi! Come on." Her bedroom door swung open. "We're leaving."

She tucked her phone away and stood up. "Okay."

* * *

"It looks like your brother got here before us," Mrs. Mazawa said as the family stood in front of the Mazawa gravestone.

"Eiji always was a fast one," Mr. Mazawa said, smiling at the polished stone and the offerings. Emi knelt to lay down a bouquet of flowers, while Ryuu placed the incense. Then they all clapped their hands together to pay their respects to their ancestors and the deceased.

"Will we come back to look at the lanterns?" Emi asked.

"Tomorrow, dear," her mom said, squeezing the girl's shoulder.

"And the bonfires?" Ryuu said.

"Of course we'll come to watch that," their dad said. "We have a family reunion today, though, and lots of things to get done before then. So let's get to work."

One of those things included house cleaning. And although the twins only needed to clean their own rooms, it was the part they abhorred the most.

"Good thing most of our stuff is in Tokyo," Ryuu said as he dragged the vacuum into his room.

"Oh God yes," Emi replied, thinking of last year when she had to put away all her manga. After cleaning their bedrooms and helping light incense, they sat down for lunch.

"I need to run to the hospital real quick," their mom said during the meal. "So, you two need to put on your kimonos by yourselves, okay?"

_Oh great, _Emi thought, sharing a frown with Ryuu.

"And I'll be heading to the Old House first," their dad said.

"You can ask Akimi-chan for help, but try and do it yourselves, okay?" their mom said.

"Fine," the twins said in unison with a sigh.

"Remember to set off at two."

"Don't be late, my dears!"

* * *

"This. Is. Impossible," Emi said through gritted teeth as she tried to put the kimono on. "Honestly! Nobody wears kimonos these days! Everyone just wears yukatas! And they look just. As. Good!"

"Plus it's too hot for kimonos," Ryuu joined in.

"I know! It's summer! Who in their right mind wears kimonos during _summer_?"

"Right? I don't get-"

_Ring! Ring!_ Ryuu twitched at the sudden sound coming from his phone.

"Who is it?" Emi asked, peeking through her bedroom door into Ryuu's.

"It's Hikaru," he replied with a frown and accepted the call. "Hello?"

After a while, Ryuu said, "What? No. I'm busy right now… I'm not an idiot! Besides, the way you said that- Okay, fine! I'll get someone. Geez." Scowling, he lowered the phone and stomped out of his room.

"Akimi-nee-chan!" he called down the stairs. "Can you check the room that the Hitachiins were staying in?"

"What happened?" Emi said.

"Apparently Hikaru left something in the room," Ryuu said as he lifted the phone back to his ear. "There. Happy now? Are you gonna send someone over to get it?... Oh shut up!... Okay, bye."

Emi stared at her brother with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, still frowning. His cheeks were flushed.

"Nothing," she said, smiling and turning away.

"_What_?"

"Nothing. Akimi-nee-chan! Can you help me here?"

"Coming! Oh and Ryuu, they left some DS game," Akimi said as she reached the second floor.

"Oh of course." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Stupid Hikaru. Who's the idiot now?"

"Don't be so rude to your friends." Akimi handed the game to Ryuu.

"That's just how he expresses his affection, Akimi-nee-chan," Emi said from within her room.

"What? No it's not!"

Emi giggled.

"Yes, yes, don't fight you two," Akimi said, entering Emi's room. "Now what did- Oh goodness, I thought you knew how to put on a kimono."

"As if. It's way harder than you'd think!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll help you out then."

About an hour later, after the Mazawa twins had finally gotten their kimono on, the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong!_

A pair of twin maids stood smiling at the doorstep. "Hello! We have come to retrieve what Hikaru-sama left here."

Ryuu sighed and stood from where he sat in the kitchen. "This is so hard to move around in."

"As if you can be talking," Emi huffed. "It's so hard to breath in this. Akimi-nee-chan, you tied it too tight."

"No I didn't. Look at how good your posture has become."

"Cause it's so tight, I can't slouch!" Emi said, pouting as much as she could. "Or breath!" She sucked in some air.

"Here." Ryuu held the game out to the maids. "That's what he left right?"

"Indeed!" the maids said at the same time.

_Creepy! Damn who knew those twins would have maids as twin-like and as creepy as themselves? Creepy. Creeeeepy!_

"Thank you very much!" The maids swept down in a bow. "Hikaru-sama will be most delighted. Good-bye then!"

_Everything… in unison! Their expressions, their words, their actions. How is that even possible? It's like something straight out of a manga!_

Ryuu watched with wide eyes as the maids disappeared into a car and drove away.

"Let's go, Ryuu," Emi said, pushing him out the door. "Time for the family reunion."

* * *

The Old House was a nickname dubbed by Emi and Ryuu's dad. It was an old Japanese-style home that the head of the Mazawa family lived in. When Seiichi took over from his father, however, he decided to move out into a more modern home.

Emi and Ryuu both could see why their father didn't like the Old House. Lots of servants were needed to maintain such a large and ancient building.

"Excellent posture my dears!" Mrs. Mazawa said, giving the twins a brief hug. "Now prepare to greet everyone, okay?"

_Excellent posture my butt, _Emi thought. _It's so uncomfortable like this. I can't slouch at all!_

Ryuu frowned and mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot "This is worse than the Host Club."

Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, second cousins, first cousins once removed, and even great-grandparents all came and greeted the current head of the family.

"Mi-chan!"

Emi looked up from smiling at one of her little cousins to see a girl with long brown hair waving at her.

"Nozo-nee!" Emi grinned and hugged the girl. "You bleached your hair."

"Yeah, it was for work," Nozomi Mazawa replied, hugging Emi back with a giggle. When she pulled back, she smiled at Ryuu, standing nearby with a small frown. "Hi Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Ryuu said. He scowled and turned away.

"It's really pretty." Emi let a strand of the dark brown hair run across her palm. "What movie is it for?"

Nozomi held a finger to her lips, smiling brightly. "Sorry, but it's a secret. I'll just tell you that I'm playing the main character's good friend."

"You're no longer a crowd character?" Emi asked, eyes widening. "Awesome, Nozo-nee!"

She chuckled. "Not really."

_Even though she's only two years older than me, she's already such a famous actress! _Emi thought. _It's so cool! When I'm her age, I'll just be a plain high school third year._

"Oh!" Nozomi turned around and waved at someone within the crowd of aunts and uncles. "Ken-kun, come here!"

A young man with wavy hair and glasses stepped around, a sheepish smile on his face. "Um, Nozomi-chan-"

"Come meet my cousin!" Nozomi grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him forward. "Ken-kun, this is Emi, my father's older brother's daughter. Basically, she's probably gonna be the next head. And Emi, this is Kenta Hasegawa, my boyfriend."

Emi's jaw dropped. "Kenta-Kenta Hasegawa?!"

Nozomi grinned. "Yes! You know who he is right?"

"That-That-" Emi clapped two hands over her mouth to keep from letting out a fangirl scream. _Kyaaaaaa! No way. Kenta Hasegawa?_

"You were - You're Uchi's voice actor aren't you?" Emi asked, bouncing on her feet.

Kenta flushed and nodded. "Yes."

"Ahh!" Emi began shaking her cousin by her arm. "Oh my God, Uchi's - oh my God. Can I have your autograph?"

"Eh?" Kenta chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, it's not like I'm famous or-"

"But Uchi! Ahh, I thought his voice was so cute! I can't believe it's you. Oh my God." Emi grabbed Ryuu's arm and began shaking him too. "Uchi! Uchi's voice actor. Right there, in flesh!"

Ryuu pulled her hands off. "Okay, okay. That's great. Who's Uchi anyway?"

"He's the main character in my favorite BL manga!" Emi said.

"Not-Not so loud, please," Kenta said.

"And he's the super cute uke!" Emi continued anyway.

"Okay, pull your fangirling down, like, ten notches," Ryuu said. When his sister still had an ecstatic expression on her face, he said, "Make it like a thousand notches."

"Move it," another voice said. "You're in the way."

_What a cliche line!_ Emi thought. _Sounds just like a seme! _Then she turned and frowned. "Hideo-kun."

Ryuu wrinkled his nose and scowled. "Don't be rude to Emi."

"You're in the way," he said, pushing Emi aside. "I'm hungry."

"Hideo, don't be so rude to Mi-chan and Yuu-chan," Nozomi said with a frown herself.

"Shut up, nee-chan." He headed towards the snack table set up before dinner.

"Nasty personality as usual," Ryuu said.

"Don't mind him too much." Nozomi smiled. "He doesn't really get along with anyone. Not even my Ken-chan!"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow at the sight. _If he doesn't get along with his sister, how could you expect him to get along with his sister's boyfriend?_

They spent another hour or so mingling and chatting with their relatives. Once dinner was prepared, they headed into the huge meeting room, set up with tables and cushions. After everyone was seated, the servants came in, carrying the first dish of the five-course meal.

"Now then," Seiichi said after taking the first bite. "Who has an exchange?"

The Mazawa family had two annual family reunions. They were less for fun and more for business. Only during family reunions could members of the Mazawa family exchange land and property among each other, unless there was an emergency.

Each exchange was discussed prior to the reunion, so that when the time came, the parties involved merely had to announce their exchange to the family head.

"I would like to exchange my building 829 for Ayumi-san's land 23," Eiji said.

"Ayumi-san," Seiichi said. "Do you approve of this exchange?"

"Yes," Ayumi said with a nod.

"What are your reasons?"

"Eiji-san's building will be an excellent addition for my company," Ayumi said.

"And I would like to dabble in a bit of land management myself," Eiji said. "Perhaps I'll build something there."

"Very well. I approve."

_People say that Dad shouldn't approve them all, _Emi thought, as she ate while listening to the next exchange. _But isn't it better this way? Letting people have what they want. Usually an exchange benefits both parties anyway._

Ryuu, on the other hand, was glaring at the traditional sitting posture his feet and legs were currently in. _God I hate this_. _My legs are falling asleep already. Why do we have to sit in this stupid traditional way anyway? Everybody just sits criss-cross nowadays. And this is so damn annoying and boring. Why does everyone in the family have to sit witness over these exchanges? At least there's food._

The exchanges were over by the time they'd finished dinner.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today," Seiichi said. "And I'd also like to give my blessings to Umeki-san for your engagement. Congratulations." He smiled at his younger cousin. "Now does anyone have anything else to say?"

When the room replied with silence, he said, "Then, I call this reunion to an end."

* * *

"Can't believe summer's ending," Ryuu said with a sigh. He was lying on her bed with his head hanging off the edge.

"Yeah," Emi said, lying normally with her head on the pillow. Her eyes were closed.

"I still haven't done my summer homework." He sighed again.

"Same." She sighed with him. "Crap."

"Shit."

"It's crap, Ryuu."

"Means the same thing. Shit."

_Whatever,_ Emi thought. "At least we'll get to see Fujioka-kun and the rest."

"Really? I'm dreading that part the most."

"That's just cause you don't want to face those girls."

"Ugh, and Tamaki said he already thought up some plan to get me over my fear. Isn't hosting good enough?"

"Of course not. You're just practicing how to flirt. Like that, you'll just become a big flirt who can't touch girls."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"What?" Emi sat up. "That sounds terrible to me."

"Why? It's not like you're the one who can't be touched."

"That's not it." She dropped back down with another sigh.

After a brief moment of silence, Ryuu said, "I don't want summer to end."

"Same."

* * *

"Ahh! I've missed you two terribly! My lost son and my dear niece!" Tamaki hugged the Mazawa twins tightly.

"Niece?" Emi asked, pushing Tamaki away to escape his death grip. Ryuu, however, was frozen from being hugged by a guy. Tamaki continued to hug him, picking him off the ground and twirling in circles.

"Le-Let go of me!" Ryuu finally screamed, smacking Tamaki on the head.

"Ow!" Tamaki released Ryuu and clutched the top of his head. Tears were already forming at the edge of his eyes. "That hurt, Ryuu!"

"Don't just hug me however you want!" Ryuu yelled at him. Tamaki whimpered and then crawled over to his depressing corner, to mumble and cry.

The rest of the Host Club - plus Emi - stood and watched Tamaki, who'd occasionally glance back at Ryuu while doodling on the ground with his finger.

"You better go apologize Ryuu," Emi said quietly.

Ryuu scowled, crossing his arms. "Why? He-"

"He was just expressing his affection for you. He missed you," Emi said.

"Well, gee-" Ryuu looked up at his sister and saw her eyes wide and sparkling. "What are you thinking now, Emi?"

"Eh?" She turned to him, grinning. "Nothing. Don't worry about it, just go and apologize." She pushed him towards Tamaki.

_Yes. Renge-chan sure was right! _Emi thought as she gazed off into the distance. _Ryuu and Tamaki… Why haven't I seen this ship before? Ahh yes, of course it'd be TamaRyuu. Although Tamaki makes a swell uke himself, I'm sure he'd make a splendid seme as well._

Ryuu was sure that Emi was fantasizing some odd and disturbing… thing, involving Tamaki and himself. He could only trudge over to the second-year though and poke the back of the guy's head.

_No wait! Perhaps, the TamaRyuu ship is actually a switch! Yes, that would make lots of sense. Ryuu could also be a seme. Now that I think about it, RyuuKao is a relatively popular ship too, so I suppose he could be a seme. Well, I personally prefer the HikaHaruKao ship._ Emi sneaked a glance at the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi, who were chatting off to the side. _Yes, that ship is golden! _

"Come on, Tamaki. I'm sorry I hit you," Ryuu said, poking Tamaki's head continuously.

"You're sorry?" Tamaki turned his head, tears still glimmering in his eyes.

"Yes, yes." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Quit moping."

"Did you miss me then?" Tamaki slowly rose.

"No."

The blond dropped back to the floor. "My-My dear son didn't miss me?"

"What's with you and this stupid family thing? And why is Emi the niece anyway? Who cares if I didn't miss you? It's cause you're always so stupidly annoying-"

"Ryuu, will you stop it?" Emi asked with a sigh. "Be more considerate of his feelings."

Ryuu frowned, eyebrows wrinkling as he pondered her words. He stared at Tamaki who was now even more depressed than before, then glanced at Emi, who said, "Put yourself in his shoes for once."

His frown deepened while considering the idea. "I'm sorry, Tamaki. Fine. I missed you." He could immediately feel his cheeks heating up.

"Really?" Tamaki sprang back up, eyes lit with life again. "Haruhi! Haruhi, did you hear that? Ryuu missed me!"

"That's great Senpai," Haruhi said, barely sparing him a glance.

"Gah! Forget I ever said that," Ryuu said and ducked away.

_What a tsundere,_ Emi thought. His ears were red.

"Anyway," Ryuu said, folding his arms over his chest again. "What was your grand plan?"

"Oh yes!" Tamaki snapped his fingers and the twins wheeled out a board with papers tacked on it. "I call this… Operation Save Ryuu!"

"You make it sound like I'm dying," Ryuu said. Emi giggled.

"So, for this month, the Host Club will be starting a special game!" Tamaki said.

_Game? _Emi seized up at the word. _Sounds fun!_

"Sounds terrible," Ryuu said, earning a light smack on the arm from Emi.

"You see, this is a game for our guests. Once a week, the guests will be given a chance to answer a question about the Host Club. This can range from a particular Host's interests, family, and any such information."

"So you're basically testing each guest's stalker level?" Ryuu said. The Hitachiin twins giggled.

"Stalker level?" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Kaoru said, matching his brother's expression.

"How much each guest has stalked a Host. If you stalk enough, you'll know a lot about that person," Ryuu replied.

"Anyway," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "If a guest answers the question correctly, she will be given the opportunity to have physical contact with a Host. Our usual policy does not allow for much skinship, thus this will be a rare chance for guests." He smiled.

"Let me guess, to answer a question, they have to pay like a million yen?" Ryuu asked with a straight face.

"No, no. How could we do that to our guests?" Tamaki said.

"What kind of physical contact is it?" Emi said. "Like-Like up to kissing? On the lips?"

"Oh-ho," the Hitachiin twins said, exchanging grins.

"Why, Emi-chan," Hikaru said.

"If you wanted to kiss one of us," Kaoru said as the two leaned closer.

"Just say so," Hikaru said.

"As if!" Ryuu said, shoving their faces away from Emi.

She smiled. "Then maybe I will someday."

"Eh?!" Ryuu paled at the words, but she ignored him and instead turned to Kyoya for the answer.

"Kissing on the lips is not on the list," Kyoya said. "It depends on the difficulty of the question. For example, an easy question will earn a handshake. A medium-level question will earn a hug. And a more difficult question earns a kiss on the cheek."

"So we're all a part of this?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Kyoya nodded.

"Wait!" Tamaki raised a hand. "Haruhi too? I thought it was just-"

"It'd be odd if it was just Ryuu," Kyoya said. "We don't want it to become known that he has a fear of women. Therefore we will all be participating."

"Sounds fun!" Honey said, beaming as usual. Mori nodded.

"We're fine with it." The twins grinned.

"Same here," Haruhi said.

"O-Okay," Ryuu said. "Since you guys already went through so much trouble of thinking this stupid plan up."

Emi clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You could just say thank you."

"Sh-Shut up!" He flushed and turned away.

_He's turning more and more tsundere-like. How annoying._

"Well, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. "We're only waiting for your approval."

Tamaki had a shocked look on his face. "B-But Haruhi- Kissing another girl-"

_I see. Tamaki-senpai has a crush on Fujioka-kun. No wonder there are so many TamaHaru fans. But Fujioka-kun seems to be unaware of this. Ah, the classic dense heroine. How fascinating._

"Come on, Tono," Hikaru said. "It's not like she hasn't kissed another girl before."

Tamaki turned even paler. He looked down at his feet and said, in a very small voice, "Fine."

"Then this plan shall be instituted today," Kyoya said. "We'll start with easy questions, Ryuu, and get you used to shaking hands with girls."

"Okay."

As the group broke off to prepare for the day's event, Haruhi approached Emi. "Hey, Emi-chan. Are you really not mad?"

"Eh? Mad?" Emi blinked at the girl. "About what?"

"For not telling you I'm a girl," Haruhi replied.

"Oh. No, of course not!" Emi smiled. "You couldn't tell me because if anyone found out, you'd be expelled, right?"

"Huh?" Haruhi tilted her head in confusion. "Uh, no, it's not that drastic."

"Eh? But aren't you enrolled here as a guy?"

"No." Haruhi pulled out her student ID and showed it to Emi. "As a girl."

"_Eh_?!" Emi's jaw dropped open, and she pointed at the ID picture. "Fujioka-kun! So-So cute! You make such a cute girl! Why aren't you a girl?"

Haruhi wrinkled her eyebrows. "I am one."

"No, I mean, why'd you cut your hair? Not that I don't mind your super cute appearance now- I mean-"

Haruhi smiled. "Gum got stuck in my hair so I cut it."

"Oh."

"I'm glad you're not mad though," Haruhi said, putting the ID away.

"I could never be mad at you, Fujioka-kun," Emi said, giggling madly.

"Hey, hurry up, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"We're opening up soon," Kaoru said.

"Okay, coming."

* * *

"Here's your question Aki-chan," Renge said, hosting the game. "What is Ryuu-kun's least favorite color?"

Akiko Sano's eyes widened and she grinned. "Orange!"

"Why is that a question?" Ryuu mumbled, standing at the front next to the other hosts.

"Correct!" Renge grinned. "You just earned a handshake with a chosen host."

"I pick Ryuu-kun then." Akiko skipped towards the said host and held her hand out.

"Hey Aki," Ryuu said, taking her hand and shaking it. _Ahh. Don't think about it. I'm just shaking her hand. She won't suddenly try and kill me or anything._

Akiko smiled. "Hey Ryuu-kun. Ahh, I'm so glad I can shake hands with you."

"Okay, that's enough," Kyoya said, stepping forward when Akiko wouldn't let go of his hand. "Next person."  
She sighed and released his hand. "That was fun!"

_I don't think I can handle hugs. Handshakes are already kinda freaking me out,_ Ryuu thought. He was starting to sweat from shaking so many girls' hands, and his breaths were long and forced.

He found Emi standing amongst the crowd. She met his gaze and smiled at him. _How refreshing. Yes, Emi's here. I'll be okay. I'm just shaking a girl's hand. That's no biggee._

"Emi-chan's turn!" Renge said. "Here's your question: Which class is Kyoya-sama in?"

"2-A," Emi replied.

"Correct! Pick your host!" Renge gestured to the hosts lined up.

Emi tilted her head in thought. _Right now… the person who I want to touch the most is Kaoru- Eh? _She glanced over at a certain auburn twin. _Kaoru-kun? Why him? Why not Fujioka-kun? Um-_

"Emi-chan?" Renge said, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, Ryuu then!" Emi said and rushed over to her brother. She took his hand and shook it, giving it a brief squeeze as well. "You're doing a good job, Ryuu. Keep it up." She smiled at him.

Ryuu relaxed immediately from her touch, and a blissful smile appeared on his face, remaining even after she'd let go of his hand and moved on.

Emi went to pace in the back of the room. _Kaoru-kun. Why Kaoru-kun? Am I already over Fujioka-kun? How fast!_.

"Hey Emi," Sumiko said, approaching the girl. "I just shook hands with Kyoya-senpai. Actually, I've always _kinda_ admired him. He's pretty cool. But, seriously, I can't believe Ryuu's gonna stay for another month. What's going on with this whole family situation thing?"

Emi stopped pacing to look at her friend. "It's… complicated. And I don't think I can tell you."

"Oh. Okay." Sumiko then smiled. "So why'd you pick him instead of Haruhi?"

"He looked a bit bored, so I thought I'd go and say hi. I can pick Fujioka-kun next time." Emi sighed. _Why Kaoru-kun? Don't tell me I'm-I'm-_

"That's all for today!" Renge said, twirling on the stage. "Come again tomorrow, everyone!"

And the girls began to disperse.

* * *

**:)**

**Thoughts? Please share! They really help me out when I'm writing. Did you like the cousins? Was the family reunion unnecessary/tedious? Thoughts on the Host Club's method of having Ryuu overcome his fear? Thoughts on Emi's development involving Kaoru? Anything is good! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Going to pretend sick

**Yay for fall! :) Anyone see the lunar eclipse? I couldn't cause of clouds... ;_; but I saw pictures. It looked so beautiful.**

**As always, thanks for all who followed and faved!**

**JadeCrispy:** Haha, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the small KaoEmi in this chapter then! :)

**Otaku's Melody:** Yeah there's a bit more development in that this chapter. And thank you for the review! :D

**BizzyLizy:** Lol glad you liked it! ^-^ Thank you for always reviewing!

**Here's chapter 19!**

* * *

"That was exhausting." Ryuu had his head on the kitchen counter.

"Kyoya-senpai said he arranged it so that most of your fans are later in the week to slowly get you used to shaking hands. And the guests will be able to answer harder questions as the weeks go by. But you know, I think this could work," Emi said.

"Don't talk to me about this, God." He shook his head.

"Think about it, Ryuu, you just shook hands with five girls. That's a pretty big improvement."

"It's sad to think that shaking hands with five girls is considered a big improvement."

"Oh, quit moping. You're doing fine."

"Thanks." He sighed. Then he forced himself up to stare at Emi. "You know, you don't have to come and help me out like that. Just go and shake hands or hug whoever you want."

"It's fine, Ryuu." Emi smiled. "Or am I not helping out?"

"You are. So you don't have to help out any further," he said. "Be a guest, Emi. A client, a customer, whatever you guys call it. Don't be my sister when you're in that room."

She pressed her lips together and then sighed. "I get it. Okay."

_Can't let him know that I may possibly have a crush on Kaoru-kun now. If he finds out, he'll be like, "What? That fast? And why him? One of those bleep twins."_

_But there's no way right? Kaoru-kun? In so little time. Sure, we did hang out quite a bit this summer..._ Emi froze, thinking of Karuizawa, Kyoto, and all the time she spent with Kaoru. _Oh crap, no wonder. _

"You know, Ryuu, you should fall in love with someone," Emi said.

"Why? What are you talking about?" He buried his face in his arms.

"Then you'd understand me a bit more. It's just a good, interesting experience in general," she said. "Why don't you try dating one of your guests?"

"I can't. That's impossible." His voice was muffled by his jacket sleeve.

"Host Club policy?"

"Partly that and partly cause-" He raised his head up, one hand in his hair. "-It's hard to imagine dating one of them. They're just so… fanatical?"

"That's kinda rude. They're all normal people like you and me."

"Yeah, but they're fangirls. _My_ fangirls. Can you imagine an idol dating one of his fans?"

Emi frowned. "Don't be so arrogant, Ryuu."

"I-I'm not trying to. It's true though," he said.

She just shook her head. "Aki's your freaking classmate, Ryuu. You should know her well enough to say whether or not you like her. Or maybe date her."

"She's _Ryo's_ classmate, not Ryuu's," he said. "There's a difference. The way she treats Ryo is different from the way she treats Ryuu."

"Then you should fall in love with Fujioka-kun."

"Huh?" Ryuu's mouth dropped open. "But- You-"

"It's fine, isn't it?" Emi shrugged. "Though I'm pretty sure you wouldn't get to go out with her, you can at least crush on her."

"No way!" he said, shaking his head. "No. I am _not_ into traps or crossdressers-"

"Oh come on. It's not even about that," she said.

"Just no," Ryuu said.

"She's smart. She's cute, pretty, _and_ makes a good trap," Emi said, listing things off her fingers now. "She's a commoner, which makes her modest. What more could you want?"

"Um. She crossdresses at school? She's super dense?"

"Just like you." Emi nodded. "See? Something you guys have in common."

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "She's also really blunt."

"Oh, aren't you blunt too?"

"And she's not good at reading the atmosphere."

"Same with you," Emi said.

"Oh quit joking, Emi." Ryuu put his head back down.

"Then you should go outside, right now, and walk around until you find someone you like. It can be a boy too! Don't worry. This family is very accepting!"

"Shut up. Falling in love isn't that important, Emi. Don't make it out to be like some life-necessity like in some shoujo manga."

"Fine. I just feel like the experience could do some good for you," she said.

"I get it. So I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure."

"Dinner is ready," Bertrand said, carrying a plate over. "Come eat, Ryuu-sama, Emi-sama."

* * *

Emi woke up the next day with a bad feeling in her stomach. Nothing particularly hurt, there was just a nagging sensation that something was wrong.

_Darn, I haven't felt this in a while,_ she thought while getting dressed for school. _Last time was… _Her eyes widened and she burst out of her room and into Ryuu's.

"Ryuu?"

The bathroom light was on and Emi could hear something unpleasant: the sound of retching.

"Ryuu? Are you okay?" she asked, while entering the bathroom. He was bent over the toilet, vomiting. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"Shit," he said, flushing the toilet and standing up.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Emi said again, while helping him to the sink. He washed his hands and splashed his face before answering, hands gripping the sink edge tightly.

"Damn. No. I feel like shit," he said. "Aw, shit."

"Okay, lay off the swear words for a moment," she said, rubbing his back. "I'm gonna go get Akimi-nee-chan."

"Dammit," he said as she ran out of the room. She was back with Akimi soon enough, and they found Ryuu laying in bed.

"Do you have a fever?" Akimi said and checked his forehead. "Let me go get the thermometer. Emi-chan, why don't you go and eat breakfast first. Bertrand-san can keep an eye on Ryuu-kun."

"No no no no no," Emi said, shaking her head several times. She was holding Ryuu's hand and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm not leaving Ryuu like this."

Akimi sighed, standing at the door. "Emi-chan, sweetie-"

"Don't call me that," Emi said.

"Fine." Akimi turned and headed for the stairs. "I'll have Bertrand-san bring your breakfast up then."

Once she'd disappeared, Ryuu said, "Emi."

"What is it?" Emi knelt down on the ground to get closer.

"Don't… stay too close," he said with his eyes closed. His voice was quiet, so she leaned forward to hear it better. "You'll catch it too."

"No I won't. My immune system has an iron defense!" Emi said.

"I don't care. Just don't get sick too."

She frowned and squeezed his hand. "I won't."

Akimi and Bertrand arrived at the room at the same time. Bertrand was carrying a tray full of breakfast, while Akimi had the first-aid kit. She popped the thermometer into Ryuu's mouth and began digging through the kit.

"You said he threw up, Emi-chan?" she said.

"Eat breakfast first, Emi-sama," Bertrand said, pushing the tray towards the girl.

"Yeah, he threw up." She nodded at Akimi's back and then shook her head at Bertrand. "I'm not really feeling hungry right now."

"You still need to eat," he said, setting the tray on the bed stand beside her.

"Eat... Emi," Ryuu said.

"Oh don't tell me what to do when you're sick," Emi said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the food and poked at it a bit. "So what do you think he has?"

"If he threw up, it's probably stomach flu," Akimi said. She came and checked the thermometer. "101.2 F. Oh dear. Bertrand-san, could you call and tell their parents?"

"Yes, right away." Bertrand gave Emi a look before leaving.

"I'll eat, geez," Emi said at the retreating back. She stabbed her chopsticks into the rice. "You guys are all too overprotective. Like a couple of crazy hens or something."

"What'd you say, Emi-chan?" Akimi asked, busy sticking a cooling sheet on Ryuu's forehead.

"Nothing," she grumbled. She shoved some food into her mouth. "I don't feel well either, Akimi-nee-chan."

"Do you have a fever too?" Akimi checked Emi's forehead. "You feel fine."

"No. Don't you understand the twin principle? If one twin is sick, then the other is too."

Akimi sighed. "I don't have time for this. Ryuu-kun, are you feeling hungry?"

"Not really," Ryuu said. "Just nauseous. Like shit."

"No swear words please. Would you like some water at least?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, voice getting scratchy. He cleared his throat to say, "Thanks."

"No problem, Ryuu-kun." Akimi smiled and then left to get the water. "Eat your breakfast and prepare for school, Emi-chan!"

"Ugh. Why do I have to go to school? I don't want to go without you," Emi mumbled while eating. "I'll go crazy not knowing if you're okay or not-"

"Emi," Ryuu said. "Just go."

"Why? Don't you want me here to support you? Or like-"

"Please go," he said.

Emi frowned and stuffed her mouth full of food before saying, "Fine."

"Take notes for me?" he said, trying to smile.

"You never take notes. Or use mine."

"Assignments then."

"Sure," she said.

"Tests too."

She rolled her eyes. "As if I'll take your tests for you. Besides, you'll get a worse score than if you took it yourself."

He smiled. "Thanks, Emi."

Emi looked away and chomped on her chopsticks. _Tsk, don't use that cute I'm-weak-but-I-love-you smile on me. I can't handle that kind of soft smile! What happened to my idiotic short-tempered, overprotective brother? He's turned all sweet, soft, and squishy?_

_I kinda like it though._

* * *

"Emi? Where's Ryo-chan?"

Emi managed a shaky smile at Sumiko. "She's sick. Stomach flu. I think."

"Oh God," Sumiko said. "I hope she gets better soon."

"Same. Thanks, Sumiko."

"Hey," the Hitachiin twins greeted Emi when they'd arrived at the classroom.

"Hm?" Hikaru looked around Emi and the classroom when a certain person hadn't appeared. "Where's Ryo?"

"Sick," Emi said, sitting down. The twins turned in their seats to face her.

"How sick?" Kaoru asked.

"What kind of sick?" Hikaru said.

"Stomach flu, vomiting, fever sick," Emi said.

"You don't look so good yourself, Emi-chan," Haruhi said.

"Yeah… well, being away from your twin is a bit nerve-wracking. Especially when your twin is sick," she said. She looked at the Hitachiins. "You guys understand, right?"

They exchanged glances and then shrugged. "Sure. We usually get sick together though."

Emi sighed. "How nice. I wish I was sick too. Stupid Akimi-nee-chan, saying I had to go to school, and stupid Ryuu-" Her eyes widened and she quickly clamped her mouth shut. Fortunately none of her classmates nearby had heard, engrossed in their own conversations.

She sighed again and put her head down. _Stupid stomach flu. How'd he get it anyway and I didn't? We eat the same thing. Except I eat the carrots and he drinks strawberry milk._

_Could it be the strawberry milk?_

"Akimi-nee-chan?" Emi said the moment the other end picked up. "Was it the strawberry milk?"

"What? Emi-chan, what are you doing calling at school? Class is supposed to start-"

"Was it or not? How else could Ry- Ryo have gotten sick and I didn't?"

"Emi-chan, it doesn't matter what caused it. I have to go, okay? Your mom is coming as soon as she can, so don't worry. Just focus on your studies."

"But Akimi-"

_Ding-dong!_ The bell began to ring.

"Turn your phone off, Emi-chan. Bye."

"Akimi-nee-chan!" But the line had already been cut.

_Darn it! _Emi glared at her phone for a few seconds before closing it. _Be that way then._

"Hey, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun," she whispered when the teacher had come in. "Do you two know how to fake a sickness? Or like a fever?"

The twins grinned at her. "Of course."

* * *

Emi chugged down some hot water in a bathroom stall. _Okay. I can do this. I just have to fake it all the way home, and then maybe Akimi-nee-chan will be too tired to bother sending me back. _Then she pressed her water bottle against her cheeks and forehead.

After flushing the toilet, she stepped out and walked sluggishly back to the classroom. "Sensei," she said at the doorway. "Um, I'm really not feeling well."

"Why don't you go to the nurse's office?" the teacher said.

Emi nodded, swallowing and dragging her feet to her desk to grab her things. "Thanks, Sensei." Then she trudged out of the classroom. She stopped by another bathroom along the way to drink some more hot water.

"Excuse me," she said, pushing the door to the nurse's office open.

What greeted her was not a single nurse sitting at the desk but several, several nurses lined up by the door.

"Welcome!" they said, gesturing her forwards. "How may we help you?"

_Oh dear. It's like the physical exam all over again. _"Um. I'm not feeling well. Like, maybe I might throw up."

"Oh dear!" one nurse led Emi to a bed and felt her forehead. "My, you are quite burning up. May I take your temperature?" She pulled out a thermometer.

"Uh, no." Emi shook her head. "Last time… I don't like thermometers. Last time I got sick because of one."

"Well these have been properly sanitized," the nurse said.

Emi kept shaking her head. "_Either trick the thermometer or have a good excuse for not using one." Thank goodness I'd ask those twins._

"Very well then," the nurse said. "Why don't you lie down and rest? I'll call your house. What's your name, dear?"

"Emi Mazawa." She slowly laid down and pulled the blanket over her, shivering.  
"_Pretend you're cold. Not hot. Ask for another blanket or something. It'll also help raise your temperature."_

"Co-Could I have another blanket?" Emi asked.

"Of course!"

One of the nurses brought another blanket and pulled it over Emi.

_Great. Working just fine. Now all Akimi-nee-chan has to do is say, "Bring her home!"_

"Hello? Hi, this is Ouran High School's doctor."

_That was a doctor? Wow._

"May I speak to Emi Mazawa's parents?... Oh they're not home? Then you are… Oh hello. Yes, she has a fever and doesn't look too well… No I haven't taken her temperature. She says she got sick from a thermometer once… Well I feel like perhaps she should go home… Oh her sister is sick as well, yes?"

_Akimi-nee-chan, just let me go home!_

"Well if that's what you think best… Very well. Okay… Thank you. Goodbye."

Emi sat up, trying hard to hide the smile. _I can go home now right?_

"I'm sorry, Mazawa-san, but your guardian, Yamaguchi-san, said that it'd be best if you rested here. If you really feel that you can't focus in class, you can stay here and rest until you're better."

"I'm not going home?" Emi asked, mouth dropping open.

The doctor gave her a small smile. "No. I'm afraid not. You should stay here, and we'll monitor your condition."

_Crap. Backfiring. Dammit Akimi-nee-chan! _

"Okay. I'll just rest a bit then." Emi laid back down slowly. _Maybe I'll just take a nap then. _She closed her eyes and soon dozed away.

* * *

"Hey, how you feeling, Emi?"

Emi blinked to see Sumiko standing beside the bed. She sat up quickly. "Su-Sumiko? What?"

"Woah, you're covered in sweat," Sumiko said with a giggle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Emi pushed off the blankets and got off the bed. "What time is it?"

"Lunch time. If you're feeling better, let's eat together," Sumiko said.

"Sure." Emi thanked the doctor and the nurses and then went to the lunchroom with Sumiko.

"So that plan bombed like crazy," she told her friend later as they walked back to the classroom.

"You were faking?" Sumiko asked in a whisper. "Oh my God." She burst into laughter, and squeezed Emi's arm to steady herself. "I can't believe you'd try that."

"What? Well Ryo's at home, all sick, of course I want to be there with her," Emi said.

"You two are too close," Sumiko said, rolling her eyes lightheartedly.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh?" The Hitachiin twins quirked an eyebrow when they saw the two enter the classroom. "Guess you're feeling better?" They smirked.

"Yeah," Emi said with a sigh, sitting down behind them.

"What went wrong?" Kaoru asked, lowering his voice.

"My 'guardian' went wrong that's what," she said before realizing that he was _staring _at her, and she was staring _back. Oh my God. He's staring at me. With those beautiful eyes. Oh God... My heart can't take this! _She quickly looked away.

"That's too bad," Hikaru said. "After all our trouble too."

"Yeah," Emi said quietly, still staring at her desk.

After school, she headed straight for the school's entrance.

"No Host Club for you today, Emi?" Sumiko called.

"Yeah. I wanna be with Ryo," Emi replied, walking backwards to speak to her friend.

"Okay. See ya! I hope she feels better." Sumiko waved.

"Thanks. Bye!" Emi waved back. Then she turned and ran towards the doors. She'd messaged Bertrand to come pick her up right after school, and, sure enough, the car was waiting for her.

She hopped right on in. "How's Ryuu?"

"Ryuu?" Two twin maids sat facing her.

"Sorry. Wrong car." Emi reached for the door, but was stopped by the maids, each grabbing a hold of an arm.

"Not at all," they said. A chill ran down Emi's spine when she saw the matching smiles. "You're in just the right car."

_What is going on?!_ Emi watched helplessly as the huge, pink school shrank further and further away.

"What do you want from me? Is it money?" Emi asked, not moving her arms away from the door.

"No," the twins said. "We want you."

_Oh my God. I'm getting kidnapped. By some creepy twin maids. Ahhh!_ The maid on the right pulled Emi closer, while the one on the left pulled out a wig.

"Excuse us," they said, leaning towards her with identical grins. "We'll just fix you up real quick."

"Wahhhh!"

About fifteen minutes later, Emi was wearing a black wig and had changed into a gray hoodie, a white t-shirt, and baggy trousers. They'd taken off her long, white socks and shoes, replacing them with navy blue, ankle socks and elevated sneakers. They'd applied some sort of makeup, and, worst of all, they'd taken her glasses and forced contacts into her eyes.

"What is going on?" Emi said. Just then the car pulled up into the school through the back entrance.

_Wait a minute…_ She touched the wig and it felt just like real hair. It was short and curly here and there. _Just like Ryuu's._

"Don't tell me-"

The door opened and the Hitachiin twins stood there, grinning. "Hello Ryuu."

"Hikaru-kun-"

Hikaru tilted his head. "Oh? What happened to you, Ryuu? Trying to copy your cute cousin there?"

Emi frowned. "_Hikaru_, did you do this?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the car. "Come on. You sure took your time getting here."

"Maybe cause I was getting _striped,_" she said in a low tone, while the twins ushered her inside. "You could have at least told me what was going on. I would have willingly changed."

"Would you?" Kaoru said. He was about to put his arm over Emi like Hikaru, when she threw both their arms off.

"Don't touch me."

"Might want to lower your voice there, Ryuu," Hikaru said.

"You're starting to sound like a girl," Kaoru said.

Emi grumbled and then cleared her throat. "Shut up," she said in a deeper voice. Perhaps the one good thing that came from this odd Ryuu disguise was that she was now three inches taller.

She stared at her shoes, wondering how they looked like normal sneakers when they'd elevated her so much. "Were those two creepy maids yours?"

"Yes," the Hitachiin twins said in unison as they arrived at Music Room 3.

"Hello Ryuu!" Tamaki said. "I heard that Emi-chan was going back home first to take care of- Wait! I thought you were sick?"

"I was," Emi said.

"It's good you're feeling better then!" Tamaki said, grinning and patting Emi's shoulder.

"But," Haruhi said. "Isn't that Emi-chan?"

"Hm?" Tamaki froze, then turned to the "Ryuu" before him.

Emi sighed. "Ryo's still sick, so Emi rushed home to take care of her. I'm not sick, and of course I don't want to catch those gross germs from Ryo, that's why I'm here."

"So it is Emi-chan!" Honey said. "Wow! You look just like Ryuu!"

"Thanks?" Emi said, trying to smile at the third-year.

"Excellent work, Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya said, a content smile on his face.

The twins smirked. "Of course."

"Now let's take a picture," Hikaru said, pulling out his phone.

"To send to Ryo," Kaoru said.

"Let's not," Emi said with a deep frown. She raised a hand to block the camera's view.

"Oh come on." Kaoru reached over to wrestle her hands down.

"Kaoru-kun!" She jerked back.

"It's Kaoru," he said, smiling at her. "Remember?"

She blushed. Her entire face turned a deep crimson. _Holy crap. Like damn. I am so screwed here. _

"Wow," Hikaru said, snapping several pictures. "Ryuu sure can blush."

Emi jerked her hands out of Kaoru's grip. "Whatever. Can we just open the doors already?"

"Wait, are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Tamaki asked.

"Act like my brother?" Emi said. "That won't be hard at all."

* * *

"I'm so excited for today's game!" Seiko Hanari said.

"Is it your turn today?" Emi asked, with a blank expression while pouring tea for everyone at the table.

"Yes!" Seiko replied with a grin. "When I get it right, I'm gonna pick you, Ryuu-kun!"

"Eh?" Emi paused and then tried to blush. She looked down and kept pouring tea. "No-No need. You don't-"

"Kyaaa!"

_My ears. Oh my God. I think I need ear plugs. No wonder Ryuu's hearing has been getting worse. Must be from hearing these shrieks all day._

She finished pouring tea and set the pot down. Glancing up, she saw the Hitachiin twins looking her way. _They must be worried I can't do this. _So she stuck her tongue out at them.

The twins exchanged smirks and then stuck their tongues out back at her. Emi rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God," Seiko said, trying to hide a grin with her hand.

"HikaKaoRyuu is a real ship!" Akiko said.

Emi sighed and facepalmed. "Please don't."

The girls just giggled and squealed.

When the game time came, Emi shook hands with six girls and then the Host Club ended for the day.

"Nice job," Kaoru said, patting her head.

"Hey!" She pushed his hand away. "I don't like it when people do that to me."

"Why not?" Hikaru asked, reaching forwards to pat her head too.

She swiped his hand away with a scowl. "It feels patronizing. That's all."

"What?" The twins shared confused looks.

"Anyway, thank you." Emi bowed at the twins.

"For what?" they said.

"You did this to take my mind off of Ryuu right?" she asked with a small smile.

"As if we'd do something like that," Hikaru said.

"We just wanted to see you dressed like a boy," Kaoru said.

"Well either way, you helped us out. It's more believable for Emi to go home and Ryuu to come and host, than if no one came at all. So thanks."

"Whatever you want to think," the twins said, shrugging and looking away.

Then Kaoru held out a bag. "Your school uniform and glasses."

"Oh." Emi took it. "Thanks. And, uh, how do you take off the contacts? And the clothes-"

"Keep it," Hikaru said. "It's not like we need it."

"The wig too?"

They nodded.

"Well. Thanks. I guess," she said. "I'm going to go then." She waved at the rest of the club. "Bye."

As she was walking out of the school, someone ran in front of her. "Um. Ryuu-kun!" A letter was thrust in front of her. "Please read this and then respond to me! Thank you." The girl disappeared just as quickly as she'd came.

_That was… Seikorin, wasn't it?_ Uneasiness sat like a heavy stone in her stomach as she climbed into the car.

"Berty," she said.

"Yes?" Bertrand turned his head quickly to nod at her as they pulled out of the school.

"Why didn't you come pick me up right away after school?" she asked.

"Some of your friends called saying that they could keep you at school so that you don't catch Ryuu-sama's illness," he replied.

_Those twins,_ she thought.

"And how is he?"

"He's doing better. He was throwing up all morning and afternoon, but he's been able to keep some porridge down."

She stared at the letter in her hands. "That's good."

"Mm-hm."

When they arrived, Emi sprinted up the stairs and tossed the bag into her room. Then she burst into Ryuu's and began striping off the hoodie and trousers.

"Emi?" Ryuu sat half-way up before seeing her striping. "Gah! What are you doing?" He ducked back under the covers, face red, while she pulled the wig off and undid the ponytail.

She went back into her room to grab a pair of shorts before hopping into Ryuu's bed.

"What are you doing, Emi?" Ryuu said as she wiggled over next to him. "You're gonna get sick-"

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close. "I don't care, Ryuu." He sighed, turning on his side to face her.

"I missed you," she said. "Today was terrible."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I missed you too."

"Oh there's a letter for you. And, do you know how to take out contacts?"

* * *

**The KaoEmi development is moving forward! Also, about the Ryuu character development, that is coming. I promise you! Please be patient! _**

**Thoughts? Please share them. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	20. Going to partner up

**Happy November everyone! :) Just a warning: I'm going to be pretty busy this month because of school and because I'm going to try NaNoWriMo! So this may be the only update in November. I'll do my best to update once more, but no guarantees. Thank you for understanding!**

**Guest**: Hi, do you have a name to call you by? Haha still not sure about whether or not Ryuu will get in a relationship. And yeah, there won't be any real yaoi, but possibly some shounen ai (alas, Ryuu will not be involved in it). Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

**JadeCrispy**: Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. Hehe, please share your thoughts on this chapter. ^_^ I'm curious about what you think. Thanks for reviewing every time!

**BizzyLizy**: Aww, thanks for reading and reviewing! :) I hope you'll like this chapter.

**GlambertStar**: Haha I've been considering HikaRyuu. XD Dunno though... Maybe a male OC instead? Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

"Ryuu dear!" Ryuu's bedroom door flew open. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry it took so long but things just kept coming one after another. I flew here as soon as I was able to."

Ryuu blinked and propped himself up with his elbows. Emi was lying on his chest, arms wrapped around, and fast asleep. "Ugh. What, Mom?" He squinted under the glaring bedroom lights.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and felt his forehead. "Well, you're not burning up as badly as Aki-chan told me you were. That's good. How do you feel?"

"Better," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Is that Emi?" Mrs. Mazawa pulled the blankets down a bit, revealing Emi's sleeping face. "Goodness, what is she doing? Emi dear, wake up now. It's time for dinner." She shook her daughter's shoulder.

"Ung, what?" Emi sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh hi Mom."

"Hello." She placed a hand on Emi's forehead. "Hm. You feel fine."

"I didn't get sick," Emi said, yawning. "Ryuu got the stomach flu from his strawberry milk though."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Mazawa said, turning to her son.

"Akimi-nee-chan said it'd gone bad or something," Ryuu said. "She's looking into it some more."

"Alright. Well, I was thinking of having this conversation a bit later, and with your dad around, but I guess now wouldn't be a bad time."

Ryuu sat up a bit straighter, and he exchanged concerned looks with Emi.

"When you two graduate high school," their mom said. "The two of you will not spend as much time together. You'll study different things, take different classes, be in different clubs. You might not even live together."

Emi could tell where this was going.

"So, you two should start to… wean yourselves off of each other!" Mrs. Mazawa finished with a bright grin.

"Wean?" Emi said.

"Wean?" Ryuu said.

Their mom nodded, still grinning. "Yes. Wean. It's like how doctors sometimes have to wean patients off of drugs."

"Really?" Emi said, raising her eyebrows.

"You're gonna compare us to something like that?" Ryuu shared his sister's look of disbelief.

"Well, how else should I explain it?" their mom replied. "You two are currently dependent on each other. It's like you can't survive without the other."

"We can't," they said in unison.

"See?" She waved a hand at them. "I'm saying that, sooner or later, the two of you will be split. You'll live in different places. You'll be with different people. It's best to get used to it now. Otherwise, when the two of you do have to split up, it'll be very, very difficult and very, very painful."

Emi knew her mom was right, but, right now, she didn't want to hear this. Not at this moment. If it'd been any other day, it would have been fine. She would have agreed. She would have helped her mom to persuade Ryuu into… whatever "weaning" program their mom may have. But not today.

"Mom," Emi said.

"Hang on," Ryuu said. "Shouldn't it be more like, since we won't be able to spend that much time together in the future, we should therefore spend as much time as we can now?"

"No. You should _treasure_ the time you two spend together, but not stay glued to each other," Mrs. Mazawa said.

"Mom, not today," Emi said, shaking her head. "Just not today, please."

"Today is an excellent example though," their mom replied. "Tell me, Emi, how do you feel when Ryuu isn't by your side?"

"Mom." Emi pouted, making a pleading face. "Please."

So their mom turned to Ryuu instead. "Ryuu, how do you feel when Emi isn't by your side? Anxious? Worried? Depressed?"

"Mainly anxious," he said.

"Why?"

"Really, Mom? Is this really necessary?" Emi said. Mrs. Mazawa just held up a finger to silence her.

"Cause…" Ryuu looked away. "I'm afraid someone's going to hurt her when I'm not around."

"Emi?" Their mom looked at said girl, who frowned.

"I don't like it when he's not around either," Emi grumbled. "But I can do fine without him. I just don't want to leave his side when he's sick. Or injured. Or weaker than usual."

"Yes, I heard all about how you didn't want to go to school today. And how you faked a fever. Well done, very creative, if I may say so myself." Their mom nodded.

"What?" Emi flushed slightly. "You-"

Their mom smiled. "Don't take Aki-chan so lightly, Emi dear, or you'll regret it someday." Emi looked away.

"You faked a fever?" Ryuu said.

"No I didn't," Emi mumbled, barely audible.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Look," their mom said. "I know what it's like, okay? When I went off to college, I suddenly couldn't see my little brother anymore. I know how painful it is, and I don't want either of you to have to experience that." She placed a hand on each of her child's hand. "Understand?"

They nodded. Neither quite knew what to say to their mother when she had such a tender smile on her face.

"Good. Then, let's go eat dinner together!" their mom said with a grin. She grabbed their hands and pulled them up.

That night, even though their mother had instructed them to sleep alone - and Ryuu had pushed Emi into her own bedroom - Ryuu woke up in the middle of the night with Emi wound around him, asleep.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment as he gradually woke up. Then he glanced at Emi, snuggled in the crook of his shoulder, and touched her hair. Soon he was stroking her hair and rolling onto his side to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

_Forget what Mom said._

* * *

"Today you will be completing the lab in partners. I've already made a list, so listen while I call out your names. Group one." As the teacher began rattling names off her list, Emi adjusted her lab coat and goggles.

"Who do you think we're gonna be paired with?" Ryuu whispered to her, fidgeting in his spot.

Emi shrugged. "At least everyone in this class will do work."

"Ryo Mazawa," the teacher said, and Ryuu jerked up at the sound. "And Seiko Hanari."

_With Seikorin? _Emi watched as Ryuu sighed in relief and walked over to the girl. _Ryuu still hasn't read that love letter has he?_

"Ryo-chan!" Seiko said, smiling. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks."

Emi grimaced at the sight of Ryuu's forced smile. _He should work on that. _

"Kaoru Hitachiin," the teacher was now saying. "And Masu Horiuchi." Kaoru parted reluctantly from his brother and Haruhi to join his classmate at a lab bench.

"Hikaru Hitachiin and Emi Mazawa," the teacher said.

"What?!" Ryuu said, swiveling at his spot.

Emi rolled her eyes and waved him down, trying to remind him that he'd promised to stop being so overprotective. It was just Hikaru-kun; there was no need to worry.

"Hi Hikaru-kun," Emi said, smiling at the twin.

Hikaru didn't even look at her, so she followed his gaze to Kaoru's back. The younger brother was chatting happily with his lab partner.

"Get to work, everyone!" the teacher called, clapping her hands a few times. Emi looked at their lab. It was chemistry this time, and they were determining what a particular substance was by testing it with various chemicals.

"Okay, how about I go get the mysterious substance, while you measure out the sulfuric acid?" Emi said.

Hikaru glanced down at her and then shrugged. "Sure."

They worked through the lab quietly and efficiently. There was no chit-chat between them or unnecessary words, only a professional, almost cold, aura.

"You're done?" the teacher said, when making another round through the lab. Hikaru and Emi nodded. "Okay, clean up then, and you can go work on the rest of your lab over there."

They divvied up the lab materials to clean up and put away and went to work.

"Um, Hikaru-kun," Emi said while cleaning a test tube.

"Hm?" He kept his gaze on the graduated cylinder in his hands.

"Did I… do something? Is there some reason… Like, do you hate me?" she said, looking back and forth from her task to him.

He shrugged. "Not really."

_Then why are you acting like this?_ Emi examined his face, trying to find some clue, but the cool look never faltered.

"Okay," she said.

"I'm done." He put the graduated cylinder away then went to take a seat at the few desks in the room.

_What in the world… I don't get it at all._ She finished up her washing and joined Hikaru. _Maybe he's just like that to everyone when Kaoru-kun isn't around. Maybe he's secretly shy and insecure when Kaoru-kun isn't around, so he acts all indifferent and cold to everyone. I should ask Ryuu._

They began working on the written portion of the lab, including calculations and error analysis.

_Oh man. I don't know how to do this. _Emi sighed, resting her head in her hand. She peeked at Hikaru through her bangs and saw him scribbling away on the lab sheet. _I'll just ask Ryuu when I get home. Next part…_ She straightened up in her seat before reading the third question and the fourth.

Emi slumped over. _Darn I'm screwed. There's still ten minutes of class and I only know how to do the first part? Why is this lab so stupidly written?_

So she sat there, staring at the clock and the second hand dragging its way around. About a minute later, she picked up her lab sheet and took in a deep breath. "Um-"

Hikaru snatched her lab out of her hands and turned it towards him. He studied it a second, set it down, and began erasing something on his sheet.

"Uh, Hikaru-kun?" Emi tilted her head to the side, but Hikaru's face was covered by his hair.

"What?" he said.

_Why'd you just do that? Is there anything I can help you with? You didn't notice that I've only done the first question, did you? Could you possibly help me?_

"Um-"

He shoved her lab towards her, still writing. "Your stuttering is getting really annoying."

"S-Sorry."

He glanced up, eyes hard and smoldering. Emi felt her breath catch in her throat and quickly looked away.

"Sorry!" she said again. This time it came out as a squeak. _Seriously, what's his problem?_

She slowly slid her lab back towards her and stared at the second problem, willing it to suddenly make sense so she would have something to do.

"You guys finished quickly," Ryuu said, walking over with Seiko following. "Hey what was your end result?"

"Um." Emi flipped back to their measurements. They compared their results and began discussing the other problems. Throughout, Hikaru worked quietly by himself. Emi didn't speak to him either, though she snuck glances at him occasionally.

"Anyone who didn't finish their lab, come after school with your partner!" the teacher called when the bell rang and students started grabbing their things and running out the door.

"Hey Hikaru." Kaoru jogged over, and Hikaru stood up. "We didn't finish."

Hikaru sighed. "Geez, you're such a slowpoke."

"U-Um, Hikaru-kun!" Emi said.

"What?" he said, looking down at her.

"Could we compare answers… um, like later?" she asked, clutching the lab with both hands.

"Sure." He shrugged, already turning away. "Just text me."

_What the heck? Is he bipolar and the switch is Kaoru-kun's presence? He became just a bit nicer the moment Kaoru-kun was around. What is going on?_

"Come on Emi," Ryuu said.

She stood and grabbed his arm as they walked out of the classroom. "Hikaru-kun," she said in a low voice. "When he's alone with you, is he ever rude?"  
"What?" His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
"Like if Kaoru-kun isn't around, and it's just Hikaru-kun, is he ever mean or cold to you?"

"No. Not really," he said.

_Then maybe it's just the way he acts with girls? There's no way he's just mean to me, right? And why? _

"Was he mean to you today?" Ryuu said.

Emi glanced at him and smiled. "No."

He frowned. "You know you can't lie to me, right?" Her smile wavered, so Ryuu sighed. "Whatever, I won't ask any more about it. Just know that I'll be here. I'll happily punch that guy's face in for you."

Emi's gaze softened and she smiled. "Thanks." Then she pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "Thanks Ryuu."

* * *

"That's all for today, everyone!" Renge said into the microphone. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" She waved with a huge grin as guests began to file out of Music Room Three.

Ryuu staggered away from the other Hosts and dropped down onto the nearest couch. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Um, Ryuu-kun." A voice caused him to open his eyes.

It was Seiko Hanari. She stood in front of him, hands clasped together and eyes avoiding his.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up just a bit straighter.

She sneaked a glance at him as her face began to turn red. "Um, about my letter…"

_Letter?_ He froze. _Crap! What letter? Don't tell me it's that letter that Emi gave me yesterday. Oh, shit!_

"Oh," he said. "I, uh, well-"

"Ryuu, let's go ho-" Emi came walking over. Upon seeing Seiko, she stopped. "Oh, sorry-"

"It-It's fine," Seiko said, blushing. "I, um-"

"I still need time," Ryuu said.

"I understand." Seiko smiled and nodded. "See you then, Ryuu-kun."

He nodded back. "Yeah, see ya." She quickly disappeared, and Ryuu leaned back with a big sigh. "Crap, I forgot."

"You should have read it immediately," Emi said, resting her arms on the couch back.

"I was, you know, kinda sick," he said.

"I know," she said and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. "Let's go home then."

"Okay."

"And then you can read the letter."

"Yeah."

* * *

"_Dear Ryuu-kun, _

_I'm sorry that I don't have the courage to say this to your face. I can only write these words down and attempt to reach you through this. You have probably guessed the contents of this letter, and you're right: I like you._

_Wow, I just wrote it! Haha, yes, I like you Ryuu-kun. I am not asking to be your girlfriend (unless you want to, then I'd certainly accept!). Instead I ask for just a note from you. It can be just your signature. I'd just like something to remind me of you._

_You see, I'm moving to America with my family soon. I know this is a selfish request, but if you could, please consider it. Thank you._

_Love, _

_Seiko Hanari_

Ryuu stared open-mouthed at the neatly-penned letter in his hands. _Hanari is moving? To America? What?_

Meanwhile, Emi was upstairs fumbling over her words. "Um, I said I got thirty-two point five five milliliters for question three."

"Okay. I couldn't hear you," Hikaru said.

"Th-That's okay," she said, though noting the absence of any apology. "Is that what you got too?"

There was a pause before he said, "Yeah."

"Okay, then question four-"

"Why don't you just scan your lab and send it to me?" he asked. "It'll be faster that way. I'll tell you if any parts don't agree."

"Oh… Okay. Sure."

"Okay. See ya then."

"Eh? But-"

_Click._

Emi stared at her phone and sighed. Then she got up with her lab and headed downstairs for the scanner.

"Hey, Emi," Ryuu said when she came down the stairs. "If you were to write a letter to someone who likes you, what would you write?"

She stared at the letter in his hand and frowned. "You're going to write a rejection letter for Seikorin?"

"No, no. She's moving and wants like a written memo from me," he said. "So what should I write?"

"Oh." She nodded slowly, looking at the stairs. "Well… why not just write your opinion of her? Kind of like how you might write a short note to your friends when graduating."

"Oh okay." He reached for his school bag to grab some paper.

"Wait, I'll get you some pretty paper," Emi said and then strode past the staircase, away from the living room and kitchen, and into the small study and library.

About five minutes later, in the Hitachiin home, Kaoru entered Hikaru's room.

"Hey, Hikaru, let's compare answers," he said.

"Oh sure," Hikaru said, staring at the image on his computer.

"What is that?" Kaoru bent over Hikaru to get a good look. "Isn't that Emi-"

"Yeah." Hikaru quickly closed the file and handed his lab to Kaoru. "Her handwriting is terrible. It's not cute at all."

Kaoru smiled at the small frown his brother was sporting. "I think it's cute though."

Hikaru sighed, folding his arms. "At least she's not stupid."

The smile widened. "Told you. I knew she was a good lab partner."

"That doesn't mean I approve of her though!" Hikaru said, jerking around to meet his brother's gaze.

The smile faded, just a bit, but Kaoru still said, "I know."

* * *

The next day, after the Host Club ended, Ryuu found Seiko and handed her the note he'd written for her.

"Oh!" she said at the sight of the crisp, light blue envelope. "Thank you so much, Ryuu-kun!" She took the letter in her hands and held it to her chest, with a bright grin.

"It-It's nothing," he said, scratching his cheek while trying not to blush. "It's just a letter. Just some words."

Seiko shook her head and gazed down at the envelope. "No. It really means a lot to me, Ryuu-kun, so thank you. And, um." She licked her lips, before saying, "I-I like you."

"I know," he said.

She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Ye-Yeah, I know. I just wanted to try saying that."

"Thank you," Ryuu said with an unknown, small smile. "I know it takes a lot of courage to say that, so thanks, Hanari."

She blushed. "No-No, thank you-"

Ryuu smiled. "I hope you like America."

"Me too," she said, smiling back. "Oh, I still have to talk to the Emi-chan and Ryo-chan. Did you tell them?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They'll definitely miss you."

Seiko grinned. "Thanks a lot, Ryuu-kun. Then I'm gonna go."

"Okay." He waved as she headed out the door. "See ya."

"Yup!"

Her eyes had been shining so brightly, and her smile so wide and delightful. _So that's what love is like,_ Ryuu thought as he strolled over to where his schoolbag sat. _Now I'm kinda curious. Why does love make people happy so easily? Just what is it like?_

_Wait, where's Emi?_

Emi had just exited the bathroom when four girls surrounded her.

"Emi Mazawa, right?" the girl in the middle sat, one hand planted on her hip. Emi nodded, slowly, trying to keep her expressions calm and controlled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Actually, there is," the girl said with a thin smile. "You know, we've been noticing something."

"Noticing what?"

The girl exchanged glances with her companions, twirling a strand of dark brown hair around her finger. "You… look at Kaoru funnily."

"Funnily?" Emi raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

"We're saying," a girl standing to the left said, "that you shouldn't get too arrogant. Just because your cute cousin is a host, doesn't mean you stand a chance."

A girl on the right chimed in too. "Yeah. Don't get cocky. You're just the same as us."

"So don't think you can date _any_ of those hosts," the main girl in the middle said.

"Especially not Kaoru."

Emi nodded again, slowly tipping her head up and down. "I see. That's what you were concerned about?"

"Concerned?" the first girl said, eyes narrowing. She scoffed. "What's there to be concerned about?"

"We're just warning you."

"Well thank you," Emi said with a shallow bow. She smiled at them. "As, you know, repayment for this warning, let me just tell you this. Do you honestly think any of those hosts would look at me like that? Especially Kaoru-kun. He clearly only has eyes for Hikaru-kun."

The girls in the group all gasped.

"You-You're right!" the first girl said, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Besides, Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun were obviously made for each other," Emi said. "They are _so _the OTP in the Host Club."

"I know right?" a second girl said, practically squealing.

"They are so cute!"

"So perfect!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

The girls walked away, giggling and discussing the perfectness of the HikaKao ship. Once Emi couldn't hear their voices anymore, she leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. Then she caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye, and her head whipped in its direction.

Nothing. Was it her imagination? Or had there been just a flash of auburn color?

* * *

**Short chappie, I know. ;_; Anyway, I hope you all will stick around! As always, I love hearing your opinions, so please share them! :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Going to Lobelia

**Almost 2 months! :O It's been a while. Time sure is passing quickly. I hope you all are doing well and enjoying the holidays!**

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees:** Lol thanks for your constant support and reviewing! :) I hope you like this chapter.

**Guest: **Thanks for reviewing! :D Do you have a name/pen name?

**JadeCrispy: **Idk if he'll end up with someone. :P But if he did, it'd be a female OC. Thanks for always reviewing! :D

**Otaku's Melody: **The answer question game is still ongoing. It happens near the end of the hosting day, and every guest gets one chance per week. I just haven't been putting it in too much. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**BizzyLizy:** Lol yup. Thank you lots for reading and reviewing every time! :)

**Guest**: Really, no HikaRyuu, sorry. _ But there will be bromance moments, kinda like how there are for HikaKao. Thanks for the review! :D

**Okay, here's the chapter!**

* * *

It was finally the weekend. Ryuu could sleep in and wouldn't have to worry about touching girls.

Of course, the Host Club was a master at foiling peaceful plans.

_Ring! Ring!_

Ryuu knew that it was Tamaki calling before he picked up the phone. "Damn you, Tamaki, what do you want?"

"How mean, Ryuu!" Tamaki wailed. "Can a father not call his darling Lost Son?"

"I'm gonna hang up if you don't say anything good soon," Ryuu said. His eyes were still closed, lying on his side in bed.

"Then you may as well hang up now," Hikaru said with a snicker. "Tono never says anything good."

"Wah, you guys are all so mean!" Tamaki said, starting to sniffle.

There was a sigh. "Tamaki, spit it out already." It was Kyoya, no doubt peeved at Tamaki for interrupting his sleep.

"Let's visit Haruhi!" Tamaki replied. He sounded immediately revived at the prospect of seeing Haruhi on a weekend.

"Ugh, not again," Ryuu said.

"Sounds good," Hikaru said.

"Fine." Kyoya sighed.

"I'll bring cake!" Honey chimed in.

"Great!" Tamaki said. "I'm already on my way to pick Kyoya up."

"You're what?" Kyoya said.

"Let's all go together," Tamaki continued, sounding so pleased. "Ryuu, you too."

"God, no. Shut up and leave me-"

"I'll come and pick you up next," Tamaki said.

"No-"

"If you don't come, we're taking Emi with us," Hikaru said.

"Why?" Ryuu said. "Why do you even want me to come?"

"Cause we're a big family, Ryuu!" Tamaki said. There was a _click_ and then Tamaki said, "Now we're on our way to get you!"

_This is like a horror movie. Except I know when the bad guy's gonna jump out at me, and there's nothing I can do. Aghhh._

"Nooooo," Ryuu just mumbled, burying his head under the pillow.

_Ding-dong!_

_Damnit, how close does Kyoya live for them to get here so quickly? _Ryuu threw off the covers, changed clothes, brushed his teeth, and ran down the stairs.

"Ryuu-kun, your friends." Akimi was standing at the open door.

"Hello Ryuu!" Tamaki said with a grin and wave. Kyoya was leaning against the door frame, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Hey, let's go then." Ryuu slid on a jacket.

"Wait, you're leaving right now?" Akimi said. Ryuu nodded. "Let me fetch some bread for you to take then."  
"It's fine, Akimi-nee-chan," Ryuu said, already slipping his shoes on.

"It is not fine!" she called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is-"

"-The most important meal. I know, I know." Ryuu rolled his eyes. She came back carrying a plastic bag with toast inside.

"Stay safe and have fun," she said, patting him on the arm.

"Thanks." He nodded at her. "Don't tell Emi where I went."

"Eh?" she said. Her smile turned into a confused frown, but the door closed and he was gone.

* * *

About an hour later, Ryuu was crouched in front of a window, staring at Haruhi, Benio, and other Lobelia students practicing. And Haruhi was terrible. She was expressionless and as stiff as a robot.

He sighed. "You know what, I'm going-"

Kyoya smirked. "You don't want to see how this plays out?"

"Ryuu-chan, you don't want to save Haru-chan?" Honey said. His eyes were wide and pleading, delivering a swift blow of guilt.

"I-I- She already has you guys, so no worries!" Ryuu made a move to dash away, when a hand grabbed his shirt.

"Hey," Ranka said. His eyes were narrowed. "Is Haruhi not important to you?"

"Eh?" Ryuu squeaked. "Ah, sure, but-"

"Just sit down and watch, Ryuu!" Tamaki said, yanking the younger boy down to the ground.

"Ah, hello?" Honey said into a phone. "Oh, we're at Lobelia, Emi-chan!"

"Honey?!" Ryuu said, reaching for the third year. "What are you doing?"

Honey turned away from Ryuu, still grinning. "Yeah, everyone's here! Haru-chan's going to star as the heroine in a tragic play!"

_What the heck?_ Ryuu collapsed on the ground. _It's hopeless. I'll never be able to win against the Host Club._

A moment later, Honey got off the phone and smiled at Ryuu. "Emi-chan's coming!"

"Darn it," Ryuu grumbled.

"Newbies! Don't leave the line without permission." The Host Club turned to face a crowd of Benibara fans. "If you want to join the Beinbara Group, you must not disrupt group activities. Taking your own lead is strictly prohibited. Now we'll practice the greeting together. Good morning, Benibara-sama."

"Good morning, Benibara-sama," the Host Club said with the rest of the fans.

"Hey, Ryuu," Kaoru said, as they practiced. "Can I have your permission to ask Emi out?"

"What?" Ryuu said, turning to the younger twin. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kaoru gulped. "I just-"

Ryuu turned away. "You don't need my permission, idiot. What you need is Emi's. This isn't the nineteen hundreds and I'm her dad or something. Stupid."

"Oh." Kaoru relaxed and then smiled. "True. Well, it's not like I'm going to ask anytime soon. I've still got a long way to go."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryuu said, again staring at Kaoru incredulously. When Kaoru just looked at him, wide-eyed and frozen, Ryuu turned away and muttered, "Whatever, idiot."

"What?" Kaoru's mouth dropped some more.

Laughter rang through, silencing their greetings for Benibara, and someone pushed through the two neat lines towards the Host Club. "What are you guys doing?" Emi said, giggling and bumping into Ryuu.

"Emi," Ryuu said.

"Emi!" Kaoru said too, blushing.

"Emi-chan!" Honey beamed and waved at her.

"How'd you get in here so easily?" Tamaki asked.

Emi shrugged, holding a Benibara t-shirt in her hand. "I told them I wanted to check out the school, and they let me in."

"The benefits of being a girl," Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Are you two siblings?" Ranka said, pointing at Ryuu and Emi.

The two exchanged glances and then said, "Cousins."

"Hey!" the leader of the chants said. "Get in line! We're not done practicing yet!" The Host Club scrambled back into formation, while Emi slipped off her jacket to put on the t-shirt.

"What are you guys doing?" she whispered.

"We're infiltrating Lobelia," Hikaru replied.

"I can see that. I mean, aren't you guys trying to save Haruhi-kun?"

"Yeah, duh," Hikaru said.

"Then what are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying not to get found out," Kaoru said. "You know, blending in. It was Ranka's idea." He jabbed a thumb in said person's direction.

"Is that Haruhi-kun's dad?" Emi asked.

"Yup," the Hitachiin twins said in unison.

"Wow!"

"Okay, let's take a break!" the leader said. "So what do you guys love the most about Benibara-sama?"

Ranka burst into a long list, complete with the classic fangirling posture and a squeal.

"He's good," Emi said.

"A natural among girls," the twins said.

"A pro, as expected," Tamaki said. But the moment the Host Club heard about the "Assembly of Maidens behind the gym," they took off towards the auditorium, disregarding the shouts of protest from the fans.

They snuck their way through the aisles of seats, heading closer and closer to the stage.

"Oh, yeah," Ranka said as they crouched behind some seats. "Where did Kyoya-kun go?" They looked around, but the cool type had disappeared.

"Ah, there's Kyo-chan!" Honey pointed towards the sound and lighting booth up above, and everyone turned to look. There he was indeed, being shown around by a school staff member.

"That bastard," Tamaki mumbled.

"He sure knows how to make his move," Kaoru said.

"How sly," Emi said.

What had started out as a distant sound began to grow louder, and the doors to the auditorium burst open. Fangirls poured in, screaming and squealing, while dashing for seats. The Host Club darted to the side, avoiding the crush of fans.

"We'll just have to save Haruhi after the show," Tamaki said as the curtains lifted.

Haruhi stood in the center of the stage, in a pink dress, while a song began to play. Her hair was in pigtails, and everyone tensed at the sight of her, prepared for her adorable face.

"Heavy!" they all cried out at the same time, cringing at the thick layers of makeup piled on her skin.

"How could they do that to her?" Emi said, clamping her hands over her eyes.

"They need a new makeup artist," Ryuu grumbled.

"It's so painful, huh?" the Hitachiin twins said while crying with Honey. Tamaki stood frozen, too shocked to move or even say anything. Even Mori frowned, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Damn it!" Tamaki said. "I'm getting you out of here right now-"

"Wait," Ranka said, grabbing his shoulder. "Look at Haruhi's face. Doesn't it look more lit-up than during rehearsal?"

"You-You're right," Tamaki said, taking another look at Haruhi as she lip-synched. "Her cheeks are rosier."

"That's just cause of the makeup," Hikaru said.

"And she's glistening so much," Tamaki continued.

"Isn't that cause of the lighting?" Kaoru said.

"Or maybe it's her sweat," Ryuu said in a quiet voice, earning a giggle from Emi.

"You're right. If this is what Haruhi wants to do, then we have no right to interfere," Tamaki said with a sigh. "For now, I guess we'll just let the show go on."

Emi grinned. "Yay. I wanna see this musical."

"Really?" Ryuu quirked an eyebrow at her. "It's just a bunch of lesbian girls though."

She jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. "That has nothing to do with the quality of the play."

So they stood there, watching the show continue and Haruhi's monotonous "Frederick-sama!"

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki stood on the stage, arms raised. The girl stared down at Tamaki from high up on the platform. "Come on!" Then she pressed her lips together, gathered the folds of her dress in her hands, and leaped.

"Waaa." Emi buried her face into Ryuu's chest while trembling. "Tell me she's okay, Ryuu."

"She'll be fine," he said, hugging her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's eyes shone with joy for a few seconds before he was completely crushed by Haruhi.

"She's fine," Ryuu said. "Tamaki cushioned her with his body."

"What?" Emi turned around to the sight of a blue-faced Tamaki. Not long after, the Zuka club began pursuing Haruhi across the stage. "What is going on? Won't their fans be disappointed with this kind of performance?"

She jogged towards the stage, where the Hitachiin twins stood watching. Tamaki was still face planted on the ground.

"Haruhi-kun," she called, as Haruhi raced by.

"I just want to study quietly at home!" the said girl wailed while running back the other way.

_Poor girl, always getting dragged into rich people's selfish desires,_ Emi thought. Then she stepped on a banana peel and went sailing through the air. _Noooo!_ She watched as the twins came nearer and nearer her face. "Watch out!" She flailed her arms, but it wasn't stopping her fall.

Emi crashed right into Kaoru, and the two fell to the floor. "So-Sorry!" She sat up and pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Are you okay, Kaoru-kun?" she asked, getting off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said while sitting up. He smiled. "Are you?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why are you calling her Haruhi-kun now?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh?" Emi glanced at him and then looked away. _Talk about random? Or sudden?_ "Ah, well… It's kinda weird, since I call everyone else by their first names." She chuckled, scratching her cheek. "A-And, I don't like Haruhi-kun anymore, so..."

"Oh really?" Kaoru leaned forward, while Hikaru sighed and walked back towards Ryuu, Mori, and Honey.

"Yeah. But, Kaoru-kun, don't you like Haruhi-kun?" Emi asked, sneaking another look at him.

He turned to the stage, watching as banana peels flew out of nowhere and all of the Zuka Club and Haruhi slipped and crashed onto the ground. "Yes."

Emi's smile faded and she stared at her shoes. "Ah. Haha, of course."

"But not in the way you're thinking," he said, looking at her. He smiled. "I just like her as a friend."

"Really?" Emi smiled back.

He nodded. "Yup."

Her heart was pounding away. What was she doing sitting here talking to him? She should be rushing over to help Haruhi get away, or maybe heading over to revive Tamaki, or maybe just going home with Ryuu. But something kept her rooted in place, even as the Zuka Club and Haruhi climbed to their feet.

"K-Kaoru-kun," she said, glancing at him.

"Yes?" He smiled.

She swallowed. "I-"

"Hm?"

Her eyes widened, and she glanced at the stage again. _What am I doing? I was about to confess, wasn't I? Is now even a good time?_

"Did you have something to say?" Kaoru asked, scooting closer to her.

_No no no. _She stared at him and shook her head. _What am I doing? Am I really going to confess, right now? Here and now? He doesn't like Haruhi-kun. Can I give it a shot? Risk the bullies and the ostracizing for him? Isn't it too soon?_

Then she sighed. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Kaoru stood up, dusted off his knees, and then held a hand out for her. "Let's get off the floor then," he said with a grin.

Emi chuckled. _Oh God. I sound so nervous. _Her palm was sweaty and she hastily wiped it against her jeans before placing her hand in his. She popped up onto her feet with a grin on her face and rubbing the back of her head.

Meanwhile, not too far away, watching the scene play out were the counterpart of the twins.

"They're so in love with each other, huh?" Ryuu said, dropping into an empty seat and leaning his forearms on the seat in front of him.

"Yup," Hikaru said and sat down beside him.

Ryuu sighed, then rested his forehead on his arms. "This sucks."

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded.

"I think it's great!" Honey said, standing off to the side, beaming. "Aren't they so cute together?"

Ryuu glanced at Honey. "Honey-senpai, do you know?"

Honey looked at Ryuu while maintaining his childish smile. "Know what?" Then he turned to Mori. "Come on, Takashi. Let's go get Tama-chan." Mori nodded, and nodded once at Ryuu and Hikaru before following after his cousin.

"He totally knows," Ryuu muttered, watching Honey skip away. "He called Emi here on purpose. What a sneaky little guy."

Hikaru let out a long sigh and leaned his chin in his right palm, elbow propped up against the armrest. The two had their gazes on Emi and Kaoru grinning and giggling at each other. "Things are gonna just get worse from this point on."

"That's a strong word you're using there, Hikaru," Ryuu said.

"When they finally get together, they're gonna be that super lovey-dovey couple that everyone loves cause they're cute together but hate at the same time cause they're freaking annoying."

Ryuu chuckled. "So true. I can see that happening."

"And we're gonna have to deal with most of it," Hikaru said. "What's so even good about her anyway? She's a fangirl. She reads BL, and she likes it. She looks like a nerd and has terrible handwriting."

"What?" Ryuu sat up. "Emi is awesome. More like, what's so great about him?" He jabbed a finger at Kaoru. "He acts like he's in love with you to be popular with the girls. _And_ he's the bottom in that act."

"What's wrong with that?" Hikaru said, sitting up as well. "At least Kaoru is cute."

Ryuu's eyes narrowed. "Are you blind? Emi is obviously so much cuter."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid. At least Kaoru doesn't have to deal with bullies, and even if he did, he wouldn't use some weird fangirling tactic to get rid of them."

"_What?_" Ryuu said.

"What, you didn't know?" Hikaru asked.

"What bullies?" Ryuu grabbed Hikaru's shirt. "Tell me!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he replied.

"Are you two fighting?" Emi said, as she and Kaoru approached them. "Let's go home. Haruhi-kun already left with her dad, and Kyoya-senpai's driving Tamaki-senpai home."

Ryuu let go of Hikaru's shirt and turned to her. "Emi, what is this about bullies? And some fangirling tactic to, uh, get rid of them?"

Emi stared at him and then at Hikaru. "What-"

"I saw." He shrugged.

"So something did happen." Ryuu stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emi took a step back. "It-It wasn't anything serious, Ryuu. You don't have to get so worked up about it."

"Worked up? But-" He looked her in the eye. "What about what happened that-"

"It won't happen again!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"We're at Ouran," she said.

"So? You're involved with a bunch of popular boys." Ryuu gestured at Kaoru.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Emi attracts bullies the way honey attracts bees," Hikaru said, getting to his feet to join Kaoru's side.

"No I don't," Emi said, frowning. "They were just saying that I had to remember that I don't stand a chance with any Host."

"Except you obviously do," Ryuu said, waving again at Kaoru. He blushed, but she didn't see it.

"Ryuu stop making everything so… Ahhh." She stomped her foot several times. "You're always so melodramatic and overprotective and you overreact too much."

"No I don't." He frowned. "And if I do, it's with good reason."

She scowled. "We'll discuss this later, okay? For now, let's go home."

"Fine," Ryuu said. Then he glanced at Kaoru.

"Bye," Emi said to the Hitachiin twins with a wave.

Hikaru waved back. "Bye."

"See ya," Kaoru said, smiling.

She smiled back.

* * *

They had another fight when they got home. It got so bad that Akimi had to step in.

"What is going on?" she said, pulling the two of them apart. They were glaring at each other and out of breath from all the yelling.

"Nothing," Emi said. "He's just being a drama queen."

"It is _not _nothing. You're understating everything."

"Whatever," she said and turned away. "Just leave me alone, Ryuu!" Then she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door.

"She's being bullied," Ryuu said to Akimi, "and she won't let me do anything about it."

Akimi sighed. "Why don't you cool off first, Ryuu, and then we'll talk about it some more."

"Fine." He grabbed a jacket and went outside.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way," Akimi said, racing to the doorway, but he was already walking down the driveway. "Did you bring your phone?"

He held his cellphone up in the air.

"Be careful and come back for dinner," she called after him.

_Yeah, yeah. _He unlocked the gate and stepped through onto the sidewalk. Then he turned left and trudged away to the park nearby. It was around six when he arrived, and the sun was starting to set, streaking the sky with orange and red. The park was a simple one, with a set of two swings, a sandbox, and a play structure with one slide.

It was empty of any children; they were all home, preparing to eat dinner. Ryuu was about to sit on the swings when he saw someone bent near the edges of the park, digging in the dirt. She wasn't a child. In fact, she looked to be his age and maybe older. She was in a knee-length apple green skirt and a brown sweater. There was a box next to her, and she was digging and digging.

She stopped to wipe some sweat off her brow and spotted him standing there, staring at her. "Hello," she said, and then went back to digging. It was a round hole and not very deep. She set the spade aside and opened the box. Then she reached a bare hand in and pulled out a spider.

_What the hell? _Ryuu took a step back before getting a better look at the creature in her hands. It was lying on its side, curled up, and it wasn't moving. _A dead spider? That doesn't make it better!_

He watched her set the spider in the hole gently. She clapped her hands together, closed her eyes, and murmured something. Then she began tossing the dirt back over.

_Oh damn, I just met some loony who likes to bury spiders in parks where little children run around and play!_

Ryuu turned around and started back home, when her voice stopped him. "Thanks for giving Yi-kun a moment of silence."

_What? No no no, please don't talk to me. _He slowly turned and shook his head. "I-I-"

"His name is Yi-kun," she said, gesturing at the mound by her feet.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Uh. So you - Is that a pet?"

"Yi-kun?" she said and then smiled. "I suppose. He's part of my research, actually."

_Research? Okay, I'm talking to a crazy girl who researches spiders but looks like a high schooler? _ "Cool," he said, nodding. "That's-That's really nice of you to bury him, like that." _Even if it is at a public park where little children run around and play._

Her smile grew wider. "Thanks. It's the least I can do for them."

"Do you, like, cut into them or something?" he asked.

"Oh no." She shook her head. "I just observe them. I'm currently researching how they spin their webs, the webs themselves, and how we could possibly use them."

"Oh, now _that's_ cool." He nodded. "So you're, like, just out of college?"

"Two years out now," she said with a smile. "How about you? You look like a high schooler."

Ryuu looked down at his feet. "Ah, yeah." He looked back up. "You do too, actually."

She giggled. "That's probably because I'm nineteen."

"Nineteen?" His jaw dropped. He pointed at her. "Hang on, but-"

"I skipped a few grades," she said with a smile. She pressed her fingertips together and pushed her palms apart and then back again.

"No kidding," he said. He took another look at her. She had long, straight dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and side bangs. Her eyes were bright and warm, and she was staring at him with a smile.

"You… come here often?" she said.

"Not really," he said. "I was-" _Crap! I can't just show up and then walk away. Or can I? _"-Uh, just on my way. To a store."

She tilted her head. "What store? What are you going to buy?"

_Aw shit! This is why you don't lie. Like shit! But it's okay, cause we probably won't meet again. _"Uh, just, like, a drink," he said.

She smiled. "That's wonderful."

_What? She makes it seem like I'm donating millions to starving children or something. _"No, it's just, you know, buying a drink."

"I think it's wonderful," she said, gazing at the ground. Then her head jerked up. "Oh, I shouldn't keep you any longer. It was nice to meet you."

"Oh, yeah. Same here." He nodded at her and started for away from the park and home. "Bye."

She smiled and waved. "Good-bye."

_What a weirdo. A smart weirdo. _He thought as he trekked towards town. _Damn. Should I really go to a convenience store and buy a drink? It's starting to sound like a good idea. It's kinda far though. Whatever. Let's do that._

* * *

**Thoughts on the new OC? I'll try updating more now that I'm on winter break and school is (sorta, hopefully) calming down but lol when does school ever calm down.**

**Share your thoughts on this chapter! It helps me know like what's good what's bad, etc. And, as always, thanks for reading. :)**


	22. Going to the fright fest

**Happy new year everyone! :)**

**Otaku's Melody: **Lol, sorry about the forever updating thing. But I don't like dropping stories, and if I ever do, I'd definitely tell you. :) I'm a high school senior, so yeah, things have been rather hectic. Finals are also coming up, but since next semester should be more lax, I can hopefully update more. :D And, as always, thank you for reading and reviewing every time!

**JadeCrispy: **Ryuu and Emi are 15. They're high school 1st years (aka a sophomore if you live in the US). I hope you like this chapter, and that there aren't any parts you have to skip. :) Thanks for always reviewing!

**BizzyLizy: **Hehe, you get to learn the new girl's name in this chapter. :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **Hi, do you have a name I can call you by? And I am now reconsidering the HikaRyuu but still hesitant, so we shall see as the story progresses. :) Thanks for the review!

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees: **Lol, thank you! :D I hope you like this chapter and continue reading!

**onigiriri: **Lovely name there. ;) Lol, I am reconsidering HikaRyuu cause it's rather popular... but... not sure hehe. Thank you for reading and reviewing! ^-^

**AquilonIII: **Ahh, it's so good to see/hear/read from you again! :) Thank you so much! :D I hope you'll like Ryuu a bit more as the story progresses. :P

**~ Onwards! ~**

* * *

They ate a silent dinner, but Emi came into Ryuu's room after she'd taken a shower.

"What?" he said, staring at her from where he sat at his desk. His elbow was propped on the arm chair, and he swiveled around back and forth as she stood there. She frowned at the floor with her arms crossed.

"It-" She took a deep breath. "It makes me feel weak."

"What?" Ryuu leaned forward.

"When you overreact like that, or when you try to protect me like that," she said, looking up at him. "It makes me feel weak, like I need to be protected. Like I don't know how to take care of myself, so I hate it. Do you understand now?" He slumped back in his seat, staring at the pencil in his hand. She was watching him. "Well, Ryuu?"

He kept his gaze on the pencil.

She sighed. "Ryuu, will you please stop worrying about me?"

"But I can't help it!" He jerked to his feet, sending the chair crashing into his desk. "You-You're too soft, and too nice, and so you let the bullies hurt you."

"No I don't," she said, a frown on her face again. "It's different now."

He waved a hand at her. "How do you know?"

"Things are _different_, and I know better," she said, gritting her teeth at him. "So you don't have to worry about it. Do it for me, at the very least. Please?"

Ryuu gaped at her. Just how many times did they have to argue about this? He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. Whatever." He dropped back down into his chair. "Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

"Fine!" she said as he turned in his seat so his back faced her. "I won't have to." Then she stormed out of his room.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. _Everytime. Every fucking time we have a conversation about this it always ends in a fight. Ugh. And it doesn't seem like this is one we can fix so easily._

* * *

Ryuu took another walk to the park the next day, if only to avoid the stuffy atmosphere in the house. There were two toddlers playing in the sandbox, while their dads chatted with each other off to side.

_Well this is awkward. _He had half the mind to just keep walking by when the dads stopped talking and went to pick their kids up. Ryuu watched them a second more as they started packing up and leaving, before heading for the swing.

He sat down with a sigh and stared at the sky. Autumn was approaching, and leaves danced in the wind. The kids and their dads walked away, talking and laughing.

_What the hell am I doing…_

"Oh, you are here!"

He glanced up as the weird girl from yesterday walked over. She waved and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," he said, nodding at her.

She pointed at the swing next to him. "Uh, may I?"

"Yeah go ahead," he said and pushed off on the swing.

"I never got your name," she said, loud enough for him to hear over the wind in his ears.

"Ryuu," he said with his gaze on the sky. "And you?"

"Michiko, but you can call me Michi," she said.

_No surname? _He thought. _Guess I didn't give one either. _

"Ryuu-kun," she said, "do you live around here?"

"Eh?" He glanced at her and saw that she was staring at the ground. "Uh, yeah."

"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" she asked, looking at him.

_Okay there. This girl is getting way too personal in way too short of a time. _He stared at her as he whooshed by in the swing.

"So-Sorry," she said.

He dug his heels into the dirt to stop his motion, watching her. "What?"

"I-I shouldn't have asked," she said, keeping her gaze pinned to her still feet.

_Crap! Now I made her sad, or something. _"No no no. It's fine," he said. "I, uh, don't really come here often."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh. No wonder!"

_Okay. This girl is officially weird and I should stop coming to this park. _

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit weird," she continued with that smile on her face. "It's just that - well I want to - I want us to get to know each other better."

"Why?" he said, tilting his head.

"You seem like a nice person," she said.

_Okay… Just where in me do you see a nice person? You could say that to anyone! _He must have cringed or frowned because her smile widened. "I'm weird," she said with a giggle. "I know. You can say it."

"No, no." He shook his head.

"It's written all over your face, but you're nice so you won't say it," Michiko said.

_Shit, what? _His jaw dropped and she chuckled some more.

"So, is there, um, anything new or something going on with you?" she asked, smiling at him. "Just, tell me something, maybe?"

He looked at her and then at the sand box in front of them. Maybe he could ask her for some advice. He wouldn't see her again unless he came to the park after all, so perhaps it could be done. _She only knows my first name anyway. Yeah. And she's a weird super young researcher so she must be pretty smart right? Ah, but what if she can't give any kind of good advice on this sort of thing? She does seem kind of awkward at socializing._

"Well?" Michiko said.

He glanced at her and then said, "Let's say, well, hypothetically speaking-"

She laughed. "Oh, it's a hypothetical story."

He looked away, biting his lip. _Nevermind. _

"Sorry, go on," she said, leaning forward to meet his gaze. "I want to hear it."

They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before he continued. "Let's say you were getting bullied."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And you had a brother who would love to step in and help you stop those bullies. What would you do?"

"Well, it'd depend on how bad the bullying is and how this hypothetical brother of mine would handle it. Would he beat them up? Would he talk to some adult who can change things?" Michiko looked at him. "And hypothetical stories only work to a degree. Everyone deals with situations differently, depending on their past experiences, their priorities, and the like."

_Shit she's right. Well at least she's decent at giving advice. _Ryuu sighed and stared at the sky.

"I'm guessing your sister doesn't want your help?"

_And now she's too smart. _He looked at her and she smiled. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret," she said. "Won't you tell me a non-hypothetical story?"

Ryuu went back to swinging slightly by bending and stretching his legs while keeping his feet rooted in place. "I don't know how bad it is, but apparently she handled it." He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"You're just looking out for her," Michiko said, "but she probably wants some space. She probably thinks you think she can't take care of herself, or something like that."

He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows at him. "What? Was I right?"

"Spot on," he said. "Then I should take a step back and like not bother about it?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "But if she asks for your help, just help her and don't go saying, 'I told you so' cause then she won't want your help."

_Oh damn, I was hoping I could do that._

"Because the fact that she is asking for your help, if it happens that is, means that she's already swallowing her pride. You love her, so isn't that good enough?" Michiko said, glancing at him with a smile.

"Yeah," he said to the ground. He looked at her again. She looked like she could attend Ouran with those shining eyes of hers.

"What?" she said. "I don't look the type to give semi-decent advice?"

"No, nuh-uh." He shook his head several times.

"It's fine." She turned forward. "I'm a weirdo, and since when can weirdos give good advice?"

"No. Your advice was great," he said and stood up. "Thanks." He managed to muster a smile, and she smiled back.

"If you ever want some more advice from a weirdo, just come here. I'm always either here, my apartment, or the convenience store in between."

"That doesn't sound very good," Ryuu said.

"Oh don't start talking like my parents," Michiko said with an even wider smile.

_Is she joking with me or something? Damn, why is she so hard to read? _He nodded and smiled back. "Okay. Thanks, and… bye."

She grinned and waved. "Bye, Ryuu-kun."

Then he headed home.

* * *

They still weren't talking when Monday rolled around again and class 1-A began discussing a class activity: an on-campus fright fest.

"That'll be us four musketeers right here!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, grabbing Haruhi and class president Kazukiyo Soga.

"Alrighty." Their vice president Momoka Kurakano smiled. "Then I'll put you guys into team B, okay?"

"Did I perhaps pick the wrong group?" Sumiko said, looking around at the silent and sullen Mazawa twins. They were near the classroom doors. Sumiko was leaning on the desks where Emi sat, while Ryuu was pacing back and forth by them.

Akiko twiddled her fingers. Her gaze swiveled between the twins and Sumiko. "Yeah, what's with you two today?"

"Nothing," the twins said in unison. Neither would look at the other.

"And you four will be in Team A, is that alright?" Momoka said to the four girls with a grin.

"Sounds good," Sumiko said.

"Let's go to a hundred yen shop and buy masks," Akiko said with wide eyes. "This is gonna be so fun."

"Of course you love these kinds of things, huh, Aki-chan?" Sumiko said. Then she glared at the twins. "So you two better not ruin it for us."

"Sorry," Emi said, standing up.

"Let's go then," Ryuu said and walked to the door.

"We still have classes." Emi grabbed the collar of his dress. "This is only homeroom, remember?"

He sighed and the four split to return to their seats.

"You guys better be prepared," the Hitachiin twins said with grins as they sat down. "We're gonna go all out on Team A."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuu said, rolling his eyes.

Emi smiled. "Bring it on."

* * *

"You know, Emi," Ryuu said during lunch. "You're fighting with Ryuu."

She looked up at him. "Uh, and? So? I am?"

"Yeah, and I agree with what he has to say."

"Okay." She drew the word out for several seconds while staring at him. "And?"

"But you're not fighting with me," Ryuu said, pointing at his chest and the banana yellow dress.

"Oh." She blinked at him. "You're right."

He smiled. "Right? So, um, will you please eat my carrots?"

The blank look was replaced with a frown. "Wow. Ulterior motive much, sis?"

Sumiko giggled from where she sat next to Emi.

He chuckled. "Uh-"

"Here, I'll eat them for you," Sumiko said, snatching the carrots out of Ryuu's lunchbox.

"Eh?" Ryuu froze and watched as Sumiko tossed the orange vegetable into her mouth. A light flush crept up his cheeks. Then Emi kicked his shin under the table and he winced. "Emi."

"Ryo," she said, looking him in the eye.

"Whatever." He turned away.

The class activity was scheduled on Wednesday evening. Team A would go first in their small groups down a set path through the school, while Team B, hidden along the path, would do their best to scare Team A.

Emi and Ryuu were turning the corner to their classroom when a ghost head popped into view. "Boo!"

"Gyaa!" Ryuu jumped and latched onto Emi, who only twitched in her spot. She let out a sigh when the mask was lifted, and Kaoru grinned at her.

"Hey Emi-chan."

"Ready for tonight?" Hikaru said, joining his brother with a matching mask on his head.

Emi smiled. "Yup."

"Seems Ryo-chan is a scaredy-cat," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Ryuu said and waved his arm at Hikaru to fend the twin off. "Go away, you stupid demon cat. Anybody but you two would be fine."

"What's the problem?" Haruhi said as the group entered the classroom.

"Ryo-chan is a scaredy-cat," Hikaru said loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Hikaru!" Ryuu punched Hikaru in the shoulder, who just cackled. "I am not! I'm just well aware that you two are gonna play dirty."

"Who, us?" Kaoru said, smirking.

"We'd never," Hikaru said.

"We're keeping an eye on you," a few other classmates in Team A said. "You guys better not be planning any underhanded tricks."

"As if," the twins said.

"Geez," Ryuu said, "can we just get this over?"

"Okay, get in your groups everyone!" Momoka said. "Team B move to your spots and get ready to do some scaring."

The class president sighed as the Hitachiin twins dragged him and Haruhi out the door. Akiko was bouncing on her feet. "I can't wait! Hey, Momo-chan, can we go first?"

"Yeah, sure," Momoka said with a smile. "Which group wants to go second?"

As Team A got in order and Team B got in place, the Black Magic Club was setting up themselves to give these first years a night to remember.

* * *

"Gyaa!" Ryuu sprinted down the hallway.

"Wrong way, Ryo! It's this way." Emi grabbed the back of his dress and yanked him towards the stairs.

Akiko was laughing as she jogged to catch up. "That was great! Gosh, I love Chika-chan's makeup. It was beautiful."

"You call that beautiful?" Ryuu said as they started up the stairs.

_Clunk, clonk, clunk. _The group slowed to a stop half way up the first part of the stairs.

"What was that?" Ryuu asked in a whisper, gripping Emi's sleeve tightly.

"Ooh, sounds like music to me." Aki grinned and skipped up a few more steps.

"Oh Aki-chan," Sumiko said, shaking her head.

They continued towards the first landing when loud screams erupted from the floor above them. "Eyaaaargh!"

"What in the world?" Ryuu said. He was still clutching Emi. "Are they trying to scare us by screaming and acting scared themselves?"

"That'd be something," Emi said, taking another step up.

"But." Sumiko tilted her head. "That sounded kinda like Haruhi just then, didn't it?"

_You mean that high pitched scream? _Emi thought. _Could have been anyone, since Ryuu's scream is just as high as a girl's and he's not even trying._

There were scrambled footsteps and many shouts. From the voices it did seem like Haruhi's group. The twins were saying, "What the heck? What the heck?" while another person just wailed the entire time.

"What is going on?" Aki said. "Let's go and find out!" She ran up the remaining steps, and the other three hurried after her. There was more screaming and shouts of names.

"President! Stop!" Kaoru was saying.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said. "Haruhi, run!"

_Do you guys really think acting scared is gonna scare us? _Emi thought, but when they reached the second floor, the area was empty.

"What?" she said, glancing around.

"They disappeared," Sumiko said.

Ryuu trembled and pulled Emi closer. "They're gonna jump us any moment now. I just know it!" But when they continued along the path and nothing happened, they exchanged looks.

"Maybe it wasn't an act?" Sumiko said, eyebrows furrowing now in concern.

"I'll try calling them." Emi pulled out her phone. "You too, Ryo. You call Hikaru-kun."

"Ugh, why me?" He sighed but followed her words anyway. Neither of the two picked up. Sumiko was on the phone with Momoka, reporting what they'd heard.

"She said we could keep going or we can look for them," Sumiko said when she lowered her phone.

Aki sighed. "Man, I was looking forward to the Hitachiin twins' group the most. They'd definitely have the best scare going."

"Let's go back to the classroom for now," Sumiko said.

"This better not be a prank," Ryuu said with a sigh. "I'd kill them."

Perhaps fortunately for Ryuu, it wasn't a prank. Class 1-A spread out in search for the four missing classmates, but couldn't find them in the vast school.

"They couldn't have run far." Emi bit her lip, tapping a foot in the classroom as classmates ran in and out. "I'm going to look again." Then she turned and darted out of the classroom.

"Wait, Emi." Ryuu chased after, but after a few turns on the second floor, she'd disappeared from his vision. "Emi?!" Not to mention, now he was lost.

Meanwhile, Emi had wandered down a dark hallway and tripped over something. It tangled in her feet and she found herself crashing to the ground - and onto someone.

"Waa!"

She pushed herself up. "Sorry." She brushed her bangs aside so she could see exactly who she'd crushed. A blond boy with side bangs sat blushing below her. He was wearing a black robe, but the hood had been knocked off his head.

"Wa!" He yanked the hood back up and shot to his feet.

"So-Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," he said in a quiet voice. He bowed at her once and then ran off.

_What? _Then Emi looked down and saw the pile of rope that she'd caught herself in. _Oh great. Why didn't I see this before I ran into it? How stupid. _As she untangled her feet, she realized it was a net, and it'd been cut open at a point.

"Emi, that's where you were!" Ryuu slowed to a stop in front of her, bent over to catch some air. "Geez, don't disappear like that."

"Sorry," she said, standing up.

"What is that?" he asked with a finger pointed at the net.

She shrugged. "It was like this when I tripped over it. Anyway, I'm gonna keep going this way."

"Why that way?"

They heard voices as they went down another hallway. "What a nitwit." It sounded like Kaoru. Emi glanced at Ryuu, while a smile began growing on her face. She jogged towards the voices.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said.

Turning the bend, she found the group of four standing and walking towards them. "There you guys are."

"What do _you_ mean?" Hikaru said again, frowning.

"Let's just go back," Haruhi said.

"Why'd you guys disappear like that?" Emi asked.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Hikaru said. "You guys are the one playing the pranks on us."

"What?" Emi said.

"You really can't talk Emi," Ryuu said, "considering you disappeared on me."

"That was just you being slow," she said. "Besides, I didn't ask you to follow me. You didn't have to."

He sighed.

"They're back!" Team A members said when the six entered the classroom.

"We were so worried."

"Where the heck did you go? We had to abandon our posts."

"What are you blaming us for?" the Hitachiin twins said. "You guys are the ones at fault."

"What's going on?" Emi said.

"Wh-What is that?" A girl pointed, silencing the quarrel. "That, at the window."

Everyone turned. An enormous shadow flashed into life, and the class screamed. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

It was mission accomplished for the Dark Magic Club, but it was also the start of something else.

The next day, the school newspaper was published and the Host Club first years discovered that they'd been duped by the Dark Magic Club.

"Now that you mention it, that thing's obviously Beelzenef," the twins said, staring at the article.

"How embarrassing," Ryuu said, burying his face with his hands.

Emi glanced around. _What is that? That cliche I-feel-like-someone's-staring-at-me feeling. I never thought I'd experience it, but it's definitely that, isn't it? _She didn't find the source of the sensation, however, hidden in the shadows was a cloaked figure watching her.

* * *

**No guarantees on updating times anymore... ;_; But I will do my best. **

**Thoughts on the new girl Michi? Or what you think may happen with this other guy (who by the way exists in the manga but Idk if he has a name)? **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Going to search

**Hi everyone! :) It's been a while. I can't believe it, but it's been over a year since I started this story! O_O Time sure does fly by.**

**BizzyLizy:** Lol, I'm glad you like her. :D Thank you for reviewing every time!

**AquilonIII:** Aww, I really don't deserve all your sweet words. ^-^ Thank you so much!

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees**: Hehe, glad you liked her. :) Thanks for all your reviews!

**Otaku's Melody**: Lol I forgot Nekozawa was really blond and blue-eyed... Thank you for your awesome reviews! :)

**Chibi Ray-Chan**: Thank you! :D Haha you shall see who it really is. Hope you like this chapter!

**Guest: **Hi, I still don't have a name for you. But thanks for reviewing every time! ^-^

**And here's chapter 23!**

* * *

The feeling of being watched continued for the rest of the week. Emi just couldn't shake it off, but when she turned in the direction of the sensation, she never could find the source of it.

"Hey Em-chan," Honey said on Friday when they were cleaning up after the day's hosting. Ryuu was sitting dazed on the couch. He'd hugged a girl today, and his face has turned as red as a tomato. Emi swore she saw his eyes spin and steam come out of his head when the girl finally released him.

"What?" Emi said, packing her notebooks away.

"There's someone at the door for you." Honey pointed at the double doors. "Oh! He ran away."

"What?" Emi whipped around, but there was no one there. _So, I wasn't imagining it? There really is someone following me?_

She stepped out of the music room and glanced around the hallway. It was silent and still. _Wouldn't be more bullies would it? But they tend to be more confrontational, unless they're spying on me in hopes of finding a weakness?_

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, following her out of the room.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a smile and a shrug. "I don't know what Honey-senpai was talking about." They headed back inside.

"He was looking at you, Em-chan," Honey said with a grin, "but maybe he was just too shy."

_Woah, what does that mean, Honey-senpai?_ Emi's eyes widened and she snatched her schoolbag up. _A secret admirer? That's a joke, right? _She pulled Ryuu up to his feet. "Okay then. We're going home. Come on, Ryuu."

"Ugh," he said, head rolling back.

"See ya everyone."

The feeling was back again on Monday, and Emi sighed every time she looked to find empty space. _This is so annoying. Whoever this is needs to either be more discreet so I can't feel him, or just stop following me! _

It was only when she walked out of the bathroom that she spotted a flash of black. She frowned. It was lunchtime and the halls were quiet. "Hey!" She stomped in the direction of the person. "Quit hiding. What do you want from me?"

She rounded the corner to see a guy in a black cloak sprinting down the hall. "Hey, come back here!" Emi took off after him.

"Waa," he yelled while running. "Do-Don't! Don't follow me."

"That's what I want to say to you," she shouted back, as they turned a corner. The Hitachiin twins were up ahead, walking from the cafeteria. _Oh no. I'm getting other people involved in this. _"Wait!"

"What's going on?" Hikaru said as the two of them came barrelling closer. Emi kicked up her speed. _Must. Get. Dude. Before. Kaoru-kun!_

It didn't happen. As the guy swerved around the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru's arm shot out and grabbed the guy by the hood of his cloak.

"Are you the guy who's been following Emi?" Kaoru said, yanking him over.

"W-Wah!" His hood had fallen off, revealing the blond hair.

_Oh. The guy I ran into the other day. _Emi slowed to a stop before them.

"I-I-I-" The guy was shaking his hands like a desperate beggar. "Please- I just-"

"Kaoru-kun, I think you're scaring him," Emi said. Kaoru had shifted his hand from the hood to the collar of the guy's cloak.

"Well maybe he deserves it," Kaoru said, leaning over the guy with a dark look on his face. _Kaoru-kun? _Emi watched as Kaoru's face split into a dark smirk. Hikaru was watching with a raised eyebrow, a juicebox in his hand.

"U-Um!" She grabbed the poor boy's shoulders and turned him towards her. "What's your name?"

"O-Orochi. Ayabito," the guy said, reaching for the hood of his cloak. Kaoru slapped his hand away, but released his hold on him.

"Are you a… What year are you in, Ayabito-san?" Emi asked.

"Second," he said. His voice was soft, and she had to lean in to hear better. But when she did, he stumbled backwards into Kaoru, who was watching him with narrowed eyes. Orochi scrambled forwards again with a squeak.

Emi straightened up. "Ayabito-senpai, is there something I can help you with?"

He nodded.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"Um," he said. "You-You have something… of mine."

"Okay, what do I have?" she said.

"M-M-My-" Orochi's face turned scarlet and he scooted to the side. The next word he said was so quiet she didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, inching closer.

"My p-puppet," he said, then let out a great sigh.

_Puppet?_

She furrowed her brows. "Uh, what? I don't ever remember having a puppet, or even taking one from you."

"When I ran into you," he said, "it disappeared."

"Your puppet?" she said. He nodded. "But, I didn't take it, or pick it up."

He shrugged.

"Why do you think I have it then?"

"Cause when I ran into you, it disappeared," he said.

"Okay then," she said. "I don't have it, so sorry."

His face crumpled then. "Wh-What?"

_Oh shoot! I just like crushed his dreams or something. _"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I'm really sorry, but I really don't have it."

"What does this puppet look like?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, li-like a cat, sorta," Orochi said.

"I'll help you look for it," Emi said, "but I really don't have it."

Orochi looked up at her. Hope was shining in his dark blue eyes again. "Really?" She nodded, and a small smile curled his lips upward. "Thanks."

_Yo, he's nothing like a second year! Although, I guess neither is Tamaki-senpai. _

"Why are you helping him, Emi-chan?" Kaoru said with a frown. "There's no reason to."

"Yeah, plus he's in the Black Magic Club." Hikaru said. "You know, the group who screwed us all over?"

"But, I mean, I did run him over," Emi said. "And, this puppet seems really important."

"When'd you run him over?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru snickered. "Did you run him over with a car?"

"What?" Emi said. "No. It-It was at school, when I was looking for you guys."

Orochi tugged on her sleeve. "Help me look for it," he said.

"Right now?" she said. He nodded. "I haven't finished my lunch yet."

His face fell again. _Oh my God, stop! You look like a kicked puppy. _"How about after school?" she said. "There's more time to look then anyway. Did you even check the school's lost and found yet?"

He nodded.

"Okay, then I'll see you later. After school," she said, moving towards the cafeteria. He nodded again. "Bye."

* * *

So, as promised, Emi helped Orochi search the halls of the school while the Host Club was running its daily activities. They went first to the place where the two had crashed into each other, but the halls were clear.

"Are you sure it's not at the lost and found?" Emi said while they walked down the hall for the tenth time.

Orochi nodded. "Maybe it's at your home," he said.

"What?" she said, stopping to stare at him.

"Neko-chan… doesn't like being alone," he said. "He might have grabbed onto you, and gone home with you."  
_What the heck? That's creepy!_ Emi grimaced and took a step back. "You're kidding right, Ayabito-senpai? Can't you use some kind of magic or something to call this Neko-chan back?"

He shook his head. "I've tried. He's too far away."

_I am never dealing with the Black Magic Club again after this,_ she thought while sighing. "Okay, I'll check my house when I get home."

But Orochi shook his head. "I'm coming with you."

_What? _Emi stepped further away. _That just leveled up the creepiness right there._

"Sorry, but no," she said. "I promise I'll look for your puppet. Just tell me what it looks like."

Orochi shook his head. "He looks like a cat."

"Okay, but like what color?"

"Black hair," he said. "Blue eyes, with black ears. He's wearing a black cloak and he has a tail."

"Uh, okay. I got it." Emi nodded. "Don't worry. I'll find him." She backed away, heading towards the Host Club.

Orochi's arm reached forward and she hopped away, almost tripping over her feet. "Wh-What?" she said. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Take me with you," he said.

"Sorry, but no," she said. "I swear I'll bring your puppet back."

"I don't trust you," he said.

_Oh my God. _She continued walking backwards. He followed. "You made him disappear," Orochi said. "I don't trust you."

"Okay, but I don't want your puppet," she said.

"I don't trust you."

"Yes, you said that already." She felt her back bump into a wall and stepped aside, continuing down another hallway. "Stop following me. I'll bring your puppet back."

He shook his head. "Where do you live?"

_Oh my God. Should I run? Can he catch up to me? If I run to the Host Club, what might happen? Would Ryuu kick him in the face? But that'd be bad. _"I-I-"

"Take me there," Orochi said. "I know he's there."

"Well then why didn't you tell me that sooner? We wasted so much time looking around here," Emi said. They'd reached a new hallway and she turned, still moving away from him.

"You said you'd help me find him."

"I will. When I get home, without you," she said.

"Why won't you take me there?"

"Cause I hardly know you," she said. She saw his mouth turn into a frown. "You don't trust me, but I will get you your puppet back. I don't want it. Okay?"

They'd reached the hallway where the Music Room was. Orochi stopped. "Fine," he said.

"What?" Emi stepped forward. She wasn't sure of what she'd heard, but he turned and walked away.

_Um. Okay then. Let's just hope he doesn't go home and curse me. Please don't curse me!_ With that thought in mind, she darted inside.

* * *

Emi got down on her knees the moment she returned home, searching the floor of the living room.

"What are you doing?" Ryuu said when he sat down on the couch. There was a bark and the sound of scurrying footsteps. Emi glanced up, and she grinned as Roro sprinted at her.

"Roro!" Emi fell to the floor as Roro licked her face. She giggled and pet his black head.

"Emi, you've been doing that everyday since Roro came back with us," he said.

"So? Roro's the best." Emi scratched under his ears, and Roro snuggled even closer. "Who's the best? Yeah, you're the best, Roro."

Ryuu sighed. "Weren't you looking for something?"

_Crap!_ Emi looked at him. "How'd you know?"

"Kaoru told me some creeper was following you," he said.

_What? Kaoru-kun? What? _Emi felt a light blush creep up her cheeks. "Um. Well. It's no biggie. I just have to find his puppet and return it, and he'll stop. I mean, he was following in the first place because he thinks I have his puppet."

So she went back to searching under the couches.

"I'll help." Ryuu swung his legs off the couch. "What's it look like?"

They combed the mansion, checking the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Then Emi went upstairs to her bedroom. _This is gonna be really creepy if it's in my bedroom. Like seriously. It better not move or talk when I find it. _

Her closet was empty of any puppet, and same went with her desk and the area surrounding her bed. She lifted her blankets - and screamed.

"What-What is it?" Ryuu said, sprinting towards her as she came jumping out of her room and right into his arms.

"It-It's on my bed," she said. She took a deep breath and then let go of him. "God, what the heck? That was freaky."

"It's on your bed?" he said, eyebrows raising. He inched away. "Sorry, but I'm no help if this puppet moves by itself."

"I know. It just surprised me." Emi tiptoed towards her bed once again and lifted the blanket up by its edges. The puppet was there, and it wasn't exactly as how she imagined it. It looked like a doll with cat ears and a tail poking out of its black cloak. It had black hair that covered half if its bright blue eyes, and there was a crooked grin on its face.

Emi reached over and picked the puppet up. It was about the size of Beelzenef, with flopping arms. "It almost looks like Nekozawa-senpai… Neko-chan?"

"What?" Ryuu said. He was poking his head in.

"Doesn't it look like Nekozawa-senpai? But cuter?" Emi turned and showed the doll to him.

He grimaced. "Um. Sure. It's creepy."

"It's cute," she said with a smile. "But yeah, all dolls that appear on your bed are pretty creepy. Where should I put this?"

"Put it in the car," Ryuu said. So Emi did. When she returned she heard him mutter, "We better not get cursed."

* * *

"Here, your doll." Emi held the human-cat out for Orochi. His mouth fell open and he grinned.

"Neko-chan!" Orochi snatched the puppet out of her hands and petted its head. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"So, we're all good then?" she said.

Orochi nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Mazawa-san."

_He knew my name? _Her jaw dropped. "Yeah. No problem. See ya then."

He waved before whispering to his doll. Emi felt her shoulders relax as she walked back. Then she paused and turned back around. "Ayabito-senpai, is that puppet something like Nekozawa-senpai?"

Orochi froze and glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "N-No." He tossed his hood on, but not before Emi caught his red ears.

_Oh my God, I ship!_ She smiled while watching Orochi scamper away. _Well, glad that's over with. _

When she returned to Music Room Three, the club was in the middle of their Save Ryuu Operation. Renge was hosting once again. "I have a medium-level question. Who'd like to take it?" She waved the card in the air, and hands shot into the sky.

Renge picked one girl who skipped forward with a grin. "This is a question about Haruhi Fujioka," Renge said. "What is Haruhi's father's name?"

"What?" Haruhi said, glancing around.

"Ryoji Ranka Fujioka," the girl said.

"Correct!" Renge twirled and then pointed at the girl. "Select your host for a hug."

"Why do you guys know my dad's name?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Didn't you know?" Hikaru said.

"It's common knowledge," Kaoru said.

"I pick Kaoru," the girl said and stepped over to the Hitachiin twins.

"Okay." Hikaru smirked and opened his arms. "Come on then."

The girl stared at Hikaru and then at Kaoru. "I thought this was Kaoru though."

Kaoru chuckled and knocked Hikaru's arms away. "Good job Asari."

Emi turned away as the two embraced. It felt like someone was jabbing daggers into her chest. She found Sumiko standing off to the side of the crowd and hurried over.

"Hey," she said

"Oh hey," Sumiko said, glancing up from her phone. "It's Kaoru this time huh? He's been popular these days."

_What?_

"Time's up," Kyoya said, holding a timer in his hand.

"He's timing it?" Emi said while the two broke apart.

Sumiko giggled. "Of course. I think I'll use my next question on Haruhi. You wouldn't mind, would you, Emi?"

"Of course not," Emi said with a shake of her head. _I want a hug from Kaoru-kun, but I don't think I could. A hug from Haruhi-kun wouldn't be bad though. She's so cute! Yes, let's hug Haruhi-kun this week._

She'd used her handshake on Ryuu last week as well, since he looked like he was about to pass out everytime. _Maybe this week._

Another girl had answered a question and was running to Kaoru for a handshake. Emi looked away. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said.

"Okay," Sumiko said.

Walking to the bathroom, though, Emi heard other footsteps. When she glanced back, she saw a flicker of movement. _Guess it's not Ayabito-senpai. He's way better at stalking then these girls._

She turned the corner of the hallway and then waited for the girls to appear.

"Ah!" The first girl flinched. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um-"

"How can I help you?" Emi said with a smile. There were only three girls, but it was the same group as last time.

"We just have a question," the first girl said. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Okay. Go ahead then," Emi said with a wave of her hand.

"Why have you only been picking Ryuu?" the girl asked. "You could easily go with Kaoru or Haruhi or anyone else. Why are you passing up on this rare opportunity?"

"Don't tell me it's because if you want a hug from a host, they'll gladly give it to you," another girl said, narrowing her eyes.

Emi gulped. _Crap, I think the Hitachiin twins said something like that before, but that was a joke. _"Uh, well, you see-"

"Or is it cause you actually have a crush on your cousin?" the third girl said. She gasped. "No way. It's true!"

"I haven't said anything yet," Emi said.

"Spit it out then," the first girl said.

"It's just that, if I pick a host, then Ryuu would find out which one I like," Emi said. "I mean, he'll think I have a crush on that host, and that wouldn't be too great."

"Why don't you just take turns then?" one girl said.

"Yeah, if you pick a different host every time, he wouldn't know," the other said.

"Shut up," the first girl said, shooting glares at the other two. "We're not here to help her with her stupid problems." They clammed up.

"I guess I could do that," Emi said.

The first girl leaned in. "Is that really your reason?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Emi said, leaning away.

"Hm." The girl straightened up. "Well, alright then. See ya later Mazawa."

"Wait, I have a question."

The girls paused and turned around.

"Why are you targeting me? It's not like you stop other girls from crushing on the hosts, and they even ask them out. You don't stop them, so why are you trying to stop me?" Emi said.

"Stop you?" the girl said, shaking her head. "Oh please, we're not trying to stop you from crushing on a host." She stepped closer with a smirk. "We're making sure that you don't come close to any host."

Emi took a step forward as well. "But why? I'm no different from the other girls. So what if my cousin is Ryuu? That's not going to make any of the hosts magically love me. Do you honestly think they would fall in love so easily?"

The girl tilted her head and said, "That's just say that we're being proactive."

"But-"

"Look," the girl said, holding up a hand to silence Emi. "We don't have to worry about those girls because we know that the relationship between them is just host and customer. You, on the other hand, have created a _friendship_ with them, and that could lead to very dangerous outcomes. For all we know, you could have already created your harem in the Host Club."

_God they're so dramatic. _

"You have nothing to worry about, because the only harem in the Host Club is Haruhi-kun's," Emi said.

The girls giggled. "We all wish that were true."

"It is," Emi said. Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, are you saying that you think I have a chance with the Host Club?"

"Uh, no we didn't," one girl said.

"We kinda did," the other girl said in a whisper.

"That's not what we were trying to say," the first girl said. "Just know that you're not getting any closer to the hosts than you are now."

_Um. Okay? _Emi nodded. "Sure. Alright then."

"Good bye," the girls said. Emi waved and watched them waltz back to the music room. Once they'd disappeared inside, she let out a sigh and turned towards the bathroom. _At this rate, I can go be a politician. I'll be a master at BS-ing my way out of everything._

_But, they definitely said that they're worried about me because they think I stand a chance. What nonsense. There's no way Kaoru-kun will ever look my way. All the hosts are too in love with Haruhi-kun. Ahh, I should have just kept crushing on Haruhi-kun!_

_Or is it possible? Can I hope that maybe Kaoru-kun will look my way someday?_

* * *

**Hehehehehe...  
**

**Thanks for reading! Every follow, fave, and review really means a lot to me. :D So thank you! I hope you are all well. ^-^ See you next chapter!**


	24. Going to the movies

**Happy leap day everyone! :) And surprise! I actually updated within a month! :O Gasp! Though it is a bit short. **

**Otaku's Melody:** Lol yeah, when you're the one involved, it can be hard to tell. ^-^ Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) And for your sweet comment.

**BizzyLizy: ** Lol so true. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees: **Yes for those ship names! :D Thank you for the review!

**Hehehehehehehe...**

* * *

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, poking his head into his brother's room. "Mom sent over movie tickets to that horror movie coming out on Saturday."

"Oh cool." Hikaru didn't look up from his DS.

Kaoru stepped into the room. "Wanna go? It's not like we have plans."

"I'm good," Hikaru said. "Invite someone else."

Kaoru stared at his brother. "But I thought you wanted to see this movie. Isn't the main character one of your favorite actors?"

"I'll watch it some other time. Invite someone else," Hikaru said.

Kaoru blinked and then sighed. He sat down next to Hikaru on the bed. "Hikaru, you don't have to do anything for me like this."

"Who said I was doing anything for you?" Hikaru said, glancing up with a cool gaze. "I just don't feel like going this Saturday."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru glomped his brother with a grin, knocking the two onto the bed. "Who should I invite then?"

Hikaru kept his eyes on the game. "Who do you think?"

* * *

"Hey Emi," Kaoru said on Thursday after the host club had closed for the day. He was holding two tickets in his hand. "My mom gave us tickets to see the premiere showing of this horror movie, but Hikaru doesn't want to go watch it. So, do you wanna come instead?" He smiled.

Emi stared at him. "Um, is this a dream?"

Kaoru chuckled. "I hope not, unless you're gonna say no."

_Oh my God. No way. Is this for real? This isn't a dream? _Her face split into a grin. "Really? I'd love to go, Kaoru-kun!"

He smiled. "That's great." He picked up his school bag. Hikaru was standing by the doorway, watching them with narrowed eyes and a small frown. "Then I'll see you on Saturday, six fifty, at the movie theater. Bye, Emi-chan!"

She waved back as the twins left.

Ryuu sighed, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Good for you, sis. Now let's go home."

The two made their way out of the school. "You heard that, hm?" she said.

"Of course. You were louder than the PA system."

"What? I was not," she said with a frown. _But wait, does that mean I have to watch a horror movie? But I'm not that good with horror movies. Oh no. I wasn't thinking when I accepted. Crap!_

* * *

Kaoru kept sneaking smiles at her all Friday. Everytime, Emi bit her lip and tried to ignore her racing heart. Her cheeks were flushed almost for the entire day, and she was sure she'd burst with joy.

_I can't handle this. He's too cute!_ She thought, looking away from him. _I'm pretty sure he's caught me staring at him. God, I'm too obvious._

The darting glances stopped when the host club was in session though. The guests and Hikaru kept Kaoru busy.

"Okay, Emi-chan, pick your host for a hug!" Renge said with a grin. She was loving this job.

Emi smiled. "Haruhi-kun."

"Me?" Haruhi said, pointing at herself. Emi nodded and ran into the girl's arms. "Wah."

_Ah, just as I expected. Haruhi-kun is so cute and fluffy! _Emi grinned, burying her face into Haruhi's shoulder. _She smells good._

"Time's up," Kyoya said.

Emi released Haruhi. "Thanks Haruhi-kun." Then she skipped off the stage. Kaoru was gazing at Haruhi, and Hikaru was yawning, leaning on his brother.

"So bold," Sumiko said, elbowing her friend.

Emi giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks? It was kinda embarrassing."

"It looked cute," Sumiko said.

"Could I hug the Hitachiin twins? Like the two of them together at the same time?" one girl was saying to Kyoya.

"I apologize, Furuya-san," Kyoya said, "however you must choose only one person."

The girl pouted. "Aw, come on Kyoya. You could cut the time a bit, but I just want a hug from both of them at the same time."

"Hey we don't mind," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

Kyoya sighed. "Then I shall appropriately cut the time in half."

The girl jumped into the twins' open arms. She closed her eyes and snuggled close. Sumiko snickered. "This is a sight to see."

Emi bit her lip and turned away. "Yeah." She hugged herself and rubbed her left arm. She felt cold. _It's okay. I'll have Kaoru-kun all to myself tomorrow for at least two hours._

* * *

Emi found Kaoru standing at the movie theater door ten minutes before their agreed meeting time.

"Kaoru-kun, you sure are early," she said. She could feel herself stiffen as she approached, and her heart drumming away.

Kaoru chuckled. "So are you, Emi-chan."

He had a navy blue sweater vest on over a red and blue plaid shirt and burnt orange pants. Emi blushed. _Ahh, as expected of the son of a fashion designer. _

Kaoru smiled. "You're wearing a skirt."

Emi nodded, glancing down at her navy blue skirt and the pink sweater. She tucked some hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

"It looks nice on you," he said, still smiling.

She blushed and turned away. _Oh my god, no. My heart can't handle this! _"Thanks, Kaoru-kun. Oh. Do you wanna know what's cool about this skirt?" she asked. She looked up at him with a grin.

"What?" he said.

"It has pockets," she said, sticking her hands into them and waving them around.

He laughed. "That's cute."

_Now what does that mean? The pockets are cute right? That's what he meant, right? _She giggled. "Thanks? So what should we do since we're here so early?"

He shrugged. "Let's go in then."

The movie theater was packed with people. Some were dressed up as characters in the new horror movie. They got in line to purchase popcorn and drinks, then went to find seats. As they got situated and comfortable, there were two others outside of the theater room.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuu said. "I thought you didn't want to watch this movie."

"I want to," Hikaru said, "and I thought you were scared of this horror stuff."

Ryuu frowned and sipped his drink. "I'm not a huge fan of it, that's all."

"You're just here to spy on them," Hikaru said.

Ryuu almost spat out his drink. "What? No, I'm not. Why would I do that?"

"Whatever," Hikaru said, turning away and heading into the theater. "I'd be more surprised to not find you here."

Ryuu followed, huffing and scowling. "Well how could I trust that little devil with Emi? What if he makes a move on her?"

Hikaru jabbed a finger at Ryuu. "Kaoru would never do that. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Then why are you here?" Ryuu said. "You're worried about something too, aren't you?"

Hikaru looked away and crossed his arms. "I want to see this movie. That's it."

Ryuu clicked his tongue as they climbed up the steps. "Where should we sit then?" he said.

"Don't sit with me," Hikaru said.

"We're both here already, so we may as well sit together," Ryuu said. "Let's sit right behind them." They were four rows above the other pair now.

"Why? Isn't that too obvious?" Hikaru said as they slid into a row.

"Well if we sit at an angle, they can easily look around and see us. But it's harder to look directly behind you, right? You'd have to turn all the way around," Ryuu said.

"Fine." Hikaru sighed and dropped into a seat. People were streaming in and filling up the vacant seats.

"Perfect." Ryuu smiled.

"That's creepy," Hikaru said. Ryuu's smile turned upside down. "Hey give me some of your drink, and I'll give you some popcorn. Seriously, who comes to a theater and only buys a drink?"

"Shut up," Ryuu mumbled but handed the drink over. "I don't think you can talk considering you only got popcorn."

Hikaru shrugged. "It's more delicious."

Meanwhile, four rows ahead, the other half of the twins were eating popcorn and watching the advertisements. Emi wasn't paying attention. She couldn't because of the boy sitting at her side.

"Hey, do you know how scary this movie is going to be?" she said. "Like, on a scale of one to ten with ten being so frightening everyone will pass out?"

Kaoru chuckled. "What kind of scale is that? I heard it's pretty good though, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Oh." Emi shoveled more popcorn into her mouth. _God I better not scream and embarrass myself. _

Kaoru turned to her. "If you get scared-"

The lights dimmed and an announcement came on to tell everyone to silence their phones. Emi glanced at him. "What?"

He smiled. "Ah, nevermind. It's okay."

_Okay. That better not have been something important, or I'll be so mad. This isn't a manga after all, so nothing as cliche as that could have happened._

"Hikaru, I'm starting to regret this," Ryuu whispered to his companion as the logos flared to life on the screen.

"Get out then," Hikaru said, "but leave your drink. This popcorn is salty."

"You're not helping," Ryuu said.

"I don't intend to."

Ryuu sighed and slumped low in his seat. The main characters had appeared and everything was light, bright, and happy.

Emi gnawed on her straw for a good duration of the movie. She jumped at every scare, and sometimes small shrieks would escape her too. At one point, when blood was spewing everywhere, she blocked her vision with her arms and looked to her left. Kaoru was staring at her.

Emi blushed but stared back. "Kaoru-kun?"

He leaned in to whisper, "Was this movie a bad idea?"

"No," she said with a smile. Then there was screaming and she jumped again. Kaoru chuckled. He scooted closer to her. They hadn't lowered the armrest between them. She scooted closer too.

"You're not scared at all?" she asked.

"Hm?" He glanced at her and shrugged. "It's okay."

She returned her gaze to the big screen, but she could feel his arm just a centimeter away. _So close. Oh my God. I am totally dreaming, because this-this is so amazing. I can't believe this is happening!_

She couldn't tell whether her heart was pounding because of Kaoru or because of the horror movie. It had the same effect anyway.

* * *

"I can't do this," Ryuu said, halfway through the movie. "Oh God, this is terrible."

"I thought it'd be better than this," Hikaru said. "Like seriously, how did they not see that coming?"

"Let's get out of here," Ryuu said.

"And go where?" Hikaru said, glancing at him.

"There's an arcade nearby," Ryuu said, "with things to shoot."

Hikaru looked at the screen and then at Ryuu, who was clutching the drink in his hand like it was his lifeline. He shrugged. "Sure."

The two snuck out much to the annoyance of other moviegoers sitting in their row. It was only when they were outside when they remembered something.

"Dammit!" Ryuu said, clapping his hands over his head. "I totally forgot Kaoru and Emi were inside."

"Whatever, they'll be fine. I didn't see anything," Hikaru said, "not that anything would have happened anyway."

"You sure you didn't see anything? Cause I really wasn't watching."

Hikaru shrugged. "We'll just come back when the movie's over. Where's this arcade?"

"Over here." So the other half of the twins wandered into the streets of the city.

An hour later, they returned and watched as people streamed out of the theater. They were sitting by the doorway, hidden by fake plants and other people. "Hey, are you sure you got the right time?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah," Ryuu said.

"Is this the time when the credits are over or when the main movie is over? Cause Kaoru isn't the type to sit and watch the credits."

"Uh." Ryuu looked up. "I think it's the main movie."

Hikaru sighed and stood up. "They're probably gone now. Whatever, I'm gonna go home." He headed towards the entrance.

"What?" Ryuu said. "Fine. See you then."

"You're not going to go?" Hikaru said, glancing behind him.

Ryuu stood and followed. "I'm going. I'm going. I'll probably walk back."

"Why don't you get a ride?" Hikaru asked as they exited the building and entered the cool autumn air.

"Cause Emi's gonna want one," Ryuu said, "and our house isn't far."

"Hm. Okay," Hikaru said and climbed into the car. "See you later." He waved and closed the car door in Ryuu's face.

Ryuu scowled and stuck out his tongue. "See ya, jerk."

The window rolled down and Hikaru stuck his tongue out too. "Idiot."

"Hey!" Ryuu said as the car drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Emi were pressed against each other, watching the credits roll by. _Maybe there's a post credit scene. No, who am I kidding? I just want to sit here a bit longer with him._

The screen turned black and the lights returned.

"What'd you think?" Kaoru said as the two stood and gathered their belongings.

"It wasn't bad," Emi said, "but kinda cliche."

"Pretty scary, huh?" he said with a smile.

"You didn't seem scared at all though, Kaoru-kun," she said. They headed down the aisle and the stairs. The theater was empty now.

"I've seen a few horror movies before," he said.

"I have too," she said.

"But you don't like them?" he said as they reached the lobby.

She shook her head. "Not really. They're okay."

"Then next time, you pick the movie," he said, smiling.

_Next time? There's gonna be a next time? _Emi smiled back. "Sure. Do you like action movies, Kaoru-kun?"

"Yeah, those are fun." They stepped outside. The sun was gone, and the sky was a dark blue. The streetlights were on, illuminating the people everywhere. "What about you, Emi?"

"Yeah, I like action movies, and comedy ones," she said. They started walking down the sidewalk, towards Emi's house.

"Oh there's a really good comedy movie coming out soon. Like in November, I think," Kaoru said.

Emi smiled. "Maybe we could watch it together then."

"Yeah."

_Seriously? You're kidding right? Would it be alarming if I pinched myself right now? But there's no way this is happening. How is this happening? _Emi reached forward and pinched her cheek. It hurt.

Kaoru chuckled. "What are you doing?"

She chuckled too, rubbing the back of her neck. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

He laughed some more. "You're funny, Emi. If this was a dream, I'd be really disappointed."

Emi stared at him with her mouth open. _No, this is definitely a dream. Definitely!_ She looked away. "No, there's no way this is happening," she said.

"What?" he said, leaning forward to look her in the eye.

"No-Nothing," she said. "So, where are we going?"

"Hm?" Kaoru looked up at the cars and the people they were passing. He shrugged. "I don't know. I was just following you."

She giggled. "Really, Kaoru-kun?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Then," she said. _Will this be asking too much? Will this be too bold? _She swallowed her fear away and glanced at the boy next to her. "Will you walk me home, Kaoru-kun?"

He smiled. "I'd love to."

_Yup. This is a dream, but even if it is, I'll just enjoy this. There's no way Kaoru-kun loves me, right? _

They talked about movies as they walked. It was a fall evening with cool winds and rustling leaves. The sky was clear of clouds.

_If only we could do this all the time,_ she thought. They were reaching the park, which meant her house wasn't far. _I guess this is it._ She paused at the edge of the park. There was one girl sitting on the swing. She looked like a high schooler with straight dark brown hair. There was a coffee cup in her hands, and she was staring at the ground.

"Kaoru-kun," Emi said.

He stopped and turned to her with that faint, small smile always on his lips. "What?"

_Since this is a dream, even though it doesn't feel like a dream, I can tell him right? _She stared at him. At his fluffy auburn hair, sticking up the way it always did, and his bright amber eyes. _I'm going to be interrogated on Monday again. I just know it. So if I ask him out and he rejects me, I can just tell them that, and they'll stop bothering me._

"What is it, Emi?" he said in that soft voice of his.

_If I tell him, things will turn awkward though. We won't be able to do this again. But if this is a dream, he'll say yes, and we'll go out. And I'll wake up feeling happy but disappointed. _

_This isn't a dream. Is it?_

"Kaoru-kun," she said. She couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

"Yes?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

_How patient. How kind._ _Let's put an end to this. Once I get rejected, I'll be able to move on. I'll be able to go crush on someone else, someone who isn't a host, someone who won't cause girls to come and question me. Besides, those girls said I had a chance, and there's only one way to find out if that's true or not._

She licked her lips and swallowed in preparation. She took a deep breath, examining her shoes. _I can do this. This is my first time, but I can do this._ She looked up at Kaoru and his expectant gaze.

"Kaoru-kun," she said, "I like you."

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe...**

***More evil chuckling***

**But anyway, please tell me what you think! Did this seem sudden to you? Was this fluff overdose? (I hope so haha) Ready for some more fluff? (I hope so again XP) Did you see this coming? Do you think this is all a dream? :D**

**Hehehehehe... I'll do my best to update next week too, but no guarantees. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	25. Going to dream

**Hi everyone! :D I did it! Here's the next chapter one week later! And, as always, thank you everyone who followed and faved. :)**

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees: **Lol you have an amazing reaction. XD Thank you for the review!

**Otaku's Melody: ** Hehe, glad you like the fluff. :3 Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

**Jewelsy426:** :D I'm so happy to hear from you again! ^_^ Lol, hope you're feeling less tired (but still obsessed :P). Thanks for the sweet, awesome review!

**BizzyLizy: **You can see if anything bad is gonna happen now. :) Hope you're not disappointed. Thanks for the review!

**AquilonIII: **Sharp eye. ;D Yes, the BROTP shall sail! Hehe. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**Hehehehe...**

* * *

Ryuu returned to find Hikaru sitting in the living room playing on his DS. "That sure took long," Hikaru said without looking up.

"Welcome back, Ryuu-kun," Akimi said with a smile as she set a tray of tea and cups on the coffee table.

"What is this idiot doing here?" Ryuu asked, pointing at Hikaru.

The Hitachiin twin looked up at him, smirking. "How mean, Ryuu. I came over to play. Come on, don't you have a DS?"

Akimi poured them two cups of tea. "It's nice to see you invite friends over, Ryuu. You should treasure them more and don't call them idiots."

"We're not- I didn't-" Ryuu said, sputtering in disbelief.

"Hurry up," Hikaru said. He nudged Ryuu with his foot. "I'm getting bored here all by myself."

Ryuu sighed. "Fine, fine." He turned towards the stairs. "I'll go get my DS."

* * *

"Please go out with me." Emi bowed, squeezing her eyes shut. There was a knot in her throat, and she nearly didn't hear him over her pounding heart.

"What?" Kaoru said.

She raised her head, sneaking a glance at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. He blinked at her. "Really?" he said.

She stared back, swallowed, and then said, "Yes. And, um, if it isn't too much trouble, could you give me your answer now?" She grimaced. Demanding an immediate answer was too much. _But if I don't get one now, what will I say on Monday? _

Kaoru kept staring at her.

"Kaoru-kun?" she said.

He reached up and pinched his cheek. When he winced, his eyes focused on her again. "Okay. Yeah, that hurt. Not dreaming."

She chuckled, gazing down at her shoes. "Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. You can just say no. It's okay-"

"No," he said, holding up a hand and shaking his head. "No. I mean, like, no I'm not going to say no."

_No way. _Her jaw dropped.

Kaoru's cheeks were turning pink, and it wasn't because of the pinch from before. He looked to the side, rocking on his feet. "I-I like you too, Emi."

_No way. _

Emi pulled out her phone and checked the time. Then she glanced up at Kaoru, whose ears had turned red, then at her phone's time again. It was the same. _This isn't a dream. This is not a dream. I repeat. Not a dream. _

_No way._

"You-You're joking," she said, choking on her words.

Kaoru shook his head, looking her in the eye. "I'm not."

_What? _Emi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _From all my mini tests, this is clearly not a dream, but why in the world would Kaoru-kun like me?_ She opened her eyes and saw Kaoru leaning towards her. He was gazing at her with warmth, almost mesmerized. Her eyes widened as he jumped back. "Wah!" he said, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What?" she said.

He was blushing again, and turned away from her. "Nothing." He started walking in the direction of the Mazawa house. Emi hurried to catch up.

_Was he about to do what I think he was about to do?_

"Don't do that again," Kaoru said, glancing at her, "or I really will kiss you."

Her face burned. "Kao-Kaoru-kun." His name came out like a squeak. _Oh my God. No way. He actually likes me?_

"Oh." He looked up at the sky then at her. "Yes, Emi. I'd love to go out with you." He smiled, and she felt her own face split into a grin.

"Please take care of me then," she said, and stopped walking to bow.

"Ah, please take care of me as well." He bowed back.

They continued on their path, but this time, with their hands linked.

* * *

_God I hope my hand isn't too sweaty. Or at the very least that his hand is sweaty too, so then he wouldn't be able to tell that mine is. Agh, I haven't felt this nervous in a long time. Calm down, heart! Nothing crazy is happening. Other than that I am holding the hand of Kaoru Hitachiin, the one and only. Oh my God!_

Emi bit her tongue as the mansion came into view. "If it's okay with you, Kaoru-kun, could we keep this a secret?" She glanced at him.

"From the guests?" he said. "Or the Host Club too?"

"Just all the students other than the Host Club," she said. "They can keep a secret."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine with that." Then he squeezed her hand with a smile. "Though it means we won't be able to do this at school."

She blushed. They were nearing the black iron gates. "Yeah." By the doorway, she pressed the button on the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Berty, it's Emi. Could you buzz us in?"

"Yes, Emi-sama. Right away," he said. There was a bzz, and the gate swung open.

Emi turned to the guy standing next to her. _The guy who is now my boyfriend. Like, what? _"Do you want to come in, Kaoru-kun? At least until the car arrives."

"Sure," he said, smiling. They stepped through and started up the driveway. "Wait a minute." Kaoru stared at the car parked on the driveway. "That's a Hitachiin car."

"What?" Emi said. "But why would-"

The door flew open with Ryuu standing there. "Emi, you're back." Then he gaped.

"Is Hikaru here?" Kaoru said, letting go of Emi's hand. The Mazawa twins followed after Kaoru into the house.

"You- What?" Ryuu said, sputtering while still staring at Emi's hand.

"What?" she said while a smile grew on her face. Then in a whisper she said, "We're dating now."

His eyes widened even further, and it looked like his jaw would break if it fell any lower.

"Oh, you're back?" Hikaru said, seated in the living room with his DS. "Hey, Ryuu, we're not done with this level yet. Oh. You just died."

"Dammit." Ryuu snatched his own DS up and began mashing the buttons.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" Kaoru said.

"I was bored cause you were out," Hikaru said, "so I came over to play. Ryuu, you're surrounded."

"No duh," Ryuu said. "Help me, Hikaru!"

Emi giggled. "I'm glad you guys are getting along."

Ryuu clicked his tongue. "Are you kidding me?"

Kaoru went to sit down next to his brother, but seeked out Emi's gaze. They smiled at each other. Then there was a bark and footsteps.

"Roro!" Emi said even before the dog had appeared from the kitchen. She sank to the ground.

"You're back Emi-chan," Akimi said, entering with two tea cups. She knelt and poured some more tea. "And you must be Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru nodded while Emi was busy petting and scratching Roro. "Yes. And you are?"

"Akimi Yamaguchi," Akimi said.

"She's the Akimi-nee-chan they're always talking about," Hikaru said.

"Oh." Kaoru nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Akimi replied. "Emi, remember not to tire Roro out."

Emi giggled as Roro kissed her face. "Okay. That tickles Roro." Kaoru joined Emi on the ground, and Roro licked his outstretched hand.

"So how was the movie?" Hikaru said.

"Pretty good. You should watch it, Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"I'm good," Hikaru said. "Probably overrated anyway."

He glanced up and snapped his DS shut. Ryuu sighed, did the same, and said, "Finally, God that was a hard level."

Hikaru took one look at Emi and Kaoru smiling at each other and said, "Did your plan work?"

"What?" Kaoru said, returning his gaze to his brother.

"Otherwise why are the two of you all smiles?" Hikaru said.

They blushed.

"They're dating now," Ryuu said in a whisper and tone similar to Emi's when she'd told him. Her face flushed even more, and she punched him in the leg.

"Don't be such a jerk about it," she said.

"Emi was actually one step ahead of me," Kaoru said with a smile. "I didn't expect that at all."

Hikaru glanced at the girl. "Hm. Well, congrats. Let's go then."

"Eh?" Kaoru said, watching as his brother stood and tucked his DS away.

"Won't you guys stay a bit longer?" Emi said. Hikaru shook his head. "But the tea-" He picked his cup up, handed a cup to Kaoru, and glugged it down.

"Thanks," Hikaru said, setting the cup down. Kaoru blew on the hot tea before drinking. He watched Hikaru grab his jacket and throw it on.

Kaoru set the emptied cup down and stood to follow his brother. "Hikaru." When Hikaru made no move to stop or slow down, Kaoru glanced back with an apologetic smile.

"Guess we're going then," he said. "See you Monday, Emi."

Emi smiled. "See you, Kaoru-kun. Have a safe trip home."

Hikaru's gaze was blank while he nodded at them. Ryuu raised a hand, remaining where he laid on the couch. "See ya," Ryuu said. "Jerk."

"Idiot," Hikaru said.

Then the twins were gone.

* * *

It was late when Emi and Kaoru returned, and it was late when the Hitachiin twins left. It was even later when Ryuu tossed on a coat and walked to the park. He didn't expect to find Michi sitting on the swing, a coffee cup in her hands. She was staring at the ground with a vacant look.

"Michi-san," Ryuu said, holding up a hand in greeting. She glanced up and smiled.

"Hello," she said as he sat down in the swing next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you," he said.

"I came out to eat dinner, walked around town for a while, and ended up sitting here," she said. She looked out at the park and the streetlights. There was a half moon in the sky, but it disappeared behind the clouds often.

"Doing what?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just thinking." Then she turned to him. "What about you, Ryuu-kun?"

He shrugged too and turned to the sandbox in front of them. "I came here to think too."

"I haven't seen you in awhile," she said.

"Yeah. I only come here when I want to clear my head." He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "How pathetic."  
"What's bothering you now?" Michi said, leaning closer.

He looked at her and managed a smile. Then he stared at his shoes. "Well, my sister got a boyfriend today. I figured it would happen sooner or later, since they both liked each other. I just didn't think it'd happen so quickly."

"Okay," she said. "What's the problem then? Is the guy a jerk?"

"No." Ryuu sighed. "He's decent."

"Does he have pink hair?" Michi said, tilting her head in thought. "And does your sister wear glasses?"

Ryuu whipped around to look at her. "What?"

She met his gaze with a calm smile. "I saw them. They stopped right at this park and started blushing and talking to each other. It was really cute. He almost kissed her, and then they walked that way," - she pointed in the direction of the Mazawa house - "holding hands. They were really cute."

His jaw dropped. "Really?"

"She looks like you. You share the same eyes and nose," Michi said and smiled.

After staring at her and regaining his composure, Ryuu said, "It's not pink hair."

She laughed. It seemed so lively in the still night. "What color is it then?" she asked. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Auburn?" He shrugged. "It's not pink though."

She nodded. "Okay, so what's the problem? You're jealous?"

"What?" Ryuu jerked away, giving her a look. "Of her? No way."

She giggled. "Not your sister, Ryuu-kun. Her boyfriend."

"Oh." He returned his gaze to the play structure. Its bright green, red, and tan colors were dark and dull under the dim lights. "I don't know what to feel. That's the problem. I should be happy for her, right? Cause she's going to be more happy now. Or, like, she doesn't have to deal with unrequited feelings or whatever. But…"

"You don't feel happy?" she said.

He shook his head. Then he sighed and ruffled up his hair. "I don't know. It's a stupid problem, so whatever. This isn't even the first time."

"I find it rather interesting," she said, looking at the moon. "Feelings and emotions." She turned to him with a fire in her eyes. "Isn't it when we're feeling intense emotions that we also feel the most alive?"

Ryuu watched as a small smile curved up her lips and glanced back at the moon. "That's what I think anyway," she said.

A gentle breeze blew by, sending her hair fluttering in the air. He smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

She met his eyes. "There's never a particular emotion you _should _feel. What you feel is what you feel. You should just face it and go on from there."

He shook his head with a quiet chuckle. "Are you sure you're nineteen?"

She laughed and nodded. "I'm sure."

"So how have you been?" he asked, rocking back and forth on the swing.

"Good," she said.

"How's your research?"

She smiled. "Good."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't you elaborate on that?"

She chuckled. "What would you like to hear?" So she told him more details about her research, how she worked for the university, and how she had spiders as pets in her apartment as well as research material.

She told him an interesting story about how an intern had once mistaken a male spider for a female one and placed it in the same container. By the time she had discovered the mistake, there were already hundreds of baby spiders everywhere.

They were just discussing high school and university when Ryuu's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Emi? What is it?" he said, picking up.

"Ryuu, where the hell are you?" Emi said. He winced and held the phone away from his ear.

"What do you mean?" he said. "I just went out to take a walk."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she said.

He swallowed. "Um. Eleven-thirty?"

"No, you idiot, it's twelve! Berty went out to look for you a while ago when you didn't pick up your phone. He figured you hadn't wandered far, but I guess he hasn't found you. Anyway, just hurry up and come home."

"Oh." He hadn't been watching the time. "Sorry. Yeah, I'll walk back now."

"Good. Don't worry us like that," she said with a sigh. "Be careful."

"Okay. Thanks." He hung up and turned to Michi. "I gotta go."

She was grinning. "Your sister sounds so lively."

"She's pretty quiet actually," Ryuu said as he stood up. "It's probably because she's tired. Sorry about that." He stretched. "Shouldn't you get home soon too?"

She nodded and got to her feet too. "Yeah."

"Do you want a ride back?" he said. "Or should I walk you home?"

She chuckled. "It's fine, Ryuu-kun. My place isn't far from here."

"Okay." He nodded and started towards his home. He glanced back. "Um, be careful, Michi-san."

"Just call me Michi," she said with a smile. "And thanks, Ryuu-kun. See you." She waved and he waved back. Then the two parted.

* * *

Emi knew it hadn't been a dream when she woke up Sunday morning to a text from Kaoru that said, "Good morning! ^_^"

She sat up with a smile and sent a similar text back.

Not much changed when Monday came, aside from Kaoru smiling at Emi from time to time. She was surprised and blinded by each one. His smile made it hard to focus in class, and by lunch, she knew she had a lot of studying to do today.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder when she was walking in the empty halls to the cafeteria. She turned around, and the person grabbed the collar of her dress.

"Hikaru-kun?" Emi said, holding her hands up. "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you this on Saturday, but if Kaoru found out, he wouldn't be very happy," Hikaru said with a frown. His eyes were narrowed. "Listen up, Emi. If you hurt Kaoru, you will regret it. I'll _make _you regret it."

Emi nodded. "Okay. I know."

"I'm serious." He shook her. "The day you hurt Kaoru is the day you guys are over."

She raised her eyebrows. Her heart was racing, and not because of any recent reasons like Kaoru's smile. She placed her hand on top of his, and he let go. "I know, Hikaru-kun. I know how important Kaoru-kun is to you, but he's important to me too." She smiled. "I don't want to see him hurt either."

Hikaru scowled. "Just watch it."

Two hallways away, Kaoru had followed Hikaru but had lost sight of his brother. Ryuu came as well, and seeing the Hitachiin twins split and Emi absent, grabbed Kaoru by the arm.

"What?" Kaoru said, glancing at the Ryuu in drag.

"If Emi heard me, she'd be pissed, but just know that you better take good care of her," Ryuu said in a low voice. "If you make her cry, I will whup your ass to the moon and back. Got it?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Okay, okay. I know."

Ryuu's glare intensified and he yanked on Kaoru's arm. "I'm not joking. I will _end_ you if you hurt her."

Kaoru looked Ryuu in the eye and smiled. "I know, Ryuu. If I make Emi cry, I'll want you to kick me to the moon and back."

"I'm not gonna kick you to the moon and back," Ryuu said, frowning, as he released Kaoru's arm from his death grip. "I'll whup your ass to the moon and back."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow while his smile grew. "Or that." Then the two continued down the hall. As they rounded the corner, Kaoru almost ran into Hikaru.

"That's where you were Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"What're you doing here?" Hikaru said. Emi wasn't far behind him. The four of them exchanged various glances, and it didn't take long before they all knew what had transpired.

"Jerk," Ryuu said, glaring at Hikaru.

"Says the idiot," Hikaru said.

"Is that some weird, twisted nickname you guys have for each other?" Emi said.

"No," the two said at the same time.

Emi and Kaoru chuckled. "You two are a lot more similar than you'll ever admit," Emi said as they headed back to the cafeteria.

* * *

The expected Monday interrogation didn't happen. Emi saw the girls sitting with Ryuu during the Host Club, but they didn't look at her even once. Instead of relaxing her nerves, it only made her more tense and anxious.

_There's no way nobody saw the two of us,_ she thought, fidgeting with her hands as she sat with Haruhi. _I'm sure someone from our school went to see the movie, and we were walking around town too. Or has no one really found out? That would be good. That'd be great._

When the Host Club closed for the day, Ryuu collapsed on the couch. "I can't do this. How long is this stupid game going to continue?"

"Until you are comfortable with hugging girls!" Tamaki said, holding a finger up.

"That'll take forever," Hikaru said. He dropped onto the couch across from Ryuu.

"We'll end the game at the end of this month," Kyoya said. He was standing to the side, writing in his black notebook. Before Tamaki's devastated look could fully form, Kyoya was speaking again. "If we continue any longer, the guests will become bored."

"Eh?" Tamaki said. "But-But!"

"Sounds good to me." Ryuu sighed. Emi stood behind the couch and stared at his pale face. He was really weak with girls.

"So there will be more difficult-leveled questions starting this week," Kyoya said.

"We're going to be kissing girls?" Haruhi said, gathering up her schoolbag.

Tamaki's eyes widened, and he slowly crumbled to his knees, while muttering, "Oh no. Haruhi's gonna kiss girls. She's gonna kiss girls."

Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Make sure to live up to the girls' expectations, everyone."

"Yes!" Honey said, raising his arms up. There was cake all over his mouth. Haruhi sighed, swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

Kaoru glanced at Emi and smirked. "Mind if I practice, Emi?"

"What?" she said, looking at him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A stupid grin spread across both their faces. "Kaoru-kun, I don't think you need to practice."

Ryuu groaned and facepalmed. "Oh God, save me."

Kaoru pouted, keeping his eyes on Emi. "But it's annoying how little time we spend together."

Ryuu sat up and swung his legs off the couch. "Okay, we're going home."

"Are you free Saturday, Kaoru-kun?" Emi said, while Ryuu crammed her schoolbag in her hands. He couldn't tear her gaze off of Kaoru. Kaoru nodded. "Then let's go somewhere."

He smiled. "Okay."

Then they were bidding their farewells, and Ryuu was pushing her out of the room.

* * *

**Did you like it? :) Are you okay with fluff overdose? Or not fluffy enough? Want more humor or angst? Any thoughts or suggestions? Please share! I really appreciate any and all feedback. :)**

**Get hype for the next chapter! :D :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Going to fall

**Thank you everyone for 60 favorites and over 150 reviews! :D You guys are the best. :D :D :D This story would not have come this far if it weren't for you. :)**

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees:** Hahahaha! :D Yes! Thanks for reviewing.

**BizzyLizy:** Lol XD Thank you for reading and reviewing every time.

**JadeCrispy: **Wow it's been a while! :) Nice to see you again! Hehe thank you!

**AnimeBestie:** Omg it's so good to see you! ^O^ Lol you shall see what happens... And were you one who suggested the anime Love Live to me? Cause I've been playing the game and it's so fun! :D Thanks for the review!

**AquilonIII: **Lol thank you so much! :D You always have such sweet comments! Thank you! ^u^

**Otaku's Melody:** Haha yeah the title is misleading. And no, I don't think I will be updating my fictionpress stories anytime soon. Hopefully though. :) And I put some more humor in this for you. Thanks for the continued support!

**This is a much longer chapter than usual, so I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

"Good evening, Emi. Good evening, Ryuu."

"Hey Dad," the Mazawa twins said.

"What are you calling for?" Emi asked.

"What, I can't call just to hear your voices?" he said in a teasing tone. "But you're right, Emi, I am calling for another reason."

"So you did want to hear our voices?" Ryuu said. The two lay side by side on their stomachs on Emi's bed with her phone in front of them.

"Of course. Now do you know about the apartment complex we own in Azabu?" their dad said.

Ryuu's jaw dropped. "You mean the most expensive residential area in Tokyo? The place where a bunch of celebrities live?"

"Yeah," Emi said. "What about it?"

He glanced at her. "How'd you know we had a building like that?"

Emi looked back at him. "Mom and Dad gave me a huge stack of papers a while back with information on all our property on it."

"What?" Ryuu turned to the phone.

"Sorry, Ryuu," Mr. Mazawa said with a chuckle, "but I figured you wouldn't be interested in reading that. Did you read all of it, Emi?"

"Only a few pages," his daughter said.

"Good. Keep reading it. And Ryuu, if you'd like a copy, I can send one over."

"No thanks." Ryuu turned away with a quiet harumph and sticking his nose into the air. "Sounds boring."

"Well, we've been renovating this building," Mr. Mazawa said, "and we'll be opening it to the public for renting. We'll be hosting a party there for prospective residents and neighbors. Would you two be interested in coming?"

"What would we do?" Emi said.

"Just stand around and look pretty?" Ryuu said.

"Well, you'll get to see how business works," their dad said. "It's an excellent opportunity to network and meet some wealthy and powerful people. "

Ryuu perked up. "So we'll get to meet famous celebrities? And get their autographs?" He said.

"Of course not," Emi said to him, then to her dad, "So we don't do anything?"

"Just observe and learn," Mr. Mazawa said. "The party is this Sunday at seven. There will be refreshments. Just tell me your decision before Saturday."

"Okay."

* * *

Emi had always wondered why her parents believed she'd be the next Mazawa head. _Shouldn't it be Ryuu? Since he's technically the first son. Now that I think about it, Nozo-nee said before that I'm most likely going to be the next head too. But why? Cause I'm the oldest child?_

_But my kids won't have the Mazawa surname. They wouldn't really be able to surpass me. So it's logical for Ryuu to be the next head, or maybe even Hideo-kun. _

The next day, Emi approached Hikaru during the break between classes while Ryuu was in the bathroom.

"Hikaru-kun, are your parents expecting you to take over the family business?" she said.

He glanced at her, and Kaoru turned in his seat as well.

"What is it?" Kaoru said. The twins exchanged looks.

"I think we're both taking it over," Hikaru said. "Why?"

Emi stared at her desk and shrugged. Then she smiled. "I was just curious, since you're twins. Although considering your mother's occupation, there's no problem if two people succeed her. What does your father do?"

"He works for a computer software developer," Kaoru said. He leaned an elbow on the desk behind him. "What's going on, Emi?"

She looked at his earnest eyes. "Now that I think about it, you two took your mother's last name huh?"

_But if my kids did that, my husband would have to be of, like, lower status than me. Or like his surname would have to have less power and meaning than mine. And the Hitachiins - no. What am I thinking? Did I just think if I married Kaoru-kun-_

Emi stopped all thoughts, burying her face in her hands to hide the blush.

"Emi," Kaoru said quietly. She lowered her hands and saw him watching her with his head resting on his elbow. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

She bit her lip and stared at him. Then she nodded. "I know."

The warning bell rang and Ryuu ran in. He dropped into the seat next to her with a sigh. "I hate this school and its identical hallways." His head slid onto the table.

"Did you get lost again?" she said. "It's already September, Ryo. Don't tell me you're still gonna get lost the day before we graduate."

He groaned. "I hope not."

When the bell rang once more and their teacher walked in, Emi looked up from Ryuu as Kaoru turned around to face the front.

_We're being too obvious, _she thought. _We'll be discovered like this sooner or later._

* * *

The girls still didn't confront Emi on Tuesday either. After the Host Club had closed for the day, she spent some time with Kaoru.

"What is going on?" Tamaki asked, crouching beside Hikaru and Ryuu. "How did this happen? Why is this happening?" He flailed an arm in the air, gesturing at the couple seated at the opposite side of the room.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Ryuu said.

Hikaru sighed. "Yup."

"But- How? Why? What?" Tamaki sputtered, gazing with wide-eyes at the two.

"I think it's nice," Haruhi said with a smile as she slung her school bag over her shoulder.

"Haruhi, how can you say that?" Tamaki said. "Our family is falling apart! Your brother is dating your cousin?" When Haruhi's face turned blank and unamused, Tamaki turned to someone else. "Kyoya-mommy! Say something."

"I have no problem with it," Kyoya said, scratching something into his black notebook.

"Well I'm gonna go," Haruhi said and waved good-bye to the other Hosts.

"Bye Haru-chan!" Honey grinned. Hikaru waved from where he sat, while Kyoya and Mori nodded at her.

"Good-bye my dear daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki said, twirling over to her. His arms reached out to pull her into a hug but she dodged his attempt and soon slipped out the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki dropped to the ground.

"Shouldn't them dating be a good thing for you, Tamaki?" Ryuu said. "Since it means you have one less rival."

"Rival?" Tamaki glanced at Ryuu. His eyes were teary. "Rival for what?"

"For Haruhi's affections. Duh," Ryuu said. Hikaru's face darkened.

Tamaki stared at Ryuu, a slight pout still on his lips. Then he blinked, and his face lit up. "You're right, my dear son!" He jumped up and clasped Ryuu's hands. "There's a bright side to everything!"

"I don't even get why you don't like the two of them in the first place," Hikaru said, waving at Kaoru and Emi. They were talking quietly with their gazes locked on each other. "They're… not a bad pair."

"Oh, even Hikaru admits it," Ryuu said.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "If Kaoru likes her, then what can I do about it?"

"I don't dislike the two of them," Tamaki said, glancing at the couple. "It just…" He blanched and clapped his hands on his cheeks, sinking to his knees. "It happened so quickly!"

"Ah so he's just in shock," Hikaru said.

"Now try and imagine how _we_ feel," Ryuu said.

"Tama-chan, we're leaving now!" Honey said, poking Tamaki in the back of his head. "Isn't it time you left too?"

Tamaki sprang to his feet. "Yes, you're right, Honey-senpai! I'll be leaving too." He snatched up his school bag and left the room with the third-years.

On the other side of the room, ignoring all the commotion, Emi said to Kaoru, "It seems like my parents want me to take over my dad's business, but it doesn't make sense since Ryuu's technically their first and only son."

"Do you not want to take over?" Kaoru said.

She shrugged. "I don't think Ryuu's interested in it, but I doubt he wants to be a doctor and take over my mom's hospital either." She glanced at Kaoru and smiled. "It's nothing really, Kaoru-kun. You don't have to worry about it."

He smiled back. "Okay." Then he looked away and scratched his cheek with a sheepish chuckle. "It's just that it'd be nice if you'd confide in me more."

"Okay." Her smile widened. "Make sure to confide in me too."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Hikaru sighed, slumping next to Ryuu. The room was now empty except for Kyoya who had begun to pack up his laptop, notebooks, and pens.

"This is gonna be a pain in the butt from now on," Hikaru said. The two sat so low that only their shoulders and heads were against the couch back.

"Yup," Ryuu said, nodding. "How do you feel, Hikaru?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said, staring straight ahead.

"Like, are you happy for him? Or are you jealous?"

Hikaru sighed. "It's complicated."

Ryuu sat up straight and glanced left at his companion. "So you're not all happy and joy and yay for him?"

The other Hitachiin twin ran a hand through his hair and turned away from Ryuu. Then in a quiet voice, he said, "How could I?"

"Wow." Ryuu stared at Hikaru some more. His face was blank, but there was a sullen look in his clouded eyes. Ryuu sank back down. "So you are human."

"What does that mean?" Hikaru glanced over. "Idiot."

"Jerk," Ryuu said, but it lacked the usual animosity.

* * *

Wednesday passed as tranquil as the two days before it had. Emi relaxed. The girls hadn't found out, and they weren't ever going to. Every Host had bestowed a kiss by the end of the day. Ryuu had taken forever, with his eyes squeezed shut as he inched closer and closer to the girl, who stood with her own eyes closed and a grin on her face. Hikaru had grown impatient and finally pushed Ryuu into her.

Ryuu's face was red after that, and the girls squealed. Tamaki veered from the rules and kissed a girl on the forehead. The Hitachiin twins did it with a smirk. Haruhi was very professional about it, planting a quick kiss on the cheek. Kyoya enjoyed cupping the girl's chin and leaning in with a smile. Honey jumped up to peck the girl's cheek with a grin, while Mori was swift and smooth.

It was truly a sight to see.

Emi blushed herself, although the hosts, aside from Ryuu, didn't bat an eye at their actions. The guests were the direct opposite, swooning and screaming everywhere. The Hitachiin twins plugged their ears at one point, and even Honey's smile wavered.

Sumiko giggled. "I wonder if they're regretting this now."

"I sure hope not," Emi said.

Ryuu had developed a habit of collapsing on the nearest couch the moment the guests left.

"Emi, I gotta go," Kaoru said, grabbing his schoolbag. He kissed her on the cheek with a smile. "What are the Saturday plans thus far?"

"Plans?" Emi said, trying to think while her brain cells died from happiness.

"Do you want me to plan the date?" he said.

"Oh." She shook her head. "No, no, let me do it."

"Okay." He grinned. "Make sure you come to the Host Club tomorrow, okay?"

Emi tilted her head. "Why?"

"It's a special day," he said, holding a finger up to her lips. "We're dressing up."

She smiled. "Okay. Don't worry. I always come."

"Good." He nodded. "See you tomorrow, Emi."

Emi waved. The smile didn't leave her face even when she returned home and called her dad to tell him that she'd be there on Sunday.

* * *

Emi studied with Sumiko and Akiko at the library after school, during the usual Host Club set up time. Sumiko and Akiko ended up heading off first while Emi finished her last math problem, returned a book, and dropped by the bathroom.

Emi realized that it'd been a bad decision when she climbed up the stairs and was greeted by four familiar girls.

_You have got to be kidding me._ Her heart sank at the prospect that she wouldn't be able to fulfill her promise with Kaoru. With a sigh, she stood in front of the girls and said, "What is it now?"

The first girl, who Emi had discovered was Megumi Enomoto, smiled. "We want to talk, Mazawa."

"Wow," Emi said. "I never would have guessed."

The second girl, Kaede Yasuhiro, frowned. "I thought it was obvious though."

"She's just being sarcastic," the third girl said. _Yuko Nishi._

And the fourth, the one who was absent last time, was Haruno Asari. _The girl who's famous amongst the guests for her HikaKao lemons. Darn it. I was a fan of her works too!_

"What do you want to talk about?" Emi said, crossing her arms. "I need to be somewhere soon."

"This shouldn't take long," Megumi said, "as long as you're honest with us." She stepped closer, and Emi backed into the railing by the stairs. She leaned in with narrowed eyes. "Tell me, what happened between you and Kaoru?"

"What do you mean?" Emi said, keeping her face as controlled as possible. Inside, however, her stomach twisted. _No no no. If they knew - if they knew - they would have come to me sooner. Not now. Not so late in the week!_

"You know what I mean," Megumi said.

"Look, it just feels like something has changed between you and Kaoru," Yuko said.

"And for something to change," Kaede said, "something has to happen, right?"

"Or something doesn't happen, like the absence of an event," Emi said.

Kaede squinted and stroked her chin. "But that's still something happening."

"Is it?" Emi said, and Kaede frowned.

"That's not the point here," Megumi snapped, glaring at Emi. "We know something happened. What is it?"

Emi licked her lips. "Nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking-"

Megumi grabbed her by the front of her dress and shook her. "Don't lie to me! Just spit it out already."

"Nothing happened!" Emi shoved the girl back with enough force that Megumi crashed to the ground. Emi gasped. "Sorry! It's just-"

Haruno helped Megumi up, frowning. "You went too far, Mazawa!"

_Crap! Shit! Like oh shit! _Emi gaped at them. _Was this a trap? Were they trying to make me get physical or something? Like-_

Megumi brushed Haruno off and stomped towards Emi, who backed further away.

"You think you're great, don't you?" Megumi said. "You think you're great because the Host Club likes you and you've got great friends and a cute cousin who loves you and a rich family!"

Emi raised her eyebrows. Tears streamed down Megumi's face. "I don't- What are you-"

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" Megumi said. "Well, you're not!" Then with both hands, she reached out and pushed Emi.

"Wait-" Emi's hands shot out, trying to grab something, but she was tumbling down the stairs.

Her breath caught in her throat. Emi watched Megumi's eyes widen and the color drain from her face. She watched Megumi grow smaller. Her feet tangled with themselves as she stumbled down a few steps. Then she caught the railing and stopped herself after a few seconds.

Emi let out a sigh. Megumi stood frozen at the top of the stairs. _What in the world is going on?_

Emi moved her right foot forward to walk back up the stairs when pain shot up her leg. She winced and crumpled to the ground, clutching her right ankle. _Oh. Oh God. Shit! You have got to be kidding me. Seriously? And yet I mock all those pathetic shoujo heroines who always get their ankles twisted at the most inconvenient times._

_Well, this isn't too inconvenient. It's not like I'm running away from some creeper, and then I trip and twist my ankle, and the creeper's about to reach me so the hero has to show up to save me._

_Yeah. At least I'm not _that _bad._ Emi pushed herself up with the help of the railing. The three other girls had their arms around Megumi now, talking to her as she sobbed.

"Megu-chan, why'd you do that?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did something happen?"

_What the hell? It looks like I pushed her or something with the way she's acting._

"Emi?"

Emi looked further up and down the hallway. Kaoru stood there in a Okinawa-style kimono and a sash tied around his forehead.

"There you are," he said, hurrying closer without a glance at the girls huddled to the side. "What's taking you so long? You missed the welcome."

_And shit. Times ten. God, I shouldn't cuss so much, even if it is in my head. _Emi smiled. "Sorry, I had to return a book."

He smiled and held out a hand. "Well what are you waiting for then? Hikaru and I chose today's theme."

"Oh really?" Emi's smile faltered when the girls looked at them and their voices hushed. Megumi's sniffles had stopped. Kaoru stared at Emi, who still hadn't moved from where she stood on the stairs, and then at the girls at the side.

He sighed, dropping his hand, and turned away. "Fine. Come on."

While he was facing the other way, she quickly limped forth onto the next step. _Ow. Ow. Ow my God this hurts like hell! Like holy smokes and sheep and cows and pigeons and whatever animal exists in this bleeping world, this hurts so much! _Emi bit her lip and pushed her way up.

"What happened to your foot?" Kaoru said, now staring at the girls to their left. He turned around and looked her in the eye. There was only one step left. "Emi."

Megumi started sniffling again, and he glanced at them. "What did you guys do?"

Haruna shook her head with wide eyes, hugging Megumi close to her chest. "We didn't-"

"Please, Kaoru-kun," Emi said, trying to catch his gaze, "don't."

"Don't what?" he said. There was an edge to his voice, and a darkness in his eyes that Emi had never seen before.

_Oh my God. Is he pissed?_

"Just-" Emi held out her hand. "Please?"

He stepped forward and took it, helping her over the final step. "What happened?" He said in a low voice. He wouldn't let go of her hand. When she looked down and bit her lip and still didn't say anything, he leaned closer, trying to look her in the eye. "Emi, please. You said you'd confide in me."

_Ugh. _She swallowed, refusing to look at him. _One look and everything will come out._

"Why are you protecting them?" he said in a whisper. "Let me help, Emi."

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ Her throat was closing, and she could feel herself tremble. She shut her eyes.

"She-She pushed me first!" Megumi pointed at Emi, while her friends whisper-yelled at her, trying to silence her.

Emi opened her eyes in time to see Kaoru narrow his at Megumi. "What did you do?" he said, letting go of Emi's hand to step to her.

"You can't trust her, Kaoru," Megumi said, though she shook and backed away from him. "She-She's a liar!" She bumped into the wall behind her, and Kaoru smacked his hand on the wall.

"What did you do?" Kaoru said, seething and leaning close.

_Kabe-don! Why is Megumi Enomoto getting a kabe-don from Kaoru-kun before me?_ Emi thought, mouth dropping open. _That's not really important right now, but still! Kabe-don!_

"Why do you like her?" Megumi was crying again. "Cause her family's rich? It's cause her family's rich, right?"

Kaoru frowned but straightened up and removed his arm. He glanced at Emi then back at Megumi. "It's nothing stupid like that." A light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Wait." Haruna's mouth dropped. "No way."

"Kaoru-kun," Emi said with furrowed brows and a small pout.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, but he didn't look at her. "Did they push you down the stairs, Emi?" He turned and stepped back towards her. The moment Kaoru made room around Megumi, her friends rushed to her side, resuming their huddling.

"It's fine already," Emi said. The tears didn't seem fake. Megumi's sobbing was too miserable to be fake. "Let's just go."

Kaoru nodded, then glanced at the girls. "I'll keep quiet about this," he said, "but if you come near Emi or say anything about this, you'll never step foot in the Host Club again."

Haruna and Kaede nodded. Megumi was too busy crying into their shoulders to say a word. Yuko rubbed the girl's back and shot Kaoru and Emi a look. "Just leave us alone," she said.

Kaoru shrugged and held out his hand. "Guess it's time we leave then."

She took it and limped forward. He pulled her arm over over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. And so they walked at a snail's pace towards the Host Club.

_Ow. Hurts. Pain. Motherbleeper this sucks! _

Kaoru watched Emi's face contort from pain again and again. He stopped when they reached the end of the hallway. "Okay, I'm going to carry you," he said.

"What?" Emi said, and shook her head before he could make another move. "No. No. It's okay. I'll just call my house, and Berty will come and pick me up."

"You won't come to the Host Club?" he said.

"I-" Emi looked at the ground. "I don't think I should."

He stared at her for a while before nodding. "You're right. You should get to a doctor. Then let me give you a piggy-back ride."

"It's okay, Kaoru-kun," she said.

His face fell and his gaze turned to the ground. "Do you not trust me?"

_That's what I should be saying. _Emi thought, biting her lip. _Shouldn't you be the one hating me cause I'm causing you so much trouble? _

"Of I course I trust you, Kaoru-kun." Emi said.

He looked up at her. "Then why wouldn't you tell me anything?"

She opened her mouth, blinked a few times, and then closed it. She stared at her shoes. "The thing with bullies, Kaoru-kun, is that if you tell on them, it gets worse. Or the people who try to help you end up getting hurt too."

"Well I'll make sure that doesn't happen," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. She glanced up to see Kaoru smiling. "But you have to tell me before I can do anything about it."

"No." Emi shook her head. "You don't get it, Kaoru-kun."

"Are you scared I'll get hurt?" He squeezed her hand and leaned closer. "That's not going to happen, Emi."

He spoke with such conviction that she almost believed him. _Ugh, he's way too good for me. How did this even happen? _She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he said. "You'll tell me if something like this happens again?"

"This is the first time," she said, "and they spoke to me twice before this."

Kaoru nodded. "Okay." He let go of her hand, threw open the closest classroom door, and grabbed a chair, pulling it over. He helped her over to the seat and then crouched in front of her. "Your right foot, right?"

"Eh?"

Kaoru slipped her shoe off and then took off the sash wrapped around his head.

"Wait," Emi said, leaning forward. _What if my feet are stinky? They aren't normally stinky, but if they sweat a lot they'll smell. Oh my God, please don't let them smell._

"Just sit still and call your house," Kaoru said, "but I can't guarantee how good this will be." He chuckled and tied the sash around her foot to hold her ankle in place.

Emi pulled out her phone but didn't dial the number. She stared at Kaoru instead. _Okay. It looks like my feet aren't stinky. He hasn't made a face or like grimaced yet, and it doesn't seem like he's breathing out of his mouth._ _But, on to a more important topic. _She swallowed. "Are you mad?" she said.

He finished the knot and looked up. "Not at you," he said. Then he tilted his head, considering. "Well, maybe a little, since you wouldn't talk to me."

"You don't hate me?" she said.

His eyebrows furrowed. "No. Why?"

She glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I'm troublesome, Kaoru-kun. I attract mean girls and trouble like rotten bananas attract fruit flies. It's okay if you want to-"

He chuckled, and then started laughing. Emi looked at him, watching while his giggles subsided. "That's some simile," he said, smiling at her as he stood up. He held out his hand. "Don't be stupid, Emi. It'll take a lot more than trouble to make me hate you."

She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. "Shouldn't you be getting to the Host Club?"

"Call your house, Emi," Kaoru said with the same smile.

"Okay." She glanced at her phone and dialed the home number. She picked up her right shoe, and they began making their way back down the hallway, towards the school's exit. Akimi picked up, and Emi requested a car with as few words as possible.

The moment she hung up and tucked her phone away, Kaoru scooped her up in his arms.

"Wah!" Emi grabbed onto his kimono. "Kao-Kaoru-kun! Put me down! This instant! Please."

He smirked and skipped down the steps. "Sorry, Emi, but I hate to see that look on your face."

"What look?" she said, glancing at him. His words distracted her momentarily from the fact that she was hanging above the ground in someone's arms. _Even if it's Kaoru-kun, I still don't like this! _

He looked at her when they'd reached the first floor. "The look of pain you have whenever you use your right foot."

Emi's face burned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Please don't drop me then," she whispered.

It was a good thing the path to the main door wasn't long. It was a better thing that the hallways were empty. When they reached the doors, he set her on her feet. _Oh God. What if someone saw that? Oh we are so screwed. _She tried to rub away the heat in her cheeks.

"You should head back, Kaoru-kun," she said. "They're definitely missing you."

"You'll be fine from here?" he asked. The driveway where the cars pulled up was a couple feet away.

She nodded. "Berty can help me, so don't worry. I'll be fine." She adjusted his kimono, tightening the sash around his waist. "Thanks, Kaoru-kun." She smiled.

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling back. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Make sure to get that foot properly bound and set."

"Okay."

He took a step back then turned around with a grin. "Oh and don't you dare suggest we break up so easily ever again, Emi."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**A few notes: Azabu is a real place, thank you Google. The kimono that Kaoru is wearing is actually in the manga. The entire Host Club in kimonos (yes mmhm ;D) can be found in chapter 46. The outfit and timeline fit so well with the plot lol.**

**Please share your thoughts on this chapter! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	27. Going to the movies (again)

**It's April! :) I hope the weather is getting better and warmer to those in the Northern Hemisphere!**

**BizzyLizy:** That's right. ^-^ Only fellow writers know the joy of seeing a review. :) Thanks for all your support!

**JadeCrispy: **Oh lol, Ryuu does seem like the older one. Thank you! :D And you shall see about the bullying problem hehe...

**Otaku's Melody: **Lol I hate bullies too. :P I hope everyone else does as well. The bullies in that manga you're talking about seem pretty weird haha. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees:** XD Your reactions to the chapters are always entertaining. Thanks for the continued support! :)

**Chapter 27!**

* * *

Bertrand drove straight to the hospital the moment Emi limped into the car. There the doctor ran an x-ray on her foot, wrapped up her ankle, and prescribed some painkillers.

"Are you okay?" Akimi said, upon seeing Emi walk into the house on crutches.

"Emi!" Ryuu leaped from the second floor to the living room and crushed her in his arms. He pulled away and held her at arm's length, studying her face. The phone rang and Akimi disappeared back into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, sucking in air to regain her breath. "Chill. There's no need to worry."

"But-" Ryuu glanced at her foot. "It's in a cast!"

"It's not a cast. It just keeps my foot in place so I don't make it worse and so it can heal properly." She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

Akimi returned with the phone in her hand. "Your mother, Emi-chan."

_Oh boy. _Emi dropped onto the couch before taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, Emi dear," her mom said, words gushing out in a hurry. "Are you okay? You're okay right? I heard all about it from Akimi-chan."

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just a sprained ankle."

"How did it happen?"

Emi relayed the events, trying to make light of the situation. When her mom said, "Who's this Kaoru-kun?"

"Oh, um, you know, just my boyfriend," Emi said. "Kaoru Hitachiin. Anyway, I'm fine so-"

"Hang on, hang on. Emi, you have a boyfriend? And he's a _Hitachiin?_"

Emi swallowed. "Um. Yes."

"When did this happen?"

_Darn it. _Emi sighed inwardly. "Just this weekend."

"Oh good," Mrs. Mazawa said. "Well, I'll have to give him my thanks sometime for taking care of you. Now, Emi dear, ice your ankle and don't use it for-"

"The next two to three days. I know. The doctor told me."

"Good. I've told Akimi-chan everything she needs to know, so you just listen to her. Don't ice too long or you'll damage your nerves. Elevate your ankle when you go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Take care then. Love you, dear. Bye!"

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Emi swore that if it were possible, the entire house would have flipped over with the way everyone reacted. After hanging up and handing the phone to Akimi, Emi found another phone thrust into her hands.

"The pictures you wanted," Ryuu said, crossing his arms.

Emi grinned and began flipping through the pictures of the Hosts all dressed in kimonos. They were so handsome. "Thanks, Ryuu!" She sent a few to her phone - mainly ones of Kaoru and Haruhi.

That night, rather than fretting over her ankle like the rest of the household, Emi had only one concern on her mind: _Now what are we going to do on Saturday?_

* * *

The whispers and rumors were intense on Friday. No one knew what had happened, and Emi told her friends that she'd tripped down the stairs. That wasn't too bad. What bothered Emi most was Kaoru. His previous smiles were now worried looks. Every one pained her more than her foot did, twisting her heart and gut.

She followed the Hitachiins to the Host Club after school, while Ryuu did his routine of going home as Ryo and returning as Ryuu. When they'd entered the room, Emi grabbed Kaoru's sleeve.

"Kaoru-kun," she said.

"What is it?" he said. His eyes were dark with concern.

"Please stop making that face," she said.

"What face?" The furrowed brows and clouded face disappeared, replaced with a confused look.

"The worried face," she said, leaning on her crutches. "The I-feel-guilty-and-sorry face."

He stared at her and then sighed. He ran a hand through his hair with a smile. "Sorry."

"Don't feel sorry," she said. "You shouldn't."

His smile widened. "Okay."

"And, about Saturday." She reached into her pockets and pulled out two tickets. "They're premier tickets to see a new romantic comedy."

He chuckled. "Oh really?"

"And since Ryuu wouldn't be interested in watching this," Emi said as a smile bloomed on her face too, "would you like to come instead?"

He grinned. "I'd love to."

They decided to have dinner together before the movie. Then, as the Host Club convened to have their meeting, Emi sat down on a couch and iced her ankle. Like this, Friday passed by peacefully. The girls didn't approach Emi, as promised. They didn't even look at her.

Then it was Saturday.

Kaoru came to pick her up, and they went to a multileveled restaurant. It was a place where limos and other high-priced cars drove by, much like the Hitachiin car, and dropped their owners off.

Emi hopped out with her crutches, while Kaoru watched with a small cringe.

"Kaoru-kun," she said, shooting him a gaze. "Seriously, stop that."

He tried to smile. "Sorry."

"It's not as bad as it looks," she said. "What kind of place is this?"

"You've never heard of it before?" he said as they entered. A waiter took their coats, bowed, and walked away. Another asked for the reservation name and then led them to a table not far from the entrance. "It's my family's favorite French restaurant."

The floor was carpeted with a rich red and edged in gold. The tables shone. Everything was clean and crisp, including the waiters' uniforms and hair. Emi looked around with wide eyes. There was even a small basket by the table to put purses or bags. The waiter pulled out the chairs for them and set the menus down. Once Emi was seated, he took the crutches and set them on the other side of her, away from the aisle and people.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask," the waiter said. "May I start you two off with some drinks?"

_This has got to be the fanciest restaurant I've ever set foot in. _Emi thought as they ordered and leafed through the menu. _The prices are crazy! One entree is at least ten thousand yen? _

"Do you like French food?" Kaoru said. A worried look was on his face again, but not because of her injury.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but I don't really know what to order. Any recommendations?"

He leaned forward with a glimmer in his eyes and a growing smile, and he began pointing out various entrees. Each one came with a story, about a time when the waitress mistook their father as a servant or employee of their family, and another time when he and Hikaru ordered all the desserts on the menu.

Emi liked seeing his face lit up in excitement. It wasn't hard to tell that this was a special place to Kaoru and how important his family was to him.

They ordered and continued with light chatter, exchanging stories about their twin and their parents.

"Your mom actually gets you and Hikaru-kun mixed up?" Emi said.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, "but sometimes I feel like she's pretending."

"But why? It's not that hard to tell the two of you apart."

He smiled. "I don't know."

The food arrived within fifteen minutes of ordering. It was exquisite. From the presentation of the food to its delightful flavor, everything was seen to with meticulous care.

_Ryuu is gonna be so jealous when he finds out. God, this place is amazing! _Emi thought, taking bite after bite.

"I don't have any favorite restaurants in Tokyo," she said, "but next time, can I treat you to dinner somewhere?"

"Sure." Kaoru grinned.

About an hour later, the two entered the movie theater. It was as packed as last week, though this time with a different audience. No one was cosplaying a character, and there were more couples in the crowd.

"Are we really doing this again?" Hikaru said with a sigh, as he and Ryuu sat down a few rows behind Emi and Kaoru.

"Yes," Ryuu said, "besides, I actually want to see this movie. My cousin's in it."

"Who?"

"Nozomi Mazawa," Ryuu said. When Hikaru showed no knowledge of the name, Ryuu continued, "I'll point her out when she appears."

Hikaru smirked. "Is she cute?"

Ryuu stared at Hikaru and shook his head. "Too bad for you, Hikaru, but she's already got a boyfriend."

Hikaru pouted and sank lower in his seat. "How boring."

The two stole out of the movie theater the moment it ended, while Emi and Kaoru remained in their seats for the credits.

"Arcade?" Ryuu said when they were outside.

"Sure."

Meanwhile, the other half of the twins was standing up.

"That was good," Kaoru said, "and your cousin is really talented."

Emi smiled. "She's only two years older than me but she's way more amazing!" His smile grew at the sight of her sparkling eyes.

"I think you're more amazing though," he said, leaning closer.

Her face burned, and her head buzzed. "Kaoru-kun," she said, shying away.

He chuckled and straightened up. "Come on, Emi. Let's get out of here."

_He's way too smooth for me to handle, _Emi thought, as they made their way out of the theater. _As smooth as melted butter, or maybe even smoother. How does someone get so smooth? It's not like he's been in a relationship like this before. Then again, he is a host._

They walked to the Mazawa mansion again, talking about anything and everything: movies, music, books, school, the Host Club, and their twins.

"They followed us, didn't they?" Kaoru said in a deadpan tone.

"I know Ryuu did," Emi said. "There's no way he didn't. He followed me and Kei-kun-" She stopped and shut her mouth. Glancing over, she saw him smiling.

"It's okay Emi. You can talk to me about him."

She looked at him as they paused on their path. "You don't feel awkward?"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…"

Emi smiled. "It's fine, Kaoru-kun." They continued down the sidewalk, with the rhythmic sound of the crutches striking the concrete. "Do you think Hikaru-kun was following us?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw him," Kaoru said.

"At the movie theater?" She glanced over at him.

He nodded. "Last week too."

Emi giggled. "They're gonna be good friends at this rate."

"I hope so," Kaoru said with a smile.

"Me too."

A few blocks away, in a dim arcade filled with flashing lights and pounding music, Ryuu sneezed. "Crap," he said, when his character sustained some damage. He shot the closest zombie off.

"If you're sick, stay away from me," Hikaru said.

"I'm not sick," Ryuu said, rolling his eyes. He shot three more zombies down. "Hey, Hikaru, you know this is gonna happen more and more right?"

"What, you sneezing?" Hikaru said. They continued through the level, and more zombies crawled out of the ground.

"Not that, you idiot."

"You're the idiot."

"Ugh, you jerk." Ryuu scowled. "I'm saying, Emi and Kaoru running off by themselves."

"So what?" Hikaru said. "Are you suggesting we come and shoot zombies every time they go on a date?"

"I'm saying - no, I'm asking - what are you gonna do?"

"When they're on dates?" Hikaru said.

Ryuu growled, a quiet noise of frustration, and splattered two zombies' guts onto the screen. "I'm asking you what are you going to do now that Kaoru's going to spend less time with you? How are you gonna, like, cope with the fact that the two of you are becoming more distant?"

"We're not becoming distant," Hikaru said, killing the last zombie to beat the level. As the level changed and their health was restored, he looked Ryuu in the eye. "We'll never grow distant."

"Easy for you to say," Ryuu grumbled and the two returned to the game.

"You just want advice, don't you?" Hikaru said.

"You're the only other twin I know," Ryuu said, "and you're going through something similar to me."

"You want to know how to cope with your twin dating? I thought you've done this before."

"I have." Ryuu frowned. "That doesn't make this time any easier though."

Hikaru fell silent, and Ryuu risked a glance over. Hikaru's lips were pressed together, and his eyes dark and brooding. A thud brought Ryuu's attention back to the screen, and he sent the zombies clinging to his character flying.

"It's not easy," Hikaru said.

"What?" Ryuu almost didn't hear him over the general cacophony of the arcade. Hikaru was quiet again, and made no move to say anything else. So a while later, Ryuu said, "It's just that the last time this happened, Emi grew distant from me. We didn't talk as much, and we didn't spend as much time together. It felt like she was independent—like she didn't need me."

"That's not going to happen!" Hikaru said, slamming the plastic gun on the control panel. Ryuu stared with wide eyes at Hikaru, whose eyes were blazing.

"I wasn't-" Ryuu lowered his own gun. "I didn't mean-"

Hikaru cursed under his breath, straightened up, and went back to shooting the zombies.

Ryuu sighed. "Hikaru, I'm not saying the same thing is going to happen to you and Kaoru."

"It's not," Hikaru said through a clenched teeth.

"The two of you are a lot closer," Ryuu said, turning back to the game. They'd both lost a fair portion of their health. "You're the same gender. You're identical twins. You guys have been through a lot more together than Emi and I have. And Kaoru… he's the kind of guy to put you over everyone else, including Emi, which pisses me off a bit."

They managed to scrape through to the next level. When Ryuu glanced over, he could see that Hikaru had relaxed. The tension in him was, for the most part, gone.

Ryuu shook his head. "You're such a pain in the ass, Hikaru."

"What?" Hikaru said, frowning.

Ryuu smirked, still shaking his head. "Who's the idiot now?"

"_What?_" Hikaru said, but the level had started and the zombies were coming for them again.

* * *

There was no Hitachiin car parked when they arrived at the house.

"I thought Hikaru would be here though," Kaoru said as the two trekked up the path.

"Maybe he went home after the movie?" Emi said. "Will you come in then, Kaoru-kun?"

He nodded. "Sure. Oh yeah, Emi, when are you going to drop the honorific?"

"Honorific?" Her eyes widened, and his smile grew. "You mean, just call you Kaoru?" They paused on their path, staring into each other's eyes and blushing. She glanced away. Her face was burning.

"Ye-Yeah," Kaoru said, nodding but avoiding her gaze as well.

"That's a bit fast," she said. "I need some time."

"That's okay," he said and they looked at each other again. They smiled, approaching the door.

"Okay." She beamed and they entered the warm house. "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Emi-chan!" Akimi called from within the kitchen. She poked her head out and grinned at the sight of Kaoru. "Kaoru-san, hello."

"Hello." Kaoru chuckled, scratching the side of his head before dipping down in a bow. "Sorry for intruding."

"Oh no, you're always welcome here," Akimi said, as she carried in a tray. Emi and Kaoru sat down on the couch. "Help yourselves to some cookies and fruit."

"Thanks, Akimi-nee-chan," Emi said.

"Thank you."

Emi was reaching for an apple slice when Bertrand bustled through the living room from the kitchen. "Emi-sama, I'll be going to pick up Ryuu-sama now."

"Oh where is he?" she asked.

"At the arcade," Bertrand said, with a tilt of his head. Then he nodded at Kaoru. "He's with Hikaru-sama."  
"Eh?" Kaoru said, mouth dropping open.

"They're still together?" Emi said with equal surprise.

Bertrand shrugged. "I suppose. I'll be back soon." Then he disappeared out the door with the keys jangling in his hand.

"They do both like playing video games a lot," Kaoru said.

"Yeah," Emi said, still staring at the closed door and munching on the apple. She smiled. "Guess they're getting along well."

"Yeah."

Emi and Kaoru talked while waiting for Bertrand to return. There was something about Kaoru that made it easy for her to talk to him. The words came easily, and everything Kaoru said was new and exciting.

They were back soon, with Hikaru in tow as well.

"Hey," Hikaru said, nodding at Emi and Kaoru when they entered. His face was blank, though it seemed like a weight hung down on him, stooping his shoulders.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru grinned, leapt up, and ran over to hug his brother.

"What-" Hikaru stumbled back, blinking and glancing at Emi in confusion. "Did something happen, Kaoru?"

Emi smiled. "Are you okay, Hikaru-kun?"

"Eh?" Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed even more.

Ryuu sighed and sat down next to Emi. "Told you you're the idiot now."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

Kaoru reached up and patted Hikaru's head. Hikaru relaxed, and his fist unfurled. With a smile, Kaoru said, "Let's go home, Hikaru."

"Sure," Hikaru said, swiveling his gaze to Ryuu, "but not until you explain what you meant."

Ryuu shrugged. "You're so easy to read, Hikaru. That's all."

"What's easy to read?" Hikaru said.

"You're upset," Emi said.

Hikaru glared at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Alright, alright," Kaoru said, pulling his jacket on. "We're going, Hikaru. I requested the car while waiting for you."

"Fine, fine."

Kaoru winked at Emi while pushing Hikaru out the door. "See ya, Emi. Today was fun."

"Yeah it really was," she said with a smile. "See you Monday, Kaoru."

He waved, and Hikaru did too. It was only when the door was almost closed that Kaoru's eyes widened and he caught Emi's eyes. The two blushed.

Ryuu sighed, sinking into the couch and crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes. "Man. What a pain."

"So how was your date with Hikaru?" Emi said, popping an orange slice into her mouth.

"Ah, it was alright," Ryuu said. "We just-" He sat up with a jerk, staring at his sister and the wide grin across her face. "No. Emi, no! That was not- We were just- it's called hanging out with _friends._"

She giggled and nodded. "I know, Ryuu. I'm glad to know that you and Hikaru are friends."

"We're not friends," he said.

"You just said it was called hanging out with friends though," she said.

He groaned and buried his face into his hand. "Oh my God, Emi."

"Was it fun at least?" she asked, stifling her giggles.

"Ah, he's a pain," Ryuu said, "but he's also the only person I know who likes video games as much as me and he's good at them."

"Mm-hm." Emi nodded.

He shot her a glance. "Stop that."

She giggled, but the smirk wouldn't disappear. "Sorry. Was he upset cause of Kaoru dating me?"

"Yeah," Ryuu said. "Well, he was more upset at the prospect that Kaoru might start caring about him less."

"Why would that happen?" Emi asked, furrowing her brows.

He wouldn't look at her.

"What did you say to him?" she said. All traces of the giggles were gone.

"You don't…" Ryuu sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Ryuu, wait!" Her hand shot out as he tried to pass her. She pulled him closer. "What are you trying to say? You have to say it out loud for me to understand. I can't read your mind."

He glanced at her. "I told him about how the two of us grew distant when you started dating Kei, that bastard."

"Don't call him that," Emi said in a low voice. "And we didn't-"

"Yes, we did," Ryuu said, his voice tightening. "You were just too wrapped up in your own world to notice." Then he tromped away, feeling her hand slip out of his.

_Ryuu._ She dropped into the couch, sighing and watching him climb up the stairs. _Why does this have to happen? _

She grabbed her crutches and pushed herself onto her feet. Then she made her way to the stairs, clambering up each step at a turtle's pace. She was near the top when a hand appeared in her vision.

Emi glanced up. Ryuu stood staring at the ground, while his other hand was in his pocket.

She took his hand. "If what you said was true-"

"It is," he said without looking at her.

"Then this time will be different," she said, stepping onto the top step. "I promise, Ryuu."

He glanced at her. Then he sighed, dropping his hand. "It's okay, Emi. As long as you're happy." He ducked into his room.

"Why does this have to happen, Ryuu?" Emi said.

"Because I don't want you to make promises that you can't keep," he called back from within his room.

She walked closer to his room, her crutches clunking loudly. "It'll be different, Ryuu. It's a promise, and I'll keep it." She glanced into his room as a cold draft rustled her skirt.

Ryuu was crouched on the open window sill, crawling out.

"Ryuu, what the hell are you doing?" Emi said, scrambling closer. He dropped down, clutching the window ledge. She rushed towards the window as he dropped to a first-floor window.

"I'll be back!" he called before hopping to the ground and running off.

"What the-" She stared at his disappearing form. "Ryuu! Be careful!"

Ryuu ran until he couldn't see the Mazawa mansion, then he slowed to a walk with shaky breaths. Sometimes he wished he'd been born a girl, or Emi had been a guy. If they'd been the same gender, things would have been easier - so much easier.


	28. Going to make up

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long. School happened and I wasn't able to write, then when I finally had time to write I just... couldn't. Ran into a brick wall of writer's block and it sucked. :( I was actually ready to drop this story when I went back and read my unfinished ch 28. I had like 1/3 of it done, and I started thinking about it. And voila! I finished it! Yay! :D**

**It feels so good to be writing again. :) **

**I don't know if anyone is even reading this anymore... ;_; If you are, thank you so much &amp; huge shout out to you for being patient with me. Thanks as well to anyone who's followed, faved, and reviewed. Your support really helped pull me through. ^_^**

**Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees:** Thank you so much! I know you've been with this story since the early chapters and your reviews are always great. :))) Also your profile pic hehehehe I love it (ʃƪˆ▿ˆ) Thanks!

**BizzyLizy:** Thanks so much for always reviewing! :D I hope you don't find the drama in the story bad or annoying. (✿˵•́ ‸ •̀˵) If you do, please tell me so I can edit and improve! Thanks for reading and the lovely feedback!

**AquilonIII**: Thank you sooooo much you sweet cinnamon roll. You've read live everything I post and you always say such nice things that I don't deserve. T^T And you even noticed about the characters! I personally think Ryuu &amp; Emi are deeper/more complex characters than Rika. (And that this story is slightly less cliche than the other one). I've been trying my best to develop them and make them even better without encroaching on MarySue/GaryStu territory. Thank you x1000 for all your support and kind words! ⊂((・▽・))⊃ Here's a virtual hug as thanks.

**If you remember what was going on, I applaud you! Cause I forgot hahaha. Quick catchup: Emi &amp; Ryuu fought when Ryuu said that the two had grown distant when she dated Kei. Then he jumped out a window. For more details, please reread. **

* * *

Michi sat on the same swing as last time. Her eyes were closed and her head rested against the chain of the swing.

_That can't be very comfortable. _Ryuu took the swing next to her and stared up at the cloudy sky. _I'm gonna get scolded when I get back. _He sighed. His chest ached, and his throat stung. It was like thousands of pins and needles were stabbing his insides.

"Ryuu-kun?" Michi glanced at him, while covering her yawn.

"Oh sorry," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Didn't I tell you that if I'm not at my apartment, the university, or the convenience store, I'm here?"

He chuckled and turned to the sandbox in front of them. "Yeah. It's almost like you live here."

She leaned forward. "Are you crying?"

"What?" He jerked away and hastily rubbed his eyes. "No. Why would you-"

"Your eyes are just glistening more than usual," she said with a shrug. "It's okay to cry, Ryuu-kun."

"I'm _not_," he said, blinking the feeling away.

"What happened?" she said.

"Nothing much," he said. "What about you? I'm always the one talking."

"Well nothing interesting ever happens in my life." She smiled. "I like listening."

He gave her a weird look. "Doesn't everyone like talking about themselves to some sort of degree?"

She giggled. "Not everyone is a narcissist, Ryuu-kun."

"So I'm a narcissist?" He tilted his head in thought.

Her smile froze. "Everyone's a narcissist, Ryuu-kun. It just varies in degree."

"But you just said-"

She smiled. "Did I? Silly me. So, what happened?"

He looked at her then he faced the play structure again. "I figured out how I felt - how I feel - when Emi's dating."

"Emi?"

_Shit I just said her name. Oh well, who gives a damn? She already knows my first name. _

"My sis," he said.

She nodded. "How do you feel then?"

"Lonely. That's why I'm out here. I hate fighting with her, but for some reason we're always fighting. And a lot of it is my fault. I'm stubborn and short-tempered. I don't know when to stop. It's like the only thing I'm good at is fighting."

"That's not true," Michi said.

Ryuu glanced over at her and shook his head. "What do you know?"

She didn't say anything then.

They sat in silence with the wind gently swinging with them. After a moment, he reached into his pocket but found that he'd forgotten to snatch his phone. He turned to Michi. She was staring at her shoes. Her legs were extended in front of her.

Her gaze was dull, and _her _eyes were glistening more than usual.

Ryuu cleared his throat. _Did I do something wrong? Am I just a master at screwing up? _She didn't react to the sound.

"Um, Michi-san," he said.

She glanced up, blinking. "What?" She smiled and it looked normal. It looked like all the others before it.

"What time is it?"

She checked her watch. "It's almost eleven-thirty."

"I should head back," he said, standing.

"You just got here though." She stood too.

"Yeah, and they'll start a man hunt if I don't return soon."

Her lips twitched. "You should make up with her, Ryuu-kun. If you don't want to fight with her, try compromising."

He nodded. "Okay. And, just call me Ryuu."

"Just Michi then." She smiled. He stared at her. She looked too young to be spending all her time at convenience stores and universities and a dark park with an angsty teenage boy.

He sighed with a small smile. "Fine. Bye Michi."

"Bye Ryuu." She waved.

* * *

"Where did you go?"

"Just a walk," Ryuu said.

"Will you please stop these late night walks, Ryuu-kun?" Akimi said, following him up the stairs. "Or if you are going to go on them, at least don't jump out the window."

"I'll try. I can't promise anything though." He entered his room, tossing his jacket off.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was down. Her brown curls framed her long face and the bags under her eyes. Akimi was ready for bed, while Ryuu was rummaging through his closet for his pajamas. "Are you alright, Ryuu-kun?"

"I'm fine." He shut his closet and stepped into the bathroom. "You can go to sleep, Akimi-nee-chan."

Akimi watched the door shut with dark eyes and a creased brow. Then she turned and entered Emi's room.

"You have to talk to him, Emi-chan," she said. The other Mazawa twin was laying on her bed, tapping away on her phone.

"Talk to him about what?" Emi said with a brief glance up. Her phone buzzed and a smile lit up on her face.

"Are you texting right now, Emi-chan? Goodness, go to sleep already. And talk to your brother sometime soon. You two need to make up."

"Why do we _need_ to make up?" Emi sat up, dropping her phone. "He's always the one getting mad and upset."

Akimi sighed, rubbing her temple. "Emi-chan, please."

She pouted. "Fine. I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Okay, thank you." Akimi nodded, stepping out. "Good-night, Emi-chan."

"Night."

Emi didn't have to go talk to Ryuu. She was washing her face when he came into her room with a towel on his wet hair.

"Sorry," he said, leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

She glanced up at him from the mirror. "For what?"

He sighed and pulled the towel down to wrap around his neck. "For getting mad so easily and for… I don't know. I'll stop calling that dude a bastard."

Emi stared at him, and a silent second passed. Ryuu inspected the white tiles, scratching his head and fidgeting under her gaze. Then she said, "Did something happen, Ryuu?"

"No," he said, eyebrows furrowing. "I-I got some advice though."

"From a god? Did you go pray at a shrine or something?" she said.

"What? No," he said. When she continued staring at him like he'd grown an extra head, he rolled his eyes. "I've been talking to this girl at the park."

Her jaw dropped. "A girl?" She tossed her towel on the hanger and pushed him out of the bathroom. "Who? When did this happen?"

"I just ran into her one day. Her name's Michi."

"First name basis already?" Emi's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Do you like her?"

"No. Emi, come on! I hardly know her," he said and they sat down on the bed. "Why do want me to fall in love so much?"

Her gaze softened. "Cause then you'd understand why I could forgive Kei-kun," she said, looking him in the eye.

He swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

She smiled. "I'm sorry for what happened with Kei-kun, Ryuu. This time really will be different."

"Okay," he said.

Emi reached over and wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me if you feel lonely," she whispered. The knot in his stomach was unwinding, and Ryuu closed his eyes, leaning into her. He wanted to believe her.

"Okay."

* * *

Ryuu and Emi attended the Sunday event with their father. They were given a tour of the new building and all its glossy walls, tiled floors, and bright lights. They saw potential renters, business associates, and even a few reporters.

"This is crazy," Ryuu said while munching on some dangos. His hair was sticking up in every direction because he'd fallen asleep with his hair wet last night. No amount of gel that he slathered in was able to tame it.

"I know," she said. They were in the huge ballroom on the second floor. There was a table with snacks and refreshments, and everyone here was dressed in crisp suits or glamorous dresses. The third floor included a gym, a pool and spa, and several ball courts. The remaining floors were apartments.

Emi watched their dad greet several people with a smile. He looked like he was talking to old friends. Then she glanced at the elevator, which kept spilling people in and out. Realtors were taking people on tours of the apartments.

"So what do you think?" their dad said, joining their side.

"It's cool," Ryuu said with a shrug. Emi nodded.

"Seiichi-san," a voice said from behind their dad. The three turned to face a woman with short auburn hair, red lipstick, and a leopard-print jacket.

"Yuzuha-san," Mr. Mazawa said. They shook hands, exchanging smiles.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Ryuu whispered to Emi, cupping a hand over his mouth.

She nodded and mirrored his actions. "It's the hair."

"Are these your children?" Yuzuha said glancing behind their dad. She grinned and took Emi's hands. "You must be Emi-chan. My, you are as cute as Kaoru says you are."

"Eh?" Emi's eyes widened and her face burned. Yuzuha dropped Emi's hands, turning to Ryuu next.

"And you must be Ryuu." She nodded, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Eh?" Ryuu frowned and glanced away. "You can't believe what they say."

Yuzuha smiled. "I hope you'll continue to take care of my twins. I'm sure they're troublesome, so thanks for putting up with them."

"No, not at all." Emi said as she shook her head. "They're very fun to be with."

"For you maybe," Ryuu said under his breath.

"You seemed to be having fun playing video games with Hikaru the other day," she said, looking him in the eye.

Yuzuha chuckled and said, "That's great."

"Yuzuha-san introduced me to Yoshida-san who was the interior designer for the entire building," their dad said. "So how have you been, Yuzuha-san? It's been a while." The two strolled off to chat.

"How do they know each other?" Ryuu said.

Emi shrugged. "I didn't think we'd meet the Hitachiin twins' mom so soon."

"You mean, you didn't think you'd meet Kaoru's mom so soon."

"Maybe," she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes, so she bumped her shoulder against his. "Oh stop it."

He stared at his shoes, at Emi's bandaged foot. She was off the crutches, keeping her weight on her left foot.

"What is it?" she said, following his gaze.

"Just don't forget me." He breathed the words out. She wouldn't hear them that way.

He felt her cool fingers wrap around his. "I won't," she said. She smiled as their eyes met. "There's no way I would."

* * *

"How's your ankle?"

Emi glanced up to see Hikaru. She blinked.

"What?" he said with a small frown.

She blinked again. When she was sure she hadn't heard or seen wrong, she said, "It's good." Then she smiled. "Thanks for asking, Hikaru-kun."

"Whatever," he said, crossing his arms behind his head. They were walking down the hallway to class. Ryuu was in the bathroom, and Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

"Ryuu told me what he'd told you," she said. "I don't think you should worry. You'll always be Kaoru-kun's number one."

"I'm not worried," Hikaru said, staring straight ahead. Emi nodded and watched her feet carry her along. They were nearing the classroom when he said, "Who would you pick between the two?"

They stopped by the doorway. "Pick as in what?" she said.

"As in if you could only keep one by your side," he said.

"I wouldn't want to have to pick," she said, looking into his eyes.

He sighed and turned towards the door. "I know."

She followed after him, lowering her voice so only he could hear, "But if it really came down to it, family comes first." Hikaru's eyes widened and she smiled. "I'll make sure I never have to pick though." Then she hurried to her seat. Kaoru was already there with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry if he's a bit grumpy," he said as Hikaru took his seat.

Emi chuckled. "Not at all. Ryuu's ten times grumpier."

"What am I?" Ryuu said, pulling his chair out.

"I said _Ryuu_," Emi said.

"Oh," he said, "well what is he?"

"Not as grumpy as before," she said, smiling at him. "Right?"

He glanced at Kaoru. "Right."

* * *

It was the last week for the Ouran game. November was coming to an end. The start of December also meant that winter break and finals would be upon them soon.

"So has this game been helpful?" Kyoya asked Ryuu after the Host Club had finished on Thursday. One more day left.

Ryuu shrugged, collapsed on a nearby couch. "Sure. At least I don't feel like I'm gonna pass out every time a girl touches me."

"That's wonderful!" Tamaki twirled and sprang over towards Ryuu. "I'm so proud of you, my Lost Son. You're overcoming your fear!"

Ryuu avoided Tamaki's bright, shining eyes. "Not really…"

Haruhi slung her school bag over her shoulder with a smile. "That's great, Ryuu."

"Thanks," he said. Honey and Mori began clapping; one with a huge grin while the other maintained his stoic expression. "Okay, it's not that big of a deal."

"Ryuu can stop quaking in his shoes every time he meets a girl?" Hikaru said with a smirk. Kaoru giggled.

"I didn't do that to begin with, you jerk," Ryuu said, rolling his eyes. "Besides I'm still wary around girls."

"It's progress," Emi said. She ruffled his hair from where she stood behind him on the couch.

"Perhaps we should celebrate!" Tamaki said, holding a finger up in the air.

"With cake?" Honey said, though his cheeks were already stuffed with the dessert.

"Tomorrow will be our last day with this game," Tamaki said, "so we ought to do something to end it with a bang!"

"Hm, that's not a bad idea," Kyoya said. He stroked his chin and stared at his open black notebook.

"How about a theme?" Kaoru said.

"A prince theme?" Hikaru said.

"Do we have such outfits prepared?" Kyoya asked, now writing in his notebook.

The twins shrugged. "Won't be hard to get."

"It's true we haven't done a prince theme yet," Tamaki said. "Then we should pass out crowns or tiaras for our guests! They can be princesses along with us."

"Sounds great, Tama-chan!" Honey said. Mori nodded.

"What do you think Haruhi?" Tamaki whirled towards the girl with sparkling eyes and a wide grin. "Isn't it brilliant?"

She nodded. "Sure, senpai. I need to go, so I'll see you all tomorrow." They waved at her and watched her head for the double doors.

"Leaving so soon?" Tamaki followed the girl out into the hallway. A moment later he returned, slouching and all the sparkliness gone from his face.

"I'll order the crowns," Kyoya said. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you two will handle the outfits?"

"Of course!" the twins said, saluting Kyoya.

He snapped his notebook shut with one hand. "Alright, I think we're ready for tomorrow then." And he too left the music room.

"Let's go," Emi said and poked Ryuu's shoulder.

"Okay." He stood up. They waved goodbye and headed out.

Later that day, Emi found herself at her desk, unable to concentrate on the math problem in front of her. She wondered what the outfits would look like and how amazingly hot Kaoru would be in one.

_Oh God I can't study like this._ She dropped her head down on the table. A moment later, after basking in a visual of Kaoru's smile, she sprang back up. _I need to study. Finals are in a few weeks, and I need to do well. _So she shut off the thoughts about Kaoru, no matter how hard they tried to creep back in.

The next day, Emi skipped into school.

"Okay, why are you so happy?" Ryuu said during lunch, after watching his sister wear a silly grin all morning.

"Me?" She giggled. "I'm not happy at all."

"Sure," Ryuu said, "cause your face totally says otherwise."

"Really?" Her expression didn't waver though.

"Really."

It didn't help that Kaoru seemed to be as happy. Ryuu watched the two exchange smiles during class and wanted to barf. But he didn't. He didn't say a word either. When the Host Club was open, Emi skipped right on in along with her friends and all the other guests.

"Welcome!"

Tamaki was wearing a white suit with gold tassels and cords on the shoulders, very similar to Prince Charming's outfit from Cinderella. There was a red robe over his shoulders, and a crown on his head. Kyoya had a dark blue suit with a white collared shirt and tie underneath. The Hitachiin twins were sporting forest green suits and matching captain hats. Honey had a pink suit, Mori a black one, and Ryuu a red one. Haruhi was in a beige suit with the same golden shoulder guard as Tamaki and the others.

The Hosts placed tiaras on each guests' heads, one by one.

"May I?" Kaoru said, approaching Emi with a silver crown decorated with orange gems in his hands.

She smiled. "Please."

He set it atop of her head and then stepped back to take a look. He smiled. "It suits you."

"Thanks," she said, trying not to cackle like a brainless fool.

"Kaoru, me too, me too!" a guest said, tugging on his sleeve, and he turned away.

"Don't tell me this is why you were so giggly all day," Sumiko said.

Emi couldn't contain the giggles any longer. "Maybe."

The atmosphere was charged with energy. Guests were swooning, squealing, and blushing left and right. Everyone was excited for the end of the game. Kyoya had organized a lottery, and the person drawn would receive a lucky kiss on the lips.

Before the game began, Kaoru slipped over to Emi's side near the back of the room. "You haven't answered a question this week," he said.

She smiled. "I don't need to."

"Are you in the lottery?"

She shook her head. "It's ten thousand yen per name in the lottery. Besides, I heard Tamaki-senpai's giving out the kiss."

"Oh good," Kaoru said, then glanced at her with a sheepish smile.

Her smile widened, and she pushed him towards the front of the room. "Might want to go before people notice you're missing."

"Okay," he said but his gaze lingered. Their eyes remained locked together. A moment later he nodded. "I gotta go."

"See ya." She waved and watched him disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"Now, time for the lottery!" Renge said and flourished a hand at Kyoya. "Take it away, Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya had a box in his hands. He gave the box a shake and held it in front of Tamaki, who put his hand in and, after some wiggling, pulled a slip of paper out. Tamaki held the folded sheet in the air. The room fell silent, and not a single person moved.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "And the lucky winner is…" There was a drum roll as the twins, Honey, and Mori beat on drums. Tamaki unfolded the paper, and the drum roll died out.

The room remained as still and silent as before.

Tamaki squinted at the paper. He flipped it upside down. "This can't be right, Kyoya," he said, and showed the paper to the other second year.

Kyoya took a glance at the paper and nodded. "It's correct."

"But-" Tamaki said. His prince-like face was beginning to crumble into his depressed one.

"Just announce the name," Kyoya said.

"Who is it?" a guest yelled out.

Tamaki looked at the girls in front of him and cleared his throat again. "The winner is… Ritsu Kasanoda!"

"Eh?!" The whole room turned towards the said person: a red-headed gangster who'd recently become a regular guest of Haruhi's. His face was turning as red as his hair and he was shaking his head.

The Hitachiin twins burst into laughter, slapping their legs while saying, "Tono's kissing Bossa nova! Tono's kissing Bossa nova!"

"You bought a lottery ticket?" a nearby guest said.

"I-I did," he said, avoiding their gazes, "bu-but I thought - I thought Fujioka-"

The girls began to scream. Kasanoda had been rejected by Haruhi just the other day, before he'd even confessed. Now all the guests were his friends.

"He wanted to kiss Fujioka."

"Oh the poor thing."

"He bought a ticket for Fujioka?"

"That's so cute!"

"Co-Could you guys do a redraw?" Kasanoda said, glaring at the ground.

"Of course!" Tamaki said. Kyoya brought the box back up, and he drew out another name. This time it was a girl.

The lucky kiss turned out to be a quick one, though Tamaki had a lot of cheesy things to say before it, like, "They may say you're the lucky one, but the truth is that I'm the luckiest, because I get to share a kiss with you."

But everyone knew he'd have said that no matter who it was.

* * *

**I'm starting college in a week, so no guarantees on updating, but I will do my best to write &amp; update. :) I don't think there's that many chapters left anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! ****Have some love cause you deserve it. ****ෆ****〜٩(^▿^)۶〜****ෆ (Fanfiction-net does not like heart emoticons it would seem...)**

**Any feedback is greatly appreciated! :)**


	29. Going to study

**Hope everyone is enjoying fall weather! It's super hot &amp; humid here for some reason... ahh climate change. :(**

**BizzyLizy**: Haha there's a lot of emoticons online, like this ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ haha XD Casanoda is such a cutie lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

**HikaRyuu (Guest)**: Hi! Wow I never saw Emi that way, so thanks so much for pointing it out. :) I gotta agree haha, Ryuu has been very sacrificing for her, but he has his reasons why. I'll do my best to change that, and I've thought of some events/plot that will help with that. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :D

**AquilonIII**: Hehe, thank you very much! :D As for with Michi, guess you'll just have to read to find out. ;) Thanks for reviewing, and as always the wonderful feedback. (*^▽^*)

** : **Hello! :) Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^ And if you have any ideas, suggestions, criticism, etc, please feel free to share them with me. Thanks!

**Chapter 29!**

* * *

The first snowfall occurred on a Saturday in the late evening. Ryuu went out for a walk, to watch the snow flutter down around him. He stopped by the park and found it empty.

_Huh. I thought she'd be here._ He continued towards the city and the closest convenience store. The night was quiet with the occasional passing car and a few pedestrians. As he neared downtown, the lights became brighter and the streets more crowded.

Ryuu slipped into a convenience store to purchase some hot red bean buns. It was a commoner thing that he'd learned about from his rare trips to the store, but it was good. He wondered if Haruhi liked these buns as well.

He munched as he walked back. Emi and Kaoru were going to an art museum tomorrow - another date. Ryuu was considering asking Hikaru to do something. He didn't want to be stuck at home by himself with nothing to do.

He stopped at the park again. It was still empty. He should have known. Michi wasn't going to magically pop up. He sat on the swing and finished his bun before continuing his walk back home.

The next day, Emi left in skinny jeans, a piggy pink blouse, and a brown overcoat.

"What, you already stopped dressing up for him?" Ryuu said at the sight. He remembered the skirts Emi had put on for the previous dates, and she didn't usually wear skirts.

She smiled. "Please, Kaoru-kun's already seen all my usual awkwardness."

Once she was out the door, Ryuu followed. He walked to the park, but only kids occupied the place. _She's not here again today? _He knew he couldn't expect her here twenty-four seven. He paced back and forth by the park, gaining a few strange looks from the kids, but she didn't show.

_What university does she do research at? It has to be the Tokyo one right? But there's another university. No it'd be creepy if I stalked her down. _He walked back and called Hikaru instead.

"You wanna do something?" he said when Hikaru picked up.

"As long as it's not going to an art museum," Hikaru said.

"It's not," Ryuu said.

"Then sure."

A moment later, the two were sprawled on Ryuu's bed playing the wii. Hikaru had his legs crossed, while Ryuu lay on his stomach.

"You brought me over to play Super Mario with you?" Hikaru said, as they squashed goombas and leapt over pipes.

"I'm bored," Ryuu said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"I don't study. It's boring. Do you?"

Hikaru shrugged. "A bit of review when finals come but that's it."

"A bit of review gets you in our class's top ten?" Ryuu said to the TV screen as his Mario ducked a spiraling hammer.

"Everyone in the Host Club makes it in the top ten," Hikaru said as if it were common knowledge. "Don't you?"

"I'm in the top thirties," Ryuu said under his breath.

"So, what, you rank thirtieth?"

"Twenty-nine."

"How does Emi do?" Hikaru asked.

"Almost top ten," Ryuu said, "but that's cause she works her butt off."

Hikaru smirked. "You're too lazy to do the same?"

"Yup. Do you and Kaoru get the same scores?"

"Sometimes I score higher than him, sometimes he scores higher than me. But we're always right next to each other."

"That's nice," Ryuu said.

Several kilometers away, Emi and Kaoru gazed at a painting.

"So, why an art museum?" Kaoru asked.

Emi smiled, shrugging. "Call me silly, but I just think there's something romantic about art museums."

He chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"Besides, someone who's into fashion knows how to appreciate art right?" She glanced at him, who smiled back.

"Sure. It all looks pretty cool."

She pointed at the modern art piece in front of them. "Just look at how the colors complement each other, and that stroke right there. It must be showing the painter's feelings of frustration."

Kaoru laughed, shaking his head. They moved on to the next piece. The art museum was scattered with a few people here and there. It was quiet, peaceful, with wide rooms and white walls. When they were done roaming the vacant halls, they left the building and strolled around.

"Do you have any winter break plans?" Kaoru asked.

"We're visiting our grandparents for Christmas," she said. "What about you?"

"We might go vacation abroad," he said.

"Eh?" Her jaw dropped. "For how long? When?"

"I don't know yet," he said with a chuckle. "We'll be back for the New Year though."

"Oh I think I'm visiting a shrine with my friends for the New Year though," Emi said.

Kaoru crossed his arms behind his head. "When are we going to get some time together?"

"Right now?" she said, smiling.

He glanced at her and dropped his arms. Then he held his hand out to her. She giggled and placed her hand in his. They continued, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

"I still don't know how this happened," Emi said.

"What?"

She held their hands up in the air. "This. How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't," Kaoru said, kissing the back of her hand. He smiled at her. "I did."

She grinned and bumped her shoulder against his. They'd reached a bridge now and stopped to watch the water stream past below them. The setting sun reflected its orange light on the water. A smile rested on her face, and she imagined time stopping for them to bask in the moment.

"When it's warmer, do you want to go to the beach?" Kaoru asked as they stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

"Let's study together!" Tamaki said after hosting on Wednesday. Finals were next week, and the Host Club would be taking a break to give their guests time to study. He turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you can ask Daddy any questions you have. I'll answer them all!"

"Actually I study better by myself," Haruhi said, sending Tamaki into his mushroom corner.

"Haruhi's number one in our grade, Tono," the Hitachiin twins said. "Of course she doesn't need your help."

Tears sprang up in Tamaki's eyes and he began to mumble. "She doesn't need me they said. She doesn't need me…"

"Tamaki's good at school?" Ryuu said.

"You didn't know?" Emi said. "He's number two, right after Kyoya-senpai."

"I'm not surprised about Kyoya, but Tamaki?"

Tamaki stiffened and slunk even deeper into his corner. The other hosts exchanged looks. The twins shook their head. They weren't going to bother themselves with Tamaki, so Haruhi sighed and stood up.

"Senpai, could you stop?" Haruhi said, poking the blond's shoulder. Tamaki kept on muttering to himself, doddling on the floor with his finger. "Hey senpai, I have a question about-"

"A question? A question?" Tamaki shot straight to his feet. "I can help you Haruhi!"

"That'd be great," Haruhi said, though her face remained blank and her eyes dull. She proceeded to ask him about some reading they had for homework.

"We should go back," Emi said to Ryuu, catching Kaoru's attention. "I need to study."

"Should we study together?" Kaoru said. "We are in the same class."

"We'll invite Haruhi too," Hikaru said.

"Wait, we're _all _studying together?" Ryuu said, giving them an incredulous look.

Emi smiled. "Why not? That sounds fun."

"But you know I don't study," he said.

"Saturday afternoon then?" Kaoru said. "We'll pick Haruhi up on our way."

"Wait, we're all studying together at _our _house?" Ryuu frowned.

"Why not?" Emi said, still smiling.

He sighed. "Whatever."

So the plans were set.

With club activities cancelled for the upcoming finals, Emi spent most of her time buried in books, papers, and old tests. Ouran was much more competitive than their previous schools, so ranking well was more difficult.

As promised, Hikaru and Kaoru arrived with a disgruntled Haruhi.

"I don't understand why _I_ have to come along," she said as they sat down around the dining table.

"Your our class's number one, Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"So of course we need you here while we study!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi frowned and pulled out her books. "Fine. You can ask me your questions."

"But we don't have any," the twins said, shrugging while grinning.

"Actually, Haruhi-kun, I have a question," Emi said, holding a past assignment. Haruhi set her book down and leaned over, as Emi asked about a math problem that she couldn't understand.

Ryuu sat back, turning from the two girls to the two boys across from him. "I thought you said you only did a bit of reviewing."

Hikaru shrugged. "Studying now and then is good."

"Ohh." Emi's face lit up. "I get it now! Thanks, Haruhi-kun." She smiled, and Ryuu watched Kaoru stare at Emi.

Emi and Haruhi began to study by themselves, with the occasional question and explanation interrupting their otherwise silent work. Hikaru pulled out a book to read, and Kaoru did some homework. Ryuu ate from the plate of fruit and cookies in the middle of the table.

"Ryuu, you should study too. There's no way you can go through college like this," Emi said.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, no wonder you're an idiot."

Ryuu kicked the twin from under the table. "Shut up, you jerk." He sighed and grabbed a piece of a paper. "Okay, I'll study." He did some practice problems, then turned to Emi. She was frowning at her paper, comparing her answers to the correct one.

Once he saw that Kaoru was busy writing, Ryuu leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "How are you studying when your boyfriend is right across from you?"

Emi looked at him with pursed lips. "Can't you tell I'm trying really hard to?"

Ryuu blinked. "Oh. I thought you were studying like normal."

The Hitachiin twins glanced up. "What is it?" they said in unison.

"Nothing," the Mazawa twins said.

Haruhi stared at the four. "Are you guys even studying? I'm pretty sure group studying isn't like this."

"We don't really study," the Hitachiin twins said.

"Then why'd you come and bring me along?" she said.

"Well." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Kaoru, who blushed.

"I didn't say you had to come with," Kaoru said, "or bring Haruhi along."

"I thought if it was just you two it'd be terribly awkward," Hikaru said.

"Or terribly quiet," Ryuu said.

"Or terribly unproductive," Emi said, catching Kaoru's gaze. The two exchanged small smiles.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"If Kaoru had come over to study with Emi," Hikaru said.

"Oh." Haruhi's eyes lit up.

"I have a question," Emi said, holding a piece of paper up. She had paper strewn all over the table in front of her, along with two notebooks, a folder, and a textbook. "Does anyone know what's going to be on the Literature test?"

"Uh…" Ryuu thought back to their last class.

"The books we read?" Hikaru said.

"Probably need to write an impromptu essay," Kaoru said.

"Kanji," Haruhi said.

"Darn that's a lot," Emi said, dropping her head on the table.

"Shit I suck with kanji," Ryuu said. "Emi, where's your textbook?" She pointed at her school bag lying on the ground. He reached over and pulled the book out.

Emi lifted her head to look at Kaoru. "You really don't need to study?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "Not really."

"Ugh, why are you guys so smart?" Her head fell back down. "I wish I was half as smart."

"You are," Hikaru said without looking away from his book.

Emi sat up, blinked at Hikaru, and smiled. "Thanks Hikaru-kun." She gathered some papers and picked up her pencil to continue studying.

* * *

Finals ended with little trouble. Emi's ankle was completely healed when winter break started, and the Host Club bid farewell to each other as they travelled off to other parts of the world.

"We'll be visiting your grandparents for Christmas," Mrs. Mazawa told the twins.

"For how long?" Emi asked, seated on the couch with her phone in her hands. Roro was sprawled on her lap.

"A week," her mom said. "We'll be back on the twenty-eighth." They'd be leaving the day after tomorrow. Emi sent a message to Kaoru. He was leaving the next day for the Caribbean with his family, so the two planned to meet before he flew off.

"Any other questions?" Mrs. Mazawa. When Emi shook her head, their mom disappeared up the stairs.

"So is the shrine visit still on with Sumiko and Aki?" Ryuu asked as he took a seat beside his sister. She nodded. "You're not going to go with Kaoru?"

"We already made plans with Sumiko and Aki. We can't break it now," she said, petting Roro's back. "Besides it'll be crowded. What if someone saw the two of us together?"

"Oh, I guess that's true." Ryuu stretched his legs out. It was the first day of winter break, and he was already bored. He stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to go out for a walk."

Emi tried to leap to her feet but was stopped by the heavy weight that was Roro. His eyes were closed, and he had a lazy smile. "Wait are you going to see that girl? Michi, right?"

"No," Ryuu said.

"But you said-"

"I'm not going to see her," he said.

"But-"

He tossed the door open and raced out.

"Ryuu!" Emi struggled to stand again but Roro whined, remaining where he was. "Roro, now is not the time to enjoy the human bed." Roro licked her hand, so she sat back with a sigh.

Out on the streets, Ryuu sped towards the park. He glanced back to make sure Emi hadn't followed before slowing down. The air was frigid, and there was a thin blanket of snow covering the world. _Please tell me she's there, _he thought as he neared the park_._

She was. She was digging in the dirt again with a box beside her.

"Michi?" Ryuu strode to her side. "Are you burying another spider friend?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes. This time it's Mi-chan and Ki-chan." Her spade could barely budge the frozen dirt.

"Do you want some help?" he said, kneeling beside her.

"This is why I don't like it when they die in the wintertime," she said and handed the spade over. He wedged it into the dirt and began to dig.

"Why do you bury them? You must get a lot of dead spiders from your research," he said.

"You're right. I don't bury all of them," she said, "only the ones who've lived a long time or who've contributed a lot to my research. It's just my way of showing them some respect and thanking them for helping me."

He nodded and grunted as he flung a large chunk of dirt into the air. Michi laughed. "I think that's good enough. Thank you, Ryuu." She opened the box and pulled the two spiders out, setting them down. She clapped her hands together, murmured a prayer, then began pushing the dirt back.

When she was done, they stood and Ryuu looked at her, sticking his hands in his pockets. She seemed the same as usual. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I came here a few times for like two weeks and didn't see you."

She smiled. "Sorry. I was busy, thought I'd found a breakthrough in my research."

"Did you?" he asked.

"It's certainly a discovery," she said. "I've spent the past week writing my research paper. It'll be published just in time for Christmas." She smiled, and her face lit up. Her eyes were brighter than usual, twinkling almost.

Ryuu smiled. "That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said. They glanced around, still standing in the middle of the park.

"Do you want to walk?" he said. "It's too cold to just sit or stand."

She nodded, so they headed towards town and the convenience store. "So how have you been?"

"I'm good. Thanks for the advice, and always hearing me out," he said.

"No problem. I like it," she said.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." She grinned, flashing her teeth. A smile broke out on Ryuu's face, and something warm filled his chest. It was good - no, it was great - to see her again.

"You look happy," he said, "like actually happy, like more than usual. Is that discovery really that good?"

"Yes." She giggled and stared up at the dark blue sky. "I might be able to go home for Christmas."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

She blinked and the bright look in her eyes was gone. She smiled, but it wasn't like the last one. Her eyes weren't twinkling. "I've been busy."

"Where is your home?" Ryuu said, tilting his head. "Your parents right?"

She nodded. "They live in Sendai."

"Oh, up north. Do you have any siblings?"

"No." She shook her head and gazed at her black boots. "It must be fun having a sibling though."

"Ehh. As much trouble as it is fun," he said.

"So things are going well?" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah." He smiled, and she smiled back. They approached the convenience store and entered without another word. "Oh! I recently discovered the red bean buns here. They're so good, Michi. Have you had them before?"

She giggled while Ryuu drooled over the buns in the case. "They're really good. I get them almost everytime I come here."

"Don't you come here often?" he asked, grabbing two buns and heading towards the checkout counter.

"Yeah, I live off convenience store food," she said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't sound healthy," he said.

"It isn't." She stood beside him as they moved through the line.

"You don't cook?"

She shook her head. "Takes too much time."

He paid for the buns then handed one to her.

"Oh," she said, staring at the warm, sweet treat in her hands. "Ryuu, I can't-"

"What?" he said, already biting in.

"How much was it?" Michi said, pulling her wallet out. "Two hundred yen?" She glanced around for the price posting.

"It's fine," he said and pushed her wallet away. "Just consider it as thanks for all your help."

"But-"

"Hurry and eat it before it gets cold," he said.

She stared down at the red bean bun. "Thanks Ryuu," she said and took a bite. They walked to her apartment complex which was just across the street from the store.

"You research at the Tokyo university right?" he said, gazing up at the building.

"Yes," she said. "I should go. Thanks, Ryuu."

"Thank you," he said and waved her goodbye.

* * *

"So, I guess I won't be seeing you for a week," Kaoru said. They were in the mini theater in the Hitachiin mansion, watching a popular TV show.

"Yeah," Emi said. She slid lower in her seat on the couch. _This'll suck. As much as I love Grandma and Grandpa, I don't want to not see Kaoru-kun for a whole week._

Kaoru glanced over. "Is there something else you want to do?"

She turned to him with a smile. "You mean before you leave?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. Their faces were inches away, and their eyes were locked with each other's. "I don't know. We could go out and… do something."

"It's cold out," she said. The room was dim. They could hear the actors on the TV talking and see the flashes of movement from the corners of their eyes. Emi's heart was drumming away. It felt like every cell in her body was awake and running laps around the gym, while butterflies flipped out in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was breathing or not.

Kaoru leaned closer. "It is," he said. His gaze was loving, adoring, like she was the only person in the world. Like she _was_ the world: his world. His breath tickled her face just before their eyes shut and their lips touched.

He was soft and wet and tasted like buttery popcorn. She felt her chest fill with warmth, and the warmth spread to the tips of her fingers and toes like electricity. Her body melted away, until it was just her lips, his lips - their lips. Soft, warm, wet, turning from two clumsy beings into one. They stayed like that for what felt like minutes before they broke away. His hand brushed her cheek, and they made eye contact again.

"I love you, Kaoru," she said and they kissed again. Her hand latched onto his shirt, pulling him closer. His hand found her waist and soon they were pressed up against each other.

"I love you, Emi," he said when they pulled away. They were both smiling, and Emi giggled when she saw Kaoru's rosy cheeks. "What?" he asked as she snuggled closer. His arm was around her now and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," she said, staring at the TV.

He leaned his head against hers. "Yeah."

* * *

**This was quite a bit of Michi &amp; Ryuu. Ahh I feel so self-conscious when I write a lot about the OCs haha. Any thoughts? Please share!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	30. Going to break

**It's late and I have class at 9 but here's the next chapter cause this seems like the best time to update... I guess... Idk my brain ain't workin too well rightnow.**

**AquilonIII:** Self-conscious as in like, people come here to read about the fanfic characters, like the Host Club, so I just worry that readers will think, "Oh this is boring" when faced with a lot of OC-time hehe. ^_^ Thank you! And I think it's really cool how you see characters in colors. :) Thank you for always reading and reviewing! :D Hope you like this chapter.

**BizzyLizy**: Lol goo. XD Hehe glad you like it. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hopefully this chapter has some more goo as well. ^o^

**EarthBender001**: Hi! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! (And favoriting hehe) I'm glad you like it, and hope you continue to enjoy. :) Also cool name there, though I personally prefer water benders. :P

**Chapter 30 already?**

* * *

The Mazawa twins arrived at their family's vacation home in Niseko, a small town near Mt. Yotei. Their mother's side of the family was there - aunt, uncle, and cousin included. Emi and Ryuu prepared themselves for a week of snowboarding, onsens, and delicious hotpot.

"You guys ready?" Hana said, standing by the door of the house with her snowboard in hand. She was younger than them by two years and had an unwavering poker face.

"Yes!" the Mazawa twins said. They were dressed in full winter gear: puffy coats, hats, goggles, scarves, and gloves.

"Be careful out there," their mom called from the living room.

"Okay!" The three hopped into the awaiting vehicle.

They snowboarded until it was dark and returned for dinner. Their vacation home had its own onsen, or natural hot spring, in the backyard, though it could only fit a few people at a time. Emi and Ryuu were enjoying themselves, until the fourth day, when Ryuu found Emi curled up in bed staring at her phone. It was almost noon, well past the usual time that she was up.

"Is something wrong?" he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes." She buried her face into the pillow. "I'm experiencing Kaoru-kun withdrawal."

"You make him seem like a drug." He sat down on the bed. "Come on, let's go snowboard."

"Ugh," she said, yanking the blanket up to cover her face.

"There's no way Kaoru withdrawal can cause physical symptoms," Ryuu said and pulled the blanket down to see her face. She was frowning.

"I want to see his face. I want to hear his voice."

"Just video call him then."

"The time difference though," she said and rolled over. She also wanted to kiss Kaoru, but she couldn't tell Ryuu that. She wanted to touch Kaoru's hair, find out if it was really as fluffy as it looked.

"If we go out, maybe you'll forget about him?"

"It's not just that Ryuu," Emi said, putting a hand on her stomach under the covers. It hurt, a lot, more than usual.

"Then what? Should I call Mom?"

"No need."

"Are you sick?" He leaned over and checked her forehead.

"I'm fine, Ryuu," Emi said, puffing her cheeks out.

He poked her cheek. "Then what's the problem?"

"You really wanna know?" she said, looking away as he nodded. "I'm cramping."

He blinked. "Uh. As in…"

"Yeah, as in I'm on my period and I'm cramping and it hurts like crap," she said then rolled onto her other side. "Ughh."

"Okay, sorry." He stood up. "Do you want me to get Mom anyway?"

"No I'm fine," she said, clutching her abdomen.

He walked to the doorway and glanced back. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I can't eat when my stomach is trying to devour my insides," she said through her teeth.

"Okay, okay!" He held his hands up and disappeared out the door. A moment later, his head poked back in. "Is it okay if I go snowboarding with Hana-chan?"

"Why the heck are you asking me?" Emi said, ready to throw a pillow at Ryuu's face.

"Right." He ducked back out.

The Kaoru withdrawal wasn't an exaggeration though. They were messaging each other and sending pictures of their respective vacation locations, but it wasn't the same as being together in the same place, breathing the same air. After seeing him almost everyday, not seeing him was strange, like something was wrong.

Emi closed her eyes and thought of him: his sweet smile, his gentle gaze, and his soft voice. Her shoulders loosened, and her breathing evened. Soon she drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru-kun."

"Hey Emi," he said. She smiled and closed her eyes, turning onto her back. She could see the dark sky through the window and hear the voices of her parents downstairs.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good. The weather's really nice here," he said. "We're going scuba diving today."

"Oh that sounds so cool!"

He chuckled. "It'll be fun. What are you up to?"

"Not much. We mostly just snowboard and pig out when we come here," she said with a giggle.

He joined in. "Pig out? Sounds delicious."

"My grandma makes the best okonomiyaki," Emi said. "I'm pretty sure I've gained five kilos already."

"No way," he said, laughing.

"Oh you have no idea." She bit her lip but couldn't stop the grin from taking over her face.

"You should teach me how to snowboard sometime," Kaoru said.

"You don't know how to snowboard?"

"I can ski," he said.

"Is that Kaoru?" Ryuu said, walking into her room with a towel around his neck. Emi nodded. He rubbed at his wet hair and sat down on her bed.

"Is that Ryuu?" Kaoru said from the phone.

"You heard that?" Emi asked.

"I heard a voice," he said, "and who else could it be?"

She giggled. "Is Hikaru-kun there?"

Ryuu's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Emi."

Kaoru was already saying, "Hang on, I'll go get him."

"I don't need to hear his voice," Ryuu said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, nudging his back with her knee. She listened to some clattering on Kaoru's end.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She covered the mouthpiece of her phone. "Yeah," she said. "Let's try out the biggest hill tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" His jaw dropped.

"No. The usual hills are getting boring."

After another rustle, Kaoru's voice was back. "Is Ryuu there, Emi?" Emi hit speakerphone and sat up.

"What's going on?" Hikaru said. Emi smiled at Ryuu, but it looked like an evil smirk to him.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing, Emi's just being stupid."

"Oh," Hikaru said, "I thought that was your job."

Ryuu frowned and stood up. "Okay I'm going."

Hikaru snickered. "I was kidding. Jeez, learn to take a joke, dummy." Ryuu could just see Hikaru sticking his tongue out, and the image didn't help.

"We have nothing to say," Ryuu said, gesturing at the phone while looking at his sister. "Anyway, I'll leave and you can go back to being mushy-gushy with Kaoru." Then he stepped out of the room.

"Wait, you should at least say bye," Emi called after him but he didn't stop.

"Oh hey Emi," Hikaru said.

She smiled. "Hi Hikaru-kun. How are you?"

"I'm good." There was a rustle, then he said, "Kaoru, I'm gonna get breakfast."

"Okay, I'll come later," Kaoru said.

"Don't be too slow or I'm leaving you behind," Hikaru said, though his voice was fading.

"Okay!"

"You should probably go, Kaoru-kun," Emi said. Her chest ached. She thought hearing his voice would help, but it was having reverse effects. She closed her eyes again, snuggling into the covers.

"Yeah," he said, but neither hung up. They stayed there for a moment, listening to each other breathe.

"I miss you," she said in a whisper.

"I miss you too," he said. Another silent second passed before Emi heard a muffled voice from Kaoru's end. "Ah, sorry. I gotta go."

"Yeah," she said. "See you, Kaoru-kun."

"See you," he said. She waited until she heard the disconnect tone before pressing the red button.

* * *

They returned to their Tokyo home in the late evening.

"You're back?" Kaoru said, yawning.

"Yeah. Are you jet lagged, Kaoru-kun?" Emi giggled.

"Yeah, I really want to sleep now," he said. "Keep me awake Emi, or I'll never get rid of this jet lag."

"It's already nine, Kaoru-kun. That's not too late for sleep." She stood in front of the window, watching the world disappear in sheets of white. The wind was howling and helped kick the snow into greater flurries.

"Mm," he said.

"I might go sleep right now too," she said, "then tomorrow will come faster."

Kaoru chuckled. "And you think I'm a smooth talker."

"You must have rubbed off on me, Kaoru-kun," she said, laughing. When she caught movement in the corner of her eye, she glanced over and saw Ryuu putting his winter coat on. She grabbed his sleeve. "Sorry, Kaoru-kun, I gotta go."

"Okay, I guess I'll go sleep then. Good night."

"Good night." She snapped her phone shut. Ryuu was buttoning his coat up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out," he said as if it wasn't blizzarding outside.

"Do you have eyes?" She spun him towards the window.

"Yeah," he said and pulled his hat on. "I want some red bean buns."

"Are you crazy?" She raised her eyebrows while he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"No, I'm just craving red bean buns right now."

"Can't it wait until it's, oh I don't know, not storming outside?" she said. Her grip on his sleeve tightened when she saw him slip gloves on. "You're not walking, Ryuu. Take the car or something."

He blinked. "Oh. You're right!" Then he stepped into the kitchen to call for Berty. Emi's jaw dropped. _He forgot about the car? Did he turn into a commoner or something?_

Ryuu came back with a smile. "I guess I got used to walking there."

"Walking where anyway?"

"The convenience store. I'll bring one back for you. You'll love it," he said.

Emi tilted her head, inspecting her brother as he pulled the gloves off. "Ryuu, did you get a concussion while snowboarding?"

"No." His brows furrowed. "Why?"

"You're just so… I don't know. Random," she said. _Different, _she didn't say.

He shrugged. "I want red bean buns. Can I not want red bean buns?"

She smiled. "No, it's fine. Sorry, it was kind of out-of-the-blue."

Bertrand stepped out from the kitchen with keys in hand. "Sorry for the wait, Ryuu-sama. Where did you want to go?"

"The convenience store," Ryuu said as he followed the butler outside. "It's a few blocks down." A gust of icy wind billowed in. Emi shut the door behind them, then, hugging her arms, slipped upstairs to find a warm blanket.

Ryuu stared at the falling snow. The few cars on the streets crawled, and he was beginning to rethink his decision. _Maybe red bean buns aren't that important._ They were passing the park when he saw movement. He blinked, then squinted, trying to see past all the white. There seemed to be a shadow on the swings.

_No way._ Ryuu tapped the headrest of the driver's seat. "Wait, stop stop stop!" Berty brought the car to a rest.

Ryuu tossed the door open. "Ryuu-sama?" Berty said, twisting in his seat.

"I'll be back," he said. He checked the road for cars before crossing. As he neared, the figure on the swings became clearer. It wasn't a mistake. "Michi?"

She didn't move. She was in a winter coat with her hands hanging by her side. Her eyes were dark, and her gaze dull. Ryuu waved his hand in front of her face. "Michi? You okay?"

She blinked and dragged her head up to look at him. "Oh." She cleared her throat and blinked again. "Ryuu."

"Are you okay? It's freezing out here!" He shivered, feeling the cold bite into him, and he was decked out from head to toe in winter gear. Her complexion was paler than usual, and her nose and ears were red. He pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around her.

"I-" She shook her head. "What are-"

"Come on." He tugged on her arm. "You can't sit out here, Michi. You'll freeze to death." He pulled her onto her feet. Taking her hand, he led her to the car.

"Ryuu," she said. Her voice caught in her throat. He opened the door and pushed her into the warm vehicle.

"Everything okay, Ryuu-sama?" Berty asked.

"Yeah." Ryuu nodded. "No cars came by right?"

"None. The weather's too terrible. Are you sure you still want to go to the store?" he said, glancing back. His eyes widened. "Ryuu-sama?"

Ryuu looked at Michi, who was shivering where she sat. He took his coat off and bundled her up in it. It turned her into a puffy coat monster. "She's my friend, Berty. Keep going and head for the apartments on the intersection. We can drop her off at her place."

Berty nodded and the car inched forward.

"Michi, are you okay?" Ryuu said, trying to make eye contact. She nodded. "What were you doing? There's a storm advisory going on right now."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked. Her words were a whisper, escaping through her trembling lips.

"I wanted red bean buns," he said with a shrug. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Oh," she said. She kept her gaze down and hugged her arms.

"You okay?" he said. She didn't say anything, so he took her hands in his. They were cold and red. He rubbed his hands over hers, trying to heat them up. "Maybe we should go to the hospital. What if you got hypothermia?"

"I-I'm fine," she said. She smiled but it was mirthless, and her eyes remained blank. Berty pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Michi slid Ryuu's jacket off her shoulders and handed it to him. "Thank you." She smiled again and opened the door.

Ryuu slipped his coat on. "Berty, can you wait here a while?"

Berty nodded. "Of course."

Ryuu followed Michi out the car to the entrance of the building. "It's okay, Ryuu," she said as she unlocked the door.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes," she said. Their eyes met, then her brow furrowed and her bottom lip quivered. Her eyes widened, and she ducked her head down, shaking it. "No." Her voice broke. "No, I'm not…" She swallowed. "I'm not okay, Ryuu."

He reached an arm out towards her. "Michi."

When she looked up, he saw her eyes were glistening more than usual. "Please," she said, blinking and swallowing, "let me treat you to a cup of tea."

"Okay," he said, nodding, and followed her in.

Her apartment was tiled in white, with a small kitchen and dining table to the right. Before Ryuu was the living room containing a TV, couch, and a kotatsu table in the center. There were two bedroom doors and the bathroom past it.

Ryuu could see several glass cases stacked against the wall of a bedroom, and he shuddered when he caught movement within. _Must be the spiders,_ he thought as he hung up his jacket after Michi. "This is a nice place," he said.

"Yes," she said while fetching a kettle from the cabinet and pouring hot water from a dispenser on the counter. "You can turn the kotatsu on."

He sat down at the table, looked under the kotatsu, found the switch, and turned it on. Then he tucked his legs under, while she put a tea bag into the kettle. "So, what's going on?" Ryuu said.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Well..." She let out a long sigh. "As you know, I skipped a few grades. Five to be exact."

"Wow," he said.

She nodded and licked her lips, staring at the floor. "My parents thought I'd go on and do great things like discover the cure for cancer or at least be a doctor."

"Original," Ryuu said.

"I didn't want to," she said. "I don't like the sight of blood. Or people, for that matter. I'm not a people-person. You've probably noticed." She pushed herself off the counter and walked to the table with the kettle, dropping down beside him. She lifted the tea bag up and dipped it back in. They watched the color spread and the steam puff out. "When I told my parents I wasn't going to be a doctor, that I wanted to do research instead, they were okay with it. Then I graduated and began my research on spiders."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. He had a hunch as to where this was going.

"Oh they were mortified, Ryuu." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Disappointed. Upset. They told me to do '_real _research,' to do something that'd change the world. They wanted my name in the news for some impressive breakthrough."

"Like what you found the last time we met?" he said.

Michi looked at him while pushing the corners of her mouth up. "They stopped talking to me a year ago. I thought my paper, my discovery, would make them happy."

"But it didn't," Ryuu said, keeping his eyes on her.

"No," she said to the tabletop, "it didn't."

"So you decided the best thing to do is go sit in the freezing cold?" he said.

She shrugged, and in a small, quiet voice, she said, "I don't know what to do Ryuu."

He cleared his throat and looked around. It was his turn. He could help her the way she'd helped him out. _But what should I say? What can I say? I never knew Michi could look so… so small and fragile. _

"You should keep trying," he said. "Not to please them, but doing whatever makes you happy. And you should try talking to them."

"They won't talk to me," she said. "I sent them a copy of my paper and an article about my research, but they haven't responded. I called them today, and they said that I wasn't living up to my potential." She glanced at him. "I'm not that smart, Ryuu. They thought I was a prodigy when I was a kid, but I'm not."

"You're still their kid, Michi, and their only kid," he said.

"Yeah." She let out a breath and stood up. She returned with two cups and poured the tea. "I don't really drink tea, so sorry if this is bad."

Ryuu chuckled. "It's fine. I don't really drink tea either."

"Thanks for hearing me out, Ryuu." She smiled at him. "It means a lot to me."

"You've done the same for me, Michi, and more," he said. He took a sip of the green tea. "When's your birthday?"

"January twenty-third, why?"

"Just curious." He shrugged. She was only three years older than him right now. "Don't you have other friends? Someone who'd be better at this."

"At what?"

"At… giving advice," he said, avoiding her gaze, "and being here for you."

She set her cup down and stared at her reflection in it. "I'm not a people person, Ryuu. I'm... weird, remember?" Her voice cracked near the end, and she began blinking again while biting her lip.

Ryuu's chest stung. He wanted to hurt whoever made her think that way, but he couldn't. So he leaned forward instead and said, "You're not weird, Michi. At all. You're amazing, and nice, and smart, and a great friend. And-And if no one else can see that, well, then they're the ones missing out!"

She smiled and this time it reached her eyes, though they were still sparkling and slightly red. "Thanks Ryuu."

He was tempted to squeeze her in a hug or pat her head or just do _something_ that'd be more helpful than a few words.

"It's late," Michi said. "Your family's probably worried."

He checked the time and saw it'd been over fifteen minutes. "Yeah, my sis thought I was crazy when I told her I wanted to go out for red bean buns." Ryuu stood, and Michi followed suit.

She laughed. "That is pretty crazy considering the weather outside."

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow while a half-smile took over his face. "I remember someone sitting outside in that weather."

She laughed again, and Ryuu's chest filled with warmth. It was like her laughter lifted him into the air. He didn't know what was going on or why she made him feel this way. No one else had before. She walked him to the doorway where he put his jacket back on.

"Thanks, Ryuu," she said. "Really."

"You did the same for me, Michi," he said. "Besides, it's what friends do."

"Yeah," she said. Her face was glowing with that soft smile of hers.

"Thanks for the tea," he said and put his hand on the doorknob.

"You know the way right?" she said.

He nodded and looked at her. "Uh, see you then."

"Yeah." She held a hand up to wave.

"Oh, wait!" He pulled his phone out. "You- I mean, in case we don't run into each other at the park."

"Oh, good idea." They exchanged numbers, then he left with a promise to message her in the future. It wasn't until Ryuu was lying in bed did he realize that he'd left his scarf with her. And he'd touched her - the first girl since middle school who wasn't Emi - without a shred of fear.

* * *

Emi let out a sigh of relief when she saw the clear skies the next morning. Hikaru and Kaoru were heading over now. Kaoru had told her that he'd been up since eight in the morning. She sat on the couch and played with Roro, waiting for their arrival.

A half hour later, she paced the living room. The roads were probably still slick from last night's storm. They were taking their time and being careful. Or maybe they'd forgotten something and went back home to get it.

She sent a message to Kaoru when an hour had passed. He didn't reply, so she sent one to Hikaru.

"Hey, when are they getting here?" Ryuu asked, coming down from the stairs.

"It's been an hour," she said. "Kaoru-kun told me they were heading out an hour ago, Ryuu."

He looked at her biting her lip. "I'm sure they're fine, Emi." He knelt and petted Roro's head.

"I messaged them and they haven't responded," she said.

Ryuu pulled his phone out. "Hm."

Fifteen minutes later, Emi's phone rang, and she jumped from the sound. "K-Kaoru-kun?" she said, pressing the accept-call button multiple times.

"Hey," he said. His breathing was ragged. There was a low hum and the sound of sirens in the background.

Emi's chest tightened, and she chomped on her lip. "Is everything okay?" she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said and groaned. "Emi, we-we got in a car accident. And Hikaru..."

* * *

**Prepare for some action!**

**Guess it's not gonna finish in like 10 more chapters huh...**

**Thanks for reading! :) And do please share your thoughts, it's much appreciated. ^_^**


	31. Going to the New Year

**Happy fall! :) Hope everyone is doing well and staying warm.**

**AquilonIII:** Wow so true! :D I never saw it that way before haha. Do you study literature or something related? Hehe :) Hope you like the continued plot/storyline then cause I have some things planned. ^_^ Thanks for all your love and support.

**EarthBender001**: Haha that's what I was aiming for. ^u^ Thank you for such kinds words and for reading. :) Hope you like this chapter!

**e whatever:** Thank you so much for being obsessed haha XD Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the story. :) Thanks for the review!

**Just a warning, more swear words in this than usual.**

* * *

"What? Is Hikaru-kun okay?" Emi said. Ryuu glanced over and stood.

Kaoru swallowed. "He's unconscious. They-They said he's going to need surgery."

"Oh no." Emi's jaw dropped, and her hand went to cover her mouth. "Kaoru, which hospital are you going to?"

"The big Tokyo one."

She grabbed her jacket and nodded at Ryuu, who did the same before ducking into the kitchen to grab Berty. "We'll meet you there then."

"Please, be careful," Kaoru said.

"We will," she said. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

Kaoru cleared his throat. "Maybe the Host Club."

"Okay," she said as Berty and Ryuu returned. "I'll see you soon, Kaoru-kun."

"Mm. See you."

Emi sent a mass message to the other hosts, informing them of the Hitachiin twins' situation. A second after, Tamaki messaged back saying he was on his way and could pick Haruhi up. The others were right after him, responding within several minutes.

When the Mazawa twins arrived at the hospital, they headed straight for the front desk, asking where to find Hikaru.

"It seems he's in surgery. You can wait for news over there."

They jogged over to the area. There were a few benches lined against the wall, and Emi saw Kaoru sitting on one. His arms were on his lap and his head was down.

"Kaoru-kun," she said as they neared.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, brimming with tears. "Emi." His voice was small, and there were bandages on his forehead and cheek.

Emi shook her head and fell to her knees. "Oh Kaoru." She pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's going to be okay. Hikaru-kun's going to be okay."

"Mm," he said. He was shaking. His head dropped onto her shoulder while she rubbed his back. Ryuu sat down next to Kaoru, and they stayed like that until Tamaki and Haruhi arrived with a bouquet of flowers. Emi sat back and held his hand.

"Are your parents coming, Kaoru?" Haruhi said.

"My parents are still overseas," he said. "They didn't come back with us, so no, not today." Haruhi nodded and sat down on the bench across from them. Tamaki joined her.

When the rest of the Host Club had arrived, Tamaki glanced at Kaoru. "What happened? Emi-chan told us a car accident."

Kaoru nodded. "We got T-boned. The roads were slippery, and the other car went out of control. It hit the driver's side. The driver..." - everyone tensed - "he got a fracture or something, so he's being treated right now. Hikaru's side was hit the most, so…" Kaoru looked down at the ground.

Tamaki set an arm on Kaoru's shoulder, while tears streamed down his face. "It's going to be okay, Kaoru. We're here for you."

Kaoru tried to smile and nodded, but his brow remained furrowed. "Thanks you guys." His grip on Emi's hand tightened.

Everyone fell silent and awaited the doctor's appearance.

An hour later, the surgeon came out of the double doors, taking her mask off. Everyone stood, their eyes pinned to the doctor.

"The surgery was a success," the doctor said, looking at Kaoru and began explaining Hikaru's injuries. He had a large gash on his side where the car had struck him, his arm broke, and his head had suffered a concussion. They'd stitched up the wound and set his arm. "We just need to wait for him to wake up. You can go see him right now."

Kaoru nodded and thanked the doctor. Then he led the group down the hall to a room. The moment he stepped inside, Kaoru rushed straight to Hikaru's side. Hikaru's head was bandaged up, and his arm was in a cast.

"Oh thank goodness," Tamaki said, biting his nails while crying. "Hikaru will be alright!"

"That's great, huh, Kao-chan?" Honey said with a grin.

Kaoru nodded, slumped beside Hikaru and holding his hand. "Yeah." Emi put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He looked up at her and managed a smile. The small smile made her heart constrict, and she wanted to hug him until his usual wide grin was back.

The Host Club stood there, watching Hikaru's peaceful face, when a nurse came in and said, "You may need to leave soon. We'll need room to monitor his condition and change his bandages."

"Yeah, you guys can go," Kaoru said. He looked at them with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

"If you need anything," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up, "don't hesitate to ask."

Kaoru chuckled. "Thanks, but I'd rather avoid owing you anything, Kyoya-senpai."

"Then you can always ask me!" Tamaki said.

"Me too! Me too!" Honey waved his hand in the air.

Haruhi nodded. "I don't know if I'm any help, but I hope Hikaru recovers quickly."

"Thanks everyone," Kaoru said, gazing at Hikaru. "I'll tell him when he wakes up." The Host Club filed out of the room after saying their goodbyes.

"I guess we should go too," Emi said.

Kaoru glanced at her then stood up. "Ah, I forgot we were coming to see you guys."

"It's fine, Kaoru," she said with a smile. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Please take care."

He hugged her back. "You too, Emi."

"I'll see you soon then," she said when they'd stepped back.

"See ya," Ryuu said, "and tell that idiot to hurry up and get better."

Kaoru nodded and waved them out.

They were back the next day with the rest of the Host Club. Hikaru was awake and playing on his DS. Everyone crowded in, asking Hikaru how he was feeling and offering their get-well wishes.

"I'm fine," he said, lying against the propped-up pillow.

"What are you playing?" Ryuu said and leaned to get a look of the small screen.

"Final Fantasy," Hikaru said.

"Did your parents come yet?" Emi asked, standing beside Kaoru who sat on a stool.

Kaoru nodded. "This morning."

While the other Hosts chatted about their winter breaks and plans for meeting up on the New Year, Emi stared at Kaoru's hair. It was right there and so close. _He wouldn't mind… right? It'd be awkward to ask though. Like, "Hey! Can I touch your hair?" Then he'll think I have a hair fetish or something. Or the rest of the Host Club will._

She reached a hand out and fingered a bundle of strands. Kaoru turned his head towards her. "What are you doing?" he said with a smile.

She giggled and ran a hand through his hair. "It's so soft."

He tipped his head back, bumping it into her abdomen. "You won't be with your friends all day on the New Year, right?"

"Yeah," she said, now playing with his hair.

"Then can we meet up?"

"Of course." She grinned. "I'll definitely be free in the evening, probably in the afternoon too."

"Good." He smiled up at her then tuned back into the Host Club's conversation. She slipped her arms around his neck and hugged his head. They stayed like that for a while before Kaoru grabbed another stool and Emi took a seat beside him.

Hikaru was in good spirits considering his situation, though his arm couldn't move much, hindering his gameplay. Kaoru informed everyone that their driver was also recovering and would be okay. After some more chatter, everyone headed off with plans to meet up on the New Year. Tamaki wanted to try out osechi - traditional New Year foods - from the convenience store.

"I'm sure the commoners have found an inspiring way to make it taste good," Tamaki said, while Haruhi shook her head.

* * *

As the New Year approached, Emi finalized her plans for the day. On New Year's Eve, the Mazawa twins sat down to enjoy a traditional dinner Berty cooked up. Their parents were busy with work; they had lots of business to finish before the end of the year.

Ryuu donned his wig, and the two headed out at eleven-thirty to meet up with Sumiko and Aki at the nearby shrine.

"Ryo-chan, your hair is down!" Aki said with a grin when they found each other by the stairs that led to the temple.

Ryuu nodded. The usual high ponytail was now loose strands of hair falling all around him. The hair kept his neck warm, especially since he didn't have his scarf, but it also kept flying into his face.

"It's cute," Sumiko said. "You should wear it that way more often."

Ryuu shrugged and cleared his throat before saying in falsetto, "Let's go."

"Yeah," Aki said and they climbed up the steps.

The place was packed. People milled about, getting fortunes, purchasing charms, and writing on ema plaques. The four joined the long line that led into the offering hall.

"How come Ryuu-kun didn't come?" Aki said, and Ryuu tensed.

"You didn't say he could," Emi said.

"Eh?" Aki's jaw dropped. "Of course he's always welcome!"

"It's fine." Emi waved a hand in the air. "He had other plans anyway."

"Oh what kind of plans?" Aki's eyes widened and she leaned closer. Ryuu tucked his chin into his jacket, while his gaze darted between the two girls.

Emi shrugged. "Family thing."

"What's his family like?" Sumiko said. "Seems like a rough one."

Emi glanced at Ryuu, who shrugged. "I… don't think we can tell you," Emi said. "I don't think we know all that well either."

"I mean, it's your aunt and uncle right?" Aki said.

_Oh no,_ Emi thought. The Mazawa twins exchanged looks again. "It's complicated," Ryuu said and Emi felt her heart stop.

"Woah!" Aki said as Ryuu's eyes bulged. "You just mimicked Ryuu's voice exactly, Ryo-chan! Amazing!"

Emi breathed again. _Thank God Aki's dense._

Sumiko smiled. "Must be from all that time spent with him."

_But Sumiko isn't. _Emi bit her tongue. _Guess I know what I'm wishing for. _

"Anway, we probably shouldn't be asking," Sumiko said, nudging Aki with her elbow. "It's private business."

"Yeah." Aki chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Emi-chan, Ryo-chan." They crept along through the line. Aki turned back to Ryuu. "Hey, hey, Ryo-chan, can you say something for me using your Ryuu voice?"

"Uh." Ryuu cleared his throat again. "I can only say that line cause he says that a lot."

"Ohh." Aki nodded, then smiled. "You can't say anything like, 'I like you,' in Ryuu's voice?"

Ryuu blushed and shook his head. "N-No way!"

Aki giggled and pushed him. "I'm joking!"

Midnight came, and everyone cheered as fireworks went off. When they finally reached the offering area, they threw in a few hundred yen, clapped twice, and then began to pray.

_Please don't let Ryuu's secret be found out that he's actually Ryo. Please let my relationship with Kaoru-kun continue to sail smoothly. Please let Ryuu fall in love so he can understand. _Emi thought with her eyes closed. _Please cure Ryuu's fear of women, and while you're at it, please cure my fear of heights. Sorry, I know this is a lot to ask for, and you're really busy, so you probably won't be able to grant all these prayers. Please don't think I'm being selfish or greedy. Please keep my parents in good health. Thank you very much, and have a good year. If gods can have a good or bad year..._

She bowed and opened her eyes to find the other three staring at her.

"Woah Emi, what were you wishing for?" Sumiko said with a grin. "Twenty-five different things?"

"Not that many," Emi said, smiling as they stepped out of the line.

They got fortunes and bought ema plaques to write on. "Average luck," the Mazawa twins said when they unfolded theirs.

"Good luck!" Aki waved the paper in the air.

"Great luck." Sumiko smiled. "We're a lucky bunch."

After hanging the plaques up, they walked back down and bid their farewells. They returned home, climbed into bed to sleep, and when the sun was up in the sky, they got up to prepare to go out.

Emi and Kaoru went to a cafe for lunch, while Ryuu called Michi up.

"Happy new year," he said.

"Happy new year Ryuu," she said in a cheery tone.

"Are you busy?"

"No," she said, "just feeding my spiders."

"Then, uh, do you want to go out?" He paced across his room. What if she said no? What if-

"Yeah sure! What time?"

He stopped moving and checked the clock. "Is now a good time?"

"Sure," she said.

What could he do with her? He couldn't copy Emi and go to a cafe for lunch. Besides, that'd seem too date-like. Anyway, it was the New Year. He ought to do something related to that. "Have you visited the shrine yet?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you want to go together then?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," she said. "The one across the street from the park?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said. "See you Ryuu!"

"See ya," he said and waited for her to hang up. Then he glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out a plaid shirt. Holding it up to his chest, he stared at his reflection. He shook his head and threw the shirt back. It wasn't like she'd see what he was wearing with a winter coat on anyway.

So he donned his coat and headed out.

* * *

Emi and Kaoru were enjoying lunch at a quaint little cafe near the edge of the city. They wouldn't run into anyone they know here.

"What'd you wish for?" he said and smiled. "Did it involve me?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

"At least school's starting soon," Kaoru said, polishing off the rest of his hamburger steak.

"That's a good thing?" Emi said.

"Yeah." He smiled. "It means I can see you everyday."

She grinned. "Yeah. So, how's Hikaru-kun?"

"He's out of the hospital, but he'll be back tomorrow for a check-up," Kaoru said. "He's handling it well, I guess, considering what happened."

"That's good." She smiled.

"Yeah." He reached a hand over the table and placed it over hers. Her cheeks warmed up, and she laced her fingers through his. The waiter arrived with their dessert, setting two cake slices down. Emi picked up the fork with her left hand.

"I don't think this is going to work, Kaoru-kun," she said, giggling.

"Let's give it a try," he said with a chuckle. She stabbed the fork into the cake and brought the piece towards her mouth.

"Mm," she said, licking her lips.

"Good?" he said, and she nodded. He slid his fork into her cheesecake. He nodded after taking a bite, then pushed his chocolate cake towards her. "Good. Try this one."

"Okay." She swallowed the hysterical giggle that was bubbling forward. _We must look so cheesy to everyone else,_ she thought as she tried Kaoru's chocolate cake. "Mm, yum. They're all really good."

Once they finished dessert, Emi got up to use the bathroom. She studied her reflection in the mirror while washing her hands. She was smoothing parts of her hair down when an alarm screeched.

_Beep! Beep!_ Emi jumped. Water sprayed out from the sprinklers above.

_Crap! A fire alarm?_ She dried her hands on her pants and jogged to the door. She pulled, but it didn't move. _What?_ She tugged and yanked the door, but it still didn't budge. Her heart drummed in her chest. _What's going on?_

"Emi?" It was Kaoru.

"Kaoru," she said, placing a hand on the door. "The door's stuck!"

"What?"

She heard him push against the door.

"Is there a fire?" she asked while continuing to put her weight against the handle. It was like a block of heavy concrete.

"Yeah," he said. "You need to get out of there!"

She could smell the smoke now. "Kaoru, _you_ need to get out of here. The fire hasn't reached the bathroom yet."

"I'm not leaving without you, Emi!"

She bit her lip and glanced around the small bathroom. Her heartbeat was louder than the alarm. _There's gotta be an alternate way out of here._ There were two stalls, a sink, and a hand dryer. She spotted a window near the top of the wall by the second stall. "Kaoru, there's a window. I'll try to get out through there. You need to get out of the building."

"Okay!" he said. "Be careful."

"You too." She ran to the window. It was wedged deep into the wall, a good foot in. Emi stood on the tips of her toes and managed to brush her fingers against the dusty glass. She couldn't see the window from her position, only the white wall. Her fingers searched the window for a good grip.

_Nothing?_ _Is it a window that pushes open? _Her toes were aching from the weight of her body as she continued looking. _Agh, I don't know how long I can keep this up. My arm feels like it's being stretched to death!_

She found a lock near the side of the window. She dropped back onto her feet to catch her breath and shake out the numbness developing in her shoulder. The alarms were still screaming, and more and more smoke was seeping in.

Emi pulled the top of her shirt up to cover her nose, but it slid right back down when she moved. _Crap crap crap crap crap!_

She went back to her tiptoes and grasped the lock. She tried to push it up, but it didn't move. _Oh bleep. Shit. This better not be as stuck as the bathroom door was. I am not dying here._

She bit her lip and pushed again. The smoke was filling the room. Emi used her free left hand to hold her shirt over her nose. She pulled and yanked and wrenched the lock, but it still didn't move.

_Oh shit! Ohhhh shit! God, please no, don't let me die here. This is the New Year! I can't die now. _Emi's eyes watered from the smoke.

"Emi?" It was Kaoru. "Emi!"

"I'm here!" she said, shouting over the alarm.

"Emi, you need to get out of there!" he said.

"I know!" she said. She released the lock. Her hand stung, and there was a red imprint on her palm where she'd gripped it. She curled her fingers into a fist, then smashed it into the window.

"Woah!" Kaoru said.

_Fuck!_ She shook her fist and saw the blood on her knuckles. The window was four-framed. Even though she'd shattered the first frame, she wouldn't be able to get through. _And now there's probably glass in my hand. Great._

"Emi!" Kaoru's voice was getting more and more panicked.

"It's okay," she said, jumping up and taking the lock with both hands. She planted her feet against the wall and put her whole weight into it.

There was a creak and it moved. Emi's eyes widened. _Yes!_

Then the whole lock flew upwards, sending her flying backwards. She hit the ground, coughing from the smoke.

"Emi?" Kaoru said. His voice was higher and shakier than usual. "Emi, _please_. Please hurry up and get out of there."

She climbed onto her feet. The fire had entered the bathroom and was eating up the door. "I got-" Emi coughed and staggered back over. "I got it!"

She placed her arms on the ledge before the window and pushed a palm against the pane. Black spots were appearing in her vision.

She leaned and the window squeaked and moved.

"Emi!"

The window shot up and clean, cool air flowed in. Emi could see Kaoru through the small square. He was about a foot below. It seemed he'd jumped up to open the window the rest of the way.

_Come on, Emi. You can do this! _She told herself, then launched herself upwards with her feet. Her head struck the edge of the wall. She tried to grab the ledge, but her hands were slick with sweat.

Emi fell back onto the ground. This time, she lay there. It was cool down here, and the air was better.

_Ow. Ugh._

She could feel the heat of the fire behind her. She could see the gray smoke, curling over the ceiling and escaping out of the window.

_I want... to do... that too..._

"Emi!" Kaoru's voice brought her to a sitting position.

_Kaoru. Kaoru. That's right._ She crawled to the wall and lurched to her feet.

"Emi." Kaoru's face appeared in the window. His brows were furrowed. "Come on." He extended his hands out, but they barely reached halfway through.

Her head spun. She grabbed the ledge and hauled herself on, this time managing to avoid hitting anything. She took his hands and wiggled outwards. When she was halfway through, she saw that she was hovering a good seven feet above the ground.

_God, how did this happen? Is this punishment for asking for too much? It's the New Year. If you wanted to punish me, surely there's a better way of doing so then trying to kill me, right? _

"Come on Emi," Kaoru said, tugging on her hands. "I'll catch you."

She nodded taking a deep breath, letting the winter air fill her lungs and clear out the smoke. "One, two, three." She threw herself out of the window and tumbled into Kaoru's arms. Then they were both falling. "Kao-Kaoru!"

He stumbled back several steps, and her own feet found the ground. Once they'd regained their balance, she looked up at him and let out a sigh. "Thanks."

He hugged her, pressing her against him. "Oh, thank God." His entire frame seemed to loosen and collapse.

"Kao… Kaoru?" she said. Her head rested on his chest.

"I thought-I thought you were going to die. And right after Hikaru, and the car accident, and then you, and this fire." Kaoru was trembling. His voice was too.

Emi relaxed, melting into him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm okay, Kaoru."

"I know," he said and buried his face in her hair.

"Hey, you two," someone said, running towards them. "Get away from the building."

Someone else was yelling, "Everyone get as far away as you can!"

"You smell like smoke," Kaoru said as they separated and made their way towards the cluster of people. Most of the customers had evacuated, and the police, firefighters, and ambulance were here. There was smoke coming out of the building, and flames licking up the roof.

"You're okay, right?" Emi asked, holding onto Kaoru's hand.

"Yeah," he said.

She nodded. "What are we supposed to do about the bill then?"

"I think they have other things to worry about," he said. He led her to the ambulance, where the paramedics were checking everyone. The customers who'd gotten out the moment the alarm sounded were fine.

The firefighters brought the last few people out with light burns and smoke inhalation, while the police went around for everyone's witness statements. A paramedic checked Kaoru and Emi, then sat Emi down on the ground and put an oxygen mask on her.

Kaoru sat down beside her and draped her jacket over her shoulders. He had her bag hanging on his shoulder as well. Then he put an arm around her and tucked her under his chin.

"This is… crazy," she said in a whisper, watching people run back and forth, hearing the shouts, feeling the mist of the water stream coming down upon the building.

"Yeah," he said.

A paramedic came back to inspect her hand. He used a tweezer to pluck out most of the shards of glass, then bandaged it up. "We'll take you to the hospital later to have this checked out more. You've also suffered minor smoke inhalation, so we'll want to keep an eye on that."

Emi nodded. She took her bag from Kaoru and fished her phone out. She was about to call home when someone said, "I saw her start the fire!"

He was pointing at Emi.

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger (sort of). I didn't want the chapter too long hehe. I was going to update on like Thursday... but sleep was more important haha. XD **

**Share your thoughts please! What do you think is going on? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Going to the New Year (Part 2)

**Hope everyone is enjoying the beautiful trees and scenery. :) Unless you're in the southern hemisphere, hope you're enjoying the beautiful flower scenery then.**

**AquilonIII**: Well you certainly learned a lot from your AP English classes haha XD That's really good though. It's better to read that way. Huehuehue you're kinda right about that luck thing. I hope you like what I have in store for the characters. :D Thanks as always you super awesome human being!

**AnimeFan1980:** Hello! :) Nice to meet you! I'm glad you liked it, and thank you lots for reviewing! Hehe hope you enjoy this chapter.

updating is so hard. Finding time to write is hard too so don't feel guilty. :) I'm terrible at updating unless people review lol otherwise it feels like nobody's reading. Thank you for always supporting and reviewing! :D

**Thanks for all those who followed and faved! ^_^**

* * *

"I saw you sneak into the back and drop a match on the ground," he said. He was in a black apron, jeans, and a black cap. He looked like an employee. "A moment later, the fire started."

"I didn't start the fire," Emi said, frowning. "There's no way I did. I was in the bathroom when the fire started."

"Can anyone attest to that?" the guy said.

"I can." Kaoru held his hand up. "I saw her walk into the bathroom, and she was still in there when the fire started."

Another customer furrowed her brows. "I think I saw her walk into the bathroom too."

"'I think' isn't good enough," the guy said. "I know what I saw."

"Who are you?" the police officer asked.

"I'm a short-order cook and dishwasher," the young man said. He had a goatee and couldn't have been over twenty-five.

A few more employees joined the group. The manager counted heads and confirmed that everyone was out of the building. Those who were injured were brought to the ambulance for quick treatment.

"Did anybody else see who may have done it? Or what may have caused this?" the police called.

"I saw someone near the place where the fire started, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans," another worker said. "Bent over doing something. I didn't really notice though cause we were busy. I had to move on."

The police nodded. They gathered up more witness statements. The building was out of flames now, but a good amount of it was damaged. It'd take lots of time and money to repair it.

_How did this happen?_ Emi dialed home. She wanted to go home, but only the ringing sound of the phone answered her.

"You okay?" Kaoru said. She nodded and stared into his warm eyes. She leaned into him, letting herself relax.

"Of course he'd vouch for her," the dishwasher said, pointing at the two. "They're dating. Maybe even accomplices."

"These are very bold accusations." The police officer held up a hand. "You better be certain of what you saw."

"Of course! I wouldn't lie."

"Why would I want to burn this place down?" Emi said with a sigh, snapping her phone shut when she was sent to voicemail.

The dishwasher shrugged. "I can't read your mind."

"There's absolutely no reason," she said, then coughed. Her throat was scratchy. "I'm a highschool student. I was here on a date, and I wanted to enjoy myself. I've never been here before. Also, where would I get a match? I don't carry matches with me. Heck, I don't even know how to light a match. _And_ I got caught in the fire. See?" She pointed at the mask that was filling her lungs with oxygen.

"All lies," the guy said. "A cover-up."

Kaoru growled. "Emi would never do that," he said.

"I don't know her," the guy said.

"Can we go?" Kaoru asked the police officer. "We'll leave you our contact information. You can call us back whenever you want. You can talk to our parents too."

Emi nodded. "Please."

"Hold up," a paramedic said. "You two need to go to the hospital - or at least, the young lady does."

The officer looked the two up and down. "Alright, leave your contact information and get on the ambulance." They wrote down their names, addresses, email addresses, and phone numbers. Once they were done, the officer turned to the dishwasher and said, "Sir, I'd like to speak with you further. Could you come with me to the police station?"

"Sure." He shrugged and followed the officer towards the police car.

Kaoru and Emi watched them leave, then climbed into the awaiting vehicle. Several others filled in, and the ambulance took off.

Emi called home again, and this time Akimi picked up. "Emi-chan? What is it? Sorry, I missed your call earlier, I was talking to your father."

Emi coughed and tugged at the mask. It was difficult with one hand, so Kaoru helped her take it off. "Akimi-nee-chan, the cafe we were at got set on fire. Or it - there was a fire and-"

"Oh my God," Akimi said. "Are you okay, Emi-chan? Kaoru-kun as well?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Emi said, coughing again.

"You don't sound okay," Akimi said. "Where are you right now? Bertrand-san and I will come find you."

"We're headed for the hospital."

"The hospital?" Akimi's voice rose.

"It's just for a checkup," Emi said, while staring at her bandaged right hand. "Um. Where's Ryuu?"

"He's out with a friend," Akimi said. "We're heading out, Emi-chan. Just sit tight and we'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

"See you soon."

"Bye." Emi hung up then looked at Kaoru, who was busy typing on his phone. "Everything okay on your end?"

"Yeah," he said and leaned over her to put the mask back on. "I made it out pretty okay, unlike you."

She sighed and pouted.

"Don't worry," he said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "You'll be okay."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know." _Cause you're here._ She closed her eyes and listened to Kaoru breathe. When they arrived, they were taken care of in the ER. Someone treated her hand and checked her throat and airways. Akimi and Bertrand came just as they finished.

"Alright, you're free to go. Here's a sheet on smoke inhalation. If you experience any of these symptoms, get to a hospital right away," the doctor said.

Akimi signed all the papers, and Bertrand brought the two to the car. Once everyone was seated and they were moving, Akimi turned to them.

"So what happened?"

Emi and Kaoru exchanged glances then recounted the events. She tried to make light of being trapped in the bathroom and struggling to get out. When they were finished, she gazed over to see Berty's lips pressed together in a tight line and Akimi frowning.

"This isn't good, Emi-sama," Berty said.

"Cause I almost died?" Emi said.

"There's something else," Akimi said. "I'm pretty sure that building is ours."

"Okay, so we'll lose some money fixing the place up? Or the property loses monetary value?"

Akimi nodded, while Berty said, "Not to mention, you were targeted."

"What?" Emi said. Kaoru squeezed her hand.

"I doubt the bathroom door being stuck was a coincidence or an accident, nor some employee accusing you," Berty said.

"So what does that mean?"

"You should discuss it with your father when we return," Berty said.

"Okay." Emi nodded then smiled at Kaoru. "Sorry, it turned out like this."

He smiled back. "It's fine. I'm just glad we both got out alright."

"Yeah."

"Kaoru-sama," Berty said, "I will drop you off at your house."

"Wait, aren't we meeting up with the Host Club?" Emi said.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, kissing her forehead, "in a while. You might want to grab Ryuu, and I'll bring Hikaru."

"Oh." She blinked then nodded and managed a smile. "Okay." After Kaoru was dropped off and they returned home, Berty brought the phone to Emi.

"Your father's already on the line," he said.

She took the phone like it were a snake ready to strike and held it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Emi," her dad said. "I heard about the news."  
"Ah, what'd you hear?"

"You were in a building when a fire started. Boy, oh boy, your mother is going to be a handful when she hears."

"I'm fine," she said.

"I know," he said softly. "Listen, I didn't think it was anything important. An accident maybe, a harmful prank, or something just getting out of hand, but after today, I don't think so anymore."  
"What are you talking about?"

"About two weeks before Christmas, one of our buildings was set on fire. I say set because after the police investigated, it was obvious that the fire was started with a puddle of oil on the floor. It was a relatively old building - an apartment complex in Fukuoka. But then this building, that you're in, also gets set on fire."

"Akimi-nee-chan did say we own that building."

"Not just the building, the land too," he said. "As well as the other buildings and land around it. With that place burned down, it'll be awhile before business is as usual. Someone is doing this on purpose, Emi."

"Someone who doesn't like our family."

"Yes."

"What can I do?" she said.

"Just sit back," he said. "I'll handle this, so don't worry. I wanted you to know, though. As the Mazawa head, you never know what may happen."

"Okay."

"Tell Ryuu too, and be careful."

"Got it. Thanks, Dad."

"Bye."

She hung up and stared at her feet, stretched in front of her. _Someone out there hates our family and is sabotaging our land and property. Someone out there tried to kill me with the fire… and when that didn't work, tried to frame me with the crime._

_What the heck?_

She shuddered, then she called Ryuu.

"Hello?" he said. "What is it Emi?"

_Akimi-nee-chan and Berty didn't tell him? _"Ryuu? Where are you?"

"Uh… outside."

"Are you with Michi-san?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Who else would you be with?" Emi said. "Anyway, we're getting dinner with the Host Club at five, so just remember to come back in time for that."

"Okay," he said. "See ya then."

"Be careful," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, sounding like he was rolling his eyes. "Bye."

Emi sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She dropped her head on top. _I thought he'd be able to tell… Even if Berty and Akimi-nee-chan hadn't told him anything, I thought he'd be able to tell that something's wrong._

There was a familiar soft clatter on the wooden floor. Emi peeked up and saw Roro bounding towards her. She grinned, stretching her arms out. "Roro!" The German Shepherd jumped into her lap, licked her face, and curled up.

Emi giggled and scratched behind his ears. "You're the best, Roro. What would I do without you?"

Meanwhile, Ryuu checked his watch. He'd have to head back in an hour. They'd visited the shrine and walked around town talking and eating red bean buns. She'd also returned his scarf in a bag.

"Ryuu," Michi said, "how do you make friends?"

"You talk to people?" he said.

"Who should I talk to?" she said, glancing at him.

"Doesn't the college you work for have clubs? Could you join them? Wait, don't you do research with people?"

"Yeah, but we're colleagues, not really friends. They're all married with kids, or they're busy with school."

"Hm." Ryuu stroked his chin. "You should join some kind of organization to meet people."

Michi smiled. "Or maybe I could just hang around the park and see who I meet."

He laughed. "Yeah, or that."

She looked at him, and his heartbeat picked up pace. _What the hell is going on? Am I going to die? Am I having a heart attack?_

She smiled. "Wanna get hot chocolate, Ryuu?"

_Damn, she's cute!_ He turned away to hide his blush and nodded. "Su-Sure."

After hot chocolate and more aimless strolling, he walked her back. "Uh, Michi," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground. She paused by the door.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to… I don't know," he shrugged, "do something, just call me and I'll come over."

She watched him for a second before smiling. "Okay, Ryuu. Thanks."

He nodded and waved. "See ya."

"See you." She waved back, then disappeared into the building. Ryuu let out a breath and stared at the door. A moment later, he turned and headed home.

"I'm back," he said when he'd returned. Emi was on the couch, lying beside Roro, and the two were fast asleep.

"Welcome back, Ryuu-kun!" Akimi called from the kitchen.

He checked the time. They had about ten minutes before needing to head out. As he was taking the scarf out of the bag, his hand brushed against something else.

_Hm?_ Ryuu sat down on the other couch. Beneath his scarf was a note and a framed painting. It was six by ten inches and depicted a swing set in a park. There was one light to the right, casting a warm glow on the empty swings, and dark trees in the back. _Wait, this isn't just some swing set and park. It's the one we met at!_

He set the painting aside, fumbling to pick the note up and read it. "Just a little something to thank you for everything, Ryuu," the note read. "Thanks for being my friend, and I hope we can continue being friends. ^_^ Michi."

Her handwriting was clumsy, reminiscent of Emi's. He leaned back in the couch, sighing. _What is she doing giving me a gift? I barely did squat for her. I should be the one giving her something. She's always been there for me, always listened to me, even though she didn't know me, even though she had no reason to care... _

He stood up, went upstairs to his room, and set the painting and note on his desk. Emi was still asleep when he returned. She coughed and rolled onto her back. That's when he saw her right hand wrapped in bandages.

_What? Damn, what happened? _Ryuu stepped closer but couldn't tell what was wrong. Roro whined and flopped onto his side to close the distance between them. Ryuu sent a thank you text to Michi before poking Emi's cheek.

"Emi, wake up," he said. "We gotta go. And what happened to your hand?"

"Hmm." She sighed and began hacking her lungs up. She sat up and smacked her chest until the coughing stopped.

"Woah, Emi, you okay?" Ryuu stepped back, while Roro put his head on Emi's lap.

"Yeah," she said, clearing her throat and stroking Roro's head. Akimi entered with two glasses of water. "Here, Emi-chan. Ryuu-kun, you too."

"Thanks," Emi said, chugging the water down.

Ryuu took the glass and stared at it. "Uh, what's this for?"

"Stay hydrated," Akimi said and gave a look at Emi. "Be careful, Emi-chan. If you have any trouble breathing, call us immediately. Your mother will be coming over next weekend. She'll look you over, though you should be fine by then."

Emi nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, what happened?" Ryuu said.

"Come on." Emi nudged Roro's head off and stood. "Let's go. I'll tell you on the car." She did as they made their way to the meeting place.

"_What_?"

She told him to not mention it during today's Host Club get-together. She'd already asked Kaoru to keep quiet about it. It'd be better not to make too much of a fuss over the incident.

"Just be careful," Emi said.

"Or I might nearly die from a fire?" Ryuu said, shaking his head. "Who the hell? If I ever meet them, I'll definitely make them regret picking the Mazawas as an enemy."

"Me too," she said.

Tamaki and Haruhi were already there, browsing the various choices of convenience store food. There were rice balls, sandwiches, microwavable meals, and hot soups.

"This is incredible!" Tamaki said, marvelling over every little thing. Haruhi sighed, but smiled when she saw the Mazawa twins. Kyoya was right behind them, writing in his black notebook and ignoring Tamaki's ecstatic exclamations.

When Tamaki saw Emi's hand, his eyes widened. "Oh no! What happened to your hand, Emi-chan?"

Emi smiled. "Just a little accident. It's fine though, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki relaxed and grinned. "Ah, just a little accident! Well I hope it heals quickly. If you need any medicine-"

"I'm fine, but thank you."

Kyoya glanced over for a second but then returned his gaze to his book. The Hitachiin twins arrived. Hikaru's right arm was in a sling, but he otherwise looked fine. Kaoru smiled at Emi when their eyes met.

"You alright?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Wah, everyone's here already!" Honey said when he and Mori entered the store.

"Ahh, Haruhi, I really don't know what to pick!" Tamaki said, clinging to the girl's arm. "It all looks so interesting!"

"It probably won't taste that good though, Tono," the Hitachiin twins said.

"Oh there's ice cream!" Honey said with his face pressed against the glass case. "Too bad there's no cake."

"I thought we came here for the osechi," Ryuu said, and Emi nodded.

"That's right!" Tamaki straightened up and they followed him to where the osechi bentos were at. "But there's only four different kinds."

"Just get what you want," Haruhi said, shrugging. "Most of these things are here all the time. The osechi is only during the New Year's."

Tamaki nodded. "I see! I see!" He picked up one of the osechi bentos. "I'll go with this one then."

"Ohh." Hikaru and Kaoru clapped, and everyone trailed Tamaki to the counter.

"What? Isn't anyone else buying something?" Tamaki asked, glancing around and looking at everyone's empty hands.

"Well," Hikaru said, "you should try it first."

"Yeah," Kaoru said, "we don't want to get food poisoning."

"You won't," Haruhi said with a dull look.

"You're not getting anything either, Haruhi-kun?" Emi asked her. Haruhi was in simple trousers and a sweatshirt.

She shook her head. "I'm eating with my dad later."

Tamaki paid, then everyone sat down at the tables and watched him snap the wooden chopsticks apart. Kyoya was engrossed in his notebook, but everyone else leaned in and stared as Tamaki picked a sweet rolled omelette up. He took a careful bite and chewed. "Hm."

"How is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Is it delicious?" Honey said.

"It's not bad," Tamaki said, tilting his head and taking another bite.

"Ohh, I wanna try now too!" Honey said and leapt off to grab one himself. Mori did the same, and they soon joined Tamaki in eating. The two pairs of twins were after them, though Ryuu bought a rice ball instead and Hikaru had trouble eating with his left hand.

"Not really hungry," Ryuu said. "This riceball isn't too bad."

Emi pushed her bento towards him. "I already ate all the carrots."

Haruhi purchased a drink and sat with them, chatting. School would be starting in a few more days. They had four more months before the school year ended.

"We should start planning another theme day!" Tamaki said.

"Sure." Kaoru shrugged.

"What kind?" Hikaru said.

"Oh, especially for Valentine's Day," Tamaki said. "This year it's a Sunday."

They discussed theme ideas. Tamaki wanted to do something related to commoners - again - but everyone shot him down. When they finished, they got ice cream as well.

"It's not as bad as I expected it to be," Emi said.

"Hey, the commoner red bean buns are good," Ryuu said.

"Really?" Tamaki's eyes lit up and he went to find some within the store. He returned with enough for everyone. When they polished those off, they finally got up to go, hearing relieved sighs from the cashier as they exited.

"See you all on Monday then!" Tamaki said and waved.

* * *

"What?" Emi's eyes bugged and she gaped at the board in front of her.

"What," Ryuu said, "you didn't see this before winter break?"

"No." She stared at the listing of numbers and names. "You've got to be kidding me. How am I _twenty-second_? I was eleventh last time!" She ran a hand through her hair. _I knew it. I knew it! Even though I studied so much? Ahh, I knew it. It's gotta be because I spent too much time thinking of and being with Kaoru. _

She sighed as she and Ryuu trudged into the classroom. "I didn't even see the results because I was too excited about winter break."

"Didn't you get nineties in all your tests though?" Ryuu said.

Emi shook her head. "I got a seventy in English, two eighties, and the rest are low nineties."

He shrugged. "It's fine, Emi. You did fine. It's not like Mom and Dad care how well you do."

"I know," she said, frowning as they sat down, "but I want to do well. I used to be fifth in our grade."

"That was middle school."

"But it was still school," Emi said.

The Hitachiin twins turned around. "What's going on?" they asked.

"Emi's upset about her midterms," Ryuu said.

"I thought I did better than that," she said in a low mumble.

"Twenty-second right?" Kaoru said.

"That's fine," Hikaru said, shrugging.

"Exactly!" Emi slapped the desk with her palms. "It's only fine. I want to do well. I want to be great!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Ryuu said, rolling his eyes.

"Well it is to me," she said and looked at him.

He sighed. "Okay, okay, so just study some more."

"I will," she said, "that's why I'm not going to the Host Club today."

"What?" Kaoru said. His gaze snapped to her face.

"I should study," she said with a small pout. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. You should do what you want."

The pout disappeared and a smile replaced it. "Thanks Kaoru."

Thus, Emi didn't attend the Host Club that day, or the day after that, or the day after _that._ She didn't go all week, instead burying her face into books, notes, and papers in the library after school.

Emi was packing up her things on Friday after club hours when Kaoru poked his head into the library. It was empty, except for the library assistant, who was in the back putting a cart of books away.

"Hey Emi," he said.

She smiled at him and grabbed her schoolbag. "Hey."

They walked out of the library together. The halls were deserted, and the school was quiet.

"Do you want to go to the aquarium tomorrow? Or this weekend?" he said.

"My mom's coming tomorrow," she said, frowning and peering up. "And… I kinda want to do some more studying."

"More studying?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows. "But you've been studying all week."

She stared down at her feet. "I know. I just… I just want to do well."

"I'm sure you're doing fine, Emi," he said.

"Yeah, but I want to do better than that," she said and tried to smile. She clapped her hands together. "Please understand, Kaoru."

He smiled. "Of course I understand." Then he put an arm around her and pulled her close, planting a kiss on top of her head. "Please study well then, so we can go out next weekend."

She blushed, looked away, and nodded. When she glanced up, his ears were red too. She grinned and bumped her arm against his. "Thanks Kaoru."

* * *

Mrs. Mazawa arrived at Tokyo early in the morning and found her daughter already awake and studying.

"How are you feeling Emi?" she asked, pulling a flashlight out. She took Emi's jaw in her hand. "Open up dear."

"Mom, you're a surgeon," Emi said but did so anyway. Her mom shone the light in and looked around before turning the light off.

"You seem alright. I was worried you'd suffered smoke inhalation."

"They took care of me," Emi said, while her mom turned her right hand over to inspect the knuckles. The bandages were off, but there were visible scars.

Mrs. Mazawa smiled and hugged her daughter. "Good."

"You didn't really come all the way here to check on me right?" Emi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm running a few errands for your dad as well. Checking out the cafe, signing some papers, the usual."

"Sounds fun," Emi said.

Her mom giggled. "I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable."

"I don't know." Emi shrugged.

"Don't work too hard, okay?" Her mom squeezed her shoulder then headed out. Emi stared at the English textbook in front of her.

_I'm supposed to be the next Mazawa head… The next Mazawa head can't be getting twenty-second place in high school and getting trumped by English. _She sighed and stretched. _I better do well on this English quiz. No. I will do well on this quiz._

She nodded and went back to work.

* * *

**Same Emi same! My midterm grades are gonna be so trash. OTL**

**So what do you think is happening? :D What do you think is going to happen? Please do share your thoughts! And thanks for reading. :)**


	33. Going to study (some more)

**It's almost November! :o Happy early Halloween!**

**BizzyLizy**: Haha I love your idea XD Hope school is going well for you. :) And thanks for reviewing!

**AquilonIII:** Haha do you like crime/mystery shows? Lol yeah tests suck but hope yours are going well! ^_^ Thank you!

**I hope you all enjoy what I have in store! :)**

* * *

The English quiz was on Wednesday. Emi told herself she'd return to the Host Club once the quiz was over. She needed to get a good score to boost her English grade. She studied with a fervor similar to midterm times.

On the day of the quiz though, she stared at the sheet of paper before her. _You have got to be kidding me… _

_I studied the wrong section?! _

Emi groaned and dropped her head into her hands. _Oh my God, am I stupid? How did I? I really am stupid. Aghh, I studied the next chapter, not the one we're really on. Oh no oh no, I'm gonna fail this and my grades are gonna plummet cause I was stupid. What an idiotic mistake to make!_

She sighed and picked her pencil up. _May as well pick up as many points as I can. _

When the last bell rang that day, Sumiko turned to her friend. "You coming today?"

Em sighed and stood. "Probably not. I totally failed that vocab quiz."

"But you were studying a lot," Sumiko said.

"Yeah, but I studied the wrong stuff," Emi said, head drooping.

Sumiko smiled and patted Emi's arm. "It's fine. I did that before too. Just come today." Emi rolled her head back in a circle.

"Ahh, Sumiko, you know I want to go!" Emi said, bouncing in place.

"Then come," Sumiko said. "You can go back to studying like crazy tomorrow." She linked arms with Emi and began walking out of the classroom. "Oh you have no idea what you missed last week. Hikaru's fans went ballistic over his broken arm, and there was such a cute moment between the twins about it. Also, I've been hearing that if you give Kyoya five thousand yen, you can write on Hikaru's cast. Wanna do it?"

"Sumikoooo."

"Emiiiii." Sumiko grinned. "Take a break, and catch up with the Host Club. Isn't it boring?"

"Of course it is, but I need to get my grades up!"

"You can do that tomorrow."

That's how Emi found herself at the Host Club, but she couldn't enjoy herself as much as usual. There was a constant nagging voice in her head, telling her, "You should be studying. You should be studying. Your grades are only going to plummet more and more and more, and soon you'll be a disappointment to the Mazawa family name."

When the Host Club ended, Emi grabbed Ryuu and hurried home. She couldn't afford to spend another second in the room, even if that meant a hasty goodbye to Kaoru. When they returned home, she went straight to her desk.

"You know," Ryuu said, lying on her bed, having followed her here. "It's getting easier."

"What is?" she said a moment later.

"Girls. It's getting easier to touch them."

Emi flipped the page and hunched down to write. "Cool. Did you touch a girl today?"

"My hand brushed a girl's. Before, I'd jump back, but today it barely fazed me."

"That's good." Emi nodded. A second later, she whirled around in her seat. "Wait, _what_? You touched a girl today and you didn't freak out?"

"It was a brush, not really a touch," Ryuu said.

"Still," she said, staring at him.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

She smiled. "That's really good, Ryuu."

"I know." He sat up. "I should probably let you study."

"Please," she said and watched him leave. Then it was back to the books.

* * *

"Emi, you don't look so good," Kaoru said on Friday. Her head was on her desk before class started, and her eyes were shut.

"I was busy," she said. She sighed. "So tired."

"When'd you sleep last night?" Ryuu asked.

"Like two," she said.

He frowned. "You know there's no point in studying a lot then sleeping through classes right?"

"Says you," Emi said, sitting up. "You fall asleep in half our classes."

"Yeah," he said. "They're boring, and the teachers have really nice voices. It's hard to stay awake. That doesn't mean you should do it though. "

"Yeah I know." She rested her head in her crossed arms again.

"You okay?" Kaoru said. "You should get more sleep."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes and burying her face in. She wouldn't be able to go with Kaoru this weekend either it seemed. _We have a literature test on Monday, and there's a chemistry lab coming up. Then there's that project. Ugh why is there so much work already?_

_I need to tell him. _

After the Host Club that day, Emi found him, Hikaru, and Ryuu in the music room. "Hey Kaoru," she said.

"Hey." He smiled and bounded over.

"I don't think we can go to the aquarium tomorrow either," she said, grimacing. "Sorry."

His shoulders dropped and his lips pressed together. "You're going to be studying this weekend too?"

"Yeah. There's just a lot to do, not just studying." She frowned and reached a hand out. He stared at the ground. "Sorry. Let's try next weekend."

She touched his arm, and he looked up at her. He smiled. "It's fine, Emi. Just get some sleep this weekend, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and stepped closer for a hug.

_Kaoru's the best. I'm glad he understands. I better do my best so we can go out next weekend. _

Emi studied and studied all week, staying away from the Host Club. The literature test seemed to go well. She was working on the pre-lab questions on Tuesday when Ryuu entered her room.

"Hey Emi, woah!" Ryuu stumbled around the stack of manga magazines by the door. "What are these doing here?"

She pointed at them. "Look at all the manga I haven't gotten to read because I'm too busy studying!"

"Just read them then," he said, sitting down on her bed. "They're kinda a hazard there."

She shook her head, bouncing in her chair. "Ahh I really want to! The last chapter I read, Uchi was confessed to!"

"What?" Ryuu blinked while he stretched out on the bed.

"Uchi, the adorable uke in my favorite BL manga?" she said as she turned back to her papers.

"Anyway," he said, "what would be a good gift for a girl?"

"Depends," she said, scribbling away. She turned in her chair, gripping the back of it. "Wait, you're getting a gift for a girl?"

"No…" he said and inspected the ceiling.

"Ryuu, is it Michi-san?" Emi scooted her chair closer to the bed.

"Maybe…"

Emi squealed. "That's so cute! That's great! Do you like her?"

"Like her?" He glanced over. "Yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Like her as in you want to date her, you want to kiss her, you want her all to yourself."

Ryuu blushed and sat up. "A-As if!"

"Okay, okay, so you want to get a good gift for her?" she said.

"Yeah." Ryuu nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "What should I get?"

"What does she like?"

"Spiders."

"Ew. Who is this girl?" Emi cringed.

"It's fine. You don't need to understand."

She leaned forward. "Okay, well what else does she like?"

"Hm." Ryuu stared up, thinking of their conversations. "She likes chocolate, sweets, cute things, friends."

"Kinda hard to get her friends, but you can get her everything else," Emi said, turning back around in her seat.

"What about a cake?"

She picked her phone up and checked the messages. Kaoru had sent a new one. "Sure, if she likes it."

"What's a good cake shop here?" Ryuu asked, standing up.

"The Hayashi Sweets store is pretty close to Ouran," Emi said while typing a response. "It's got some fancy, good cakes."

"Alright." Ryuu stretched. "Do you think stuffed animals are good?"

"Yeah, as long as they're cute and soft and fluffy enough."

"Okay." Ryuu nodded. "Cool. Okay, thanks Emi. Good luck with your studying." He headed out her room.

"Thanks," she said, "and good luck with Michi-san."

"I don't need any!" he called from his room.

"You never know," she said quietly so he didn't hear. _He might already be in love with her and is just in denial._

_Yeah, that's something Ryuu would totally do._

On Thursday, Emi managed to finish the majority of her lab. She sat back and smiled. _Maybe I can go to the Host Club tomorrow. I've been doing good work this week. Maybe I can finally go to the aquarium with Kaoru._

"Emi-chan, Ryuu-kun!" Akimi called from downstairs. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Emi hopped out of her chair and followed Ryuu down to the living room, where Akimi stood with a suitcase beside her.

"What's going on?" the Mazawa twins said in unison.

"I'm sorry. This is really sudden," Akimi said, running a hand through her wavy, light-brown hair. She sighed. "My brother's cancer is back. He's already in the hospital, and your mother's doing the best she can." She shook her head. "She called just now to tell me to fly over and see him."

"Oh my God," Ryuu said, and both their mouths dropped open.

"Is he okay?" Emi said.

"I hope so," Akimi said, pursing her lips. "I'll be gone this weekend, but I should be back by Monday. Bertrand-san will take care of things then, and you two both know the maids and guards around here."

"There's only like eight guards and two maids," Ryuu said.

Akimi nodded and beckoned them over with her arms. They stepped closer and she hugged them. "You two will be okay. It's just a few days, and I'll be back. Your father might pay a visit sometime soon too."

Emi and Ryuu exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Just remember to take care of each other okay?" Akimi said.

"Have a safe flight," Ryuu said, and Emi echoed his statement.

"Thanks." She smiled and they watched her walk out the door.

* * *

The next day, Emi received her literature test back, and it was a seventy-five.

"I give up," she said, smacking the paper onto her desk. "This is stupid. No matter how much I study, I'm not doing better."

"Maybe you over-studied," Ryuu said, and Emi glared at his solid eighty-nine.

"How did you do better than me when you only read the book?"

"Because I didn't over-study," he said. He flipped her test towards him and pointed at a question. "Look, this is just a stupid mistake. You know the answer to this one."

She took a look, and sure enough, he was right. "How did I circle the wrong freaking answer?" She wanted to flip the desk into the air and watch all her books and papers fly.

"Take a break from all your studying," Ryuu said. "You're turning into a study-monster - if that's a thing."

Emi sighed and stared at the back in front of her. Kaoru was talking to Haruhi and Hikaru. _How come he hasn't turned around to talk to me yet? All he said today was hi. _She dropped her head on the desk. _Ugh, I hate my stupid brain and this stupid class. _

Ryuu patted her back. "Go to the Host Club today and just relax."

_I guess… it can't hurt._ She thought. _It's not like my grades can fall any lower than they already are._

Kaoru still hadn't spoken a word to her when the Host Club ended that day. Emi felt her heart sinking, sinking lower than her grades, and a pang in her chest. _Did something happen? Is he mad at me for cancelling our plans every time? _

"Thanks for today, Haruhi-kun," she said to the Host as the room cleared.

"No problem," Haruhi said with her cute smile. "I'm glad you could come today, Emi. It's rather lonely without you here."

A different feeling struck Emi's chest. _Guh! Haruhi-kun is always so cute and sweet. Ahh, her smile's so healing. _She smiled and waved Haruhi goodbye. Hikaru and Kaoru were seated in their area. Kaoru was playing on the DS, and Hikaru was leaning on his shoulder to watch when Emi approached them.

"Hey, Kaoru," she said.

"Hey Emi," he said, glancing up at her then turning back to the screen.

"Um." She stared at her hands. "About the aquarium."

"It's okay," he said, "we don't have to go."

Emi looked up. "Eh?"

"You're gonna be busy this weekend right?" he said.

"Well-"

"I get it, so we don't have to go," he said.

"Actually-"

"Emi, let's go," Ryuu said, walking over.

"But-" Emi glanced at Ryuu, then back at Kaoru. His gaze remained on the screen. _Ah, I knew it. I really did mess up somehow. _Her chest ached, and her eyes teared up.

"Come on, Emi." Ryuu tugged on her arm.

_No, no. I can't leave when Kaoru's mad at me. What should I say? Just ask, "Are you mad?" No, first I should tell him that I can go to the aquarium tomorrow. Then I ask him. Oh but what if he is mad and we don't go to the aquarium?_

"We should go too, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

_Wait, I haven't gotten to say anything yet! _Emi opened her mouth to speak, but Kaoru snapped the DS shut and stood up.

"I'll see you Monday," he said and brushed past her.

_Wait, wait!_ She turned and reached a hand out, when Ryuu dropped her schoolbag in her arms instead.

"Come on. Don't you want to go back and study?"

"No," she said, shaking her head while clutching the bag to her chest. "No, no, no." _Ah what do I say? What do I say? _When she glanced over to the doors, however, the twins were gone. "No no no no no." She frowned and knelt down on the ground to hug her knees.

"Emi?" Ryuu said.

_Crap crap crap. It's over. We're over. He's mad or he's sad or something, and now he won't even look at me or talk to me, and it's all my fault. _She blinked back the tears. _It's over. I ruined it. _

"Come on." He plucked at her sleeve.

She rose and nodded while keeping her eyes on the floor. "Okay," she said in a quiet voice, and, dragging her feet, followed Ryuu out the door.

Back home, she messaged Kaoru: "Hey Kaoru, actually I'm free this weekend if you still want to go to the aquarium. :) Sorry we haven't been able to spend that much time together lately."

Then she sat down on her bed to await his reply.

Ryuu entered several minutes later with a flannel shirt and a sweater in his hands. "Emi, what should I wear?" he said.

She was lying face down on her bed, and Roro laid beside her. She turned her head. "What?"

"Like, what should I wear?" He waved the two shirts around.

"Anything's fine. You look good in both of them." She buried her face back into her pillow.

"That's not helpful, Emi!"

"Then just wear them both," she said, though her voice was muffled.

"How does that work?" He put the shirts back to back and squinted at them.

"Sweater over flannel. Duh."

"Oh." He nodded and snapped his finger. "Great idea! Thanks Emi!" He leapt out of her room and back into his.

_What the heck is going on? Usually Ryuu would have noticed by now. Is it cause he's too busy picking out clothes and gifts for a girl? Wow. How did this happen? Ryuu's picking out clothes and gifts for a girl? A girl?! _Emi rolled onto her side to look at Roro and petted his head. "You're the best Roro. You're always here for me."

Roro let out a soft bark and licked Emi's chin. She giggled, then sighed. "I think it's over, Roro. I think Kaoru hates me now."

Roro barked again and licked her face. "Ah, Roro! That tickles!"

_Ding!_ Emi spun around and snatched her phone off the bed stand. It was a new message - from Chiharu. Emi's shoulders dropped and she fell back onto the bed. She typed out her response before setting her phone back down.

_Kaoru should have replied by now…_

* * *

There still wasn't a message by the next morning. Emi bit her lip and paced by her phone. _Why hasn't he replied? I should call him. It's the only way. But what if he doesn't pick up? What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_

She picked the phone up, checked for any new messages, and walked in several circles with her thumb hovering over the call button. _Oh God, what if he hates me?_

She bit her lip and hit the button. It rang three times before he picked up. "Hello?" she said. "Kaoru? Um, are you… mad?"

"This is Hikaru, and no Kaoru's not mad."

"Hi-Hikaru-kun?" Emi blinked. "What?"

"What," he said.

"Can I talk to Kaoru?" she said.

"Hm," Hikaru said. "Nope."

"Eh? W-Why?"

"Well he's asleep right now," Hikaru said.

"Oh." Emi let out a quiet sigh. "Then could you tell him to call me back when he wakes up?"

"Hm… Nope."

"What?" Emi's grip on her phone tightened. What in the world was Hikaru doing? He couldn't just be messing around, right? "Why?"

"I think you already know why. After all, why would you think he's mad at you?"

She swallowed, clinging to her phone with both hands. "You mean because I've been cancelling our plans and busy studying? But I thought he understood!"

"He does," Hikaru said.

"So then-"

"Are you really that stupid?" he said. "Can't you even put yourself in Kaoru's shoes for a moment and realize what you've done?"

Emi bit her lips. _What I've done? _"He was disappointed about not going to the aquarium? We can do that, though. I messaged him to tell him that I'm free today and we can go."

"It's not just that," Hikaru said with a sigh.

_Something else? What else? If Kaoru kept cancelling our plans and we didn't really talk much… Well, that'd be sad, and disappointing, and really… lonely._

She blinked. "Oh."

"Now do you understand?"

"But then why was he so cold to me yesterday?"

"Cause he didn't want to be hurt anymore," Hikaru said.

"Can I talk to him now?"

"Maybe when he wakes up."

"Oh. Okay," Emi said. "Thanks Hikaru."

"Mm, bye."

"Bye," she said before he hung up. She spent the next few hours studying, doing homework, and waiting for Kaoru's call. It didn't come.

_I need to talk to him. I need to explain. I need to tell him that I understand, and I'll stop being a study-monster, since it doesn't seem to be working out anyway. _Emi thought, after dinner, once again with her gaze pinned to the handheld device.

She called Kaoru. He picked up within a second.

"Hello?" she said. "Kaoru-"

"It's Hikaru."

"What?" Emi's forehead creased. "Hikaru-kun? What are you-"

"What do you want from Kaoru?"

"I want to talk to him," she said. "Could you please put him on the phone?"

Hikaru sighed. "Emi, do you remember what I told you when you and Kaoru first started dating?"

"Uh…" She racked her brain for the memory. The first time… She remembered Hikaru being grumpy about the news.

"I told you that if you ever hurt Kaoru, you'll regret it."

"Oh." The memory was coming back now. "Yeah, you did, and-"

"And the day you hurt Kaoru is the day you two are over," Hikaru said.

_Wait… _Emi's stomach crawled. "You mean… but I-I didn't hurt him!" Her head spun. This was wrong. This couldn't be happening. "And-And even if I did, I didn't mean to. At least let me talk to him!"

"You had your chance," Hikaru said. "Now stop calling."

"Hika-!" The line was cut. She stared at her phone screen and called again. It rang and rang and then led her to the voicemail.

_No no no no no._ Emi's hands shook as she called again. _You've got to be kidding me. Hikaru-kun's just messing around to remind me how important Kaoru is to me, and of course I know that! So what if I neglected him a bit cause I was studying? Academics are important! _

It was voicemail.

She crouched down and hugged her knees. _I just need to talk to him. I need to explain. And he needs to talk to me too! Hikaru-kun, what the hell are you doing? Just let us talk… I'm sure we could work this out._

Her eyes burned, and her vision blurred. "Ah," she said, blinking fiercely. "Crap." The pain searing through her chest was too much. She rubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath.

Roro sat up from where he was on her bed and leapt down. "Crap," she said again, burying her face into her arm. _Don't cry, Emi. Darn it, I'm stronger than this._ He poked his nose into her neck until she looked up at him.

He licked her cheek and sat down beside her. "Ah Roro," she said, wrapping her arms around him while blinking fiercely. "What am I gonna do?"

She stayed like that until the pain subsided. Then she entered the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Ryuu had left after lunch and hadn't been back, saying he'd get dinner with a friend. She wasn't sure what he was up to - or where - but it probably had to do with Michi and his previous peculiar questions.

Emi called Ryuu, hoping he'd pick up and come home, but he didn't.

_Is today just don't-answer-your-phone day? _She sighed, dropping her phone on her desk and getting dressed. _I'll just go out to find him then. _

"Berty, do you know where Ryuu is?" Emi said when she reached the first floor.

"I believe he went out with a friend," he said from within the kitchen. "I'm not sure where though."

"Okay. I'm going out then," she said.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Berty asked, stepping into the living room. She stood by the door in her coat and Roro beside her. "Emi-sama, is everything alright?"

"Ah." Emi blinked. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine Berty. I'm going out for a walk. Do you know about Michi-san?"

"Michi-san?" He tilted his head before shaking it.

"Ryuu's recent girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Berty's jaw went slack.

"Ah ah!" Emi shook her head. "I meant female friend."

"Oh." He let out a sigh. "Yes, I met such a friend a while ago. She lived in the apartment complex at the intersection of the thirty-seventh block, where that convenience store is at."

Emi nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Berty." She turned towards the door.

"It's getting late, Emi-sama. Are you sure you want to go out? I should drive you there instead," he said.

"No, but thanks." She smiled. "I want to clear my head a bit."

Berty nodded. "Be careful, Emi-sama."

"Got it. I'll be back soon." She tugged on Roro's leash. "Let's go, Roro." Then she disappeared into the dark.

* * *

**Idk if anybody noticed XD but I couldn't resist the plug-in. Hehe tell me if you know what I mean. :) Any theories on what's going to happen? Also, what are your current thoughts on Emi? All feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	34. Going to hurt

**Thanks for the new follows &amp; faves! :)**

**AquilonIII:** Lol true, it's even better when you guess the culprit correctly. XD Hehe hope you like how this chapter turns out. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D

**BizzyLizy: **Haha yup XD There'll be more information later. :) Thank you for always reviewing!

**EarthBender001:** Hi! It's so good to see you again! 8D Thank you for the review! It helps me get a feel of readers' thoughts/reaction on each chapter.

**JadeCrispy:** Yay, I'm so glad you're back! :D Hope you're taking care of yourself, especially when you're busy. Thank you for reviewing. :)

**Warning: if any parts are difficult to read, feel free to skim. ^_^**

* * *

Emi walked towards the apartment complex Bertrand had spoke of. _He might not be at her apartment. Heck, it'd be weird if he was, but maybe she's there. No, if she were out with him, she wouldn't be. But I could at least get her number from someone right? Ahh, I don't know what I'm doing. It's my best bet though._

She hugged her arms while trudging beside Roro. A chilly wind blew by and she shivered. _Ugh, Ryuu. Why aren't you here? I could really use a hug right now… _

She wanted to feel someone's warm arms around her. She wanted to lean into someone and hear the words, "It's going to be okay."

She was approaching the park when she saw a young girl standing by the bus stop, pinching her nose with her fingers. There was a group of five guys behind her near the park, smoking and talking loudly. They looked like typical gangsters, with rings, piercings and tattoos decorating their body.

Emi's eyes narrowed. A big no-smoking symbol was plastered on the park entrance sign.

"Hey, are you guys blind or can you just not read?" she said when she'd reached the park, standing between the girl and the group. She pointed at the sign. "It clearly says no smoking is allowed here."

One of the guys flicked the ashes off his cigarette and stepped closer. "Who the hell do you think we are, little girl?"

Emi glared at her. "It doesn't matter who you are, you have to follow the law."

"Really?" He loomed over her, the smoke curling around and stinking up the air. Emi frowned and knocked the cigarette out of his hands, then stamped her foot upon it.

"Really," she said and began walking away.

"You little bitch," he said, grabbing her arm.

Emi jerked away. "Don't touch me." Roro growled.

He smirked. "You're not as tough as you think you are." He reached for her again and she began speed walking. "Get back here!" When she heard his footsteps quicken, she picked up the pace. Soon he was running after her.

_Crap crap crap crap crap! _Emi sprinted down the sidewalk with Roro right beside her. _I clearly did not think before I spoke! But that girl was also clearly annoyed by their presence. _

"Get back here!" the guy said. She glanced back and saw the five men were right on her heels.

_Crap! Shit! Crap! Is today Emi-makes-a-crap-ton-of-mistakes day? Or is God messing with me again? First the fire, then Kaoru won't talk to me, and now this? What happened to that average luck I got? More like bad luck!_

She pushed her legs to move faster, farther. They were nearing the intersection, and she could see the convenience store, bathing the corner of the street in light. She yanked the door open and burst in.

"Help!" she called, rushing towards the counter. "There are guys chasing after me-"

"Where?" the cashier said.

Emi looked behind her. The group hadn't entered. They were lurking outside of the door, glaring at her and muttering to themselves.

_Crap. No, wait, this is good. _Emi retreated to the back of the store and pulled her phone out, calling Berty. _No, I should call the police right? Can I call the police on them?_

Bertrand picked up before she could change her mind. "Emi-sama?"

"Berty, there are some guys outside of the convenience store and I'm pretty sure they want to hurt me and please hurry and come I don't know what to do!" she said and gasped for air.

"I'm coming, Emi-sama," he said. "You're at the convenience store on the intersection?"

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll call the police as well."

"Eh? Are they really necessary?"

"Yes, just to be safe."

Emi swallowed, taking another glimpse outside. The guys were still discussing and shooting occasional looks at her. "Okay."

"I'll be there soon, Emi-sama. I need to hang up to call the police."

"Okay."

"Be careful," he said before he hung up.

_Oh God. _Emi wrung her hands and watched the group from behind a shelf.

"Miss," the cashier said.

"Yes?" She peeked her head out from where she hid.

"Should I call the police?" He pointed at the men outside.

"Someone already did," she said. "For me. I-I'm sorry for coming in-"

"It's okay," he said. They watched as a customer walked out. "I don't know what exactly happened, but for five men to be chasing down one girl…"

Emi grimaced. "Yeah."

She bit her lip and paced around in her corner, waiting for Berty to show up. _Of all the days and all the times. Why now? _Roro sat nearby, watching her. Then she heard the distant sirens. _The police? But, how did they get here before Berty?_

The guys by the door whipped their heads around to stare at her. The one who she'd initially spoken to pushed the door open and entered.

"You called the police?" he said, snarling at her.

"Daishi, get your ass out of there!" one of the guys shouted, sticking his head in through the door. "Or we're ditching you before the police come."

"Help me catch this brat and we can leave," Daishi said back. He cracked his knuckles and glared at her. "I need to teach her who she's messing with."

Emi shook her head. He stalked down an aisle and she moved to remain a safe distance away from him. "Just as I thought, you're not as tough as you pretend you are," he said, as they circled around a shelf. She had to keep something between the two of them at all times.

"What do you expect when you chase a girl down the streets?" Emi said.

"Let's not do anything rash now," the cashier said, stepping in front of the man. Daishi sneered and swung his fist, dropping the cashier.

"Hey!" Emi said. Roro barked.

"Daishi, you idiot!" The other guy entered. Emi's eyes darted between the two men. The cashier was on his knees, clutching his stomach.

_Damn that guy must have a really strong punch! _

"Perfect Jukodo," Daishi said and sprinted down the aisle towards Emi. Her eyes widened and she dashed the other way. "Just help me grab her and we'll get out of here."

Jukodo sighed. "You dumbass."

Emi found herself in the corner of the store. _Shit! If they come-_ Sure enough, the two were jogging towards her, cutting off her escape paths. Emi headed in Jukodo's direction. He seemed less likely to harm her.

When they were getting closer, she dove at him in an attempt to tackle him.

Instead of toppling to the floor, he grabbed her arm instead. "You know you're too light for that right?" he said, pulling her off of him.

_Oh no! Plan failed! Shit! _Emi wrenched her arm away, but his grip tightened.

Roro barked, jumped up, and clamped his teeth onto Jukodo's arm. "Ow!" Jukodo immediately let go of Emi's arm, and she pushed him aside. Roro dropped to the ground.

"Stupid dog." Jukodo gritted his teeth and swung a leg at Roro.

"No!" Emi lunged forward to block his kick but was too slow. Jukodo knocked Roro to the ground. He whined. "Roro!" Emi knelt to the ground, for once wishing that he was smaller, that she could scoop him up and run away with him.

_Please, God, not Roro, not him. You can hurt me all you want, but not him. _She stroked his head and he looked at her with a quiet whimper.

"Great Jukodo! Thanks!" Daishi said, catching up and seizing Emi's arm.

"Don't touch me!" She kicked him in the chest, but he caught her foot. He smirked_. _She attempted to pull her leg out of his grip but only succeeded in hopping around on her left foot.

He twisted her foot and they all heard a nasty snap.

Pain shot up Emi's leg, and she screamed. When he let go, she crumpled to the ground. _Ow ow ow ow. Shit! Ow! That really really really hurts! _She clutched her right foot. Roro barked. _And it healed from the sprain just a few weeks ago. Ugh ow ow ow. _

"I give up," Jukodo said. He threw his hands in the air. "Have fun in jail, Daishi. I'll visit. Maybe."

Roro growled and Emi looked up. Roro was biting Daishi's leg, who was floundering his arms about trying to kick Roro off. "You stupid dog!" He pulled a cutting knife out of his pocket and slid the blade out.

Emi's eyes widened. _No. _

"Roro!" She launched herself at them and watched the blade come down upon Roro's head.

The knife sliced across Roro's right eye before striking Emi's hand. "Ahh!" She shrieked as the metal dug through her hand. Her vision flashed red, and her thoughts flooded with the pain. Her hand was warm and red droplets splattered onto the ground.

She felt him grab her and yank her to her feet. By the time her head cleared, he had an arm around her chest and the blade pressed against her neck. _What?_

The police officers piled in but froze when they saw the situation. Emi's head spun, and she was ready to puke all over the floor.

"Let me go, and she'll be safe," he said. She felt the cold blade dig into her skin. Roro barked.

"It's okay," Emi said in a whisper, staring at Roro and the blood that matted his fur. "Stay down, Roro." _Please don't get hurt. _She gritted her teeth, grimacing from the pain. He growled and barked at Daishi but remained where he sat on the ground.

_What do I do? _

The police filed back out of the store per Daishi's demands, and the two of them scooted closer to the door.

_Ahh… It hurts. Everything hurts. I just wanted a hug. I just wanted Ryuu. _Emi's eyes burned. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

She elbowed Daishi, but he didn't flinch. The pressure on her neck increased instead until it stung. "You think you can escape?" he said into her ear. She shuddered. Something warm trickled down her neck.

_He cut me?_ Emi squeezed her eyes shut. _What am I going to do? Ugh ow. What can I do? Ow ow. _The crowd outside of the store parted to create a path through. _It's okay. They'll do something while we're getting out. They have to._

Berty appeared at the end of the path. She could see three other bodyguards with him. "Berty," Emi said but the words came out in a croak. She struggled against Daishi's hold, tugging at his arm and flailing her left leg in the air.

"Stop moving!" he said. "Or I'll slit your throat."

They were at the entrance now and Daishi waved at Berty to move out of the way. _That's right, _Emi thought, listening to Roro's barks. She brought her teeth down onto Daishi's arm.

He yelped and dropped her. She fell to her knees, scrambling to crawl away. Berty moved towards them. Daishi lunged for her. With two steps, Bertrand reached Daishi and smacked the guy to the ground with one punch.

"Emi-sama," he said, kneeling beside her while the police rushed in to arrest Daishi. "Are you alright?" He held a hand out.

"Roro," she said, taking it. "Ryuu. Are they okay?"

"Ryuu-sama?" Bertrand glanced around. "Is he here?"

"No." Emi's hand tightened around his. "But what if he's not picking up his phone because something happened?"

He saw the gash on her hand and inhaled sharply. He slid an arm under her legs and picked her up.

"Ah!" she said. "Berty!" The paramedics came in with a stretcher and he set her down on it.

"I'm sure Ryuu-sama is fine," he said.

"Roro!" Emi grabbed his collared shirt. "You need to take care of Roro. He got cut and his eye is bleeding and-"

"Emi-sama, I'm sure he'll be fine," Berty said.

"But you know his health condition!" Her vision blurred. "You can't let Roro die, Berty!"

"I won't," he said and bent down to scoop Roro up too. He followed after the paramedics as they carried her out of the store and to the ambulance.

"He needs to get to the vet," Emi said.

"We'll take him there. Don't worry." He pushed her gently down on the stretcher.

"And you need to find Ryuu," she said. She checked her phone. Sure enough, he hadn't called back. The paramedics inspected her hand, neck, and broken ankle.

"Miss," one said, "are there any other injuries we should know about?"

She shook her head and stared at Berty, who handed Roro to another bodyguard. "Emi-sama, they'll take Roro to the vet," he said, "and I'll come with you to the hospital."

Emi sat up, shaking her head. "No! You need to go find Ryuu. What if he's hurt somewhere? What if-"

"Sir, we need to take her to the hospital now," one of the paramedics said to Bertrand.

Berty sighed. "I will go look for Ryuu-sama then."

Emi nodded. "Try Michi-san's apartment first. And Roro-"

"Will be sent straight to the vet," he said. "Now relax and listen to the doctors, okay? I'll be back soon."

"Call me when you find Ryuu," she said.

"Of course," he said. He waved at her as the ambulance doors closed and the car started.

Emi shivered and leaned back. She tried to relax but her shoulders remained hunched, like they wanted to make her as small as possible. _Please, please let Roro and Ryuu be okay. Please._

At the hospital, they ran her foot through the x-ray and gave her painkillers. Two bodyguards stayed by her side as they set her foot.

"Do you want us to call anyone for you?" a nurse asked. "Like your parents?"

"Ah my guardian will be back soon," Emi said.

"Oh." The nurse paused. "I'm sorry."

"No, my parents are just out of town," Emi said. "If you're worried about the medical bills, they'll be paid."

"You won't have to worry about the medical bills, Mazawa-kun," another voice said. A man in a black suit stepped into the room with the thump of his shoes. His black hair was slicked back, and he had wide glasses over his gray eyes, thin eyebrows, and smile lines.

Emi stiffened. "Who are you?"

"If you're not family, I'm sorry but you can't be in here right now," the nurse said.

"I don't believe those two are family either," the man said, gesturing at the bodyguards. He had two other men with stony expressions beside him as well. "I'm just here to apologize on behalf of my rash employee."

"Employee?" Emi's eyes narrowed.

"The name's Akira Goto." He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Emi Mazawa-kun."

"What do you want?" she said, as her lips pressed together into a tight line. Her left hand clenched into a fist. She could feel the sweat gathering on her palms.

"I'd like to cover all your medical bills, as well as any veterinarian bills for your pet. Take it as an apology for what my employee did."

"Your employee is the one who assaulted me? Daishi-san?"

He nodded. "Yes. He's a very skilled one. It's quite a shame, really."

_Skilled? _A chill ran down her spine. _What kind of company does this guy run if that Daishi is considered skilled? _Emi frowned. "No thanks. My family doesn't need your money. Or want it."

Akira smiled. "The next Mazawa head is a tough one, hm?"

"If that's all you came for, please see yourself out," she said.

"Of course," he said, bowed once more, then turned and left the room. When the door shut behind them, Emi pulled her left knee to her chest and buried her head in her arms. _Ugh. I don't know who he is but he knows who I am. I shouldn't have spoken to them. I shouldn't have said anything. Then this wouldn't have happened, all this trouble, all this pain._

"I'm sorry, Miss," the nurse said and Emi lifted her head up, "but the police would like to ask you some questions. Is that okay? They could come back later if you'd like."

Emi took a deep breath and nodded. "That's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We'll be stitching your hand up while you talk, okay?"

"Okay." She bit her lip as the police came in. _I can do this. Be strong, Emi. Since Akimi-nee-chan's not here, since Berty and Ryuu and Roro aren't here, I have to be strong._

* * *

Ryuu clapped, grinning. "Go ahead, Michi!"

She chuckled. They sat at the kotatsu with a cake in between them. Her cheeks puffed up as they filled with air and she blew the candles out. Michi stood to turn the lights back on while Ryuu removed the candles from the cake.

"Ryuu, you really went too far with this," she said as she sat back down.

"No I didn't," he said. "Now cut the cake!"

"But you gave me a gift already," she said, gesturing at the bag by the couch. As Emi had suggested, he'd purchased a cute stuffed spider.

Ryuu shrugged. "So? Birthdays are all about cake and gifts."

"But-" She bit her lip and frowned. "It couldn't have been cheap. This cake is from a big brand company too."

He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it Michi. If there's one thing I have, it's money. Now hurry and cut the cake already!"

"Oh oh." She got on her knees and slid the knife into the cake. "I don't really… uh, know how to do this." Ryuu chuckled as a jagged line split the cake in half. "Is this how…?" She furrowed her brows while cutting a slice out. She took up a fork to transfer the slice over to a plate. She pushed it towards him.

"Wait what? Michi, this is a huge slice!" he said.

She laughed. "I can't cut cake Ryuu. Besides, you're skinny. You should eat more."

He pushed the plate back towards her. "You have it. You're the birthday girl."

"Then I will exercise my privilege today and tell you to have the slice," she said, nudging the plate away.

"Alright," he said, "guess I can't argue against that."

"Ah! If-If it's really too big, I can cut another slice," she said watching him pick a fork up.

"It's fine, Michi. Chill." He smiled. "Don't worry so much."

"Okay," she said. She cut a smaller slice for herself and stared at him. "Why aren't you eating?"

"You need to take the first bite," he said.

"Oh!" She stabbed her fork in and took a bite. After chewing, she said, "Mm. This is good."

"Wow this _is_ good," Ryuu said as they ate.

"Of course it is. It's a Hayashi Sweets cake. It's as high-end of a cake as you can get," she said with her mouth half full of the dessert.

He laughed. "I didn't know that."

Michi blinked, concentrating her gaze on the chocolate cake in front of her. "Thanks a lot Ryuu. Really."

"It's nothing, really," he said.

"No," she said, shaking her head. He glanced at her. "It's not. At least to me, it's not. It means a lot to me. What you did today. So, thank you." She lifted her head up and smiled at him. Then she swiped her hand over the edge of her eyes. "Ah."

"Michi?" Ryuu dropped his fork.

"It's okay," she said, giggling. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled at him. "I'm fine. It's just - I just…" She stared at the cake, at the candles beside it. "I'm just, um, really moved, so-"

_Bzzt! _Their heads turned to the intercom by the door. "Are you expecting anyone, Michi?" Ryuu said as the two stood and approached the device.

"No," she said. She checked the time. It was getting late. She hit the button and saw a tall, foreign man standing at the entrance of the apartment complex. "Hello?"

"Hello, is a Michi-san there?" the man said.

Michi and Ryuu exchanged glances. "Wait a minute," Ryuu said, squinting at the grainy, black and white image.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Michi said.

"If you are Michi-san, I was wondering if you knew where Ryuu-sama is at," the man said.

"It's Berty!" Ryuu said.

"What?" Michi said.

"Ryuu-sama?" Berty said. "Are you there?"

Michi moved aside for Ryuu to speak into the microphone. "Berty, what are you doing here?"

"Why were you not picking your phone up, Ryuu-sama?" Berty said.

"What?" Ryuu fished his phone out of his pocket. There were two missed calls from Emi and three from Bertrand. "Oh. It was on silent. Sorry. Did-Is there something-Like, what?"

Bertrand glanced around from where he stood. "Something happened, Ryuu-sama, to Emi-sama. It's important."

"What happened?" Ryuu frowned.

"I don't want to say much right now," Berty said, "but it's imperative that you come with me. I will tell you more later."

"Okay…" Ryuu glanced at Michi. "But-"

"You should go Ryuu," she said.

"But, the cake-"

"Oh, take it with you," she said, rushing back to the table.

"No, I meant my slice," he said and waved a hand at her. "Leave that cake alone, Michi." Turning back to the intercom, he said, "Berty, I'll be down soon."

"Understood," Bertrand said, and Ryuu cut the line.

"But we only got to watch a movie and eat dinner together," Ryuu said as he stuffed the remaining slice in his mouth.

"What else did you want to do?" she said.

"Well." He looked at her. Her eyes were still rather shiny. _I don't want to leave her alone. It's her birthday for God's sake, and no one else seems to be celebrating it. Why can't other people see that she's a cool person? Are they stupid? _He frowned.

"Ryuu?" Michi said, tilting her head.

"Oh." He shook his head. "Nevermind." He walked to the kitchen and set the plate in the sink.

"Just leave it. I'll take care of it," she said.

"Are you sure?" he said, though he'd never washed dishes before.

"Yeah," she said. "You should go."

"Okay." He walked back to the table and picked the candles up.

"What are you doing?" she said with a smile. "Just leave them, Ryuu. I'll clean everything up."

"But-"

"Leave it be," she said, pulling the candles from his hand and dropping them onto the table. She pushed him towards the door. "Go. Your sister needs you."

"But-" He looked at her. _Don't you need me too? _

She handed his jacket to him and he put it on. She waved. "Go go, Ryuu. Don't leave your sister waiting."

He nodded, reaching for the door. _Oh wait!_ He whirled back around. "I almost forgot. Are you going to be able to eat all that cake by yourself?"

She smiled. "No. Do you want to come back and have some more another day?"

"I wouldn't mind that," he said, "but you should give some out. Like to your coworkers or other people. Your neighbors or something. Make friends with them. Food is a great way to meet new people and make friends."

She chuckled. "Okay, Ryuu."

"No seriously, try it," he said.

"I will," she said.

"It better be mostly gone when I come next time," he said, opening the door.

"Alright, alright," she said, nodding.

"Promise?" he said.

She smiled. "Promise."

"Okay, see you." He waved, and she grinned and waved back.

Downstairs, Ryuu found Berty pacing by the door. "So, what happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way there," Bertrand said and they hurried to the awaiting car. Ryuu's lips pursed when he heard of the events. Berty didn't know much, other than that Emi had been chased by a few men and attacked.

When they arrived at the hospital, Emi had already been moved to a room. Her foot was in a boot, and her hand was stitched up. She was lying in bed, staring at her phone with no new messages and nobody calling.

"Emi!" Ryuu said, bursting into the room.

"Ryuu!" She sat up, and immediately her eyes watered. He rushed to her side. "Ryuu." She spread her arms out and he pulled her tight against him. She broke down and cried into his shirt.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing her back. "You're okay."

"Un," she said, nodding and sucking in a deep breath. "I know, but-" More tears streamed down her face and she trembled. "Ryuu, I was so-"

"It's okay," he said, smoothing her hair down. She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. He could hear her shaky breathing and feel her tremoring with each sob. Sometimes he forgot how much smaller she was.

"Emi." He pulled her closer, closer, until they were pressed up against each other. Seeing her like this made his chest ache and fury boil in his stomach.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into her ear. "We'll be okay."

_I'll make whoever did this pay._

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too gory or graphic. I cringed the entire time while editing this chapter haha. Thoughts? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	35. Going to wonder

**Happy December!**

**EarthBender001:** Glad you didn't think it was too graphic! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**AquilonIII:** Lol Wrath of Ryuu XD Hope you like what's in store. Thank you for the lovely review!

**BizzyLizy:** Haha thanks for always reviewing. :) Hope you're doing well!

**I was gone for NaNoWriMo. ^_^ Back now!**

* * *

Emi woke up the next morning in Ryuu's arms. She checked her phone, but Kaoru hadn't called or messaged back. She sighed and pushed the covers off. Ryuu was still fast asleep.

She grabbed the crutches by the bed and clanked her way down the stairs. Berty was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"You're awake already, Emi-sama?" he said at the stove. "I was going to bring breakfast up to you."

"It's fine," she said, heaving herself onto the stool. "Did Mom or Dad call?"

"I called them yesterday. You can call them after breakfast," he said as he switched the stove off and moved to the rice cooker.

"And Roro?"

"He's staying at the veterinarian to make sure everything's okay, but we should be able to bring him home tomorrow." Berty filled a bowl with rice and placed it in front of Emi.

"Tomorrow?" Emi frowned while he set the remaining dishes down.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay," she said, before clapping her hands together. "Thanks for the food."

As promised, after breakfast, Emi called her parents.

"Emi dear I heard all about it from Bertrand-kun yesterday and it sounded terrible!" her mom said the moment she picked up.

"I'm okay," Emi said.

"I'm sure you are," Mrs. Mazawa said, "just take care of yourself, okay? I'll come as soon as I can. I already checked my schedule and this Thursday- Wait no, I have a meeting. Oh shoot!"

Emi smiled. "Mom, how's Akimi-nee-chan's brother?"

"The treatment is going well so far, but it's too early to tell," her mom said. "I'll try to send Akimi-chan back to you as soon as possible."

"It's okay, just please help her brother."

"We're doing our best, dear," her mom said softly. "Don't worry about it. Seiichi, did you have anything to say?"

"Well I hope you're feeling alright, Emi," her dad said. "I've also been in contact with the police officer in charge of the investigation on the cafe fire incident. The prime suspect as of right now is the man who accused you."

"What?" Emi said.

"We're running a private investigation ourselves to see if the man has any connections to other groups, businesses, or organizations. I doubt someone would burn a building he's working at down for no good reason."

"You mean he was bribed?"

"Possibly, or threatened."

The image of Akira Goto from the night before flashed in Emi's mind. "Dad, do you know who Akira Goto is?"

"Akira Goto," her dad said. "The name's familiar. I'll look into it. Why?"

"He said he was the employer of the guy who attacked me, and he offered to pay my medical bills," she said.

"What did you say to him?"

"I rejected his offer."

"Okay," he said.

Emi gripped the phone in her hand. "Was that the right thing to do?"

"I wouldn't know, Emi, but considering you don't know him, I would say so."

"It was super sketchy," she said. "He just came in with like two other guys and I had no idea what to do."

"It's okay," her dad said. "I trust your judgement, Emi."

She swallowed. "Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"I'll take care of this incident too, so just be more careful next time. I should be in Tokyo sometime this week to run some errands and visit."

"Okay."

"Tell Ryuu too, of course."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Call us if you need anything Emi dear," her mom said. "Love you darling! I gotta run. Bye!" There was a click on the other end.

Her dad cleared his throat. "Same. So, uh, please rest well, Emi, and watch out for Ryuu."

"Thanks, love you too, Dad. Bye."

"Bye."

She ended the call as Berty entered where she sat in the living room with a hot mug of tea. "Thanks, Berty." _I'm a spoiled little brat aren't I? _A warm feeling spread through her chest as she sipped the drink. _It's nice though. They're all nice. I don't know what I did to get such a family. I don't even know if I deserve them. _

Ryuu came down from the stairs, yawning. "Morning Emi."

"Morning, Ryuu," she said. Checking the time, she added, "More like afternoon."

"We got back so late last night," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning again. "Mm. Something smells good." He trudged into the kitchen to find Berty and breakfast.

She set the cup on the coffee table and called Kaoru - and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru?" she said. Her chest tightened. She didn't want to get her hopes up. What if it was Hikaru again?

"Emi?" he said. "What's up?"

"Oh it's Kaoru." The words slipped out as she sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Did you get my message?" she said. He must have seen it, but then why didn't he reply? If he hadn't seen it, he must have seen her missed calls at least.

"No, what message?"

Emi's brows furrowed. "What?"

"I thought I'd forgotten my phone at school yesterday, but Hikaru found it for me last night."

"Oh." She blinked, then tilted her head. _Wait so does that mean Hikaru-kun deleted my message? He stole Kaoru's phone? So Kaoru doesn't know? That's… good, right? I might have another chance. _She swallowed, as her heartbeat picked up. "Um, Kaoru, are you mad at me?"

"No," he said. "Why would I be?"

"Cause I kept cancelling our plans," she said. "No, wait! I'm sorry. I-I made you feel lonely right? I'm sorry. I can go to the aquarium now. I think I'm going to give up on school and just drop out or whatever, so-"

"Emi, slow down," Kaoru said, chuckling.

She took a deep breath then exhaled it out. "Right. Sorry. If you want to go to the aquarium, we can."

"Well, actually, I heard it isn't as good as everyone thought it'd be," he said.

"Oh," she said. _He probably doesn't want to go with me anymore._

"We can go somewhere else. There's a planetarium that's having a cool Mars exhibit, if you're interested," he said. "Maybe not this weekend though."

Emi stared at the crutches leaning against the couch. "Yeah, maybe not this weekend. You're really not mad?"

"I'm really not," he said, "and I'm sorry too. I should have said something."

"No, I should have known. I shouldn't have been so caught up in my own world. B-But school's also important you know," she said.

"I know." He chuckled. "And I like that you take care of your schoolwork and think about your future."

Emi's shoulders dropped and she smiled. "Thanks, Kaoru."  
"Is that all you called for?"

"Yeah," she said. "Well…" _Should I tell him about what happened with Hikaru-kun yesterday? Would Kaoru be upset? No, wouldn't that just make Hikaru-kun even more mad at me? Ahh, I don't know what's going on._

"What?" Kaoru said.

"Nevermind," she said. "That's it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," he said. "I guess."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye," he said and they hung up.

Emi sighed, leaning back in the couch. _At least he's not mad. I think. I still have homework to do, don't I? _She hauled her school bag over and pulled the books out. _Oh shoot. My math textbook is upstairs. _She took the crutches, hopped onto her feet, and made her way to the stairs.

"Emi?" Ryuu said from within the kitchen.

She stopped at the base of the stairs. "What?"

"What are you doing?" He poked his head out.

"Getting my textbook," she said, pointing at the stairs.

He stepped over. "I'll get it."

"Ryuu." She grabbed his sleeve as he set his foot on the stairs. "I can do this myself."

"It'll be faster and easier and safer if I just do it," he said, brushed her hand off, and hurried up the stairs. He returned with her textbook and found Emi staring at her feet.

"What's wrong, Emi?" he asked, placing the book in her hands.

"If I hadn't said anything," she said, "if I hadn't done anything, none of this would have happened, and you wouldn't have to do all this. Sorry."

Ryuu gaped at her. "Are you kidding me? It's not your fault, Emi."

She glanced at him. "But if I hadn't-"

"It's not like you asked them to chase you down and hurt you."

She shook her head as her gaze fell back to the floor. "But I provoked them," she said, thinking of how she'd knocked the cigarette out of that man's hand.

"Well that doesn't mean they can assault you, and they were already breaking a law anyway," Ryuu said. He dipped his head down to look her in the eye. "Emi, come on. Don't be stupid. It's not your fault."

When she didn't move, Ryuu wrapped an arm around her head and hugged her. She clung to his shirt with her free hand. _I'm sorry, _she thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's not your fault," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "None of it is, okay?"

She nodded as they parted. "Okay. Thanks."

Ryuu slipped back into the kitchen to finish breakfast, while Emi began working on homework. He joined her afterwards. It was about one-thirty in the afternoon when Emi's phone rang just as the intercom buzzed.

"Hello? Kaoru?" she said while Ryuu went to the intercom.

"Hey Emi," Kaoru said, "are you at home right now?"

"Yeah," she said. "What is it?"

"Uhh, I'm kind of outside of your house right now. Your bodyguard won't let me in through the gate."

"Oh!" Emi glanced at Ryuu, who nodded and told the gate guard to let Kaoru's car through. "Good now?"

"Yup. Sorry if this is kind of sudden, but could I talk to you for a moment? Face-to-face," he said.

_Face-to-face? Does he want to tell me something he couldn't say over the phone? _Emi gulped. "Okay."

Ryuu opened the door, and Emi hung up when she saw Kaoru. She reached for her crutches and got to her feet as the door shut.

"Emi?" Kaoru said, jaw dropping. "What happened?"

She glanced down, realizing they hadn't seen each other since Friday. "Um. Something. Happened. Don't worry. I'm fine though." She smiled at him.

"I knew something was wrong," he said as he strode over.

"I'll just..." Ryuu slinked towards the stairs. He watched as Kaoru took Emi's left hand in his. "Be going… Not that anyone is noticing." He tiptoed up and disappeared.

"What do you mean you knew something was wrong?" she said.

"You just didn't sound right on the phone," he said. He scratched the side of his neck. "Sorry that this was so sudden. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me."

"Of course I would!" she said.

He smiled. "So what happened?"

"Ahh." Emi looked away. "It's a long story."

He sat down and took her crutches and she joined him. "We've got time, or at least I do," he said.

"I have time too," she said, and so she relayed last night's events to him. He listened with a small frown. When she finished, he slipped his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry that happened," he said.

She squeezed his hand. "Don't be," she said and shook her head. "I shouldn't have spoken to them-"

"It's not your fault," he said, catching her gaze.

Emi smiled. "That's what Ryuu said too."

He traced circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. The two stared at their connected hands. "I'm sorry. Hikaru told me that I shouldn't go visit you, that we should break up, but that's only because he's upset about how I was depressed. Oh but it's not your fault!" He glanced at her, then ducked his head back down to stare at the ground. "I miss you, Emi. We can't really do much together at school, and I know studying is important. Your grades are important to you. I get that. I really do, but I just… I just want to spend time with you, Emi." His ears were red. "It doesn't matter what we do."

"Me too, Kaoru," she said to her feet. "I tried to study hard so that I could go out with you on the weekend, but it seemed like no matter what my grades weren't getting better. So, whatever." She shrugged and smiled.

"Don't give up," he said with a smile.

"Okay." She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and she giggled. "Thanks Kaoru." She pressed her arm against his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we could study together then."

"Sure," he said, laying his head on top of hers. They sat like that for a very long time.

* * *

"Ryuu, are you sure you aren't in love with Michi-san?" Emi said that night, laying in bed beside her brother. "What's her last name anyway? It doesn't feel right calling her by her first name when I don't even know what she looks like."

"Actually, I don't know what her last name is," Ryuu said.

"How can you not?" She turned her head towards him, but it was too dark to see him.

"We kind of introduced ourselves with our first names only," he said.

"But you were in her apartment."

"I didn't look," he said towards the ceiling. _I should probably ask what her last name is, or look at the nameplate for her apartment. _He rolled onto his side to face his sister. "How do you know when you like someone anyway?"

"Well it's different for everyone," Emi said. "For me, I get nervous, and very self-conscious, and also super happy when I'm with Kaoru, but I get depressed if I don't see him."

"Oh," Ryuu said. _Maybe that's what the heart attack was? No, there's no way heart attacks could mean being in love. That'd be crazy!_

"Oh what?"

"Nevermind," he said. "Good night."

"Just, consider it, will you?"

"Okay."

The next day, Ryuu wandered into school pondering Emi's words. He really needed to figure out what Michi's last name was. _I'll ask her the next time I see her. Speaking of which, when is that going to be? I hope the cake's gone. _

_But what did Emi mean by it's different for everyone? _

Ryuu watched Kaoru and Emi smile at each other while Hikaru frowned. _Romantic love, right? Is it different from family or friend love? Now that I think about it, how do people even start dating to begin with?_

So during lunch, when Emi went to talk to Kaoru, Ryuu turned to Sumiko and Aki. "How do you know if you're in love?"

Aki gasped. "Ryo-chan, are you in love?"

Ryuu blushed. "N-No!"

"That's a pretty obvious sign right there," Sumiko said.

"Who is it?" Aki said, leaning closer.

"Ah, she doesn't go to Ouran," Ryuu said.

"A girl?" Aki's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, Ryo's a lesbian," Sumiko said.

"Do-Don't say it so casually!" Ryuu's face was burning. He buried it in his arms. _Ahh as I thought, maybe asking girls won't work. A girl in love is different from a guy right? Ugh, I really have no idea._

He asked Kaoru before the Host Club opened up that day.

"What's it like to be in love?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru smirked, an arm on his brother's shoulder. "Oh? Did Ryuu-chan fall in love?"

"Shut up!" Ryuu scowled. "I'm just wondering. Like, Hikaru, what do you feel when you see Haruhi?"

"Haruhi?" Hikaru blinked. "What's she got to do with this?"

Ryuu sighed, smacking his forehead. _Hikaru's no use. He's too dense to even notice his own feelings. _He looked up at the younger Hitachiin twin. "So, Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled, while a light pink dusted his cheeks. "Well, for me, when I see Emi smile, I can't help but smile too."

"No no." Ryuu shook his head, trying not to gag. "I don't want to hear that cheesy stuff. I mean, how did you know you liked her? Before you two started dating."

"Oh," Kaoru said. He tilted his head in thought. "It was like being around her made me nervous, and I wanted to look and be my best around her, and of course I wanted her to like me back."

_That sounds pretty similar to what Emi said, _Ryuu thought, stroking his chin. "Did you ever experience a heart attack?"

"A heart attack?" the Hitachiin twins said.

"A heart attack?" another voice chimed in, and Tamaki popped up between the twins with a grin. "What's going on here?"

"We're giving Ryuu love advice," Hikaru said.

"It's not advice," Ryuu said, "and it's only Kaoru, you idiot."

Hikaru glanced over. "Jerk."

Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Haruhi said as she entered.

"We're giving Ryuu love advice!" Tamaki said. "So, what's the problem Ryuu? Tell me, tell me! Daddy will give you great advice!"

"I really don't think any of them would be good people to ask," Haruhi said.

"Then Haruhi, do you know how to tell if you're in love?" Ryuu asked, turning to the girl with hope in his eyes.

"Nope, sorry," she said and walked away to put her schoolbag down.

Ryuu's shoulders drooped. _Ah, how hopeless. They're all useless. Maybe Kyoya the omniscient creep will know. Hell, he probably knows Michi's last name. _He tromped over to where the second year sat, typing on his laptop.

"So, Kyoya," Ryuu said, sitting down.

"I heard," Kyoya said without a glance up, "but I have no advice for you."

"What, you haven't been in love before?" Ryuu asked.

Kyoya typed some more, stopped, then resumed his typing. "No."

"That was a long pause."

"No, I haven't," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up.

Ryuu sighed. "You guys are useless."

"What is the problem exactly?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh Tamaki!" Ryuu straightened up. "What do you feel when you think of Haruhi?"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki grinned and spread his arms out. "Why, of course, only my undying fatherly love for her!"

"And what does that feel like?"

Tamaki froze. "Uh." He blinked, his eyes wide and blank. "Hm." He struck a thinking pose with his arms crossed. "I suppose I want to hug her and hold her hand and spend lots of time with her and make her happy!"

"Have you ever experienced a heart attack while around her?" Ryuu asked.

"A heart attack?" Tamaki's jaw dropped. "If that happened, I'd be dead!"

"Well, not necessarily," Kyoya said in a low voice. He glanced up at Ryuu. "Perhaps what you've experienced isn't a heart attack, but your heart pounding loudly."

"Yeah it's like that," Ryuu said, nodding and pointing at Kyoya, "but it's also like my heart is being squeezed to death and about to burst."

"Not a heart attack," Kyoya said and returned to his typing. Tamaki nodded.

"Sounds like someone's in love," Hikaru said as the twins joined the group at the table.

"Who is it?" Kaoru said.

Ryuu shook his head. "Nobody you know."

"Really?" The twins raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really," Ryuu said.

"Hello!" The doors burst open and Honey skipped in with Mori behind him. "What's going on today?"

"We're giving Ryuu love advice," the twins and Tamaki said.

"It's not _advice,_" Ryuu said, "and we're done. I've heard what I needed to, so thanks."

"Ohh, Ryuu-chan's in love? How exciting!" Honey said with a grin. Mori nodded.

"Nobody said that, Honey-senpai," Ryuu said.

"Is she cute?" Honey said and held Usa-chan up. "Is she as cute as Usa-chan? Cuter?"

Ryuu stared at the tiny, third-year and the pink plush and then looked away. "Well, yeah," he said in a murmur. He cleared his throat, thinking of Michi's bright smile.

"Is she nice? Do you like talking to her? Does she like cake?" Honey beamed.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Now can we stop talking about this?" Ryuu said. He was beginning to regret bringing the topic up. He should have known the Host Club would make an unnecessary amount of fuss over it.

"Do you think about her a lot?" Honey said with his unwavering smile.

"What counts as a lot?"

"A lot, a lot!" Honey swept his arms in the air. "Like more than usual. More than you think about me!"

_But I don't think about you much at all, Honey-senpai, _Ryuu thought.

"More than me?" Tamaki said, pointing at himself.

"Me too," Hikaru said with a blank look. Kaoru nodded.

_All of them? _Ryuu's eyes widened. _Do I think about Michi more than I think about the Host Club? _He mulled it over, trying to remember every time he thought of Michi and every time he thought of the Host Club.

He found himself nodding. "Yeah."

"Ryuu-chan's in love then!" Honey said and skipped over to Kyoya's table. "Kyo-chan, what kind of cake is there today?"

_No way. _Ryuu remained in the same spot while everyone else dispersed to prep for the Host Club that day. His eyes were wide as he gazed at the floor, not quite seeing the tile or his shoes. _There's just no way. It's too fast! I've only known her for, what, three-four months? We met sometime in late October right? So there's no way. No way no way! No way I could be in love with Michi… Right?_

* * *

**Hope everyone's well! Thanks for reading. :)**


	36. Going to meet Horiyuki

**I've officially survived my 1st semester of college! :D**

**AquilonIII: **Lol XD 6 ways of shady. I love that. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks as always!

**EarthBender001: **I'm sure someone feels that way towards you :) If not now then in the future for sure. Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

**BizzyLizzy: **Haha yup! ^_^ I hope you're ready for some drama. Thank you for reviewing!

**Happy holidays! Hope everyone stays safe for the rest of this year. :)**

* * *

Ryuu received a message from Michi in the evening saying, "Half the cake is gone! I shared it with my neighbors. They're a couple, and the wife is pregnant. They were very nice. How are you doing, Ryuu? Is your sister alright?"

He smiled. Michi liked decorating her messages with emojis. He wrote a reply back and dropped onto his bed. _I wonder if I could see her,_ he thought, sighing.

"Ryuu!" Emi said from the living room. "Dad's here!"

Ryuu rose and joined his sister by the door as their dad entered with Berty behind him. "Hello," Mr. Mazawa said. "How have you two been?"

"I'm fine," Emi said as their dad hugged her. Ryuu nodded, and Mr. Mazawa moved to hug him too.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Ryuu," he said. He turned back to his daughter. "Emi, I looked into Akira Goto and couldn't find anything, so today I brought a police sketch artist with me."

"Oh." Emi stared at the man who came in with a notepad and a briefcase.

"Wait what?" Ryuu glanced between his sister and his dad. "Who's this Goto guy?"

Emi pursed her lips. "He- Nevermind, I'll tell you later." She sat down in the living room to describe the appearance of Akira Goto, while their dad headed to the office room. Ryuu followed.

"Dad, if or when you find information about this Goto, will you tell me about it?" he said.

"Why?" his dad said, setting his briefcase on the desk and taking a seat.

"Cause," Ryuu said. "I want to know."

"Ryuu, don't worry about it. Let me take care of this, okay?" His dad looked Ryuu in the eye with a soft gaze.

"But-" Ryuu's hand curled into a fist and he glared at the ground. "They hurt Emi, Dad. You weren't there, but they-they _really_ hurt her."

"I know," his dad said in a quiet voice. "Just be careful and take care of each other. That's all I'm asking. Whoever is behind this will receive a proper consequence."

Ryuu sighed. "Fine." He turned around.

"Ryuu."

He stopped and glanced back.

"Don't try anything okay?" their dad said, standing. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line. "I don't want you to get hurt trying to get revenge or anything like that. I know you care, and I know you're worried, but please. Let me handle this, okay?"

Ryuu opened his mouth, but then closed it. His shoulders dropped. "Okay, Dad."

"Good." Their dad sat back down. "Thank you."

Ryuu went to sit next to Emi on the couch and the twins watched the artist work. He texted Michi some more, until she sent him one that read: "If you're free, would you like to come over and help me finish this cake?"

_I can see her! _Ryuu leapt to his feet and dashed to the door to grab his jacket.

"Ryuu, where are you going?" Emi looked up when he opened the door.

"Just out real quick," he said, pointing. His jacket was dangling over his arm, and he was poised to leave. She stood as her eyebrows furrowed. "Emi, it's not a big deal. I'm gonna go see Michi."

"You're walking?" she said. He nodded, and her frown deepened. "It's late out though."

"It'll be fine," he said and slipped his arms into the sleeves.

"Take the car then."

"Emi-"

"Please," she said to the ground. Her hands balled into fists. "It's just that outside is dark and-"

Ryuu's gaze moved from Emi's face to her foot. He closed his mouth, turning towards the kitchen. "Okay. Berty!"

Ten minutes later, Ryuu walked to the apartment complex door. He held his finger up, ready to buzz the correct apartment number.

"Ryuu!" The door flew open and Michi poked her head out.

"Wah!" He jumped back.

She grinned. "Sorry, I thought it'd be easier if I waited and opened the door for you."

His shoulders dropped, as he smiled and followed her inside. "It's fine. You scared me though."

She giggled. "How have you been?" They chatted on the elevator ride up. She told him about her neighbors and how she couldn't remember why she had never spoken to them before.

"Oh yeah, Michi, what's your last name?" Ryuu asked as they sat down with the remaining cake.

"Goto," she said, digging in. "What's yours, Ryuu?"

Oh right. Of course she'd want to know his. "Mazawa," he said. Wait. Goto? He blinked several times. "Michi. Goto?"

She nodded, poking her slice of cake. "Yeah. Actually, I wanted to ask you this last time, but…" She looked up at him. "Ryuu, who are you?"

"E-Eh?" Ryuu said, eyes widening and blinking even more.

"I-I mean" - her gaze fell back down - "he called you Ryuu-sama."

"Oh." His mouth moved but Ryuu wasn't sure how to answer. _Who am I? Who am I indeed? _He wasn't a celebrity, or a powerful figure, or really anything other than a highschool student. "I guess. I'm rich." A second later, he wanted to hit himself. What a lame response. _I sound like I don't know whether or not I'm rich. Yeah, I'm rich! She's going to think I'm an idiot now._

"You guess?" Michi's head tilted to the side, and her forehead creased. _Oh yup, she thinks I'm an idiot._

"My parents are rich," he said, clearing his throat and taking a bite. "It-It's nothing special though."

"What do they do?"

Now that was a question he could answer.

Ryuu returned home bouncing on his feet and a smile on his face. It wasn't until he'd reached the second floor and saw Emi walking out of the bathroom that a realization struck him like a rock.

_Her last name is Goto._

It couldn't be a coincidence, right? No, he was getting ahead of himself. Their dad hadn't found anything on an Akira Goto anyway. Maybe a person by that name didn't even exist. But even if their dad did find something, Ryuu would never know.

_I should ask Kyoya. That omniscient creep has got to know something about Akira Goto. Heck he probably knows something about Michi. No no, I can't let the Host Club find out about Michi_. Ryuu clapped his hands over his temples and shook his head.

_If the Host Club ever meet Michi, she'd probably fall in love with one of them. No no, they definitely can't ever meet. I won't let that happen. They're all smart, rich, handsome bastards anyway. She'd totally fall for-_

_Wait. Aren't I one of them?!_

Ryuu dropped to the ground, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. _I'm screwed. I'm so screwed. How did this happen? _He could feel the heat on his cheeks, spreading to his neck and his ears. _Oh no. Oh God. _

He fell onto his back and rolled around in the middle of the hallway, before Emi's open bedroom door.

"Ryuu," she said, glancing over while rubbing a towel over her wet hair. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He shot to his feet and scratched the back of his head. He sighed. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay," she said.

* * *

Emi found an envelope in her desk the next morning. She opened it and pulled out the letter within. What was it? She wondered while unfolding the piece of paper.

_Dear Emi Mazawa-san,_

_You probably don't know who I am, but I've recently nouticed you. Your very pretty. I love your hair. It looks very soft, and you're glasses fit your face so well! Sorry, that must sound strange. Anyway, it would be nice if we could meet formaly. I'll be waiting in classroom 2-B during lunch. _

Emi stared at the scrawly handwriting and the lack of a signature. Not to mention the spelling errors. Everywhere.

_Who? This person writes like a middle schooler. _She frowned and folded it back up.

"What's that?" Kaoru said, as he and Hikaru walked by to take their seat.

"A strange letter." She passed it over, and the Hitachiin twins leaned closer to take a look. Hikaru burst into laughter.

"Who is this? They don't even know how to spell!" he said, cackling like a madman and clutching his sides. He wiped at his eyes.

"Sounds like a creep to me," Kaoru said and handed the letter back.

Emi nodded. "Agreed." She glanced over at her brother, who had his head on the desk, fast asleep.

"You're not going to actually meet the person right?" Kaoru said.

"Probably not." She tucked the paper into the envelope and slipped it into her desk. "I don't even know their name."

He nodded. "If you do, you should bring someone with you." His hand brushed against hers as he turned to face the front. Emi smiled.

_I'm just glad things are okay again._

By lunchtime, Emi had forgotten about the letter and walked with Ryuu to the lunchroom. They'd just begun eating when someone slammed their hands on the table and said, "Hey. You're Ryoko Mazawa, right?"

The girl was staring at Emi. "Eh?" Emi squeaked, then quickly shook her head. "N-No."

"That's me," Ryuu said. The girl was wearing a grin on her round face, framed by her light brown hair, similar to Renge's, which reached her waist. She had a strand of braided hair and a navy blue bow at the end of it.

"It's nice to meet you!" The girl held a hand out. "I'm Miwa Hiroyuki, third-year, but it's okay, you can call me Miwa-senpai."

"Uh. What?" Ryuu's eyebrow twitched as the girl twirled.

"You see." Miwa leaned over the table again, and Ryuu leaned away. Emi had to swipe her bento off the table to keep it from getting knocked over. "I heard you're a lesbian too."

"M-Maybe," he said. He glanced over at Emi, who shrugged at him.

"Well it's good to meet someone like me." Miwa straightened up and swept her hair behind her shoulder in a glamourous flourish of her hand. She then sat down next to Emi, squishing the Mazawa twins together.

"He-Hey!" Ryuu said, pressed against the wall.

"Say, Ryo-chan-" Miwa said.

"Don't call me by my first name," Ryuu said. Emi squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to breathe.

"Hey, Miwa-senpai," Sumiko said. "Why don't you pull a chair up instead?"

"A fabulous idea!" Miwa got to her feet and winked at Sumiko. "Thank you, beautiful." She turned and walked off to find an empty chair.

Emi sighed and Ryuu joined in. Then he began cramming food into his mouth.

"What's with this school and crazy people?" he said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ryo," Emi said, nudging him with her elbow.

Sumiko giggled. "There are a fair share of eccentrics here."

Miwa returned with a chair and sat down. She clasped her hands together, resting her elbows on the table. "So, Ryo-chan, do you have anyone you like?"

Ryuu almost spat all the rice in his mouth out. Which would have been bad since Aki sat right across from him. "N-No!" he said, swallowing and then coughing.

"Hey Emi-" Haruhi stopped a few feet away when she saw Miwa. "Oh, a new friend?" Haruhi handed Emi the book she'd borrowed.

"Oh thanks, Haruhi-kun." Emi smiled.

"Not a new friend," Ryuu said with a narrowed gaze.

"No, thank you." Haruhi flashed her bright smile, waved, and walked back to the Host Club table.

"What a cutie," Miwa said, watching Haruhi go. Her caramel eyes were sparkling.

"I thought you said you were gay," Sumiko said.

"But wasn't that-" Miwa glanced around the table. Emi kept her expression controlled, while Ryuu stared at his food.

"Haruhi-kun's a boy, Miwa-senpai," Aki said.

"Looks like a cute girl to me," Miwa said with a smile and locked eyes with Emi. A chill ran down her spine.

_She knows. _

"It's true Haruhi is really cute," Aki said, smacking a fist on the tabletop. "But have you met Ryuu, Miwa-senpai? _Way_ cuter."

"Also a guy, Aki," Sumiko said. "Miwa-senpai wouldn't be interested."

"I know." Aki grinned. "Good for me. Less rivals that way."

Ryuu blushed.

"I heard Ryuu Mazawa is your cousin, Ryo-chan," Miwa said. "Are you blushing on his behalf?"

"Wh-What?" He glanced up, eyes widening and face flushing further. "N-No."

_Uh-oh. I don't like where this is going._

Emi cleared her throat, bringing the third-year's attention back on her. "Say, Miwa-senpai, what do you want from Ryo?"

Miwa's eyes twinkled, and her smile widened. "I just wanted to get to know her. Hey Ryo-chan, since you don't like anyone, how about you try dating me?"

"Wh-Wh-" Ryuu began hyperventilating. His whole face was red. Emi took his hand and squeezed it. "Wh-"

I thought Ryo-chan did have a crush though," Sumiko said. "You were asking us about it before."

"Oh really?" Miwa scooted closer in her chair. "Tell me, Ryo-chan, tell me. I want to hear all about it." Ryuu was still taking short, quick breaths. He closed his eyes, focusing on Emi's hand in his and the image of Michi's bright grin surfaced. He let out a long sigh as his breathing evened.

"Miwa-senpai, may I ask you to leave?" Emi said. "Ryo isn't used to questions like this, and it's stressing her out."

"How fragile." There was a scraping sound as Miwa stood. "How cute. I'll be back then, Ryo-chan. Next time, please tell me about your crush." When Ryuu opened his eyes, Miwa was waving and walking away.

"She's wild," Aki said, raising her eyebrows.

"Please keep her away from me." Ryuu dropped his head on the table.

Sumiko giggled. "We'll do our best, Ryo-chan."

"Thanks," Emi said with a weak smile.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya, do you know anything about Akira Goto?"

"Akira Goto? Not a name I hear of often." Kyoya glanced up from his laptop. "Who is this? What do you want to know about him?"

"Do you know him?" Ryuu placed his hands on the table. Emi was sitting on a couch with Kaoru. Because of her crutches, it was easier for her to come straight to the Host Club rather than waiting for it to open for the day.

"No," Kyoya said. "I can look into him, if you'd like."

Ryuu's eyes lit up. "Really? That'd be great. Thanks, Kyoya. You're not that-"

"For a fee of course." Kyoya extended his open palm.

Ryuu sighed, pulling his wallet out. "I should have known." He pressed all the bills he had into Kyoya's hand. "I can bring more tomorrow."

Kyoya counted the money. Three thousand yen. He smirked and tucked the dollars away. "No need. As long as you remember you owe me a favor."

Ryuu shivered. Why did it feel like he had just sold his soul to the devil? He crossed his arms. "The information better be good then."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, a glint in his eyes. "It will be."

* * *

There was another piece of paper in her desk the next day.

_How mean, Mazawa-san! :'( To leave me hangging like that. I'll be waiting at the same place and time. I hope you'll show, because there's something impourtant I'd like to tell you. _

"What's that?" Ryuu was awake this time and peered over his sister's shoulder. "Who is this?"

Emi shrugged, stuffing the letter into her bag this time. "Probably better not to find out."

"What? You're just gonna ignore him?"

"He sounds like a creep." She rooted around in her desk for the first letter but couldn't find it. She frowned. Did he go through her desk? Somebody must have removed it.

"I'll come with you. If you don't meet him, he'll probably keep bothering you," Ryuu said.

She sighed. "True. Okay."

So the Mazawa twins set off during lunch to the second-year classroom. It was a slow process with Emi clanking forth in her crutches. When they arrived, Ryuu slid the door open and stepped in.

There was a tall boy standing in the middle of the room, and at the sound of the door, he spun around, a grin growing wide on his face. "Emi Mazawa-san!" He leapt forward but screeched to a halt in front of Ryuu. "And Ryoko Mazawa-san." The smile disappeared, and the boy stared down at Ryuu.

He was tall, probably nearing Mori's height, with chestnut brown hair, short and puffy. He had a wide forehead, a pointy chin, and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryuu said with his arms crossed, staying in front of Emi.

The boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I got too excited. I wasn't expecting you to show, Emi-san-"

"Don't call me by my first name," Emi said. "I don't even know you."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, sweeping down into a bow. "I'm Iwao Horiyuki, second-year. It's nice to meet you, Mazawa-san."

Horiyuki. The Mazawa twins exchanged glances. There was no doubt about it. This was Miwa's younger brother.

"Horiyuki-senpai, what did you want to say to me?" Emi said.

"Ah well, Mazawa-san." He glanced between the twins. "Isn't that confusing? You two are both Mazawa-san, after all."

"You're not calling me by my first name," Ryuu said.

"Me neither," Emi said.

"How mean," Iwao said, slumping over and closing his eyes. Emi swore she saw comical tears flow down his cheeks, the way they did with Tamaki sometimes. She blinked, and they were gone.

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well, Mazawa-san, I would like to be friends, and maybe we can then become more than friends. If possible." He looked at the ceiling, as a light blush appeared. "I-I mean, you don't have to, but like, it'd be nice if we could, um, be more than friends. Sometime soon." His gaze moved to his feet, and his arms tightened by his sides.

Ryuu watched with a peeved glare.

"I'm sorry, Horiyuki-senpai, but I'd rather we not be friends," Emi said.

"Wh-What?" Iwao's head shot up, and his bottom lip trembled. "B-B-But-"

"I barely know you," she said.

He clapped his hands together. His eyes squeezed shut. "Please, Mazawa-san, give me a chance. You should get to know me first before rejecting me."

"But you-"

He was pouting now.

_He's so like Tamaki-senpai,_ Emi thought, smacking her forehead with her palm. _I guess he's right. It's not like he's asking me out. To be friends? Ugh, sounds like a pain in the butt though. I knew I should have just ignored the letter._

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

"Yes!" He jumped into the air, pumping his fists and whirling around in a circle. He pushed Ryuu aside and took Emi's hands in his, shaking them vigorously. "Oh thank you so much, Emi-san. I knew you weren't that cold-hearted. I'll show you how good of a person I am. I really will!"

She fought against his grip, but was already struggling to keep the crutches from toppling to the floor. Ryuu regained his balance, dusting at his dress with a growing frown. He reached forward to shove Iwao away when Iwao pulled Emi closer into a crushing hug.

"Wah!" The crutches were wedged under her armpits, digging into her skin. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed, but he barely budged.

_No way._

Ryuu forced Iwao off, catching Emi's stumbling form by her shoulder. Her own arms shot out to grab the crutches before they fell, while hopping around on her uninjured foot.

"What the hell man?" Ryuu said.

"Sorry sorry." Iwao shook his head and held his hands up in defense. "I just got too excited."  
"You better not do that again," Ryuu said with a glare. He glanced back to his sister. "Emi, you okay?"

Her face was blank, and her form stiff. "Horiyuki-senpai, I think we're better off not being friends."

"E-Eh?" The second-year's eyes bulged and he lurched away. "N-No way! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I won't do that again. I got too excited. Please forgive me." He bowed several times.

"Let's go." Emi turned around and began making her way towards the door.

"What?" Iwao said. He and Ryuu hurried after Emi. "Please give me another chance."

"Back off," Ryuu said, elbowing the guy.

"Please leave me alone," Emi said once they'd reached the hallway. Iwao was trembling, and his eyes glistening. Ryuu knew that look. He took Emi's arm and urged her forth. "Goodbye, Horiyuki-senpai."

Ryuu slid the door shut in Iwao's face, and the twins strode away.

* * *

**Thoughts on the new characters? **

**Thanks for reading! Happy new year!**


	37. Going to investigate

**Happy lunar new year everyone!**

**EarthBender001:** Lol thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter. :)

**BizzyLizy: **Hehe, thank you for reviewing! ^_^ Hope you like the development in this chapter.

**JadeCrispy: **Thank you! :D Nice to see you, and hope everything's well.

* * *

"How did it go?" Kaoru said, crumpling something in his fist when Emi followed Ryuu into Music Room 3 after school.

"He was weird, alright," Emi said, shuddering at the memory. "And strong. I swear it was all muscle under that shirt."

"Wait what?" Kaoru's eyebrows rose as his hand slipped into his pocket.

Ryuu sighed. "He hugged her."

"Who?" Kaoru sat down beside Emi on the couch.

"Iwao Horiyuki. Miwa Horiyuki's younger brother," she said.

"They're both weirdos." Ryuu dropped onto the couch opposite them. "Hey, Kyoya-senpai, do you know anything about them?"

"Hm?" Kyoya was standing this time, with his notebook in his hand. His forehead was creased as he scribbled away. "This doesn't make sense," he muttered and turned to his computer.

"What's with Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru said, taking a seat on Kaoru's other side.

"Who knows." Kaoru shrugged.

Ryuu did. Kyoya was probably stumped on Akira Goto. If their dad hadn't been able to find anything, how did Ryuu expect Kyoya to? Even if he was the omniscient creep… Maybe if he could get a copy of that suspect drawing, Kyoya's search would be easier.

"If I remember correctly," Hikaru said, "the Hiroyuki's run a gang right?"

"A gang?" Emi said, and the Mazawa twins exchanged glances.

"They don't seem like they're part of a gang," Ryuu said.

"Oh." Kyoya blinked, sat down in front of his laptop, and began typing furiously.

Hikaru leaned forward to whisper. "Seriously, what's with Kyoya-senpai?" Ryuu glanced at his sister. If she found out, she'd probably get upset. She wouldn't want him to operate outside of their dad's knowledge.

Ryuu rose and went to stand in front of Kyoya. "Did you find anything?"

Kyoya glanced up. "There's nobody of interest named Akira Goto. I'll need more information to find this person."

"He was the employer of the guys who chased and hurt Emi."

Kyoya looked Ryuu in the eye. "I see. Gangsters?"

"Probably. I think she said they had tattoos."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru joined the group.

Tamaki tossed the door open. Haruhi stood beside him, carrying a bag in her arms. "Hello everyone! I brought some nice tea from England for our guests today."

"That's great, Tono," Kaoru said as Haruhi and Tamaki moved to begin brewing the tea. It was mostly Haruhi with Tamaki hovering around her.

"I'll see if I can get a drawing of him," Ryuu said to Kyoya, earning a look from Hikaru.

Kyoya nodded. "That'd be helpful."

Now came the matter of getting that drawing. When the twins returned home that day, Ryuu snuck into the office and rifled through the desk. Their dad was out and wouldn't return until after dinner. Ryuu searched the computer for a digital version, but still couldn't locate it.

_This is bad. Useless. I may as well go back to begging Dad to tell me whatever info he finds. _Ryuu frowned, stepping out of the room and pacing from the stairs to the doorway.

"Ryuu!" Emi rushed to the living room from the kitchen. There was a magazine in her hand. "This is bad."

"What?" He stopped moving and took the magazine, opened to a certain page. There was a picture of their cousin, Nozomi, with her boyfriend, Kenta Hasegawa. The heading read: "_Rising actress Nozomi Mazawa dating voice actor Kenta Hasegawa?!"_

Ryuu's jaw dropped and he looked at his sister. "Is this the infamous dating scandal thing?"

Emi nodded, and they moved to the couches. "Uncle Eiji's doing whatever he can to cover things up, and Nozo-nee-chan's agency is too. I mean, it's true, so it's a lot harder to deny."

"It just a picture of the two of them though." Ryuu pointed, before spotting another picture of the two holding hands. "Oh."

"And I heard Dad talking on the phone last night. I think-I think another one of our properties got burned down."

"_What?_"

What was going on?

"These can't be coincidences, Ryuu," Emi said.

"No kidding." He stared at the words in front of him, not quite processing them.

"Someone's behind all of this. Someone's trying to take our family down. You better be careful, or they might come for you too."

Ryuu glanced at his sister. "Emi, that's what I should be saying. They already came for _you._"

"What?" Her forehead creased.

"You said it can't be a coincidence. The same applies to what happened with those thugs. And that Akira Goto guy. I bet he's behind everything."

Emi's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying we need to figure it out ourselves since Dad will tell us anything," Ryuu said.

"Let Dad handle it."

"I already asked Kyoya-"

"You what?" She rose halfway but dropped back down. She glanced around, ensuring that no one was in earshot. "Ryuu!"

He took her arm. "You could identify that guy by his face right? Kyoya's having trouble finding information. I bet his real name isn't Akira Goto. Help me out here, Emi."

She pursed her lips, swallowing. He could tell she was weighing the pros and cons, the possibilities, the future. "I won't do anything without letting you know first," he said. "I promise."

She looked him in the eye and opened her mouth. "Fine."

* * *

The Horiyuki siblings were back during lunch.

"Ryoko-chan!" Miwa said, saluting her with a grin.

"Emi-san!" Iwao said, waving. The Mazawa twins exchanged looks, packed up their bentos, and prepared to flee.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Miwa said, grabbing Emi's sleeve and pushing her back towards the booth. Sumiko raised an eyebrow but continued to eat. "It's rude to run away from people, you know."

"Okay, what do you two want?" Ryuu folded his arms over his chest.

"To be friends," Iwao said, as he and his sister pulled up a chair.

Emi locked eyes with Ryuu. _We need to change where we eat,_ she thought, trying to send him that message through twin telepathy.

_No kidding,_ she was sure was his response.

"Tell me about your crush, Ryo-chan," Miwa said, resting her chin on her palms. "Is it Ryo or Ryoko? Which do you prefer?"

"I prefer Mazawa, thank you," Ryuu said.

"Oh you have a crush?" Iwao grinned and turned to Emi. "What about you, Emi-san?"

"It's none of your business," the Mazawa twins said in unison.

The Horiyukis continued prodding, until Aki said with a straight face, "Why not just tell them Ryo-chan? Then they'd at least shut up."

Miwa's gaze flickered over to the girl. "That's rude."

"Indeed," Iwao said.

"But true," Sumiko said, smiling and giving Aki a quick hug.

"Well, she's nice and she doesn't bother me like you do," Ryuu said.

Miwa's eyes widened and she shrank back, as if she'd been struck. She stood. Her face was calm and emotionless. "It seems I've overstepped my boundaries. My apologies, Mazawa-san." She picked up the chair, returned it to its spot, and walked away.

"You're a lot meaner than your sister," Iwao said.

Ryuu shrugged without looking at the other Horiyuki. "I don't care. She's sketchy, and annoying, and I don't like her." But Emi could tell from the slight pout that he was upset.

"Horiyuki-senpai, why do you guys want to be friends with us?" Emi said. "Surely there are better people-"

"Not for me!" Iwao shook his head. "You're-You're-" He blushed, turning a dark crimson and he ducked his head down.

"You're?" Sumiko said.

"The-The only one," Iwao said in a nearly inaudible mutter. "For me."

Sumiko spun to Emi with her eyes bright and a grin slowly forming. She nudged Emi under the table. "He's cute," she seemed to be mouthing.

"What? No," Emi mouthed back, not sure if Sumiko could get the message. Her friend didn't know that she already had a boyfriend, and Iwao wasn't quite her type. Too hyper, too much energy for her to handle.

"Um." Iwao peeked up. "Will you give me another chance, Emi-san? Please?"

Sumiko bumped her foot against Emi's again. "Go on, go on," she said.

Emi rolled her eyes. "It'll be your fault if things go bad."

"Sure sure." Sumiko smiled.

"Fine," Emi said.

"Yay!" Iwao threw his arms into the air, then scrambled to his feet to stand behind the chair. "Sorry I need to restrain myself, so I should go. Before I do something dumb again." Iwao bowed. "Thank you."

"Hey," Ryuu said, still poking at his food. "Tell your sister we can maybe be friends if she'll stop being so pushy."

Iwao stared for a second before smiling. "Okay! I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that." He waved before running off.

"I don't trust them," Emi said to her brother. "A pair of siblings suddenly taking interest in us at the same time? The timing's all too perfect."

"They seem harmless though," Sumiko said. "At least the brother does."

"We'll have to see," Ryuu said.

At the Host Club that day, Kyoya flipped through picture after picture for Emi to see. They were all people with the first name of Akira or the surname of Goto.

"Not him either," she said.

"Maybe his name isn't even anywhere close to Akira Goto," Ryuu said.

"That's what I suspected as well." Kyoya brought up another set of photographs.

"What's going on?" Kaoru said, tossing his schoolbag onto the table and hugging Emi from behind. He rested his chin on top of her head. Hikaru was just a second behind and joined the group clustered around Kyoya.

"We're looking for a sketchy dude," Ryuu said and leaned forward to get a better look.

"Who was the guy at your lunch table today?" Kaoru said.

Emi turned around. "Iwao Horiyuki."

"Is he bothering you?" Their hands intertwined.

"Not really," she said.

"The Horiyuki family," Kyoya said. Ryuu tugged on Emi's sleeve, and she returned to her position of peering over Kyoya's shoulder.

It was a family picture. Miwa Horiyuki looked about the same, though her hair was shoulder-length with simple bangs. Her arms was linked with her mother's, who had almost blond hair, in a high bun. Besides her mother was Iwao, half a head shorter than his sister. He was scrawny with his hair smoothed down. Next to him was his dad, who had black hair and a gentle smile. It wasn't slicked back, like Emi had seen, and he wasn't wearing any glasses. But his face was the same squarish shape, the eyes the same ashy shade, and the wrinkles less prominent.

"That's-" Emi swallowed and nodded. "That's him."

"Who? The dad?" Ryuu said. His gaze darted between the screen and his sister's face.

"His name is Sawao Horiyuki," Kyoya said. "Their gang specializes in trade. They import firearms, export rice, some other things I'm sure. There's not a lot of records on them."

"Do you think Dad knows?" Ryuu said.

"That's not the problem, Ryuu," Emi said. "This just goes to show how sketchy the Horiyuki siblings are. If, like you said, Sawao Horiyuki is the one trying to screw our family over, then wouldn't his children be helping? They're trying to get close to us - for information, or something."

"So, you should tell him to leave you alone," Kaoru said.

Emi nodded, staring at the sweet smiles of the Horiyuki family. "Miwa Horiyuki too."

* * *

Ryuu ran off to Michi's place the moment they returned from school. Their dad wouldn't be home until late again, so Emi told Berty about the Horiyuki family.

"You'll pass it along to Dad?"

"Of course," Berty said. "I also heard that Akimi-san will be back in a few more days."

"Really?" Emi perked up at the news. "And what about Roro?"

He shook his head, gaze lowered. "Roro is still recovering, Emi-sama. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

She slumped. "Yeah. Okay."

In Michi's apartment, Ryuu watched her play Mario Kart on his DS, laughing when she fell into the water and cheering when she was doing well.

"This is pretty fun," she said, grinning and handing the device back. "Maybe I'll get one after all." They'd talked about video games last time. Michi hadn't played since elementary school, and that'd been at a friend's house.

Ryuu watched his fingers fiddle about on the table top. "This weekend, uh, do you want to do something?"

"Sure. What?"

"We could go to an arcade." He glanced up with a small smile. "Or go bowling, or an amusement park, or go see a show, or the zoo, or something. Whatever you want, Michi." He couldn't stop the smile from growing and taking over his face, or the warm sensation in his stomach that spread all the way to his fingers and toes.

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled back. "You're too kind Ryuu. I don't mind. All of them sound fun."

"Then, let's do all of them! Wait, no. If we did all of them then we won't have anything to do next time."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Next time?"

Ryuu blushed, avoiding her gaze. "Ah. Yeah. If-If there's-"

"I'm joking, Ryuu," she said with a laugh and tapping his arm with her hand. "Let's just do two things then."

He grinned. "Okay!"

Emi and Ryuu ate lunch in the classroom on Friday to avoid the Horiyuki siblings. They enjoyed a peaceful meal without any interruptions. After school, Emi made her way to the music room. The hallways were clearing of students and becoming quieter when her phone buzzed with a text.

_Ryuu? _She paused in the hallway to pull her phone out and check the message. It was from an unknown sender.

A hand wrapped over Emi's eyes and she was flying backwards. Her arms flailed about, searching to catch herself, or grab her crutches, or fight the person off. Her phone slipped out of her grasp, as she fell to the ground.

"Ow." She winced and looked up in time to see the door closing in front of her.

_Wait. What? _Glancing around, she could see she was in a closet. _No no no no no no. This is not happening again. My phone. My phone!_ Her schoolbag was in her hand but not her phone. Only one of her crutches was in the closet too. The other had to be outside.

Emi crawled to the door and tried the doorknob. Locked. Of course. She pounded on the door. "Help! Anyone? Someone, please open the door!"

There was no response. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was pounding away, and it was getting difficult to breathe. _It's okay, Emi. This is Ouran. School isn't over yet. There's still clubs and- oh no. _Her eyes widened and she slammed her fists against the door with new vigor. _It's Friday. No no no no. I swore this wouldn't happen again! _

She next picked her crutch up and limped to her feet. She slammed the crutch against the door, resounding in a loud _bang._

"Somebody," she said as she slid back to the floor. Her vision was blurring. Her head bumped against the door. "Please."

_Click._ The door opened, and Emi nearly toppled down. She gasped, quickly blinking the tears back.

"Emi? I thought I heard something."

Emi glanced up. "Kaoru!" She leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. _Oh thank God. _She smiled, burying her face into his chest. _I'm okay. I'm okay._

"Emi?" Kaoru checked their surroundings for anyone, but only Hikaru stood by. When the coast was confirmed clear, Kaoru hugged Emi back. "You okay?"

"Here." Hikaru held Emi's crutches in one hand and her phone in another. "It was lying right outside."

Emi smiled at the other twin, but made no move to release Kaoru. "Thanks Hikaru-kun."

"What happened?" Kaoru looked down at the top of Emi's head and began stroking her hair.

"Somebody pushed me in. Or pulled me in. I'm not too sure," she said, finally stepping back and taking the crutches and her phone.

"That's weird," Hikaru said. They headed off for the Host Club.

"Good thing you guys came by," Emi said with a quiet sigh. "Who knows how long I'd be in there otherwise." She shuddered from the thought and the memory. _I hate closets. Especially school ones that can be locked from the outside. Whose genius idea was that? _

Kaoru took her schoolbag. "You sure you're okay?"

She looked into his warm gaze and smiled. "Yup." Because Kaoru was here. It'd be okay as long as Kaoru was by her side.

_But to leave my phone outside the door… _Had she dropped the phone or had someone taken it from her? If the person's intention was to trap her in a closet, they wouldn't have left the phone or the crutch outside the door. And it wasn't like they hadn't had enough time to run off with her phone and the crutch. Otherwise someone would have opened the door right away, and she hadn't heard anyone coming. Then what was it? What did they want?

_My phone? _Emi glanced down at the device in her hands as she sat down. _That's right. The message. _She pulled up the text, only to find it was an advertisement. Strange. It was all very strange.

* * *

Emi and Kaoru visited the planetarium as promised while Ryuu and Michi had lunch together before going bowling on Saturday. Neither of them had bowled before, so a lot of the bowling balls ended up in the gutter. Ryuu dropped the ball at least twice, and once it landed on his toes. The two laughed at each mishap though and worked to get a score over one hundred.

They were walking back when a voice called out, "Goto-san!"

The two turned around to face a man in a black suit with a smile plastered on his handsome face. He had a strong jawline, deep set eyes, and hair that fell a bit past his ears.

"Koga-san?" Michi said, eyebrows raising.

"It's nice to see you, Goto-san." He bowed, then tilted to the side to glimpse at Ryuu. "Is that your brother?"

"_No_," Ryuu said with a bit too much vehemence than necessary.

"This is Ryuu Mazawa, and this is Subaru Koga." Michi introduced the two, but Ryuu was busy glaring at the guy who was a good head taller than him. "He's my new friend, Ryuu. I forgot to tell you about him."

"I'm so glad you accepted my offer on dinner, Goto-san," Koga said, extending an old palm to Michi. His smile had a flashy brilliance to it, and his eyes smiled along.

Fishy was Ryuu's final judgement of the man. Very fishy. Ryuu folded his arms, planted his feet on the concrete, and stared.

Michi smiled. "No, thank you for inviting me."

"I was planning on taking you to a nice French restaur-"

"Michi, let's go," Ryuu said, resisting the urge to push the guy away. He shook his head and began walking back. _Aghh what's the point in keeping her away from the Host Club if she'll run into rich-looking, probably-smart-too bastards anyway?_

He sighed and kicked at the ground. Michi wasn't coming. She was better off with a guy like that anyway. Someone older, smarter, more capable, more reliable, more responsible…

Ryuu felt something sharp stab his chest. He paused, clutching the pained area, and glanced around. Was it another heart attack? Was he going to die right here and now?  
"Ryuu, wait up." Michi ran over and stopped beside him. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

It was gone. Ryuu glanced at Michi and smiled. "No. I'm fine."

Her shoulders dropped and she smiled back. "Good."

"So, who was that guy? How do you know him?"

"I met him a couple days ago at the convenience store. He asked for my number." She giggled.

"And you gave it to him?" Ryuu's jaw dropped.

"No. How stupid do you think I am, Ryuu? So he asked if we could meet again, and I said sure because, well, I didn't really know what to say. We had lunch together and he turned out to be pretty nice." She smiled, but her eyes lacked the usual light.

"If you want me to beat him up, just say the word," Ryuu said, smacking his fist into his other hand.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary." She looked at the sidewalk in front of them. "I'll just have dinner with him and tell him I'm not interested."

Interested?

"Wait what?"

Michi looked at him through the corner of her eye. "What? Why else would he talk to me? He wants something from me." She cradled her chin in between her thumb and index finger. "Maybe he thinks I'm rich and is a gold digger? Either that or it's plain lust."

"Or maybe he just thought you were" - he coughed and avoided her gaze - "uh, beautiful."

Michi stared at him for a second then laughed. "Yeah right. Besides, if he did, then he's just infatuated, which isn't any better. As for my personality, anyone can tell how awkward I am from one minute of talking to me. If that didn't scare him off…"

"It didn't scare me off," Ryuu said, then swallowed and blushed. He hit his head. _Ahh, what am I saying? Aren't I defending that creep? Who might be a potential rival, and therefore I should do everything to decimate him… right? No, to begin with, she probably doesn't even look at me that way._ _And she did freak me out a little when we first met… _

He sighed, staring at the ground.

"Ryuu." Michi tugged on his sleeve, so he glanced over. She smiled, eyes crinkling around the edges. "Thanks."

His ears tingled. He ducked his head away, rubbing the back of his neck. "It-It's nothing."

* * *

Emi entered Ouran with a smile on her face Monday morning. Her visit to the hospital had revealed that her ankle was healing well. Not to mention, Valentine's Day was coming up next Saturday, and she was scouring the internet for chocolate recipes and gift ideas.

The dating scandal with her cousin was off the magazines, though according to their dad there were still rumors circulating. With time, things would die down some more and the whole matter would be forgotten.

Emi received a message from an unknown number just as she sat down. It read: "Meet me in classroom 2-A today after school if you don't want this video to become public." Emi opened the attached video and felt a chill run down her back. It was a video of Ryoko taking off her wig to become Ryuu.

* * *

**Ba ba ba baaaaan. (Or whatever that doomsday sound effect is.)**

**Also I didn't mean for RyuuMichi to become a ship... It might be too late now though. **

**Also also, this story should be wrapping up in a couple more (at most 10-ish) chapters. :P Thanks for sticking around to this point. And, as always, t****hanks for reading! :)**


	38. Going to meet Michi

**Happy Valentine's Day! (Or S.A.D. if you're like me ^_^)**

**BizzyLizy:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D Hope you like the... shipping materials in this chapter lol.

**Hope you all had a lovely day. :) Thanks for the follows and faves!**

* * *

"You're here." The figure standing by the window turned. Emi stepped closer to see who it was: Megumi Enomoto. The second year, the big Kaoru fan, and the one who'd pushed Emi down the stairs.

_I should have known._

"I can't believe Ryuu is actually Ryoko," Megumi said with a hand on the windowsill.

"You have some good video editing skills," Emi said.

Megumi laughed, but it was dry and forced. "You're trying to play it off like I'd edited it? Well, if that's the case, then I can pull _really _hard on Ryoko's hair right? It's not like a wig will come off."

Emi swallowed. There was a heavy rock in her stomach, and a chillness that penetrated through to her bones.

"It's disgusting, really," Megumi said, watching the video on her phone.

Emi's hand curled into a fist. "You have no right to say that. You don't even know why. You don't know anything."

"I know one thing." Megumi showed Emi her phone screen. "You don't want anyone else to know about this."

"What do you want?" Emi said, slapping Megumi's phone away.

Megumi smiled as she tapped her phone against her cheek. She turned back to the window, gazing out at the courtyard below. "I want you to break up with Kaoru."

"What?" Emi's jaw dropped. Of course it was something like that. Was Megumi fresh out of a shoujo manga? Couldn't she come up with something original? "But-"

"If you don't, I'm sending this out." The phone dangled in front of Emi again. She pursed her lips and snatched Megumi's phone, then pressed the red delete button. Megumi just rolled her eyes and took it back. "Do you think I don't have a backup, Mazawa? I'm not stupid."

"Well, clearly you are, because if I break up with him, he'll know something's wrong. He'd figure out that you're behind it, because Kaoru's not stupid. The Host Club isn't stupid. And in the end, you'll be the one paying the consequences."

"Nice try." Megumi folded her arms. "You think I'll fall for that?"

"Fine. I'll go break up with him right now." Emi spun around. Her heart was pounding too loudly.

"You're supposed to make it seem natural," Megumi said.

"And how do I do that?" Emi glanced back at Megumi's frown.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Exactly."

Megumi grit her teeth. "Then, just stay away from him and the rest of the Host Club."

"Isn't that even more suspicious? Why are you doing this anyway? Do you enjoy making people suffer? Watching them suffer and knowing _you're_ the reason why?"

"You're acting all high and mighty because you're family's rich, and your boyfriend's rich, and everything is perfect in your life, right?" Megumi said, eyes narrowing and face flushing.

"What's with you and being rich?" Emi said. Megumi had said similar things the last time too. "Money isn't everything."

"Yes, it is. If you don't have money, you don't belong here. Your family has no standing. You can't do anything. You can't buy anything. Money _is_ everything in our world. Because my family doesn't have money, I don't belong here anymore!" Megumi took in a deep breath, tears forming. She rubbed at her eyes.

The two were quiet for a few seconds, except for the occasional sniffle from Megumi. Emi drew a line in front of her with her toes, cleared her throat, and looked up at the second-year. "So… you're really just upset about becoming poor and taking it out on others?"

"Ugh." Megumi hid her eyes with her arm. "It's none of your business."

"You _are_ trying to blackmail me," Emi said.

"So you want to blackmail me back?" Her arm fell, revealing red eyes and nose and trembling lips. "Fine! My family's poor. We lost a lot of money on some stupid business deal, and now there's not enough to pay for Ouran's tuition. I'll probably have to switch schools. I'll lose all my friends, and everyone will know me as that girl whose family was dumb and poor!"

"From what I remember, your friends seemed really nice," Emi said, fishing a handkerchief out. She held it out towards Megumi. "I'm sure things will work out."

Megumi harrumphed but took the handkerchief. "I hate you, Mazawa."

Emi smiled. "I know. The people at Ouran aren't so petty, I think. I'm sure they'd remember you for who you are, not based on your family's wealth. At least, I know the Host Club would."

The second-year stared at her feet and then bowed. "I'm sorry, Mazawa. I won't spread the video, and I won't tell anyone about it either."

The rock in Emi's stomach was lifting up, becoming lighter and softer. "R-Really? You'll delete that backup you have too?"

Megumi nodded.

The rock was gone, and Emi smiled. "Thank you, Enomoto-senpai."

In Music Room 3, Tamaki was telling the rest of the Host Club about an incident that had happened a few moments ago.

"I walked into the classroom because I forgot my pencil," Tamaki said, holding his Kuma pencil up high in the air. "And there was someone standing at the window. She turned and was like, 'You're here.'" At this point, Tamaki mimicked the motion and the higher-pitched voice. "It was all very mysterious-like!"

The Hitachiin twins burst into laughter. "Who was it? Who was it?" they said.

"I think it was Megumi Enomoto." Tamaki rubbed his chin. "I wonder who she was waiting for?"

"Hey, where's Emi?" Ryuu glanced around. His sister was usually here by now.

Kaoru stood. "I'll go-"

The door opened and Emi came in. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where were you?" Ryuu ran over.

"I went to the library." Emi gave them her most charming smile. She was still debating whether or not to tell them. The problem had been dealt with, so it didn't seem necessary. But where had Megumi gotten the video? It looked like it'd been recorded from outside of Ryuu's bedroom window.

_He needs to be more careful,_ Emi thought. _I should tell him so he's more careful. But then he'd worry a lot. I guess I could consult Kyoya-senpai, but as smart as he is, even he isn't invincible. If this has something to do with the family crap that's been happening, I don't want to drag him into it. Kaoru even more so._

She still hadn't come to a decision by the time the Host Club ended for the day.

"Hey Emi," Ryuu said, coming down the stairs to the living room with his phone in his hand. "Michi said she wants to meet you, to consult you about… girl things." His cheeks flushed pink.

Emi raised her eyebrows. Girl things? Michi was older than her. What was there to consult? "Sure. I want to meet her."

"Do you want to get lunch with her on Saturday then?" He began typing on his phone.

"Okay." Emi smiled. She was finally going to meet Michi and find out just what kind of person her brother had fallen for. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

"Emi-san!" Iwao greeted her on Wednesday with a bouquet of roses. "For you."

"Oh, uh." Emi shook her head, nudging the flowers in his direction. "Thanks, but no need."  
"Please accept them. If you leave them with me, they'll die in a day." He held the roses out with both hands and a small smile.

Emi exchanged looks with her brother. They'd determined that the Horiyukis were suspicious and should be avoided. He shrugged and swiped the flowers from Iwao. "I'll take them," he said and continued forth.

"Wa-Wait!" Iwao said. "They're for Emi-san-"

"Thanks." Emi smiled at him as they brushed past. "I'll try to keep them alive for more than a day."

They encountered the Hitachiin twins at the shoe cubbies. Kaoru was looking at a letter, but when he saw Emi, he quickly crushed it in his palm and stashed it in his pocket.

"A love letter?" she said with a smile.

Kaoru smiled back. "Something like that."

"Looks like Ryo-chan has an admirer," Hikaru said, smirking.

"Not me. Emi," Ryuu said as they turned to walk to their classroom. "Same creep as before."

"Horiyuki?" Kaoru said.

"If he's bothering you Emi." Kaoru glanced at his brother.

"We can beat him up for you," Hikaru said.

Emi grinned. "Always reassuring, but I don't think that'd solve the problem."

"Violence isn't the answer." Ryuu held a finger up in the air.

"As if you haven't resorted to violence before," Hikaru said. "Or threats of it anyway."

Emi giggled and elbowed her brother, who rolled his eyes. "So true."

Not quite trusting Iwao and not knowing what else to do, Emi took the flowers and scattered them in the garden behind the school. After school, she had to cancel her usual plans of hanging out with Kaoru.

"I'm going to meet Michi-san!" Emi said.

Kaoru smiled. "Ryuu's girlfriend?"

"Woah woah woah." Ryuu lunged towards where they sat on the couches and gripped the back of it while peering at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Michi-san." Emi beamed, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait. Also, I'll get to see more of embarrassed you, Ryuu."

"You shouldn't take joy out of my embarrassment." Ryuu sank to his knees.

"What's going on?" Hikaru said, returning from helping Haruhi with the tea.

"Emi's meeting Ryuu's girlfr-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"When?" A smirk crept up Hikaru's face. He rested a knee on the couch to look over the back at Ryuu's red face. "Wow Ryuu, look at you go."

"This Saturday," Kaoru said.

"For lunch," Emi said.

Hikaru snickered. "I wanna meet this girl too, Ryuu." He poked Ryuu's head. "Where are you gonna meet? What time? Noon? Tell me and I'll be there."

"I don't want you there." Ryuu released the couch and proceeded to bury his face in his arm.

"Why? It's about time we met her anyway," Hikaru said.

"You don't need to meet her." Ryuu's voice was muffled by his sleeve.

"A lunch date?" Haruhi entered with the tea.

Hikaru's eyes lit up. "Wanna go, Haruhi?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather study."

So Hikaru turned to his next compatriot, who was pacing around near Kyoya murmuring to himself. "Tono! Do you want to meet Ryuu's girlfriend?"

"She's _not _my girlfriend!" Ryuu glared at the Hitachiin twin.

"Oh, but you wish she was, right?"

He blushed an even darker crimson and ducked his head back down. Emi giggled, while Tamaki dashed over.

"I'd love to!" Tamaki said, already sparkling and dazzling in excitement. "When? Where? Who?"

"Saturday, lunch, so probably a restaurant around here."

"Damn you," Ryuu grumbled.

"If you guys want to go so much," Haruhi said, planting a hand on her hip, "at least ask if the girl wants to meet you."

"Go idea Haruhi." Hikaru leaned over the couch. "Ask her, Ryuu. If she says yes, then you have to let us come."

"Why do you want to meet her anyway?" Ryuu said in a low mumble but he pulled his phone out anyway. He sent a message to Michi, asking if she wanted to meet his "annoying, even richer, sorta friends, who act like jerks sometimes."

"There, happy?" Ryuu tucked the phone away. "She's at work so she won't reply right-" It buzzed in his pocket, so he dug it back out.

"Yes! I'd love to meet your friends!" She wrote back with an abundance of smiley faces. Ryuu sighed and dropped to the ground. It was over. She was going to meet his rich, handsome friends and fall in love with one of them and he would be forever alone.

Tamaki clapped his hands together, dashing about informing the other Hosts about the new Saturday plans. _Well,_ Emi thought. _That just made things even more interesting. _

They were meeting at a nearby family restaurant that none of the Host Club - save Haruhi - had ever visited.

"Just a warning," Ryuu said to Michi before they entered. "They're a bit weird."

She giggled. "I've always been curious as to what kind of friends you have. I'm glad you invited them, but could I talk to your sister first?"

Ryuu could feel the Host Club plus his sister staring at him from within the restaurant. He nodded. "Yeah sure." He glanced at the door and waved at Emi. Kaoru wasn't standing too far away. Ryuu opened the door and she clanked out. "I'll wait inside," he said and stepped in. "Come on, Kaoru. It's girl's talk or whatever."

"It's so nice to meet you," Emi said with a broad grin.

"It's nice to meet you too," Michi said. Her smile looked different. Emi tilted her head in analysis, but couldn't place her finger on what had changed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh." Michi clapped her hands together, and the tension in her eyes lightened. "I was wondering if you knew how to make chocolate."

Chocolate? A second later everything clicked. "Have you never made chocolate? It's not that hard. I'm making chocolates with friends this-" Emi blinked as another realization hit. "Oh wait, Ryuu will be there. Uh. This is for Ryuu right? And other people?"

Michi nodded, a sheepish smile forming as she scratched the back of her head. "Just Ryuu. Maybe my coworkers. I'm not very big on Valentine's Day, so…"

"Do you want to make them together then?" Emi would have to make some special chocolates for Kaoru anyway, when her friends weren't around. "On Friday or whenever you're most convenient."

"Friday sounds great." Michi pulled her phone out, so they exchanged numbers and emails. "You can come to my apartment." Emi bit her lip to contain the growing smile. The two entered the restaurant together and joined the crowd at the round booth in the corner of the room.

"You realize we won't all fit right?" Ryuu stood in front of the table, which already crammed the seven Hosts.

"We can do this!" Tamaki said, hitting the table.

"It's okay!" Honey climbed into Mori's lap. "Now we can fit one more!" Michi giggled and grabbed two chairs from a nearby table. Kaoru tugged on Emi's sleeve, so she slid into the booth next to him. Ryuu sighed and sat down.

"I can't believe you've never been here," Michi said.

"Our parents don't like us eating out that much," Ryuu said. "Especially at places like these."

"I heard it could give you cancer," Tamaki said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"No it won't," Haruhi said, which led to Tamaki pestering her for recommendations.

Kyoya was staring intently at menu with a small furrow of his brows, while Honey kept flipping to the dessert section to examine their small cake selection. After everyone had placed their order, they went around the table introducing themselves.

"You're a third-year?" Michi said when Honey was done. He nodded with his usual bright beam. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen already," he said.

"Oh." She blinked a couple times then smiled. "I see. You look very young for your age." Honey giggled.

"Michiko Goto," Kyoya said when they were done, looking at his black notebook. "Born in Sendai. Skipped five grades. Considered a prodigy. Attended Tokyo Uni-"

Ryuu shoved the notebook towards the second-year. "Okay, Kyoya. Maybe keep your creepy omniscient-ness to yourself?"

Michi chuckled. "How did you know all that?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I have my ways."

"Creepy right?" Ryuu said to Michi, who just laughed.

"So Goto-san," Tamaki said, leaning forward. "What do you do?" As Michi explained her researching job, Emi watched Ryuu whose gaze was glued on Michi. His eyes were lit with a soft sparkle, something she'd never seen before.

Emi smiled. _Ryuu's finally in love. Maybe he'll be able to better understand now. _A warmth rose from her stomach to her chest, but there was a sharp twinge that followed it. For a moment, she was tempted to nudge her brother so he'd turn and look at her. _That's weird. Why…?_

Kaoru's hand slipped into hers under the table, and they smiled at each other. She leaned against him, feeling their shoulders touch. _I wonder if this is how Ryuu felt when I first started dating, if this is how he feels now. _

_It's a little bittersweet, isn't it?_

The food was better than they'd expected, and Emi got a taste of Kaoru's parfait. They talked about Ouran and what it was like. At one point, Michi asked how they all knew each other if they weren't all classmates.

"We're in the same club!" Tamaki said with his usual enthusiasm. "It's the H-"

"Ah!" Ryuu waved his arms in the air. "Don't tell- I mean, it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"You're the one making it out to be a big deal," Hikaru said, sipping his iced tea.

"What is it?" Michi looked around.

"Ryuu-chan's just shy," Honey said, and Mori nodded. Michi giggled at the Ryuu-chan part and Ryuu's subsequent blushing.

"It's the Host Club," Haruhi said.

"Yes!" Tamaki sprang to his feet and proceeded to explain the club's purpose and activities and how absolutely splendid it was to bring a smile to the girls' faces.

"There's a club like that?" Michi's eyebrow rose.

"Unbelievable, right?" Haruhi said, deadpan.

When they were finished, Ryuu walked Michi home, and Berty picked him up minutes later. He returned with his face red and ran straight to his sister.

"Emi," he said, "how do I get Michi to fall in love with me?"

* * *

When the twins walked into class on Monday, Kaoru was reading a piece of paper. He frowned and balled it up before shoving it into his pocket. Hikaru sighed, leaning further onto his palm.

"Did you see that?" Emi said. Ryuu shrugged. As the two sat down, she tapped the younger Hitachiin's shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

He smiled at her. "Not much. You?"

"Hey, she's not bad," Hikaru said to Ryuu. "Kinda quiet, but pretty. And smart. Probably _too _smart for you."

"Shut up," Ryuu said with a glower. Class began, effectively silencing them. The Host Club meeting today was centered on their Friday plans to celebrate Valentine's Day with their guests. Since this time Honey didn't have a cavity, they were free to accept as many chocolates as they'd like.

At the end of the day, when everyone was packing up to leave, Emi approached Kaoru. "Are you…" She paused. Her current question might seem accusatory. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Kaoru picked his schoolbag up. "Not really. What is it?"

_I knew that wouldn't work._ Emi bit her lip. "What are those letters you keep getting? And you keep crumpling them up too. They're not love letters, right?"

He stared at her for a second, then he sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the one from today out and handed it over. She unfolded the paper. It read: "Break up with Emi Mazawa! Or else!"

"It's probably just a crazy fangirl," he said with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"No." Emi shook her head, looking over the letters cut and pasted on again. "A fangirl wouldn't threaten you, Kaoru. They'd go for me."

Emi ran through a list of possible suspects: Megumi Enomoto, her friends. That was it. No one else knew they were dating. Hikaru? No, he wouldn't threaten his own brother. Ryuu was too preoccupied with Michi, and the other hosts had no reason to do this.

_It has to be someone at school._

"Emi? Hey, Emi." Kaoru waved his hand over her face. She blinked and looked up at him. He took the paper back, balling it up once again. "Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing."

"It's not nothing, Kaoru," she said, grabbing his sleeve as he threw the paper ball into the trash.

"Ready to go?" Ryuu said.

"Do you have any more of those letters?" Emi held a hand up at Ryuu. "I'll bring it back, and my dad can have it analyzed."

"What letters?" Her brother glanced between the couple.

"Emi," Kaoru said, eyebrows creased and a growing small pout.

"Please, Kaoru. It might have something to do with the Horiyukis and the crazy stuff that's been happening to our family," she said.

He sighed and hung his head. Then he opened the school bag and pulled out several crumpled up sheets of paper. "I keep forgetting to throw them away." She opened one of them, and Ryuu did the same. They were identical. The placing, the shade, and the style of the letters were the same. Emi ran her thumb over. It was smooth.

"They're photocopies," she said. "Do you have the original?"

"What's going on?" Hikaru said, joining the group.

"I'm heading out first then," Haruhi called from the door.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi!" Tamaki waved.

"We'll go with you, Haru-chan!" Honey and Tamaki followed the first-year out the double doors.

All the letters were photocopies. "Good to see they're not wasting that much time on you," Ryuu said. "It'd be crazy if they cut and glued letters every single time."

Kaoru chuckled. "Yeah. That's why I said not to worry about it."

"Our fingerprints are probably all over them," Emi said, "but maybe Dad can still find something. Like the type of the paper, the ink."

"Sure," Ryuu said, crouched beside her with the papers scattered in front of them. "Let's just go home."

They gathered them up and stuffed them inside their school bags. Emi gave Kaoru a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said.

"F-For what?" he said, eyes larger than usual.

She smiled. "For telling me and for trusting me."

He smiled back and brushed her bangs aside to kiss her forehead. "Anytime."

* * *

**Get your magnifying glass! It's detective time!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
